The Book Of Adventures
by Bvega42
Summary: When a new delivery of books came in, Twilight found a very interesting book, but unaware what lies ahead may be the biggest adventures she and her friends may ever take. They'll meet new friends of different worlds, from the deepest depths of the oceans, to the farthest corner of the galaxy, to even far back in time.
1. Fantasia 1940

In the land of Equestria lived 7 ponies and a dragon.

Twilight Sparkle - The princess of Friendship, the leader of the group, loves to study and be with her friends.

Rainbow Dash - a tomboyish pegasus, loves to fly fast and pull pranks, and loyal to her friends.

Applejack - a honest pony, lives at the farm with her family.

Rarity - a unicorn who loves fashion and owns 3 boutiques, and she's generous.

Pinkie Pie - a hyper party making pony, makes other laugh and funny.

Fluttershy - a shy pegasus, she's very kind and loves any kind of animal.

Starlight Glimmer - the most recent member of the group, used to be a enemy of the mane 6 but not anymore.

Spike - a little dragon, Twilight's apprentice.

* * *

Of course the they have face a lot of challenges overs the years since they met. Like making new friends, and facing new enemies. The most recent was the pony of shadows but they managed to save the pony who turned into.

* * *

One day Twilight's mentor Princess Celestia has sent a new delivery of books. The gang were putting them on the selves haft an hour later they were almost and as Twilight reached in to grab the last, but as she looked in the last one was very interesting.

Hey guys, look at this. She said calling her friends.

* * *

After putting the last of the books up Twilight and the other went to the throne room to get a better look.

The book itself was big with hundreds of pages, It also had a interesting title _The Book Of Adventures_.

The Book of Adventures? Rainbow Dash said confused.

What's it about? asked Spike.

I don't know, It doesn't have a author's name written in it. Said Twilight.

Opening the book with her magic she looked through the pages and saw some strange chapters, the others went to see themselves. And they saw some mysterious chapter names.

Star Wars, Back to the future, Aladdin? Said Rainbow Dash.

Jurassic Park, Balto, Hercules, and Armageddon? Twilight said.

The Mummy, DINOSAUR, The Emperor's new Groove? Said Spike.

Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Ice Age, and Treasure Planet? Starlight said.

What is this book? asked Pinkie Pie.

I don't know, but whatever it is It's a very mysterious book. Said Twilight.

20 minutes later the group walked back in the throne room after lunch. But saw something strange, the book of adventures is somehow glowing and playing some kind of music.

What's happening? Spike said nervously.

I'm not sure! Said Twilight a little panicked.

I say one of us goes and look at it. Applejack suggested.

I vote Twilight! Rainbow raising her hoof.

What?! Why me?! She said.

Your the one who brought it out!

Okay, fine!

Twilight slowly walked over the glowing book, she lightly tapped it with her hoof but nothing happen. Then using her magic she slowly lifted the cover to open it, then a force strong force of light opened the book completely catching them by surprised then the light then faded away and they something amazing. they saw different images of different worlds. Then they heard a strange voice.

 _From the magic within your hearts._

 _To the adventure beyond the horizon._

 _There is only 1 Story._

Then they saw different images of creatures, people and different worlds that they could never imagine then the images joined into one to make a castle of some kind. Then a image of some kind of large reptile turned and roared. Then it turned into a small glowing orb and flew around the group then dove into the book leaving the group of 8 amazed, stunned and stocked of what happen.

That... was... AWESOME! Shouted Rainbow.

I've never seen anything like that before in my life. Fluttershy.

That was amazing! Said Twilight. I never seen anything from a book ever before in my life.

Then the book begins to glow again and played a music of some kind. This time Twilight opened to the very 1st chapter of the book. And it said something.

Whoever reads this book will make the biggest adventures that they'll ever take. If you read a story in it, you'll become part of the story yourself. You will help a hero defeat a villain, help him/her reach their main goals. This book will take to places that no one can even think of or even imagine, from the deepest depths of the ocean, to the farthest corners of the galaxy, to even far back in the past. But beware, every now and then you'll be in a story with some of the most powerful and dangerous villains of all time. Some you can't even picture them in your worst nightmares. You will also learn a thing or 2 from the heroes of the stories some may have in common with you. They'll even learn from you as well,you'll even learn that even a dangerous animal can become a great friend and after you read the introduction of each chapter, you'll go inside the story, and good luck.

Whoa join the story ourselves! Said Rainbow Dash.

Sounds kinda like when we were sucked in that comic book I got. Said Spike.

Then Twilight turned a page to the very 1st story, called Fantasia.

Fantasia is magical world of music, and light. So far 2 parts of happen Toccata and Fugue in D minor, and Nutcracker Suite. The next one is called The Sorcerer's Apprentice

A powerful Sorcerer name Yen Sid was doing some powerful magic skills, while his apprentice name Mickey Mouse always dreamed of being a Sorcerer himself. Then Yen went to bed for the night as Mickey saw a chance to use powerful himself as he put his hat on. Red Twilight.

wait, were meeting a mouse? Rarity said confused.

aw, mice are cute. Said Fluttershy.

So, now what? asked Spike.

Now, we wait I think. Twilight answered.

Then the book released a bubble and it surrounded the 8 and with that the book sucked them in.

* * *

Darkness fades away as a elderly man in a orchestra appears.

Now we're going to hear a piece of music that tells a very definite story. He said. As a matter of fact, in this case the story came first and the composer wrote the music to go with it. It's a very old story. He continued. One that goes back almost 2,000 years a legend about a Sorcerer who had an apprentice. He was a bright young lad, very anxious to learn the business. As a matter of fact, he was a little too bright, because he started practicing some of the boss's best magic tricks before learning how to control them. One day, for instance, when he'd been told by his master to carry water to fill a cauldron, he had the brilliant idea of bringing a broomstick to life to carry the water for him. Well, this worked very well at first. Unfortunately, however, having forgotten the magic formula that would make the broomstick stop carrying the water, he found he'd started something he couldn't finish.

* * *

Long ago lived a elderly sorcerer named Yen Sid is very powerful with magic and he wears a special hat with magic. Meanwhile as he was busy with his magic close by was his apprentice Mickey Mouse carrying two buckets of water. And behind was Twilight and the others who were helping him as well. Mickey set his buckets down to stop for a minute and watch Yen as he created a smoke image of a dragon and then changed to a butterfly.

Mickey and the others filled the cauldron and watched as Yen continued. Then the butterfly disappeared in a skull and a bright flash of light happen, soon after that Yen yawned and took his hat off and the hat itself lightly flashed.

* * *

As Yen went up the stairs for the night, Mickey watched till he was gone. When he believes he's gone he looked over to the with a smile, he made a quick glance to sure his master is gone then rushed over to the hat as the Twilight and the others watched. Mickey grabs the hat and puts it on, for Rarity it was a good luck, even for Twilight since the hat had stars and a moon on it. Mickey then looked at a broomstick with a firm look. He then took a step forward and reached out his arms and starting to make the broomstick come to live, the group watches as before long the broomstick flashed and slowly it came to life. Twilight and the others has never seen anything like that. Mickey then made the broomstick grew arms and it pick them up and Mickey made the broomstick follow him with the others behind them. Before long they reached the fountain and Mickey gestured the broom the scoop the water, as it did they went the way they came.

* * *

The broomstick poured the water in the cauldron as the girls and Spike watch in amazement. Then began to head back to the fountain as Mickey appears to be getting the hang of this. Mickey then sat down on a chair continued making gestures as the broomstick came down with another bucket filled of water. As Mickey continued he was slowly starting to get tired as same with Twilight and the others, within seconds they fell asleep.

Then Mickey begins to dream of being one of the greatest sorcerers of all time. Making stars move, giant waves and thunder and lightning.

* * *

Twilight was having a similar dream like Mickey's of being very powerful with magic.

* * *

As they continued sleeping Mickey was still doing gestures in his sleep. Then suddenly they woke up as fell in water, confused of what was going on Mickey saw that the broomstick is pouring water in the cauldron and now it has over filled. Mickey and the others rushed over trying to get it to stop but it still kept going. Mickey tried to slow it down as well as Twilight but both were thrown in the cauldron. The broomstick headed up the stairs. As Mickey and the others came to a stop at entrance, Mickey saw an ax and grabbed it. He then rushed and started chopping the broom in to small pieces, it was over in seconds and Mickey came out. The group of 9 were glad that problem was over.

But behind the door the pieces of the broomstick started to become broomsticks by dozens, each with 2 buckets of water. And they begin walking to the door, meanwhile Mickey, Twilight and the other were beginning to head down to clean up the extra water. When suddenly they heard something from behind them and Mickey rush over and open the door a little to see what was going on. And was in complete horror of what he saw, Twilight saw it too and both quickly closed the door as they others came to help keep it close. Then the door flew open as the line of broomsticks began walking to the cauldron walking over the 9 friends and the broomsticks poured water in the cauldron one by one. The group hurried down and began to try to pour the extra water of a window, but the brooms were moving faster then they were. In no time they were swimming and the army of brooms continue their march as Mickey swam to the magic book hoping to find a spell to undo all of this. As the brooms continue Mickey, Twilight and the others were sucked in a whirlpool.

Then Yen Sid rushed downstairs to see what was going on, he then spread his arms out making the water vanish. Yen then approached Mickey and the others who were glad to be alive, then they saw yen and he was happy for what they did. Mickey took the hat off and gave it to him, Mickey and the others nervously smiled by yen was not buying that. Mickey then grabbed a broomstick and gave it to Yen and took it as Mickey grabbed to buckets, and he slowly walked away along with Twilight and the others. As they walked away Yen some reason had a small smirk on his face, Mickey notice and smiled for second before continued to walk, then yen shoved Mickey with the broom causing him to run out as well as the others.

* * *

Then the group of 8 were send high into space and saw the milky way galaxy luckily they were in breathable bubbles they soon approach the sun and other planets and saw the early earth. But earth at this time was a volcanic planet and millions of volcanoes erupted, and there was great oceans of lava. All the lava then flowed down to the early ocean.

* * *

Millions of years flash by in seconds then they saw a tiny organism that soon led to the first creatures to appear on earth. Before long the first fish appeared, then one fish has develop 4 fins on the side of it's body and they watched as the fish as it slowly took the first steps out of the sea and on to dry land.

* * *

hundreds of millions of years later they saw a huge number of different reptile and the sea like the snakelike mosasaurs, and the long necked pleasiosaurs, even flying reptile called pterosaurs fly over head to catch fish as one was snatch by a mosasaur.

* * *

many miles inland Twilight and the others saw a huge number of reptiles, including the greatest group of reptile of all time, the dinosaurs. And they grew to gigantic sizes as they watched a herd of dinosaurs in amazement. Like Apatosaurus, Triceratops and Stegosaurus. To even the hadrosaurs or duckbill dinosaurs, then it began to rain and they turn their attention to something, Twilight and the others looked to see what it was and saw something that made look like they seen a ghost. It was one of the biggest predators of all time Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he then charged towards the dinosaurs took off running as well as the mane 7 and Spike. Before long the T rex locked on to his victim has he bites a Stegosaurus by the tail, But the Stegosaurus won't go down without a fight. Twilight and her friends watched the fight from a safe distance as well as the other dinosaurs, Then the T rex bit the herbivore on the neck as he hit the predator with it's 4 spiked tail it manged to get free for a moment but the Tyrannosaurus wasn't going to give up yet. He then clamped his jaws on the neck of the Stegosaurus as he forced the dinosaur off it's feet. Then with a strong clamp of it's jaws the carnivore broke the Stegosaur's neck within seconds he was dead. the giant predator roars out and then begins to eat his meal as the dinosaurs walked away as well as Twilight and the others but fluttershy was the saddest the most.

* * *

Months later the climate has changed into some kind of mass extinction, the landscape has turned to desert and the remaining dinosaurs are living on whatever they could find. Eating what's left of trees and drinking any water that's left. Soon the dinosaurs are force to leave and travel to somewhere with food and water.

Twilight and her friends can only watch as they walked and one by one a dinosaur collapses due to hunger and thirst, not far away a few Stegosaurus and Apatosaurus got stuck in thick mud and a Pair of Ceratosaurus circles them.

Time has passed by and the ground has a trail of footprints, and the ground was litter with dinosaur skeletons. Some time later a large earthquake has hit as the ground rips open and raised up, then a colossal megatsunami washes miles inland. The groups were high above and though it's not the ending they thought it would be.

Then a bubble surrounded them and were send back home.

* * *

Safely back at home, The Book Of Adventures released them and they fell to the ground.

Whoa, I don't I had an adventure like that for a while! Said Rainbow Dash.

I hope we have another adventure soon! Pinkie said jumping.

You know, I think we'll be meeting new friends now we have this book,

* * *

IN MEMORY OF WALT DISNEY 1901-1966

THE MAN WHO MADE ALL THE DISNEY FILMS POSSIBLE, AND MADE ALL OF OUR FAVORITE DISNEY CHARACTERS APPEAR

 **This just the beginning for Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash,** **Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Starlight, and Spike.**

 **This will show them amazing moments they'll never forget.**

 **for the cat charmer: this is my own story and I don't want you to think i'm stealing something from you, because i'm not. the mane 6 goes disney is your story, and the book of adventures is my. and i hope you'll enjoy future chapters. and i hope you will continue with mane 6 goes disney.**


	2. The Jungle Book

few days has pass since the mane 7's first adventure in The Book Of Adventures and meeting their 1st friend Mickey Mouse.

Right now they were talking about future stories they'll take in.

* * *

I bet will meet we'll meet some friends that we will help some friends to stop some bad guys. Said Rainbow Dash.

I hope I'll make some dresses for someone hopefully. Rarity thought.

I bet we'll meet someone very funny. Suggested Pinkie Pie.

I hope we'll meet some animals. Said Fluttershy.

Well, whatever lies ahead I know we'll meet lot's of new friends, and we will all do it together. Said Twilight

Then they heard Indian music, Hey what's that? Asked Applejack.

Hey guys, It's the book of adventures! Spike called out.

the 6 quickly headed to the throne room to see the book playing the Indian music, Twilight opened the book to the 2nd chapter called The Jungle Book. And she began to read.

Long Ago in the jungles of India, a black panther name Bagheera was on walking one day when he heard crying. He went to check it out and found a basket left on the side of a river, he looked inside to find a Mancub. Bagheera wasn't sure what he was doing, or even how he got out here on his own. He knows he is miles away from the nearest village, and unsure what happen to his parents. But then Bagheera had an idea of taken him to a wolf family he know that don't live too far away. He dropped the mancub off at the wolf den, and the pack accepted him. 10 years later, the mancub now named Mowgli still lives in the jungle with the wolves, even though Bagheera is happy for him but eventually one day he'll have to go back to his own kind. Then night that moment has arrive when the pack was gathered when their leader Akela announced that the fearsome tiger Shere Khan has returned. sadly even the whole pack is no match against him, so Akela send Bagheera to send Mowgli to the man village. Eventually Bagheera told Mowgli about Shere Khan returning saying that he has a grudge on humans with their weapons and fire, Mowgli said he wouldn't do that to him, but it won't work. Soon the pair have stop for the night in a tree where it will be safer than sleeping on the ground, Mowgli wanted to stay in the jungle, But Bagheera said he won't last a day out there with Shere Khan on the prowl. When Bagheera was asleep out of the branches slithered a Burmese Python name Kaa who plans to eat Mowgli as a midnight snack. but Bagheera stopped the snake before he did, and Kaa fell out of the tree with a knot in his tail and Kaa slithered off hungry. The next morning the jungle patrol which is a herd of elephants led by Colonel Hathi appeared, Mowgli climbed down thinking it was fun but only to led him into trouble, after leaving the elephants, Mowgli became more stubborn about staying in the jungle. And after that Bagheera left him alone.

Once she's done reading, she and the others were sucked in the book.

* * *

And they arrived in the jungles of India.

Whoa, this is a beautiful place. Fluttershy said looking around.

Yeah, but mostly I see trees. Said Spike.

Ok, now we need to find Mowgli. Twilight said.

How are we gonna find him? Asked Rainbow Dash. May I remind you were in a jungle.

Not to manage their's a tiger prowling somewhere out there. Reminded Starlight.

Starlight is right, tigers can blend in with the plants and shadows of the jungle thanks to their orange fur and black striped pattern. And their padded paws don't make a sound.

Your right Starlight, lets just find Mowgli, try to confidence some sense to him, and get him to the village. Said Twilight.

And with that, the group begins to walk through the jungle, both looking for Mowgli and watching their backs out for Shere Khan.

* * *

After walking for a while, Spike notice a young boy sitting by a rock.

Hey Twilight, I think that's him. He said getting her attention.

I think you right Spike, that has to be Mowgli. She said.

Uh, excuse me, hello! Twilight called out to Mowgli.

Mowgli looked up, and saw them. Oh, hi, who are you guys. He asked.

I'm Twilight. She introduced. And these are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Starlight.

Nice to meet you, I'm Mowgli. He introduced himself.

What are you doing out here kid, why are you all alone? Asked Rainbow Dash.

I was with my friend Bagheera earlier, but he wanted to take me to the man village. he answered.

Because of a tiger name Shere Khan? Asked Fluttershy.

Yes. answered Mowgli.

But, don't you think It's best you should go there, I mean it sounds safer. Asked Starlight.

I just want to stay in the jungle. Mowgli said.

Before they continued they suddenly heard some humming and singing. Then out of the bushes came a Sloth Bear named Baloo and was about to pass them till he saw them.

Well,now. What have we here? He said getting down and starting sniffing them.

Uh, hi. Rarity said a little awkward.

Hey, what a funny little bit of a- Baloo's sentence was cut short when Mowgli slapped him on the nose, as Baloo rubbed it.

Go away! Said Mowgli.

Oh boy I've seen everything in these woods. Said Baloo. What if run with a pretty thing this is?

But Mowgli felt like being left alone. Leave me alone. He said.

Well now, that's big talk Little Britches. Baloo said.

I'm big enough. Mowgli said getting up and started punching and kicking him, but it didn't even made Baloo wince. And the mane 7 felt weird watching it.

Pitiful, hey kid you need help. He said. And old Baloo's gonna learn you to fight like a bear.

Baloo then got in a fighting stance. With the help Of Rainbow as well.

Alright now kid loosen up, get real loose and then start the weave. Weave a little, now move.

That's It. Said Rainbow Dash.

Now give us a big bear growl scare me. Baloo said.

But Mowgli only did a small growl that wouldn't even scare a lizard.

Oh, boy. Rainbow said sadden.

I'm talking about like a big bear. Baloo said and then he roared.

Mowgli did it again a little louder this time, as Baloo roared again.

A big one, right on your toes. He said.

How's that? Mowgli asked.

then above them on a tree branch was Bagheera the panther who heard the roars and thought Mowgli was in trouble.

Oh no, It's Baloo. He said and clearly he knows he, and right him was the last guy he wanted Mowgli to run into besides Shere Khan.

Weave about now look for a opening, keep moving, keep moving. Baloo said as they continued fighting. Now your getting it kid.

Mowgli then tried to punch him, but Baloo then whacked him with his paw and cause the boy to cart wheel so fast till he crashed into a log.

Bagheera saw that and found it funny.

Fine teacher you are, old iron paws. He said getting Baloo and the girls attention.

Oh, thanks Bagheera. He said.

You 2 know each other? Twilight asked.

Oh, sure. we go back quite a while. Baloo answered.

Tell me, tell me after you knock your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson? Bagheera asked. As Baloo realized his mistake.

Well, I, I - I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard. He said.

I'm not hurt. I'm all right. Mowgli said getting and approach Baloo. I'm a lot tougher than some people think.

You better believe It. Said Rainbow Dash.

Now let's go once more. Said Baloo as they got back to fighting and circled each other.

Keep circling or I'm gonna knock your roof in again.

Get him! Cheered Spike.

You better keep moving. Said Baloo.

then Mowgli punched the bear on the crunch as he fell down, And Mowgli started to tickle him. Till he gives up of course.

You're all right, kid. What do they call you? Baloo asked.

Mowgli. Bagheera answered. And he's going back to the man village right now.

Man village? Said Baloo. They'll ruin him. They'll make a man out of him.

Oh, Baloo, I want to stay here with you. Mowgli still not wanting to leave the jungle.

Certainly you do. He said.

Oh? And just how do you think he will survive? Asked Twilight.

Yes, I like to know as well. Said Bagheera.

He's with me. I'll learn him all I know. Baloo answered.

Well, that shouldn't take too long. The panther said.

Look, It's like this Little Britches. Said Baloo. All you've got to do is... he then began to sing.

 _Look for the bare necessities_

 _The simple bare nescessities_

 _Forget about your worries and your strife_

 _I mean the... bare necessities are mother nature's recipes_

 _That bring the bare necessities of life_

 _Wherever I wander wherever I roam_

 _I couldn't be fonder_

 _Of my big home_

 _The bees are buzzing in the tree_

 _To make some honey just for me_

 _When you look under the rocks and plants_

 _And take a glance at he fancy ants_

 _Then maybe try a few_

 _The bare necessities of life will come to you_

 _They'll come to you_

 _Look for the... bare necessities_

 _The simple bare necessities_

 _Forget about your worries and your strife_

 _I mean the... bare necessities_

 _That's why a bear can rest at ease_

 _With just the bare necessities of life_

 _When you pick a paw-paw or a prickly pear_

 _And you prick a raw paw_

 _Well, next time, beware_

 _Don't pick the the prickly pear by the paw_

 _When you pick a pear, try to use the claw_

 _But you don't need to use the claw_

 _When you can pick a pear of the big paw paw_

 _Have I given you a clue_

Paw paw, ha. Complained Bagheera. Of all the silly gibberish.

Come on, Baggy get with the beat. Said Baloo. And then got back to his song.

 _The bare necessities of life will come to you_

 _They'll come to me_

 _They'll come to you_

Then the 2 begin to scratch themselves on trees and rock till baloo has hit the spot and slid into a river. And Mowgli landed on his stomach.

And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found.

 _When you find out you can live without it and go along not thinking about it_

 _I'll tell you something true_

 _The bare necessities of life will come to you_

I give up. Bagheera said. Ladies come with me.

Uh, why? Asked Starlight.

Just follow me. He said as they begin to follow him.

I hope his luck holds out. Said Spike.

How so? Asked Twilight.

I have a feeling something will happen.

* * *

 _Look for the... bare necessities_

 _The simple bare necessities_

 _Forget about your worries and you strife_

 _I mean the... bare nessities_

 _That's why a bear can rest at ease_

 _With just the bare necessities of life_

 _With just the bare necessities of life_

 _Yeah, man!_

As Mowgli and Baloo continue to gently float downriver, unaware that a group of monkeys are watching them. As Baloo closed his eyes for a little rest one of them snatch Mowgli and a monkey took his place but Baloo didn't know still. Then when a fly landed on his nose the monkey whack him hard, when Baloo opened his eyes only then he found out what happen. Baloo tried to get him but it was like trying catch a fish with bare hands, like when Baloo crash into a tree and the monkeys threw fruit at him. Baloo ran after them trying to get Mowgli, but fell off a slope.

Bagheera! Baloo shouted.

* * *

BAGHEERA!

The group heard Baloo's echo.

Well, It's happened. He said.

I wonder what happen? Asked Spike.

We better get over there. Said Twilight.

Took longer than I thought, but It happened.

* * *

Baloo continued to climb up the slope as Bagheera, Twilight and the arrived.

BAGHERRA-A-A-A!

The shout was so loud and they were so close to him they vibrated.

OW! Cried Rainbow Dash.

Oh, you heard me? Baloo asked.

I think everyone for miles heard you. Said Twilight rubbing her ears.

Mowgli? Mowgli! Bagheera looking for him.

Alright what happen? where's Mowgli? Bagheera asked.

They ambushed me. Baloo said. Thousands of them! I jabbed with my right and left!

Oh, who the last time, what happen to Mowgli? Asked Twilight.

Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried him off. He said.

Monkeys? Said Rainbow Dash.

What would a gang of monkeys want Mowgli for? Asked Twilight.

The ancient ruins! Said Bagheera knowing where their going. ooh, I hate to think what will happen when he meets their king of there's.

* * *

The gang arrived at a abandoned temple and they heard some singing, as they looked from a distance to see Mowgli with a troop of monkeys and a orangutan named King Louie. And It turns out Louie wanted the power fire, but for Baloo and Pinkie they acted like they were in a trance of some kind and as Bagherra tried to reach him the door swung open in his face and both were disguised as orangutans. It did work, untill hit baloo on the back and cause his diguise as everyone stop dancing.

Ahhhh. Baloo said.

Uh-oh. Pinkie said nervously.

It's Baloo the bear! Said a monkey.

Yeah, that's him. How'd get in here.! said another.

Baloo, It's you! Said Mowgli as he ran to him.

Baloo grabbed him and took off running, but a monkey snatch him before Baloo got far. The monkey as Louie grab him till Baloo snatch him again and hit Louie on the head. Another monkey snatch Mowgli and ran with Bagheera and Starlight behind him, but came to a stop when Baloo slam a club as the monkey got out of the way and Baloo ended up hitting Bageheera and Starlight on the head. Then Louie snatch Mowgli again as Baloo, Twilight, and Rainbow chased him. Baloo managed to grab him as Louie grab hold with a support beam, but Baloo's momentum dragged Louie with him destoryed the beam and the temple started to tilt Rainbow was the first to notice.

Uh, Louie you probably shouldn't have done that. She said.

Why's that? He asked.

Rainbow Dash pointed behind him and him looked in horror as the temple started to collapse.

KEEP HIM! Putting Mowgli down, and rushed over and lifted the temple with every muscle in his arms. Baloo and Rainbow then had evil smirks as both them and Twilight went over to Louie and started to tickle him as Louie Laughed his head out. then a ban of monkeys with a battering ram came charging at them knocking the 3 to where Louie was as he was knocked to another beam. Then they left.

By,by. Rainbow said leaving.

Louie kept the temple up with his dear life as it came crashing Baloo, Bagherra, Mowgli, Twilight and the others have escape without serious injuries. And Louie has survived the whole thing.

* * *

The gang continue to run till they were far away from the ruins.

Whew. Ha, ha, ha. Said Baloo relief. Man That's what I call a swinging party.

Also, a party coming down. Said Rainbow Dash.

Quite a party crash. Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

It was now night and they were resting at a tree near a river, but Bagherra was arguing with Baloo about what happen.

And furthermore, Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get in to trouble. He said. And your influence hasn't been...

Shh! Baloo interrupted. Keep it down. You're gonna wake little buddy.

He's had a big day, a real sockaroo. He said. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me.

A disgraceful performance, associating with undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Said Bagheera. I hope Mowgli learned something from that experience.

But Mowgli who was sleeping appears to be dreaming.

Scooby- dooby, dooby doo. He said in his sleep.

Your were saying. Said Starlight.

Ha, ha. That's my boy. Baloo said

Oh, nonsense. Bagherra walking off.

Baloo then gently wrap the leaves on Mowgli tucking him in.

Baloo. Bagheera called. Get over here, I'd like to have a word with you, as well as Twilight and the others.

Okay. She said.

A word? Said Baloo. Your gonna talk some more? All right what's up Bagheera?

Baloo, the man-cub must go back to the man-village. He said.

I think he's right Baloo, the jungle is not the place for him. Twilight said.

I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me. He said eating some berries.

You mean yourself, or your swollen eye? Asked Rainbow Dash.

Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. Bagheera said.

Why not? He ask.

How can I put it? Bagheera said. Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together.

Baloo just shrugged.

You wouldn't marry a panther would you? He asked.

I don't know. Baloo said. Ha, ha. Come to think of it, no ever asked me.

Baloo you've got to be serious about this. Bagheera said.

Oh, stop worrying Baggy, stop worrying. I'll take care of him. Said Baloo.

Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him. He said.

How were we suppose to know they were after him? Asked Spike.

Can't a guy make one mistake? Said Baloo.

Not in the jungle. Said Bagheera. And another thing, sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan.

The tiger? What's he got against the kid? Baloo asked now concerned.

He hates man with a vengeance. You know that. He reminded.

Is it because that he fears man's gun and man's fire? Asked Applejack.

Yes. Bagherra answered.

But little Mowgli don't have those things. Baloo said.

Shere Khan won't wait until he does. Said Twilight.

Twilight is right, he'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe! Bagherra said.

Well, what are we gonna do? Baloo said unsure what to do.

We'll do what's best for the boy. Bagheera answered.

You better believe it, you name it and I'll do it. Baloo said.

Good. Then make Mowgli go to the man village. Said Bagheera.

Are you're out of your mind! I promised him he can stay here in the jungle with me! He said.

Well, that's the point. Said Bagheera. As long as he reminds with you he's in danger.

He's right Baloo. Said Rainbow Dash. It's only a matter of time before Shere Khan will find out about him.

So it's up to you. Said Rarity.

Why me?

Because he won't listen to me. Answered Bagherra.

We tried to do ourselves but it didn't work. Said Fluttershy.

I love that kid... I love him like he was own cub. Said Baloo.

Then think what's best for Mowgli, and not yourself. Said Bagherra.

Well, can't... well can't i wait until morning?. He asked uneasy.

It's morning now. Bagherra simply said. Go on Baloo.

Baloo went to wake Mowgli up feeling uneasy, when he did Baloo and Mowgli started to walk away.

Goodbye, man cub and good luck. Said Bagherra.

* * *

Meanwhile Baloo and Mowgli continue down the trail and Mowgli started to sing the bare necessities. as he sang Baloo was uneasy of how to tell Mowgli where they were going.

I like being a bear. Mowgli said happily. Where we going Baloo?

Well, ah, It's well sort of new and...

Oh, I don't care as long as I'm with you. Mowgli said.

Mowgli, look buddy... there's something I got to tell you.

Tell me what Baloo? Mowgli asked.

gee whiz, now how did old Baggy put it? He ask himself. Ah, Mowgli, you wouldn't marry a panther would you?

I don't even know what your talking about. Mowgli said.

Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human?

I'm not anymore. He said. I'm a bear like you.

Little buddy, look listen to me. Baloo said.

Come on. Mowgli said starting to play.

Now Mowgli, stop it now. Now hold still. I want to tell you something. Now listen to me. Said Baloo.

What's the matter, old papa bear? Mowgli asked.

Look Mowgli, I've been trying to ya, I been trying all morning to tell. Said Baloo. I've got to take you back to the man village.

THE MAN VILLAGE!

Now look kid, I can explain. Baloo said trying to reason with him.

But, but you said we were partners. Mowgli said.

Now, believe me kid...

You're like, like old bagheera. Mowgli said madly. Baloo was offended.

Now, just a minute. Baloo said. that's going too far.

Mowgli then took off running.

Baloo tried to stop him, but Mowgli was moving too fast through the undergrowth and Baloo couldn't keep up. within no time Bagherra, Twilight and the others appeared.

Now what's happen's? Asked bagheera.

You're not gonna believe me. Baloo explained. Now look, I used the same words you did, and then he ran out on me.

Don't just stand there. Bagheera said. Let's separate. we've got to find them.

Rainbow Dash, Spike, Rarity and Starlight with Baloo as Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy went with Bagheera.

Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. Said Baloo.

We've got to find him. Said Starlight.

Mowgli! Shouted Baloo.

Mowgli! Called Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile Shere Khan was on the prowl as he as his sights on a deer that was feeding nearby. The tiger begins to stalk closer through the dry grass and thanks to his camouflage of orange fur and black stripes to match to the surroundings. And his padded paws not matching a sound, once he was close enough he crouch down ready to spring at the right moment. But before Shere Khan had the chance to pounce or even make a sprint a loud trumpet was heard and broke his focus as the his quarry leaves. As it turns out It was Colonel Hathi and his fleet of elephants.

What beastly luck. Shere Khan said upset of losing his lunch. Confound that ridiculous Colonel Hathi.

In no time, Bagheera's group has found them tried's to get their completely unaware that Shere Khan is close by. And Shere Khan was very interested indeed, when Hathi mention he wasn't within miles from they were they still didn't know he was over 50 feet away and listening every word. Then Winifred Hathi's wife came and confronted him talking some sense if it was their son lost in the jungle. Winifred warned if unless the search happens she will take over. Eventually Hathi decide's to help and began to search for the lost man cub. Unaware still they were being watch.

Element of suprise? Said Shere Khan. I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now, for my rendezvous with the lost man cub.

And with that the big cat disappears in the undergrowth looking for his new quarry.

* * *

Meanwhile unaware that he's being hunted, Mowgli continues walking through the jungle alone. He continue to walk till eventually he stop at a tree to sit down, then suddenly he was lifted up by a long tail and relieved to be the python Kaa. It appears he is still interested of eating Mowgli and trying to hypnotize him but Mowgli looked away. But eventually Kaa managed to hynotize him in a sleep walk then got him in his coils. Not far away Shere Khan heard Kaa's singing and saw his tail dangling down, he pulled his tail a little and Kaa went down to see the tiger. The 2 begin to talk as Shere Khan thinks Kaa was singing to someone, and eventually the tiger lefted to continue his search. When Kaa shivers his long body he unknowing woke Mowgli up and was free from his coils. Mowgli push the snake off the tree and left Kaa as his long body was now aching.

* * *

Mowgli continued to walk through the jungle till he reached a dried floodplain. Then a gang a of 4 vultures appeared at first they made fun of him, but only to make Mowgli sad. So they went to apologize and eventually Mowgli accepted them as friends the 5 then sang but accidentally Shere Khan who was nearby was drawn to them.

Bravo, bravo! Shere Khan said clapping his paws. An extraordinary performance. And thank you for detaining my victim.

Don't mention it, your highness. A blonde feather vulture gulped.

Ha, ha, ha. Shere Khan chuckled and then. BOO!

the vulture got scared and flee

Let's get out of here. Said one.

Give me room. Said another.

the 4 quickly got up a tree.

RUN, FRIEND, RUN! Shouted the lead vulture.

But Mowgli didn't even follow them even though the tiger was now in front of him.

Run? Why should I run? He asked.

Shere Khan was surprise by this and said. Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?

I know you, all right. Mowgli said. You're Shere Khan.

Prisely. He said showing his claws. Then you should know that everyone runs from Shere Khan.

You don't scare me. Mowgli said stubbornly. I won't run from anyone.

Ah, you have spirit for one so small, and such is deserving of a sporting chance. Shere Khan a little impress.

Mowgli just crossed his arms.

Now, I'm going to close my eyes and to 10. He said turning and closed his eyes. It makes the chase more interesting... for me.

1... He started counting.

2...

3...

Then Mowgli grab a stick.

4... He looked back.

You're trying my patience. He said getting impatient.

Then close by Baloo's group have arrived and saw them, and Mowgli got ready to fight

5-6-7-8-9-10!

Shere Khan then leap in the air, but Baloo caught the tiger by the tail and stopped him.

Run, Mowgli, run! Baloo shouted.

Let go, you big oaf! Shere khan shouted and swapping his paw at him.

The tiger to chase Baloo in circles as he held on to his tail.

He's got the tiger by the tail! Spike shouted.

He better hang on too. Said Starlight.

Then the two got caught around a tree as the tiger clamped his teeth on the bear's rear.

Take that, you big bully! Mowgli said whacking him with a stick.

Let him have it! Cried a vulture.

Hit him! Cheered Spike.

Then Shere Khan started to chase Mowgli with Baloo still holding him by the tail. And Baloo was hardly slowing him down.

Someone do something with that kid! Baloo begged.

The vultures rushed in picked him up in the air with Rainbow Dash followed closely.

He's safe now! You can let go, Baloo. Rainbow shouted.

Are yo kidding? Their's teeth on the other end! Baloo shouted.

Then suddenly his head got caught between a fork of a branch and both he and Shere Khan were flung back and crashed into a rock. Shere Khan has had enough of this, and he quickly threw the bear on to his back.

I'll kill you for this! He then started clawing Baloo.

Let go! Baloo needs help! Mowgli cried.

Then in front of them a lightning bolt strike a tree causing them to fall to the ground.

FIRE! It's the only thing old stripes is afraid of. Said the led vulture.

You get the fire. We'll do the rest! Said the other.

Mowgli quickly grab a branch that was lit and the vultures begin to fly around the tiger. Once Mowgli arrived he quickly tied the branch on to his tail as Spike made the flames on it bigger.

HEY, STRIPES YOU GOT SOMETHING BURNING BEHIND YOU! Shouted Rainbow Dash.

Shere Khan looked behind and was in complete horror, and he took off running.

When the tiger was gone before they could celebrate there was a horrible thing, Mowgli approach Baloo who was not moving. Then Bagherra the others arrived.

Oh no. Fluttershy said fearing the worse.

As Bagheera began a farewell for Baloo unknowing to the others he started to wake up which was cracking Him up in tears.

It's best we leave now. Come along man cub. Said Bagherra as they begin to leave.

Hey, don't stop now, Baggy you're doing great! Baloo Shouted. There's more, lot's more!

Bagheera was stunned that he was faking the entire time.

Why, you big fraud! You four- flusher! I'm fed up! He shouted.

Mowgli ran over to him.

Baloo, you're all right! He said.

Who, me? Sure i am. Baloo said.

Are you okay? Asked Twilight.

Never felt... better. He said rubbing his head.

You sure had us worried. Said Applejack.

Uh, I was just takin' five. You know, playing it cool. Baloo said.

Bagheera was still stunned.

But he was too easy.

Good old papa bear. Mowgli said.

Meanwhile the vultures watched them leave.

It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke. Said a vulture with feathers covering his eyes.

Yeah, so what we gonna do? Said the led one.

I don't know... Hey don't start that again! Said the blonde feather vulture.

* * *

Meanwhile the jungle trio and the mane 7 were walking down on a trail.

Hey, Baggy, too bad you missed the action. Said Baloo. You should've seen how I made a sucker out of a stripes with haft in this face.

I was giving him a boom, boom, and a wham.

You wanna know something, 're good sparring parnters. Baloo said to Mowgli.

You'd better believe it. Mowgli said.

Yes, sir. Said Baloo. Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again.

Yeah, we'll see about that. Twilight said.

Then some singing was heard close by Mowgli saw not too far away was a village and approaching a stream between the village and the jungle was a little girl appears to be around Mowgli's age. Mowgli went to get a closer look.

Look. What's that? He asked.

Oh, It's the man village. Said Bagheera.

No, no, I mean that. He meant the girl who was carrying a water vase on her head walking to the stream.

Forget about those. they ain't nothing but trouble. Baloo said pushing Mowgli away but he went over to get a better look.

Just a minute. He said. I've never seen one before.

So you've seen one. So let's go. Said Baloo.

I'll be right back. I want a better look. Mowgli said being curious.

Mowgli, wait a minute!

Oh, Baloo, let him have a better look. Said Bagheera.

Hey, Baloo this is the first time Mowgli has seen another one of his kind. Said Twilight.

Mowgli climb up a tree above the girl who was now at the edge of the stream as Mowgli leaned in closer, but as he did his reflection was showing on the water and the girl notice him, then a branch snap that Mowgli was leaning on broke and he fell in the stream. Mowgli nervously made his way back into the bushes. The girl then filled the vase with water and made her back to the village Mowgli followed her a little then she drop the vase on purpose, and it rolled to the stream's edge.

She did that on purpose! Baloo said seeing the whole thing.

Obviously. Said Bagheera.

Mowgli being kind refilled the vase, and offer to give it to her. But she started humming and Mowgli place the vase on his head and followed her. When Mowgli got to the main entrance he looked at his friends.

Mowgli, come back, come back. Baloo begged.

Go on, go on. Bagheera encouraged.

It's okay, go on. Twilight encouraged as well.

Eventually Mowgli made up his mind and waved his friends goodbye and entered the village.

He's hooked. Baloo said in disbelief.

It was inevitable, Baloo. Bagheera said. The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where his belongs now.

Yeah, I guess you're right. Baloo said agreeing with him. But I still think he'd have made one swell bear.

Well, I guess It's time for us head home. Said Twilight

It was sure nice meeting you. Baloo said.

Bye Baloo and Bagheera! They all said as they disappeared. Bye ladies! They both said. Then they disappeared completely.

Well, come on, Baggy buddy. Said Baloo. Let's get back to where we belong... And get with the beat.

He then started to sing The Bare necessities. And Bagheera soon joined in as the 2 friends begin to return home deep in into the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang have returned home, and Pinkie was whistling the song.

Guess that song has gotten in your head Pinkie. Said Starlight.

What? It's catchy. She said.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF PHIL HARRIS 1904 - 1995

WHO PLAYED BALOO AND LITTLE JOHN IN 1974 DISNEY FILM ROBIN HOOD.

AND SEBASTIAN CABOT 1918-1977

WHO PLAYED AS BAGHEERA


	3. Robin Hood

One day the mane 6 were out watching a Hockey game, which is one of Rainbow Dash's favorite games to watch. The red team is her favorite, and so they were doing very well. And now the red team is one point away from victory.

Come on, come on. Rainbow Dash begged.

One more, just one more. Pinkie Pie said.

Here it comes! Twilight said.

The red team have made the winning score. RED 10 - BLUE 9

The crowd goes wild as the mane 6 cheered for them.

* * *

The mane 6 went to Twilight's castle and they couldn't stop talking about the game.

Hey guys, so how was the game? Starlight asked.

Did the the red team won? Asked Spike.

You bet they did! Rainbow said.

Then the book of adventures started to call them.

Sounds like the book of adventures is calling us. Fluttershy said.

Let's go see who were meeting today. Applejack said.

they entered the throne room and Twilight opened the book to the next chapter.

The 3rd chapter is Robin Hood.

Once upon a time, in the city of Nottingham lived an outlaw name Robin Hood. But there is a good reason why, because he steals from the rich and gives to the poor. The reason for that is Prince John takes the peoples taxes since it's the only thing he cares about, and he's been in charge while has brother King Richard was away. So every now and then Robin Hood and his good friend Little John steal from Prince John, like the most recent time was when they disguise themselves as fortune tellers.

Once she was done reading, she and her friends got sucked in the book.

* * *

And they arrived in a forest near Nottingham.

I think we're in the forest near Nottingham. Rarity said.

I think you might be right. Starlight said.

So, now we just start looking for Robin Hood and Little John. Pinkie suggested.

Right you are Pinkie, since outlaws would hide in areas like this we better start looking. Twilight said.

And with that the gang begin to look for Robin Hood and Little John.

* * *

Sometime later Rainbow notice some clothes hanging from a branch of a tree, and she thought of something.

Hey guys, I think that might where Robin Hood and Little John lives. She said.

I think your right Rainbow, come on. Spike said.

They went over and saw Robin Hood and Little John doing daily things beside stealing.

Hello, are you Robin Hood and Little John? Twilight asked.

Right you are young lady. Robin Hood said. I'm Robin Hood and this is my friend Little John. He introduced.

And, who might you all be? Little John asked.

I'm Twilight Sparkle and this are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Starlight. She introduced.

Now i heard that you 2 are stealing, is that right. Applejack asked.

Well, yes but only because Prince John is taking peoples taxes. Robin answered.

Well, I guess you have a point there. She said.

Said, while your here any chance you can help us? Little John asked.

Of course, we be happy to help. Twilight said.

* * *

As they help out with their laundry and food, Robin Hood seems to be daydreaming and humming.

HEY! Little John shouted.

That brought back Robin's scenes

Hey what, what'd you said? He Asked.

Oh, forget it, Your minds not on food. Little John said. Your thinking about somebody with long eyelashes. And your smelling that sweet perfume.

Unaware to all of them the cauldron was beginning to boil. And Rainbow Dash was the first to notice, or smell.

What smells like burnt chow? She asked.

HEY, WHOA It's boiling over! Robin yelled.

Your burning the chow! Little John yelled and rush over and took the cauldron of the stove.

Sorry Johnny. Robin said dusting his shirt off. Guess was I thinking about Maid Marian again. I can't help it, I love her Johnny.

Who's Maid Marian? Twilight asked.

She's an old friend of Robin when they were kids. Little John said. Look why don't you stop mooning and moping around just marry the girl.

Marry her?! You don't just walk to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say hey remember we were kids together. Will you marry me? Robin said. It just isn't done that way.

Oh come on Robbery, climb the castle walls, sweep her off her feet. Little John said. Carry off in style.

Hey, there must've been something you thought of. Twilight said.

It's no use Twilight, I thought it all out. Robin said. It just wouldn't work. Besides what do I got to offer her?

Well for one thing you can't cook. Little John said.

I'm serious Johnny she's a highborn lady of quality. He said.

So, she's got class so what? Spike asked.

I'm an outlaw! Spike that's what. Robin said hanging a shirt to a branch and unaware that a friend of his name Friar Tuck was behind him.

That's no life for a lovely lady always on the run. What kind of a future is that?

Oh, for heaven's sake son you're no outlaw. Friar Tuck finally spoke and Robin fell in a basket by surprise. Why someday you'll be called a great hero!

A hero? you hear that Johnny we just been pardoned. Robin said.

That's a gas, we haven't been arrested yet. Little John.

alright, laugh you two rogues, but theirs gonna be a big to do in Nottingham. Friar said having a sip of their food which he cough since it had a strong taste.

Old Prince John's having a championship archery tournament tomorrow. He continued.

Archery tournament? Old Rob can that standing on his head. Little John said.

Wait, he's really that good? Starlight asked.

Uh, you bet. Little John answered.

Thank you Little John. Robin said while bowing. But I'm sure were not invited.

No, but there's somebody who'll be disappointed if you don't come. Friar said.

Really, who's that? Twilight asked.

Old Bushel Britches the honorable sheriff of Nottingham. Little John guessed.

No, Maid Marian. Friar Tuck answered.

Maid Marian! Robin said.

Yeah, she she's gonna a kiss to the winner. Said Friar.

Kiss to the winner! Robin said happily. Come on Johnny what are we waiting for!

Wait a minute Rob, hold it that place will be crawling with soldiers. Little John said concerned.

It's best that we need a plan first. Twilight said.

Aha but remember, faint hearts never won fair lady. Robin said now with a bow and arrow quiver. Fear not my friends. He then fired a arrow at a frying pan and bounce off into the air and he threw his hat in the air. This will be my greatest performance! he said as his hat landed on his head.

Ok, so were going to that tournament. Rainbow Dash said.

But the question is how are we getting in? Pinkie asked.

I think i may have an idea, that may work. Rarity said.

* * *

The next day the tournament was getting ready and a parade is happening.

Meanwhile Prince John and his Royal Loyal assistant Sir Hiss who is a snake were at their thrones. Prince John was bragging about his being now baited and set, as Hiss told him to be quiet and that his secret is his secret which is to catch Robin Hood. Prince John then hit the snake on the head. Meanwhile Maid Marian and her friend Lady Kluck were making their in and Marian was excited for Robin and asks of how she'll recognize him Kluck said that his always full of surprises.

Meanwhile in the bushes Robin watched them leave. In a disguise of a stork, while Little John was dress as a Duke, the girls dress as peasants, Pinkie was dress as a jester, Rainbow Dash as a hooded figure, and Rarity a Duchess and Spike as her servant.

There she is, Little John isn't she beautiful? Robin said. But Little John stop him.

Cool it lover boy, your heart's running away with you head. Little John said putting the fake beak on him.

Aw, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. Robin said.

But your mom ain't hear. Little John said. You gotta fool Old Bushel Britches. He pointed to the sheriff. Robin then went up to him and greeted him.

Sheriff your honor! He said in a accent. Meeting ya face to face is a real treat, a real treat!

Well, now thank you. Sheriff said. Oh, excuse me I gotta go win this tournament.

Meanwhile Little John and the girls were putting the last touches to their disguises.

Rarity, are you sure this is gonna work? Rainbow asked.

Oh, relax Rainbow it will work like a charm. She reassured.

Well, Robs not a bad actor. Little John said. But wait til he see's this scene I lay on Prince John. He then along with Rarity and Spike may their way.

Why, the headman himself. He said in a royal voice as they bowed in respect.

Your, wonderful. Rarity said.

They have style uh, Hiss. Prince John said.

And you, who might you 3 be? Hiss said suspiciously.

I am Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney. He said. And don't stick your tongue out at me kid.

Spike Then cleared his throat and said. Prince john of Nottingham, I now introduce Miss Rarity Duchess of Canterlot.

Very nice to be meeting you. Rarity said kindly.

Very nice to be meeting as well. Do please sit down. Prince John said.

Little John and Rarity sat down but Hiss ended up losing his sit when Little John sat on it.

Now just get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. Prince John said.

You mean, I've mean dismiss? Hiss said sadden.

Move it creepy, got lost. Little John said.

Be gone Long one. Rarity said.

Hiss slithered off and pass Friar Tuck and Alan-A-Dale who knew he was up to something.

Meanwhile the archers begin to make their way to the field as Friar and Alan followed Hiss who had his head in balloon and using his tail to move around. And Maid Marian and Lady Kluck made their way to their sits, and Robin gave Marian a flower and it didn't take her long to realize who it truly was. And she wishes him luck with all your heart.

Then the Royal Captain arrives with a pillow with a golden arrow resting on it.

Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. He said.

Proceed Captain. Prince John said.

The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin! He announce.

The archers fired the first wave of arrows, Sheriff had the closest but Robin made a direct hit. He even made a second shot, meanwhile Prince John was beginning to suspect who he is. Hiss came from behind and saw it was truly Robin Hood but as he made his way to the Prince he was stop by Alan and Friar who fired a arrow and popped the balloon and Friar caught him and put him in a barrel of Ale. Soon the last 2 were the Sheriff and Robin Hood and for the final shoot out the target was moved back 30 paces, It was Robin who made the winning shot. As Robin made his way over, Rainbow was suspicious of the guards that were behind him.

Archer, because of skill you will get what is coming to you. Prince John said. Our royal congratulations.

Thank you kindly your highness! Robin said shaking his hand. Meeting you face to face is a real treat.

Alright, release the royal fingers! Prince John said. And now I name you the winner. He said pressing his sword on his shoulders. Or more appropriately He then ripped his disguise apart. The loser. Everyone was shocked.

Seize him. He said.

The guards quickly tied him up.

I sentence you to certain, instant, and immediate DEATH! Prince John said.

Maid Marian begs Prince John to spare his live and he asks why It was because she love's him much of surprise and asked if Robin return his as well.

Marian my darling, I love you more than life itself. Robin said.

Young love, your pleads have not fallen upon a heart of stone. Prince John said not confidence. The traitors to the crown must die!

Traitors to the crown?! That crown belongs to King Richard! Robin Said. Long live King Richard.

ENOUGH! I am King, KING, KING! Prince John shouted. OFF with his head!

The executioner begins to approach as everyone watches in horror and Maid Marian cries. Then suddenly.

STOP! EXECUTIONER STOP Hold your ax! Prince John said so sudden.

As it turns out Little John have manage to got behind Prince John and is pressing a dagger on to his back Rainbow Dash was there to.

Ok big shot, now tell him to untie my buddy or I'll... He warned.

Sheriff, release my buddy... i mean the prisoner! Prince John shouted.

Untie the prisoner? Sheriff said surprised.

You heard what he said Bushel Britches! Kluck said.

Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I am the headma... He said. Not so hard you mean thing. He said to Little John who then press the dagger on his back harder. Let him go for heaven's sake LET HIM GO!

Robin was then released and Marian went up and hugged him.

I owe my life to you, my darling. Robin said.

I couldn't have life without you Robin. Marian said.

There's something funny going on around here. Sheriff said knowing something is wrong.

Now P.J. tell my pal to kiss Maid Marian or I just found a new pin cushion. Little John said Still holding Prince John and Sheriff saw what was wrong.

Why you! He said swinging his sword at them but miss them both and Little John punches him.

And the moment Prince John knows he is free he shouted. KILL HIM! Don't stand there Kill him!

Little John gave Robin a sword as they began to fight, Prince John tried to fight back as well but lost his sword and turned coward and ran. Robin saved Maid Marian from some guards and he asks if she will marry him and she said yes, and he suggested their honeymoon in London and Spain. Meanwhile Little John, Rainbow and Kluck were fighting some guards in a tent when Kluck used the golden arrow and jabs one of guards causing them to run with the tent over them as Little John and Rainbow poke their heads out.

Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella! Little John shouted.

Meanwhile Robin was now fighting the captain, Robin then suggested of having 6 children much of Marian's happiness then a vulture guard hiding in a pie booth shot a arrow at him but and bounce off the captain's shield and hits the wall behind the vulture as Marian threw a pie at him. Then the tent crash into the booth and carries him and some pies went flying into Little john's and dash's face and flatten the captain and vulture and then chased Sheriff till he was on a chair and got caught, then the tent was heading toward a tower Little John and Rainbow as the tent miss the tower the first time but not the second. Some guards went after Kluck but she avoided them like a world famous Football player. And Kluck ran to the edge of the forest.

Long live King Richard! She shouted.

Then Little John grabbed her and ran off as some arrows landed were she was a second ago.

Meanwhile Prince John was looking for Hiss.

Hiss! You never run when I need you! He said trying to find him.

Coming, coming. His voice was heard.

Prince John then pulled the cork of the Ale barrel out as the snake poke his head out.

Oh, oh there you are old boy! Hiss said. P.J. you won't believe this, but the stork is really Robin Hood! He said unaware what his missed.

Robin Hood?! Prince John said angrily.

Then furiously he grab the snake and tie him on a pole.

Get out of that, if you can. Prince John said.

* * *

Later that night Robin Hood and Maid Marian were on a moonlit walk, then he led her to a secret part of the forest behind a waterfall. Which was where they been hiding from and why the guards never found them. Then everyone came out of hiding and started having a party and mocking Prince John of his child behavior.

* * *

The next day Sheriff came back from his daily run and enters the castle singing the song himself. Hiss gave it a try himself until... he saw Prince John coming in and he panicked which Sheriff didn't know he shouted a threw a glass at him. Sheriff explained it's a big hit and the whole village was singing it. Furious Prince John ordered him to squeeze every last drop of taxes out of the villagers. And the consequences have been terrible, in a matter of days almost everyone was in jail. And one rainy day Sheriff came by to Friar Tuck's church and took a farthing from the poor box furiously Friar forced Sheriff out of the church and fought him, but sadly he quickly arrested.

* * *

Meanwhile in his castle Prince John sat on his throne with angered look on his face.

Sire. if I may venture an opinion, your not your self today. He said. But Prince John only blinked.

I know, I know you haven't counted your money for days hmm? Hiss suggested. It always makes you so happy.

Sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and oh, I have good news sire, Friar Tuck is in jail. Hiss said.

FRIAR TUCK! Prince John finally shouted. IT'S ROBIN HOOD I WANT YOU IDIOT! I'd give all my gold if I can get my hands... He then remember what Hiss said.

Did you say Friar Tuck? He asked.

Did I? Yes I did. Hiss answered.

Then Prince John came up with a idea.

Hiss, I have it. He said. I'll use that pillar as bait to trap Robin Hood.

Another trap? Hiss asked.

Yes, you stupid serpent. Prince John answered. Friar Tuck will be led to the gallows in the village square don't you see.

Hiss knew what he meant and thought he was mad.

But Sire, hang Friar Tuck a man for church! He said.

Yes, my reptile and when our elusive hero tries to rescue, my men be ready. The Prince said.

* * *

Later that night Sheriff and 2 vultures name Trigger and Nutsy are preparing a gallow then Nutsy gave the trapdoor a test but that cause Sheriff to fall through and he now knows why he was named that. Then a old blind fox wander in and asked what was going on, and Sheriff answered about Friar Tuck tomorrow the blind fox was really Robin Hood in disguise and he almost gave himself away. Robin then made his way out when he did, he met up with Little John, Twilight and the others.

Rob, we can't let them hang Friar Tuck. Little John said worried.

We have gotta do something. Rainbow Dash said.

A jailbreak tonight, is the only chance his got. Robin said.

A jailbreak?! there ain't no way we...

We got to Johnny, or Friar Tuck dies at dawn. Robin said.

I'm afraid It's the only chance we got. Twilight said.

* * *

2 hours later they were at the outside wall of the castle, and they went up the ladder trying to be as quiet as they can. They quietly made their way behind a wall and Little John tried to grab Nutsy but he shouted what time it was. Meanwhile Trigger was getting suspicious.

Sheriff, ain't alright I got a feeling a jailbreak is gotta happen any minute. He said while unknowing aimed his crossbow at Sheriff.

For the love of, Trigger point that thing the other way! Sheriff said moving it.

Don't worry Sheriff the safety is on. Trigger said while gently patted it.

But then the arrow was launch and it flew everywhere.

What in tar nation are you trying to do you bird brain! Sheriff said and hit him on the head.

Just doing my duty Sheriff. He said.

Meanwhile Nutsy went back to the wall and Rainbow tapped him on the head and quickly pulled him over.

Hey, you hear that? Trigger said hearing something.

Sure did Trigger, there's something funny going on around here, come on. He said. You cover me.

They made their way over when Sheriff remember something.

Wait a minute, is the safety on? Sheriff asked.

You bet it is Sheriff. Trigger answered.

That's what I'm afraid of, you go first. He said as Trigger got in front.

All right you in there, come out with your hands up! Sheriff said. As Robin disguised himself as Nutsy who was tied to a tree.

Yeah reach for the sky. Trigger said.

Just watch this performance partner. Robin whispered.

Be careful Rob. Little John said.

Robin then walked out pretending to be Nutsy.

Trigger, put that thing down! He said in a Nutsy voice.

Trigger, It's only Nutsy. Sheriff said putting his sword up. And get back to your patrol.

I'm going, I'm going. Trigger said.

Sheriff then went back to his station and went to sleep while manage to slip the key off of him. And he manage to unlock the door and he opened it as Little John and the other quietly made their way in and Little John closed it a little too loud.

Trigger immediately heard that.

Wait a minute! He shouted and fired a arrow and flew everywhere.

Now for the last time, no more false alarms. Sheriff said.

Meanwhile Robin was going over the plan.

Now, you release Friar Tuck and the others. Robin said. And I'll drop in on the royal treasury.

Little John and the other made their way up the stairs and found the room that Friar Tuck was in.

Oh, Little John, ladies, It can't be. He said relieved.

Shh, quiet. Little John said.

Were getting everyone out of here. Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

They quickly went to where the other villagers are and got them free. Meanwhile Robin quietly made his way up to Prince John's room and when got there he fired a arrow with a rope on it and when it got to Little John he fired it back to him. Slowly and quietly Robin tied the bags of gold one by one, then Prince John was laughing in his sleep the reason for that is because his foot was over the bed and Hiss was tickling it with his forked tongue each time he snored. Then he kicked him in the nose waking him up, Robin hid when Hiss around and soon went to sleep again. As Robin went back to work. Once everyone got a few bags Little John leads them out as everyone quickly made their way outside. Then dawn was approaching and Robin has tied the last bags to the rope. And he manage to grab 2 more that were hidden from under Prince John's pillow and in his arms, then Hiss woke up again and saw Robin leaving with the last bag. He quickly grab a bag in his mouth as his tail was wrap around Prince John's leg and were dragged outside.

Prince John fell down as the everyone left with the bags of gold. And everyone quickly ran for their lives and avoiding the arrows. Some guards came after them but stopped when some barrels rolled at them.

Everyone then got on a cart with all the bags.

That's all of them get going! Robin said. He then ran over to lower the drawbridge.

Little John took off running pulling the cart.

On to Sherwood forest! Friar said pushing.

Stop, my baby! a mother said.

There was still one left and he was dangerously lagging behind.

Robin quickly ran back and got him. But then the main gate was dropped just before Robin made it out. Robin handed the child to Little John and then he starts to climb the gate and swung over knocking the Sheriff over as well as some guards. He then climbed to a cross way and climbed to a room to hide in. But sheriff appeared with a torch and begins to fight but Robin quickly knock him down when he was standing on a rug and he pulled it. But the room got caught on fire and Robin quickly got out before the flames got bigger. And he then went up a tower was force to climb up the roof. Seeing there's no other choice Robin jump off and landed in the moat.

Kill him! Kill him! Prince John Shouted.

Arrows were fired in to the water as Robin disappears under. After a minute his hat has appeared with a arrow through it. Little John, Skippy a friend of his, and Twilight and the others feared the worse.

Then Skippy saw a reed moving through the water, Little John had a closer look then water was sprayed in his face, and It was revealed to be Robin Hood alive.

Boy, you have us worried Rob. Little John said glad he was alive. I thought you were long gone.

On the castle walkway Prince John was crying of losing.

Take that you phony king of England! Rainbow Dash Shouted.

Then Prince John begins to chase Hiss swinging a stick at him and sucking his thumb.

* * *

Sometime later King Richard has finally return and everything was straighten out, as for former Prince John, Hiss, and former sheriff were put in jail.

Meanwhile Robin Hood and Maid Marian came out of the church now married. And the mane 7 and Spike were able to say goodbye before leaving and they disappeared.

* * *

The gang were brought home safely.

Wow, that was quiet a adventure. Pinkie said.

I'll say and it was awesome! Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF BRIAN BEDFORD 1935 - 2016

WHO PLAYED AS ROBIN HOOD.


	4. Star Wars: A New Hope

On one peaceful night the Mane 6 Starlight and Spike were out for a little star gazing.

It sure is nice out tonight. Fluttershy said watching the stars.

Yeah, I could watch them all night if I wanted to. Rainbow Dash said.

You know, I always wonder what could be going on beyond those stars. Starlight said.

Me too. Twilight said.

Then they heard The Book Of Adventures calling them.

Hey, It sounds like the book of adventures is calling us! Pinkie Pie said.

Uh, It never called us at night before. Applejack said.

Well, let's go see what It is. Rarity said.

The gang went inside and Twilight opened to the next story.

The 4th chapter is Star Wars: A New Hope.

In a galaxy far, far away... It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil galactic Empire.

During the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...

During the way home Leia's ship has been attack by a star destroyer they tried to get away but they got captured. And Stormtroopers begin to attack, and soon their leader Darth Vader has boarded. While hiding Princess Leia gave the Death Star plans to a Droid name R2-D2. The Stormtroopers continues to search for the plans Leia fought back but got captured. Meanwhile R2-D2 and his droid friend C-3PO have climbed into a escape pod and got away. And the landed on the planet Tatooine, and eventually got caught by Jawas. Mysterious little people that collect droids in the desert for a living. The next day Stormtroopers were at the site were the escape pod is and found tracks of droids. Meanwhile the Jawas have stopped and brought out different kinds of droids including R2 and 3PO, and a young man name Luke Skywalker living with his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen have picked them both. While Luke was cleaning R2 he discovers a message from Princess Leia and saying something a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke wonders if he mean Ben Kenobi, he said he'd lived out in the Dune sea, and kind of a strange hermit. The next morning R2 has wandered off and Luke and 3PO went looking for him. Then they got attacked by sandpeople called Tusk Raiders but then they were scared of by mystery figure. Which is Ben Kenobi which happen's to be Obi-Wan himself. Obi-Wan brought them to his place, and he mention that he was once a Jedi Knight and was a old friend of Luke's Father. Obi then gave something of his Father a powerful weapon of the Jedi, a lightsaber. Luke asked what happen to his Father and Obi said that a young Jedi Darth Vader once a pupil of his before turned evil. And he destroy the Jedi Knights and betrayed and murdered Luke's father. And he said that all the Jedi are but Extinct. And Vader was on the dark side of the Force which is what gives a Jedi their power. An energy field created by all living things. Then more of Leia's message came in, Obi said he must learn the ways of the Force if he'd to come to Alderaan with him. Then they discovered a busted Sandcrawler with dead Jawas and it was Troopers who did, and Luke realize something terrible. Luke rushed home to discovered that the troopers have beaten him to them, and are now dead. After returning Obi-Wan Luke agrees to come with to Alderaan, and become a Jedi and learn the ways of the Force like his Father. Then the 4 made their to Mos Eisley Spaceport where they are hoping to find someone who will help them.

And when she was done reading, the gang sucked into the book.

* * *

And they arrived on the planet of Tatooine.

Whoa, is this Tatooine? Rainbow Dash asked.

I believe we are. Starlight said.

Uh, what exactly are we wearing? Spike asked confused.

As It turns out they were all wearing some type of clothes, native to Tatooine.

Not the most fashionable, but they seem okay. Rarity said looking at hers.

Will worry about that later. Twilight said. There's a town over there, maybe we can find Luke and Obi-Wan there.

Let's go. Applejack said.

* * *

After a long walk they finally made it to the town and they saw some troopers.

I think they might be the troopers of the Empire. Rainbow said.

You mean ones looking for the death sta... Twilight quickly placed her hoof over Pinkie's mouth.

Not so loud Pinkie, we might get in trouble if they hear us. She said.

Let's just find Luke and Obi-Wan. Starlight said.

After walking for a while Fluttershy saw 2 men, and 2 droids entering inside a building.

Hey Twilight, I think that might be Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and C-3PO and R2-D2. She said.

I think your right Fluttershy, come on. Twilight said.

And they went inside after them.

I sense that you are following us. Obi-Wan said.

Whoa, he's good. Rainbow said.

We didn't mean to. Twilight said.

I understand young lady, I sense that you are all here to help us. He said.

Ok, he is too good. Rainbow Dash.

Yes, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Starlight. She introduced.

Very nice meeting you all, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. He introduced.

I'm Luke skywalker. Luke introduced himself.

Why, hello, I'm C-3PO, and this is R2-D2. C-3PO introduced himself and R2.

R2-D2 responded with beeps.

What did he say? Fluttershy said.

He says, that It's very nice to meet you as well. C-3PO said.

It's very nice meeting you, but It's probably not safe to talk out here. Twilight said.

Your right Twilight, we'll talk inside. Obi-Wan said.

And with that they all entered.

When they got in their were people and alien creatures at every turn they look. Sadly 3PO and R2 have to leave because droids were not allowed in, so they waited by the speeder and Spike went with them to watch them.

Within a few minutes Obi-Wan has talk to a tall brown hairy creature called a Wookiee and his name is Chewbacca.

Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us. Obi said softly.

Chewbacca then notice Twilight and the girls and growls.

What did he say? Rainbow said not sure what he said.

I think he says he likes me. Fluttershy said.

Meanwhile outside Spike and the 2 droids saw some troops and they were not liking this.

Back inside The group has met the captain that will help them, a young man named Han Solo.

Han Solo. he introduced himself. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon.

Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system.

Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship. Obi-Wan.

Is it fast? Rainbow Dash said.

Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon? Han asked.

Should I have? Obi asked.

It's the ship that made the kessel run in less than 12 parsecs. Han answered. I've outrun imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you.

I'm talking about the big corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man.

What's the cargo? He asked.

Only passengers... myself, the boy, 2 droids, and this 7 girls, and no questions asked. Obi answered.

What is it, some kind of local trouble? Han asked sarcastically.

Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements. Obi answered.

Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? Han asked. And it's gonna cost you something extra.

10,000, all in advance.

10,000? Luke and Twilight said.

We could almost buy our own ship for that! Luke said.

But who's gonna fly it, kid, you? Han asked.

You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself. Luke said.

What about you Rainbow hair, are you a good flyer. Han asked.

Excuse me, I happen to be one of the fastest fliers where I come here. Rainbow said offended.

We don't have to sit here and listen- Luke said.

We can pay you 2,000 now plus 15 when we reach Aleraan. Obi said.

seventeen, huh? Han asked interested.

O.K. You guys got yourselves a ship. Han said expecting the deal. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94.

Ninety-four. Obi said.

Got it. Twilight said.

Looks like somebody's beginning to take interest in your handiwork. Han noticed something behind them.

Huh? Twilight then looked behind to see some troopers.

Uh, oh. Rainbow said.

How are we gonna get pass them? Fluttershy said nervously.

Luckily they left just before the troopers saw them. And offering 17,000 the only way to get that much is to sell Luke's speeder but he was okay with that.

* * *

They manage to get the money and begin to head to the docking bay where Han's ship is. And may their way to the docking bays and regrouped with Spike and the droids.

If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well. Obi said.

I bet this Millennium Falcon is awesome. Rainbow said.

Then they met up with Chewbacca. And they followed him, and saw the Millennium Falcon itself.

what a piece of junk! Luke said.

Not, what I had in mind. Rainbow Dash said.

She'll make.5 past light speed. Han said. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid.

I've made a lot of special modifications myself.

Well, I have seen worse. Starlight said.

But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get outta here. Said Han.

Stop that ship! Blast them!

Some troopers then appeared and started to fire their weapons. Han quickly got inside.

Chewie, get us out of here! Han shouted.

Oh, my. I'd forgotten how I hate space travel. C-3PO said as everyone held on.

The Millennium Falcon quickly took off and exited the planet. As two star destroyers chased them.

Why don't you outrun 'em? I thought you said this thing was fast! Luke said.

Yeah! Rainbow said.

Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find you 2 will find yourselves floating home. Han warned. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Beside, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em.

After putting in the location, Han flipped a switch and within a split second the ship went into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile The Death Star has arrive near the planet of Aleraan.

And Princess Leia was brought to the bridge. With Darth Vader behind her.

Governor Takin. She said. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.

Charming to the last. Takin said. you don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life.

I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself.

Princess Leia, before your execution... I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the emperor now.

The more you tighten your grip, Takin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers.

Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. Takin said. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet Aleraan.

outside the window was Aleraan.

No! Aleraan is peaceful. Leia begged. We have no weapons. You can't possibly...

You would prefer another target? A military target? Takin Asked impatient. Then name the system.

I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?

Leia looked at her home planet once more.

Dantooine. She finally said. They're on Dantooine.

There. You see, Lord Vader? He asked. She can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.

WHAT?!

You're far too trusting. Takin said. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough.

No!

Commence primary ignition. A speaker said.

With in seconds the Death Star fired a powerful laser beam and Destroyed the planet within seconds Aleraan, was nothing but a memory.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Millennium Falcon, Luke was doing some training as Chewbacca and the other were playing some type of chess game when suddenly Obi-Wan was sadden.

Are you all right? Luke said. Whats wrong?

I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced.

I fear something terrible has happened.

Like, what? Twilight asked.

I'm not sure. Obi answered. You'd better get on with your exercises.

Well, you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs. Han said walking in. I told you I'd outrun them.

Luke then deflected small beams from a flying ball by using his lightsaber.

Don't everyone thank me at once. Han said. Anyway, we should be at Aleraan about 0200 hours.

Meanwhile Chewbacca was busy playing the chess game with R2 while the others watch them.

Now be careful, R2. C-3PO said.

Chess is very challenging. Twilight said.

R2 then a made a move much of Chewie's sadness.

He made a fair move. C-3PO said. Screaming about it can't help you.

Let him have it. Han said. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee.

Why's that? Rainbow said.

But, sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid. 3PO said.

That's 'cause a droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Han smirked. Wookiees are known to do that.

C-3PO looked at Chewbacca who rested his head back his arms as well as the girls.

Remind not get on your bad side Chewie. Rainbow said.

I see your point, sir. 3PO said. As well as you Dash. I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win.

Meanwhile Luke continue his training carefully watching the flying ball.

Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. Obi-Wan said.

You mean it controls your actions? Luke asked.

Partially, but it also obeys your commands. Obi answered.

The flying ball shot a beam at Luke's leg causing Han to laugh.

Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid. He said.

You don't believe in the Force, do you? Luke said turning off his lightsaber.

Kid, I've flown from one end of this galaxy to the other. He said. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything.

There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.

I suggest you try it again, Luke. Obi said getting up and grabbing a helmet. This time, let go your conscious self... He puts the helmet on him. And act on your instinct.

With the blast shield down, I can't even see. Luke said. How am I suppose to fight?

Your eyes can deceive you. Said Obi. Don't trust them.

But Luke didn't get it the first time.

Stretch out with your feelings. Obi said.

Luke this time got it on the second time.

You see? You can do it. Obi said.

I call it luck. Han said.

In my experience, there's no such thing as luck.

Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else. Then beeping was heard. Look's like we're coming up on Alderaan. He said getting up.

You know, I did feel something. Luke said. I could almost see the remote.

That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world. Obi said.

* * *

Stand by, Chewie. Here we go. Han said and flipped some switches. Cut in the sublight engines.

The moment he did however, there were meteors everywhere.

What the... Han said.

Chewbacca growled.

We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts!

What's going on? Luke asked walking into the cockpit as well as the others.

Our Position's correct, expect no Aleraan. Han said.

What do you mean? Asked Luke.

Where is it? Twilight asked.

That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. Han answered. It's totally blown away.

What? How?

Is that even Possible? Starlight said.

Destroyed by the Empire. Obi-Wan said.

The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. Han said. It would take 1,000 ships with more firepower than... then there was some beeping.

There's another ship coming in.

Maybe they know what happen. Luke said.

It's an imperial fighter. Obi said.

Then from above coming in to view was an imperial TIE fighter.

It followed us! Twilight said.

No. It's a short-range fighter. Obi corrected.

There aren't any bases around here. Han said. Where did it come from?

It sure is leaving in a big hurry. Rainbow said.

If they identify us, we're in big trouble. Luke said.

Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions.

It would be as well to let it go. Obi-Wan said. It's too far out of range.

Not for long!

A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on it's own. Obi said.

He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something. Luke said.

Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us. Han said.

They continue to follow the TIE fighter.

Look at him. He's heading for that small moon. Luke said.

I think I can get him before he gets there. Han said. He's almost in range.

Then Obi-Wan noticed and realized something.

That's no moon. He said. It's a space station.

Then the Death Star was coming more in to view.

I have got a very bad feeling about this. Luke and Twilight said.

Turn the ship around. Obi said.

Yeah. Han said finally agreeing with him for once. I think you're. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power.

But the ship is somehow being pulled towards the Death Star.

Why are we still moving towards It?! Luke shouted.

We're caught in a tractor beam. Han said. It's pulling us in.

There's got to be something you can do! Luke said.

There's nothing I can do about it, kid. Han said. I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut down.

Just great! Rainbow Dash said.

They're not gonna get without a fight. Said Han.

You can't win, but there alternatives to fighting. Obi said.

And what should we do. Rarity said.

They continued being pulled towards the Space station.

Twilight, I think that might be the Death Star. Starlight whispered.

I'm thinking the same thing. She whispered.

the Millennium Falcon was pulled into a bay.

* * *

Meanwhile troopers were heading to their stations.

Takin went to a speaker.

Yes? He called.

 _We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley._

They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. Darth Vader thought. She may yet be of some use to us.

* * *

Darth Vader soon made his way down to the Millennium Falcon.

There's no one on board, sir. said a captain. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after they takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned.

Did you find any droids? Vader asked.

No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned. He said.

Send a scanning crew aboard. Vader ordered. I want every part of this ship checked.

Yes, sir.

I sense something, a presence I've not felt since... Vader then left.

Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. The captain ordered. I want every part of this ship checked.

* * *

2 troopers went in and checked every inch of the ship.

There's no one here. One said. And then they left.

And soon as they left a piece of the floor was lifted and revealed Luke and Han.

Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments. Luke said climbing out.

I use them for smuggling. Han admitted as Obi-Wan climb out of the other as well as the girls and Spike. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in 'em.

Well now you did. Spike said. climbing out.

This is ridiculous. Han said. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam.

When there's a will, There's a way. Twilight said.

Leave that to me. Obi-Wan said.

Dang fool, I knew you that you were gonna say that. Said Han.

Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool that follows him?

Chewbacca then poke his head out.

* * *

Then when a officer opened a door he found staring at Chewbacca and Rainbow Dash. Chewie quickly knocked him out as everyone rushed in Luke now disguise as a trooper as well as Han.

Between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here.

Bring them on! I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around. Han said.

We've found the computer outlet, sir. 3PO said.

Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire imperial network. Obi-Wan said.

R2-D2 then plugged a rod in and turns it.

He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. 3PO said. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor. The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave. He continued as the screen shows where the reactors are.

I don't think you all can help. Obi said. I must go alone.

Whatever you say. Han said. I've done more than I bargained for this trip already.

I want to go with you. Luke said.

Be patient, Luke. Obi said. Stay and watch over the droids. They must be delivered safely, or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan.

Your destiny lies along a different path from mine.

He then open the door and said. The Force will be with you always. And with that he left as Luke closed the door.

Chewbacca growled.

You said it, Chewie. Han said. Where did you dig up that old fossil?

Ben is a great man. Luke said.

Yeah, great at getting us into trouble.

I didn't hear you give any ideas.

Well, anything's better than just hangin' around waiting for 'em to pick us up.

Who do you think...

Then R2-D2 started beeping.

What is it? Applejack asked.

I'm afraid I'm not quite so sure, Applejack. C-3PO said. He says "I've found her" and keeps repeating " She's here."

She who? Pinkie asked.

Well, who...who has he found? Luke asked.

Princess Leia. 3PO answered.

The Princess? She's here?!

Princess? Han said confused.

Where? where is she? Twilight asked.

Princess? What's going on? Han asked.

Level 5. Detention Block AA-23. 3PO answered.

R2-D2 then beeps again.

I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated. The golden droid said.

Oh,no! Luke said.

We've got to do something! Twilight said.

What are you talking about? Han asked.

The droids belong to her. Luke said. She's the one in the message.

We got to help her. Rainbow Dash said.

Now look, don't get any funny ideas. Han said. The old man wants us to wait right here.

But he didn't know she was here. Luke said. Just find a way back into that detention block.

I'm not going anywhere. Han said firmly.

They're going to execute her. Luke said. Look, a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?

Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind.

But they're gonna kill her! Twilight said.

Better her than me. Han said.

Then Luke thought of something that might confidence him.

She's rich. Luke said.

Rich? He asked getting interested.

Rich, powerful. Luke said. Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be...

What?

Well, more well than you can imagine.

I don't know. Han said. I can imagine quite a bit.

You'll get it. Luke said.

I better.

You will.

All right, kid. Han agreeing to this. You better be right about this.

All right. Luke said.

What's your plan? Rainbow asked.

3 PO, hand me those binders there, will you? Luke asked.

O.K. Now I'm gonna put these on you. Luke said walking up to Chewbacca and before he put them on him, he roared.

O.K. Han, you... you put those on.

Don't worry, Chewie. He said putting them on him. I think I know what he has in mind.

Master Luke, sir, pardon me for asking, but what should R2, the girls and I do if we're discovered here? 3 PO asked.

Lock the door. He answered as they begin to leave.

And hope they don't have blasters. Han said.

That isn't very reassuring. Fluttershy said nervously.

Twilight, where are you going? Starlight asked.

I'm going with them. She answered.

Me too. Rainbow Dash said.

we're doom. Starlight said.

* * *

Meanwhile the group of 5 went the hall making their way to the block where Leia is. And when there were some people around Twilight did a spell that made her and Dash invisible to avoid being seen.

I can't see a thing in this helmet. Luke said as they entered a elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was moving to the reactors as quiet as he can be without being notice.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Luke and the others they looking at the fake cuffs on Chewie.

This is not gonna work. Han said.

Why didn't you say so before? Luke asked.

I did say so before. He answered.

Will you 2 quit arguing! Rainbow Dash said.

We'll think of something. Twilight said.

Then the elevator opened and they walked out. And Twilight did they spell again.

Where are you taking this... thing? A officer asked.

Prisoner transfer from cell 1138. Luke said.

I wasn't notified. The officer said knowing something is not right. I'll have to clear it. Then 2 guards approach them and Chewbacca fought back.

Look out! he's loose! Han shouted then fired his blaster.

He'll tear us all apart! Luke shouted.

Then begin to fire at every man and camera.

We gotta find out which cell this Princess Leia of yours is in. Han said. Here it is, 2187. You go and get her. I'll hold them here.

Luke hurried over to find Leia's cell as Han took his helmet off.

Uh, everything's under control. He said on the radio. Situation normal.

 _What happened?_

Had a slight weapons malfunction, but, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine We're all fine here now. Thank you. How are you?

 _Who is this? What's your operating number?_

Nervously Twilight blasted the radio.

Boring conversation anyway. Han said.

LUKE! we're gonna have company! Rainbow shouted.

Luke quickly found Leia's cell and found her sleeping. And Leia then woke up and saw Luke.

Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper? She asked.

Huh? Oh, the uniform. Luke said taking off his helmet. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you.

You're who? Leia asked getting up.

I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. Luke said. I'm here with Ben Kenobi.

Ben Kenobi?! She said. Where is he?

Come On!

They quickly hurried out.

* * *

He is here Darth Vader said.

Obi-Wan Kenobi? Takin said. What makes you think so?

A tremor in the Force. Vader answered. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master.

Surely he must be dead by now.

Don't underestimate the Force.

The Jedi are Extinct. Their fire has out of the universe. You my friend, are all that's left of their religion. Takin then went a radio.

Yes.

 _We have an emergency alert in Detention Block AA-23._

The Princess? Put all sections on alert.

Obi-Wan is here. Vader said. The Force is with him.

If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape. Takin said.

Escape is not his plan. Said Vader. I must face him alone.

He then walked off looking for his old enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile a squad of Stormtroopers have arrived and started to attack the group of 6.

C-3PO, C-3PO! Luke called on his radio.

 _Yes sir!_

Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!

What was that? I didn't copy.

* * *

I said all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. He said. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information on your level is restricted.

Open up in there! A stormtrooper called from outside.

Oh, no! C-3PO said.

We're dead! Spike said.

* * *

Meanwhile things are getting worse for Luke and the others.

There's isn't any other way out! Luke shouted.

I can't hold them off forever! Han shouted. Now What?!

This is some rescue! Leia said. You came in here, and you didn't have a plan for getting out?

He's the brains, sweetheart? Han Shouted.

Well, I didn't... Luke was cut short when Leia took his blaster and blasted a vent behind Han.

What the H are you doing?! Han shouted.

Somebody has to save our skins. Leia said.

Into the garbage chute, flyboy. Leia said.

Leia was the first go in, then Chewbacca, then Luke, then Twilight and Rainbow, and Han went down last.

* * *

They were all a trash room and Chewie is trying to open the door.

The garbage chute was a wonderful idea. Han said getting up. What an incredible smell you've discovered!

Han tried blasting the door put it was magnetically seal, even Twilight tried. After a few minutes of trying to get out the walls begin to close.

The walls are moving! Luke said.

Don't just stand there! Try and braced it with something! Leia said.

3PO! Come in, 3PO Luke called him on his radio.

* * *

Meanwhile some stormtroopers have got in the room. And they found C-3PO and the others hiding in a closet.

They're madman. 3PO said. They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them.

Follow me. Said a stormtrooper. And they followed him.

They begin to leave but one trooper has stay behind to guard.

All this excitement has overrun the circuits in my counterpart here. C-3PO lied. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance.

All right. He said.

And those fellas are with me. 3PO said.

And then they walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and the others are still in dire trouble as the walls got closer and soon 3PO turned his comlink on.

Do you copy, sir? He said.

Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level! Luke shouted.

Quickly they have been shut down.

* * *

Meanwhile Obi-Wan has finally might to the reactors and turns one off and slip away without being seen.

* * *

Back with Luke and the others they were heading to the hangers.

There she is. Han said seeing his ship.

C-3PO? Do you copy? Luke called on his comlink.

Yes, sir?

Are you safe?

For the moment. We're in the main hanger across from the ship.

And 5 stormtroopers are blocking the entrance.

We're right above you. Luke said. Stand by.

You came in on that thing? Leia asked pointing to the Millennium Falcon. You're braver than I thought.

Nice! come on. Han said as hurried down.

As they made their way to the hanger they ran into some stormtroopers.

Get back to the ship! Han shouted. Then he and Chewbacca even Rainbow chased the stormtroopers away.

Where are you going? Twilight asked.

Come back! Luke said.

He certainly has courage. Leia said impressed.

What good will it do us if they get themselves killed? Luke said. Come on.

The three quickly ran for the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile Han and Dash are still chasing the stormtroopers, until they entered a room with dozens of stormtroopers. And the 2 quickly turned and run.

* * *

Luke, Leia, and Twilight had ran into some stormtroopers.

* * *

Meanwhile with C-3PO's group they are still waiting for the others.

Where could they be? He asked.

I'm sure their on their way now. Spike said.

* * *

Meanwhile Obi-Wan on his down to the hanger his ran into Darth Vader.

I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. Said Vader. We meet again at last.

The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master.

Only a master of evil, Darth. Obi said.

Then the 2 started to duel with their lightsabers.

* * *

Meanwhile Han has regrouped the others. And right now their trying to think of how to get pass the stormtroopers. Then the troopers saw Obi and Vader fighting and went over.

Immediately ran out and Luke and Twilight saw Obi-Wan fighting Vader.

Ben? Said Luke.

Then Obi-Wan notice Luke and unexpected raised his lightsaber and Vader delivered the final blow.

NO! Luke shouted.

The stormtroopers fired their blasters and after a few minutes of fighting, Luke went in the ship. And quickly the Millennium Falcon took off and left the Death Star.

* * *

Luke and the others were grieving the loss of Obi-Wan.

I can't believe he's gone. Luke said sadden.

There wasn't anything you could have done. Leia said.

Come on buddy, we're not out of this yet. Han said appearing.

Han climbed up a ladder to a laser gun, as Luke went to the lower one.

Here they come. Leia said as 4 TIE fighters appeared.

And within minutes they were destroyed.

That's it! We did it! Luke said.

We did it! Leia said hugging Chewie.

Help! I think I'm melting! C-3PO said who is some how tangled in wires. This is all your fault!

R2 got offensive.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Death Star.

Are they away? Takin asked Vader who just appeared.

They've just made the jump into hyperspace. Vader answered.

You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work.

* * *

Meanwhile the Millennium Falcon has arrive to the planet of Yavin and the rebel base is on the small moon.

* * *

Meanwhile the Death Star has arrived to Yavin.

Yes. Takin said on the radio.

 _We're approaching the planet Yavin. The rebel base is on a moon on the far side._

* * *

Meanwhile at the rebel base the commander is going a plan to destroy the Death star.

The battle station is heavily shielded and it carries a firepower greater than haft the starfleet. He said. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense.

Pardon me for asking, sir but what good are snub fighters going to be against that? Asked a pilot.

The Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tight defense. The commander continued. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point.

Then the screen showed the target.

The target area is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes.

That's impossible, even for a computer. Said a pilot.

But it's not impossible. Luke reassured. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than 2 meters.

Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you. The Commander finished.

Then the pilots begin to leave as they head for their ships.

* * *

Luke who is now in a fight suit, notice Han packing up.

So... you got your reward and you're just leaving? He asked.

That's right. Yeah. Han answered. I got some old debts I got to pay off with this stuff. And even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do ya?

Why don't you come with us? Han suggested. You're good in a fight. We could use ya.

Come on. Luke said. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them.

What's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Han said. Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like... suicide.

All right. Luke said. Take care yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?

Luke then begins to walk off.

Hey, Luke Han said.

Luke turned and face him.

May the Force be with you. Han said.

Then Luke left.

* * *

Later Leia approach Luke.

What's wrong?

Oh, it's Han. Luke said. I thought he'd change his mind.

He's got to follow his own path. Leia said. No one can choose it for him.

I only wish Ben were here. Luke said.

Me too. Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was looking at some of the rebel fighters, one in particular caught her attention.

Then Luke appeared.

Hey Luke, what's this here? she asked.

That is called a X-Wing. He answered.

Well, good luck out there. She said.

Thanks. He said.

* * *

Hey, Luke!

Luke turned to see his old friend Biggs.

Biggs! Luke said happy to see him.

I don't believe it. How are you?

Great.

Hey, coming up?

I'll be right up there with you, and have I gt stories to tell.

Then the led flyer appeared.

Are you sure you can handle this ship? He asked Luke gesturing to a X-wing.

Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the outer-rim territories. Biggs said.

You'll do all right. The leader said.

Thank you, sir. I'll try. Luke said.

I gotta get aboard. Biggs said. We'll hear all your stories when we get back, all right?

All right. Hey, Biggs. Luke said. I told you I'd make it someday.

It'll be like old times, Luke. Biggs said. They'll never stop us.

Biggs then headed off to his X-wing. As Luke climb into his.

Within minutes The squad of X-wings and Y-wings takeoff and made their way to the Death Star.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight and the others went with Leia to the control room. And the Death Star is 15 minutes away.

* * *

The rebel fighters flew closer to the Death Star.

All wings report in. Red leader said.

Red 10 standing by.

Red seven standing by.

Red three standing by. Said Biggs.

Red six standing by.

Red nine standing by.

Red two standing by.

Red 11 standing by.

Red Five standing by. Luke said.

Lock S-foil in attack position. Red leader said.

The X-wings opened their wing up hinted their name. And they got closer to the space station.

Look at the size of that thing. Red two said.

Then the X-wings begin to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile An officer went to Darth Vader.

We count 30 rebel ships, Lord Vader. He said. But they're so small, they're evading our turbolasers.

We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Vader said. Get the crews to their fighters.

* * *

The X-Wings continue to fire at the laser towers, then Red six took a hit and His X-Wing exploded. Then a squad of Tie fighters arrive and begin to attack and slowly one of each of the fighters have been hit.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the station. And Darth Vader approach 2 pilots.

Several fighters have broken off from the main group. He said. Come with me.

The Vader and the 2 pilots head to the hangers.

* * *

Meanwhile 3 Y-wings have began heading to the trench but as they did Vader in his own fighter and 2 TIE fighters begin to approach.

Ill take them myself. Cover me. Vader said.

Yes, sir. Said one of the pilots.

Soon one by one Vader shot the 3 fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Death Star's bridge a officer approach Takin.

We've analyzed their attack, sir, and their is a danger. He said. Should I have your ship standing by?

Evacuate in our moment of triumph? Takin asked stunned. I think you overestimate their chances.

The rebel base is now 3 minutes and closing.

* * *

Meanwhile Red leader and 2 other X-Wings approach the trench and before long Vader appeared again. And like before with the Y-Wings he took 2 of them down. But the Red leader has manage to fired at the port but it didn't go in. And before long Vader has shot him down.

Then Luke, Biggs, and Wedge began their approach to the port, and soon the TIE fighters came in again Wedge's X-wing took a small hit and was force to leave. Soon Vader shot Biggs's ship and it exploded.

* * *

The Death Star is only a minute away from the base. Then Rainbow had an crazy idea that may work.

Leia, are there any more X-wings left? Rainbow asked.

There's 2 more yes, why? She asked.

Good, Twilight I need your help. Dash said.

Why? She asked.

Just come on?

* * *

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALK ME INTO THIS! Twilight shouted.

Within seconds Twilight and Rainbow were in the 2 X-wings and so far they having some trouble. And while trying to work the controls they almost crashed in to each other but both have manage to work on how to move.

I think I'm starting to get it. Rainbow Dash said.

Me too. Twilight said.

Come on, we still have some time left!

The 2 friends quickly headed towards the the Death Star as fast as they can go.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke begins to close in on the port, and then he heard Obi-Wan's voice.

 _Use the Force, Luke._

 _Let go, Luke._

The Force is strong with this one. Vader said sensing him.

 _Luke, trust me._

Luke then turned his targeting computer off.

* * *

 _His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?_

 _Nothing. Luke called. I'm all right._

* * *

Luke continues to fly closer to the port as Vader fires again but hits R2-D2 as he screams.

I've lost R2!

Back at the base the Death Star has finally cleared the planet and the rebel base is in range.

* * *

You may fire when ready. Takin said.

 _Commence primary ignition._

They begin to ready to fire.

* * *

Before long Vader has locked on to Luke.

I have you now. Vader said as he began to fire.

But then a TIE fighter behind was shot.

What? Vader said confused.

They looked to see what happen and it was the Millennium Falcon coming out of hyperspace and Twilight's and Rainbow's X-wings alongside.

The remaining TIE fighter accidentally hits Vader's fight causing him to be knocked out as the TIE fighter crashed into the side of the wall.

You're all clear, kid! Han said. Now let's blow up this thing and go home!

Luke took the shot and the beams in down into the port. And the Millennium Falcon, Luke, Wedge, Twilight, Rainbow and a remaining Y-wing cleared away. And within seconds The Death Star exploded killing Takin and anyone on it.

Great shot, kid! Han said. That was one in a million!

Once more Luke heard Obi-Wan's voice.

 _Remember, the Force will be with you always._

* * *

Meanwhile Darth Vader has managed to straighten out his fighter and disappears into the depths of space.

* * *

At the rebel base everyone has came to cheered Luke as he climbed out.

Luke and Leia hugged each other and Han as Starlight and the others hugged Twilight and Rainbow.

Sadly however, R2 was busted bad from the shot.

Say something. C-3PO begged. You can repair him, Can't you?

Will get to work on him, right away.

You must repair him. Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them.

He'll be all right. Luke said.

Hey, that was some nice flying back there. Han said.

Thanks, but it was a little hard at first. Rainbow said.

Then Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and the mane 6 begins to walk out.

* * *

Sometime later a ceremony was set up and Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Twilight and Rainbow made their way to Leia and were giving medals for their bravery and courage. And R2-D2 has been fully repaired. And everyone cheered for their saving. Sometime later they said goodbye and hope that they'll each other again soon.

* * *

The Book Of Adventures have safely brought them home.

Wow, that has to be my favorite so far! Rainbow said.

You said it yourself Dash, me too. Twilight said.

You think, we'll see them again soon. Fluttershy said.

I have a feeling that will be seeing more of them again real soon. Said Twilight.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF CARRIE FISHER 1956-2016

AS PRINCESS LEIA

AND ALEC GUINNESS 1914-2000

AS OBI-WAN KENOBI

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US


	5. Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back

A few days have passed since the gang have met Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Princess Leia. And right now Rainbow Dash was cleaning the medal that Leia gave her for saving the Rebel Base from the Death Star.

There we go. She said finished and hangs it. all done.

I hope we see them again.

Then she heard The Book Of Adventures calling her.

Oh boy, another adventure! Rainbow said excited.

She quickly flew done to Twilight's castle and met with the others. And They went to the throne room as Twilight opened to the next story.

The 4th chapter is Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.

It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, imperial troops have driven the rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy.

Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth.

The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space...

On the planet of Hoth Luke is out scouting for any trouble, but then he was capture by a snow monster called a Wampa. But he quickly manage to escape and left the monster's den. As night approaches Luke saw a ghost of Ben and he said to go to the Dagobah system and there he will learn from someone named Yoda. The Jedi master who instructed him, just then Han has manage to find Luke. They were found the next morning and brought back to the base, and in no time Luke has recovered.

Once she was done reading, she and the others were sucked in.

* * *

And they arrived on the secret base on Hoth.

It's freezing out here! Rainbow said shivering like crazy even through her jacket.

We better get to that base. Starlight said.

I don't think were too far away. Applejack said.

We better get there. Twilight said.

With that they begin to walk through the snow.

* * *

Luckily the base was only a short walk away and they entered inside.

And they saw Luke by the Millennium Falcon with Chewie and Han.

Luke! they called.

Girls! Luke said happy to see them.

They ran over and hugged each other, even with Chewbacca and Han.

Sure glad to see you guys again. Han said.

Me too. Twilight said. What's going on?

There's a chance that the Empire is coming here. Luke said.

Oh no. Fluttershy said worried.

We stop them once, we'll do it again. Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

After a quick reunion with Leia, she announced the planned attack.

All troops carriers will assemble at the north entrance. Leia said. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports.

Two fighters against a Stardestroyer? A pilot asked.

The ion cannons will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of our flight path. Leia continued. When you gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?

Everyone nodded and headed to their stations.

Luckily the first transport has got away. And the pilots quickly got in their snowspeeders.

* * *

Meanwhile Imperial AT-AT walkers have been stopped on the north ridge. And they began to fire as the fleet of snowspeeders begin to fight back. But the walls of the walkers are too strong for the blasters, so they went with hooks and tow cables going for the legs. Wedge took the shot and flew around one of the walkers legs till the legs were caught, and it came crashing down.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base things were not looking good.

I don't think we can protect two transports at a time. Said a commander.

It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer. Leia said.

We have no choice. Twilight said.

Launch patrol. The commander said.

Evacuate remaining ground staff. Leia said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hanger Spike and Rainbow were helping Han and Chewie with some repairs on the Millennium Falcon.

No,no! No. Han said. This one goes there. And that one goes there, right?

Got it. Rainbow said.

Meanwhile R2-D2 was being loaded on Luke's X-wing.

R2, you take good care of Master Luke now, understand? C-3PO asked.

R2 responded with beeping.

And do take good care of yourself. He said.

* * *

Meanwhile things have gone from bad to worse. Everyone was force to evacuate the base. Quickly Han, Leia, C-3PO, and the girls quickly boarded the Millennium Falcon. But some reason Twilight remained outside.

Twilight get in here! Han shouted.

I'm gonna wait for Luke! She said.

Are you crazy?! Spike asked.

Just go! Twilight said. I'll be okay.

The door begins to close and Twilight went to find Luke. Within moments despite having some problems the ship took off just when Vader arrived. Luke quickly got to his X-wing and Twilight was able squeeze in. Luke soon took off and was in space in minutes.

* * *

Moments later R2 and Twilight realized that they were going a different direction. R2 responded with some beeping.

There's nothing wrong, R2. Luke said. I'm just setting a new course.

R2 made more beeping.

We're not gonna regroup with the others. Luke said.

But, where are we going? twilight asked.

We're going to the Dagobah system. He answered.

Luke's X-wing continued flying through space.

* * *

Meanwhile Han and the others are still in trouble, as they are now being chase by a Stardestroyer and a squad of TIE fighters.

Prepare to make the jump to light speed. Han said.

But, sir! 3 PO said.

They're getting closer. Leia said.

Oh, yeah? watch this. Han said pulling the switch but nothing happen.

Watch what? Leia asked.

This can't be good. Starlight said.

I think we're in trouble. Said Han.

If I may say so, sir, I notice earlier the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. 3 PO said. It's impossible to go to light speed.

We're in trouble. Han said getting up from his sit.

Han quickly began to fix the hyperdrive.

Horizontal boosters! Han called. Alluvial dampers. That's not it. Bring me the hydrospanner!

Chewbacca quickly handed it to him.

I don't know how we're gonna get out of this. He said.

You better hurry. Spike said.

Suddenly something hitted the ship and Spike fell in as well as the supply box.

Ow! Spike!

Sorry!

Han and Spike climbed out when the Millennium Falcon shook again.

That wasn't a laser blast. Han said. Something hit us.

But what? Spike said.

Han, get up here! Leia called.

they were now approaching a asteroid field.

What are you doing? Pinkie asked.

You're not actually going into an asteroid field? Rarity said.

They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they? Han asked.

You don't have to do this to impress me. Leia said.

Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,720 to 1. 3 PO said.

Never tell me the odds! Han said.

They flew through the maze of rocks as 2 TIE fighters got hit by asteroids. And they flew by the surface of a big one. And completely losing them in a canyon. And they flew down a tunnel to hide.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke's X-wing has arrived to the Dagobah system.

Yeah that's it. Luke said. Dagobah.

R2 beeped.

No, I'm not gonna change my mind about this. I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there.

R2 beeped again.

Yes. Luke said. I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids.

Then Luke flew through the thick layer of clouds.

But because of the dense fog they couldn't see a thing. And moments later they crashed in a thick bog.

Luke and Twilight climbed out and looked around.

Then the X-wing shook a little and R2 fell in the water.

R2? R2! Luke shouted. Where are you?

R2! Twilight called.

They waited a few moments before a scope raised and moves.

You be more careful. Luke said.

They began to head to dry land. But then some kind of creature pulled R2-D2 under.

R2! Luke shouted.

Then R2 was launched out of the water as he screamed and landed some distance away. Luke and Twilight rush over and found him completely covered in moss.

Are you all right? Luke asked as they helped R2 up.

Come on. Twilight said.

Anything broken? Luke asked.

R2 responded no.

If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Luke said.

Guys, what are we doing here? He said. It's like... something out of a dream or... I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy.

Just then R2 spat out some mud.

I just hope the others are okay. Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile the Millennium Falcon is still hiding in the asteroid tunnel.

I'm gonna shut down everything but the emergency power systems. Han said.

Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but does that include shutting me down, too? C-3PO asked.

No. I need you to talk to the Falcon. Han said. Find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive.

Then asteroid shook for a few seconds.

Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable. 3 PO said.

Great, just what we need a unstable meteor. Starlight said.

Not entirely stable? Han asked sarcastically. I'm glad you're here to tell us these things.

Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive.

Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. 3 PO said. After all, i'm only trying to do my job.

Then the asteroid shook again.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dagobah Luke was grabbing whatever he can from the X-wing. And took them over to their camp.

Luke plugged R2 up.

Let's see now. He said. Put that in there. There you go.

Ok. Now what? Twilight asked.

Now all I gotta do is find this Yoda. Luke said. if he even exists.

But, where could he be? Twilight asked.

It's really a strange place to find a Jedi master. Luke said. This place gives me the creeps.

Same here. Said Twilight.

Still... there's something familiar about this place. Luke said.

How so? Asked Twilight.

I don't know. Luke said. I feel like...

Feel like what? Asked a voice. And alerting them.

They turned to see a small green creature.

Like we're being watched! Luke said.

Away put your weapon! The creature said. I mean you no harm.

I am wondering... why are you here?

I'm looking for someone. Luke said.

Looking? The creature asked. Found someone you have, I would say, hmmm?

Right. Luke said.

Help you I can. Yes, mmmm. The creature asked.

I don't think so. Luke said. I'm looking for a great warrior.

Ah! A great warrior. The creature said. Wars not make one great. He then got up approaches then. And took a bite of Luke's food.

Hey! That's my dinner! Luke said closing the lad.

How you get so big eating food of this kind? The creature asked.

Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle. Luke said. And if we could get our ship out, we would. But we can't, so why don't you...

Cannot get your ship out. The creature said, Hee hee hee! Luke saw him digging through the radio.

Hey, get of there! Luke said. Hey you could have broken this. Don't do that.

The creature then pulled out a small flashlight.

You're making a mess. Twilight groaned.

hey, give me that! Luke said.

Mine, or I will help you not. The creature said.

I don't want your help. Luke said. I want my lamp back. I'm gonna need it to get out of this slimy mudhole.

Mudhole? Slimy? The creature asked unknowing that R2 was reaching for the lamp with his arm. My home this is...

then R2 and him were in a tug of war.

Wha... Mmm!

R2, let him have it. Luke said as he grabs his stick and started whacking him.

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! he shouted.

R2! Luke said.

R2 lets go.

Now, can you move along, little fellow? Luke asked.

We've got a lot of work to do. Twilight said.

No! No, no. The creature shouted. Stay and help you I will... find your friend.

I'm not looking for a friend. Luke said. I'm looking for a Jedi master.

Oh. The creature said. Jedi master. Yoda. You seek Yoda.

You know him? Twilight asked.

Mmmm. The creature said. Take you to him I will. Yes, yes, but now we must eat. Come. Good food. Food.

The trio watch him go.

Come, come. The creature calls.

R2... stay and watch after the camp. Luke ordered.

Then Luke and Twilight followed the green creature.

* * *

Meanwhile Darth Vader went to his bridge to make contact with the emperor.

What is thy bidding, my master? He asked as a hologram of Emperor Palpatine appeared.

There is a great disturbance in the Force. he said.

I have felt it. Vader said.

We have a new enemy, the young rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker.

How is that possible?

Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us.

He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him.

The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi.

If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally.

Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?

He will join us or die, master.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dagobah it has began to rain and R2 was outside of the creature's home.

Inside Luke and Twilight were getting a little impatient.

Look, I'm sure it's delicious. Luke said. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now.

Patience! the creature said. For the Jedi, it is time to eat as well.

Luke grabbed his bowl before moving a kingsnake out of the way. Much of Twilight being afraid of snakes.

How far away is this Yoda? Twilight asked.

Will it take us long to get there? Asked Luke.

Not far. The creature said. Yoda not far.

Patience. Soon you will be with him.

Why wish you become Jedi? Hmm? Hmm? He asked.

Mostly because of my father, I guess. Luke answered.

Ah, father. He said. Powerful Jedi was he.

Oh, come on. Luke said. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. I don't even know what I doing here. We're wasting our time!

I cannot team him. The creature said to himself. The boy has no patience.

 _He will learn patience._ Said a familiar voice.

Much anger in him, like his father.

 _Was I any different when you taught me?_

No. He said. He is not ready.

Luke then realize who he is. Yoda. he said.

I am ready. Ben... I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him i'm... he then hit his head on the ceiling.

Ready, are you? Yoda asked. What know you ready? For 800 years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, hmm? The most serious mind. This one a long time have I watched.

All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was, hmm? What he was doing.

He is too old. Yoda said. Yes, too old to begin the training.

But I've learned so much. Luke said.

Just give him a chance Yoda. Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile TIE fighters and TIE bombers were scouting the asteroid field.

Inside the tunnel Leia was in the cockpit and saw something moving outside. Then an alien like creature jumps from the darkness on the window making Leia jump.

Moments later Han, Leia and Chewbacca went out to check it out. But something was off about this cave.

This ground sure feels strange. Leia said. It doesn't feel like rock.

There's an awful lot of moisture in here. Han said.

I don't know. Leia said. I have a bad feeling about this.

Yeah. Han said. Watch out! han then shot something on the ship.

It's all right. He said. Yeah, that's what I thought... mynock.

Chewie, check the rest of the ship and make sure there are no more attached, chewing on the power cables.

Mynocks. Leia said.

Go on inside. Han said. We'll clean them off if there are any more.

Then a swarm of mynocks appeared and attacked. But then the tunnel shooked and it scared them off.

Wait a minute. Han said knowing something is not right.

He then shot the floor and the tunnel shook again. The quickly made it back inside.

What's going on? Rainbow asked.

The Millennium Falcon took off and leave s the cave and as it turns out they were in a giant spaceworm.

* * *

meanwhile back on Dagobah Luke was doing his training and right now he was climbing up a vine to a tree with Yoda on his back.

Yes! A Jedi's strength flows with the Force. Yoda said. But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression The dark side of the Force are they, easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will dominate your destiny. Consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice.

Vader. Luke said.

Is the dark side stronger? He asked.

No,no. Yoda answered.

Quicker, easier, more seductive.

How do I know the good side from the bad? Luke asked.

You will know when you are calm, at peace, passive. Yoda said. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack.

But tell me why I can't...

No, no. Yoda quickly said. There is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions.

Luke then set Yoda down.

There's something not right. Luke said sensing something.

I feel cold... death. That place...

That place. Yoda said. is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go.

What's in there? he asked.

Only what you take with you. Yoda said.

Luke need went in the strange area.

* * *

Luke then went in a underground cavern and he went down the tunnel. Then something unexpected happen Darth Vader appeared. The two were quickly in a duel but then Luke sliced his head off. But then the face part of his mask broke off and for some reason the face was Luke's face.

* * *

Meanwhile the Millennium Falcon is now being chase by a Stardestroyer.

Can't we ever catch a break today? Rainbow Dash asked.

Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field. C-3PO said relieved.

let's get out of here. Fluttershy begged.

Ready for light speed? Han asked.

He pulled the switch but once again nothing happened.

It's not fair. Han said.

Chewbacca growled.

Transfer circuits aren't working. Han said. It's not my fault!

No light speed? Leia said.

Sir, we've just lost the main rear deflector shield. 3 PO said. One more direct hit on the quarter and we're done for.

Then Han turned the Millennium Falcon around passes the Stardestroyer but then they were out of their scope.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dagobah Luke was standing on his hands with Twilight trying to stay balance on his feet and Yoda on her back.

Use the Force. Yoda said. Yes.

Now the stone...

Luke uses the Force to lift a rock

Then R2 beeps in alarm when the X-wing sink into the lake.

Concentrate! Yoda shouts as Luke loss balance and falls.

Yoda then made Luke to use the Force to lift the X-wing out of the water but failed. Yoda says that the Force is his ally. And moments later Yoda uses the Force to lift the X-wing out of the water completely and moves it on to hard dry land.

That was amazing! Twilight said.

I don't... I don't believe it. Luke said.

That is why you fail. Yoda said.

* * *

As the fleet are looking for the Millennium Falcon, but what they didn't know is that the was hiding under their noses.

Captain Solo, this time you've gone too far. C-3PO said.

Chewbacca growled at him to be quiet.

I will not be quiet. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?

Will you quit your whining! Rainbow shouted.

The fleet's beginning to break up. Han said. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw.

Chewbacca begins to head out of the cockpit.

I really don't see how that's going to help. 3 PO said. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough...

Leia need turned him off.

Thank you. Han and Dash said.

What's your next move? Leia asked.

If they follow standard imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light speed, and then we just float away. Han explained.

With the rest of the garbage. Said Leia. Then what?

Then we got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Any ideas?

Where are we? Starlight asked.

The Anoat system. Han answered.

There's not much there. Leia said.

No. Well, wait. Han said. This is interesting. Lando.

Lando? Rainbow said.

Lando system? Leia said.

Lando's not a system. Han said. He's a man. Lando Calrissian.

You know him? Pinkie asked.

He's a cardplayer, gambler, scoundrel. Han said. You'd like him.

Thanks. Leia said.

Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it.

A mining colony?

Yeah, a tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it.

We go back a long way, Lando and me.

Can you trust him?

No. But he's got no love for the Empire, I can tell you that.

here we go, Chewie. Han said. Stand by. Detach.

The Millennium Falcon detaches from the stardestroyer and floats along with the trail of trash. The moment the ship has gone to light speed the Millennium Falcon quickly took off.

* * *

Back on Dagobah Luke is doing a handstand again and uses the Force to lift some crates.

Concentrate. Yoda said. Feel the Force flow. Yes.

Then even R2 and Twilight were lifted.

Good. Said Yoda. Calm. Yes. Through the Force, things will you see. Other places. The future. The past. Old friends long gone.

Han? Leia!

Then Luke lost concentration and the crates fell as well as R2 and Twilight.

Control, control. Yoda said. You must learn control.

I saw... I saw a city in the clouds. Luke said.

Friends you have there. Yoda said.

They were in pain. Said Luke.

It is the future you see.

Future?

Luke then got up and turned to Yoda.

Will they die? Luke asked.

Difficult to see. Yoda answered. Always in motion is the future.

I've got to go to them. Luke said.

Decide you must how to serve them best. Said Yoda. If you leave now, help them you could, but you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered.

* * *

Meanwhile the Millennium Falcon has landed in the city. Moments later Lando Calrissian appeared.

How you doin; you old pirate? Lando asked and hugged Han. So good to see you!

Well, he seems very friendly. 3 PO said.

Yes. Very friendly. Leia said.

What are you doing here? Lando asked.

Ah, repairs. Han said. I thought you could help me out.

What have you done with my ship?

Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square.

And how you doin; Chewbacca?

Chewbacca growled.

Wait, so you owned the Millennium Falcon before Han? Rainbow Dash asked.

Indeed your right, my friend. Lando answered.

They entered inside and as they went through a hall 3 PO heard a familiar sound.

That sounds like an R2 unit in there. He said. I wonder if... Hello?

He entered the room and got to a chamber.

How interesting. He said.

Who are you? Said a voice.

Oh, my!... I'm terribly sorry. 3 PO said. I didn't mean to intrude. No, please don't get up.

Then he was suddenly shot.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dagobah Luke and Twilight were getting ready to leave. Yoda and Obi-Wan's ghost said not to leave. But Luke promise that he'll return. And they hurried to get to their friends as fast as they can.

Meanwhile Chewbacca and the girls have finally managed to find 3 PO in a junk room. Lando entered the room and brought them to a dining room, but when Lando press the button the open the door Darth Vader was in there, as well as a bounty hunter Boba Fett.

Later they were brought into a room where Han frozen in a carbon freezer, when he was brought out he was still alive. Vader then orders Lando to bring them to his ship, since he now altered the deal.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Twilight are moving through the halls trying to find their friends. Then they saw Boba Fett leaving with Han's frozen case. Then they hurried to and saw their friends and stormtroopers begin shooting at them.

It's a trap! Leia shouted.

Then they entered a room, Luke and Twilight began to follow them. But as both entered the room the door closed behind them leaving R2 outside. The light were off for a minute before turning on.

The Force is with you, young Skywalker. Said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Vader behind them.

But you are not a Jedi yet. He finished.

Luke then approach Vader and he brought out his lightsaber, and same with Vader. And soon they were in a clash, and Twilight all she can do is try to stay out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile Leia and the others are still heading to Vader's ship.

I really don't want to die. Fluttershy said scared.

Don't worry, we'll get out of this somehow. Rainbow reassured.

Just then lando's men surrounded them as Lando took their blasters.

Well done. He said to a man with a gadget on his head. Hold them in the security tower. And keep it quiet. Move.

Then they took them away.

What do you think you're doing? Leia asked.

We're getting out of here. Lando said.

I knew all along. C-3PO said. It had to be a mistake.

Do you think that after what you did to Han, we're going to trust you? Rainbow asked.

Then when Lando got Chewie's cuffs off he immediately struggled him.

I had no choice. He said.

What are you doing? 3 PO asked. Trust him! Trust him!

We understand, don't we, guys? Leia said. He had no choice.

I'm just trying to help.

We don't need any of your help. Starlight said.

Ha... Ha...

What? Pinkie asked not catching it.

Han...

It sounds like Han. Spike said.

There's still a chance to save Han. Lando said trying to breath. At the east... platform.

They quickly headed to the platform hoping to save Han.

* * *

During their rush they ran into R2-D2 and they hurried to the east platform. But sadly by the time they arrived Boba's ship has taken off.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke was still in a fight with Vader.

You have learned much, young one. Vader said.

You'll find I'm full of surprises. Luke said.

Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Said Vader. Obi-Wan knew this to be true.

No. Luke said.

Soon they were fighting again til Vader lost balance and falls over. Twilight and Luke soon moved into another room then they heard a familiar breathing sound. And they Vader ready for another round. Then Vader uses the Force and threw a box at them but hits the window and Luke and Twilight were suck right out. But luckily they grabbed hold of a bridge and managed to pull themselves up.

* * *

Meanwhile Leia's group are fighting their way to escape from the stormtroopers. Lando quickly ordered a evacuation of the whole city, then R2 opened the door and they ran over to the Millennium Falcon, and they quickly took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Twilight were trying to find a way out they entered a room. But suddenly Vader came back for a 3rd round and they were quickly in a fight. And soon Vader has force them to the end of the bridge.

You are beaten. Vader said. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did.

Luke quickly got up clashed with him, then Twilight blasted him in the shoulder. Vader dueled him once more, then Vader slices Luke's right hand clean off. Luke screams in pain. Twilight thought she could use her magic to get the lightsaber back, but it was already out of reach and was gone.

There is no escape. Vader said. Don't make me destroy you.

Then Luke and Twilight begin to move back to an antenna.

Luke, you have not yet realize your importance. Vader said. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.

I'll never join you! Luke shouted.

If you only knew the power of dark side. Vader said. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.

He told him enough. Twilight said.

He told me you killed him. Luke said.

No. Vader said. I am your father.

The two were just shocked of what he said.

No. That's not true. Luke said. That's impossible!

Search your feelings. Vader said. You know it to be true.

NO!

Luke. You can destroy the emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son.

Luke and Twilight look down but they couldn't see the bottom. But the let go and fell down, and they went down into a vent in the side of the wall. And they came to a stop, but then a hatch open under them and they fell but they quickly grabbed hold of a antenna.

But Twilight wasn't sure how long it would hold them. But luckily they didn't have to, soon the Millennium Falcon and they went through the top hatch. And they left just as 3 TIE fighters appeared.

Minutes later R2 has managed to turn on the hyperdrive, and they made the jump to light speed.

* * *

Sometime later they manage to find other rebel ships, and Luke was being treated, Lando and Chewbacca were getting ready to take off to find Han.

Luke, we're ready for takeoff. Lando said.

Good luck, Lando. Luke called on the radio.

When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you.

I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine.

Princess, we'll find Han. I promise.

Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal. Take care, you two. May the Force be with you.

Luke was given a robotic prosthetic hand, and after a few tests to be sure it's working he got up.

And soon they watched as the Millennium Falcon took off.

Well, we better return home. Twilight said.

All right, take care yourselves. Leia said.

Thanks Leia, we promise to be back soon. Starlight said.

And soon they disappeared.

* * *

Soon The Book of Adventures have safely brought them home.

Well, that was not the ending I was hoping. Rarity said.

This is only the beginning Rarity. Starlight said.

Starlight is right, next time we will be ready. Twilight said.

* * *

HAPPY 40th ANNIVERSARY FOR STAR WARS. This I meant to put in the last chapter.

IN MEMORY OF KENNY BAKER 1934 - 2016

AS R2-D2

Stay tune for return of the Jedi


	6. Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi

Luke and Twilight were fighting Darth Vader, then Vader got the upper hand and knocks them off their. Then he raised his lightsaber and delivers the final blow.

* * *

Then Twilight woke up, she looked around and realize it was only a nightmare.

She signed in relief.

Almost a week has pass since she and the others got back from their Empire Strikes Back adventure. So realizing everything is fine, she went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Twilight were have just finish having breakfast. But Spike has notice that something is bothering Twilight.

Twilight, are you okay? He asked. You seem stressed about something.

I'm fine Spike. Twilight said. Just a little tired.

Then they heard a familiar theme music, as the Book Of Adventures is once again calling them.

Looks like we're about to see Luke and the others again. Spike said.

This time, we'll be ready. Twilight said.

* * *

Several minutes later the others arrive in the throne room. And Twilight to the next chapter. And began to read.

The 6th chapter is Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi.

Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt.

Little does Luke know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star.

When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy...

On the planet of tatooine, C-3PO and R2-D2 were walking through the desert, and arrived to Jabba's lair. They were brought into Jabba's room, and R2 sends him the message of a hologram of Luke saying hoping for a bargain for Solo's life. As a token his goodwill what he said, he presents a gift 3 PO and R2. Much 3 PO's surprise, and thought it was the wrong message. But jabba will not give up his favorite decoration that easily, the 2 droids saw Han who was still frozen in his carbonite case.

Sometime later a strange bounty hunter came in with a Wookiee, but not any Wookiee it was Chewbacca. Jabba offers 25,000 but the hunter wants 50,000 twice of that and no less. Jabba asks why 50,000 and the hunter answers because he's holding a thermal detonator. Jabba was impress by his fearless behavior and offers 35 and agrees. And Chewie was brought into a cell.

Later that night, the hunter came back and releases Han from the carbonite casing. For now Han has hibernation sickness for being in their for so long, he also couldn't see. But the bounty hunter said that his eyesight will return. Han asks who he was, but he was actually a she. It was Leia they were about to leave but Jabba confronts them, and Han was taken into Chewie's cell while Leia was taken prisoner.

The next morning Luke arrives at Jabba's palace and speaks to Jabba. Luke demends to release Han and Chewie. But then Jabba pushes and button and opens a trapdoor and Luke as well as guard fell into a chamber. Which is a cave, then a door was raise and out of the darkness came a large 30 foot tall monster called a Rancor. The guard was eaten by it, before the Rancor turn towards Luke. he almost got eaten but he puts a bone and wedges it in the monster's mouth. Luke quickly makes for the other side of the cave he quickly shut the door and it drops right on the Rancor's head.

Taking Luke as prisoner, Jabba decreed that Luke, Han, and Chewie to be terminated. Be taken to the dune sea and cast in the pit of Carkoon a nesting place of the powerful Sarlacc.

Once done reading the group is sucked into the book of adventures.

* * *

And they arrived on the Dune Sea of Tatooine.

Never thought we be back on Tatooine. Spike said.

So, how are we gonna save Luke and the others? Starlight asked.

Yeah, I'm ready to fight. Rainbow said.

Don't worry we're prepared this time. Twilight said. Then she brought some things.

Uh, Twilight is that a floating boat? Applejack asked seeing a flying ship.

The others then saw it, But Twilight believe's it's Jabba's ship.

It has to be Jabba's ship. She said. Then she brought out some gadgets. Quick put these's on!

What are they? Pinkie Pie asked.

They should help us stick to the ship. Twilight said. Now get ready.

They waited for the right moment and then they stick on to the underside of the ship. And staying out of view from the 2 fliers on the sides.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the pit and the left flier draws out a plank.

Do you have plan yet Twilight? Fluttershy asks in a whisper.

Not yet. Twilight said.

Then a microphone rang, and a familiar voice was heard.

Victims of the almighty Sarlacc...

Was that 3 PO? Rarity asked.

His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. 3 PO called. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas.

3PO, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth, he get no such pleasure from us! Han shouted. Right?

Unknowingly to everyone R2 has move up to the roof.

Jabba. This is your last chance. Luke said. Free or die.

Jabba shouted to move him into position. And a guard pushes him to the end of the plank. Then Luke nodded his head to Lando who is disguise as a guards and nods back. Twilight saw this and signals her friends to move closer to the edge of the ship. Sensing their presence Luke notice them, and signals them to wait.

Then Luke signals R2 and a compartment opens.

Jabba then calls out to push him in.

Luke then jumps but grabs the plank and launches himself in the air. R2 then shot a object, Twilight and Starlight teleported on to the flier and Lukes and grabs the object which is actually a lightsaber but instead of blue it was green.

SURPRISE! Twilight shouted.

Then the 3 begin to fight the guards as the others joined in.

2 guards fell in the pit and got eaten. Luke got Chewie got out of his cuffs, as Lando was fighting a guard a laser was fired at the flier and the fell but Lando grab hold of some wiring. The Boba Fett approaches them.

The other flier begins to attack as Luke and Twilight fought them. Then Chewbacca saw Boba Fett. And he growls to Han.

Boba Fett? He said.

Boba begins to aim towards Luke.

Boba Fett? Where?

Han turns but he was holding a pole and hits Boba on his jetpack causing to fly in hit the side of Jabba's ship. And falls in the pit and gets eaten.

Inside his ship Leia shuts off the lights inside and using the chain to strangle Jabba. Within moments he was dead.

Meanwhile Han was trying to reach Lando with a pole.

Grab it. Almost. Han said. You almost got it.

Lando we don't have all day! Rainbow shouted.

Then a arm of the Sarlacc grabs Lando by the leg.

Chewie, give me the gun. Han said.

Chewbacca hands Han a blaster Han takes aim. Don't move, Lando. He said.

Wait! I thought you were blind! Lando shouted.

It alright, I can see a lot better. Han said. Don't move.

A little higher!

Han shot the arm as it lets him go and Lando climbs up.

Chewie, pull us up. Han said.

Meanwhile Luke and twilight were on the roof and Leia came out.

get the gun. Luke shouted. Point it at the deck.

Leia aimed the gun at the deck and Luke kicks the lever causing it to fire. And the quickly got on the flier.

Let's go. Luke said. Don't forget the droids.

We're on our way. Lando said.

They picked up R2 and 3PO who have fallen in the sand from falling off the ship. And they left as Jabba's ship explodes.

* * *

Minutes later, the Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-wing took off and exit the planet. And they parted ways.

I'll meet you back at the fleet. Luke said.

 _Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now._ Leia said on the comlink.

I will. Luke said.

 _Luke, thanks._ Han called. _Thanks for coming after me. Now I owe you one._

R2 then beeps.

That's right, R2. Luke said. We're going to the Dagobah system. I have a promise to keep to an old friend.

* * *

Sometime later Luke returned to Dagobah. But sadly there's sad news.

That face you make... Look I so old to young eyes? Yoda asked.

No, of course not. Luke said.

I do. Yoda said. Yes, I do. Sick have I become. Old and weak.

When 900 years old reach you... look as good you will not. Yoda continued and made his way to his bed. Soon I will rest. Yes. Forever sleep. Earned it I have.

Master Yoda, you can't die. Luke said.

Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong. Yoda said.

Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall.

Then suddenly Twilight teleported outside Yoda's hut and enters.

Is everything okay? She asked.

Then she saw Yoda on his bed.

Young Sparkle, sadly last time you see me. Yoda. That is the way of things... the way of the Force.

But I need your help. Luke said. I've come back to complete the training.

No more training do you require. Yoda said. Already know you that which you need.

Then I am a Jedi. Luke said.

Not yet. Yoda coughed. One thing remains... Vader. You must confront Vader. Then-only then- a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will.

Master Yoda... is Darth Vader my father? Luke asked.

Rest I need. Yoda said. Yes. Rest.

Yoda, he must know. Twilight said.

uneasily Yoda answered. Your father he is.

Told you, did he?

Yes. Luke said.

Unexpected this is. Yoda said. And unfortunate.

Unfortunate that I know the truth? He asked.

No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training... that not ready for the burden were you.

I'm sorry. Luke said.

Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Yoda said. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression the dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path... forever will it dominate your destiny.

Do not... Do not underestimate the powers of the emperor... or suffer your father's fate you will.

When gone am I... the last of the Jedi will be you. The Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned.

There is... another... Skywalker. Saying his last words.

And then passed away. And moments later Yoda's body faded away.

* * *

Moments later they went to check on R2 who was checking on the X-wing.

I can't do it, guys. Luke said. I can't go on alone.

Yoda will always be with you. Said a familiar voice.

Obi-Wan. Twilight said.

Then Obi-Wan's ghost appeared.

Why didn't you tell me? Luke asked. You told me Vader betrayed and murder my father.

Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan said. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened the good man who was your father was destroyed.

So what I told you is true... form a certain point of view.

A certain point of view? Asked Luke.

Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Obi-Wan said. Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him... your father was already a great pilot... but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him.

I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. He continued. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong.

There is still good in him. Luke said.

Yeah, there must some good left in him. Twilight said.

He's more machine now than man... twisted and evil. Obi-Wan said.

I can't do it, Ben Luke said.

You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Vader again.

I can't kill my own father. Luke said.

Then the emperor has already won. Obi-Wan said. You were our only hope.

Yoda spoke of another. Luke said.

Yeah, another Skywalker. Twilight said.

The other he spoke is your twin sister. Obi-Wan answered.

But I have no sister. Luke said.

I thought Luke is an only child. Twilight said.

To protect you both from the emperor... you were hidden from your father when you were born. The emperor knew, as I did... if Anakin were to have any offspring... they would be a threat to him.

This is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous.

Leia. Leia is my sister. Luke said realized.

Your insights serves you well. Obi-Wan said. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit... but they could be made to serve the emperor.

* * *

Meanwhile the rebel fleet is beginning to form for a meeting.

Look at you. Han said to Lando. A general, huh?

Someone must have told them about my maneuver at the battle of Tanaab. Lando said.

Well don't look at me, pal. Said Han. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for somebody to lead this crazy attack.

I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it.

Who says they didn't? But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?

Then the council began to speak.

The emperor's made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. She said. The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the emperor's new battle station.

Then a hologram of a large planet appear and the Death Star||

We also know that the weapons systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. She continued. With the imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all... we've learned that the emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star.

Many Bothans died to bring us this information.

Admiral Ackbar, please. She said.

You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Ackbar said. Although the weapons system on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism.

It is protected by an energy shield which generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor.

The hologram then shows the shield surrounding the Death Star.

The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. He continued. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor.

General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack. Acker said.

Good luck. Starlight said.

You're gonna need it. Han said.

General Madine. Acker called.

We have stolen a small imperial shuttle. Madine said. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret imperial code a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the generator.

Sounds dangerous. C-3PO said.

Will you relax. Rainbow said.

Wonder who they found to pull that off. Leia said.

General Solo, is your strike team assembled? Madine asked.

My team's ready. Han answered, I don't have a command crew for the shuttle.

Chewbacca growled.

It's gonna be rough. I didn't wanna speak for you.

Chewbacca growled.

That's one. Han said.

General, count me in. Leia said.

We're with you as well. Rainbow said and the others agreed.

I'm with you too. Said a familiar voice.

Luke and Twilight have walked in.

We're ready. Twilight said.

* * *

Soon they headed to the hanger getting ready to leave. And Han was offering the Millennium Falcon to Lando.

Look, I want you to take her. Han said to Lando. I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet.

All right, old buddy. Lando said. I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her. She won't get a scratch. All right?

Right. Han said.

Then Han leaves.

I got your promise. He said. Not a scratch.

Would you get going, you pirate? Lando said. Good luck.

You too. Han said. He then boarded the shuttle.

* * *

Soon the shuttle took off.

All right, hang on. Han said flipping the switch.

And they went into hyperspace.

* * *

They managed to get pass them and begin to head to the moon.

Once landed they headed out. Then they saw 2 troopers ahead.

Should we try to go around? Leia asked.

It'll take time. Luke said.

This whole party will be for nothing if they see us. Han said.

Chewbacca growled.

Chewie and I will take care of this. Han said. You stay here.

Quietly. Luke warned. There might be more of them out there.

And last thing we want is an whole fleet. Twilight said.

Hey, it's me. Han reassured.

Then he and Chewbacca begin to leave.

Just when Han was to attack he accidentally step on a branch. The trooper saw him and knock him off his feet.

Go for help! Go! He said.

Great. Luke said. Come on! And rush down to help.

Han quickly got up and fought the trooper.

And the other got on his speeder and took off. But Chewbacca quickly stops him before he got far. Luke and the other just arrived.

Over there! Two more of them. Leia said seeing 2 more as they took off and their speeders.

Leia and Luke quickly got on a speeder and went after them. As well as Twilight and the others, while Han, Rarity, Pinkie and Rainbow stayed behind to deal with the trooper.

* * *

The group are quickly closing in on them.

Quick, jam their comlink. Luke said. Center switch.

Get alongside that one! Twilight said.

Once they were close enough. Luke jumps on the other one and pushes the trooper off. Then 2 more troopers appeared from behind, Luke managed to bring one down. Meanwhile the one that Leia, Spike, Fluttershy, Starlight are on got shot and they got knock off. While the trooper crashed into a fallen tree.

Meanwhile Luke and Twilight are still dealing with the other one, Then finally Luke the trooper out his his lightsaber and they begin to head back to the others.

* * *

A short time later They finally found the others.

Luke! Han said. Where's Leia?

She didn't come back? Luke asked.

I thought she was with you. Han said.

We got separated. Luke said. We better go look for her.

Starlight, Fluttershy and Spike are gone too. Twilight notice them missing as well.

Take the squad ahead. Han ordered the others. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300.

Come on, R2. Luke said. We'll need your scanners.

Don't worry, Master Luke. C-3PO said. We know what to do. And you said it was pretty here. He said that to R2.

* * *

Meanwhile Leia, Spike, Fluttershy and Starlight were still unconscious.

Then a little furry creature called a Ewok approach them he was a little taller than Spike, he pokes them with his spear a few time before Leia woke up.

Cut it out. She said.

Then Spike, Fluttershy and Starlight.

My head. Spike said rubbing his head.

Uh, hi. Starlight said to the Ewok.

Then the 4 got up and moved around to sit, and the Ewok keeps his spear up.

We're not gonna hurt you. Leia said.

It's okay little fella. Fluttershy said.

Well, looks like we're stuck here. Starlight said.

Trouble is, we don't know where here is. Spike said.

Maybe you can help us. Fluttershy said to the Ewok.

Come on. Sit down. Leia said.

The Ewok raise his spear.

I promise we won't hurt you. She said. Now come here.

The Ewok growled a little.

All right. You want something to eat?

Leia then brought some food from bag.

The Ewok jumps a little, but got interested and approaches them.

The Ewok grabs the piece of food, and sits down next to Leia.

Than when removed her helmet it made the Ewok jump and raise his spear.

Look. It's a hat. Leia said. It's not gonna hurt you. Look.

The Ewok calms downs looks at the helmet.

You're a jittery little thing, aren't you? Starlight asked.

Then suddenly the Ewok looks off at the distance on high alert.

What is it? Leia asked.

They looked off in the distance, it seems something was out there.

Suddenly a laser was shot and cause them to fall behind the log. Then a another was fired.

The Ewok hides under the log, then Spike went under.

Got room for one more? He asked.

Leia, Starlight and Fluttershy look to see what was out there. But it was hard see something ahead from the dense plants.

Freeze!

The 3 turned and saw a trooper aiming his blaster at them.

Come on. Get up. He said.

He then took Leia's blaster.

Then another another trooper appeared.

Go get your ride. Take them back to base. He said.

Yes, sir. Said the other.

He then left.

The 3 weren't sure what to do, but then the Ewok whacks his spear against his leg. It didn't hurt it only got his attention.

What the?

The moment his attention was off Leia quickly grabs a thick branch and hits him. While Starlight blasted the 2 speeders that the other trooper was leaving.

Come on. let's get out of here. leia said helping the Ewok down.

They begin to leave, but then the Ewok pulls them in the other direction.

What's that way? Spike asked.

I think he's taking us to where his lives. Fluttershy said.

And the 4 friends begin to follow their new friend.

* * *

Sometime later Luke's team has arrive at the site where Leia and the others were.

They saw the wreckage, but then Chewbacca growls and ran towards something.

What, Chewie? Han asked.

Chewie, where are you going? Twilight asked.

Then he arrives to a stick with a slab of meat.

I don't get it. Han said. It's just a dead animal.

Then Chewie begins to grab it feeling hungry.

Chewie. no wait! Don't Luke trying to stop him.

Then a net raise up trapping them all, and were raise 20 feet off the ground.

Nice work. Rarity said mad.

Nice going, Chewie. Rainbow said.

Great. Always thinking with your stomach. Han said.

Take it easy. Luke said. Let's just figure a way to get out of this thing.

Then R2 brought a saw and begins to slice the netting.

R2, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. 3PO said. It's a very long drop!

What's going on? Twilight asked.

Then suddenly they all fell out of the net and hit the ground.

never mind. She groaned.

As they begin to get up suddenly out the bushes a whole group of Ewoks appeared.

At first they thought it was funny including Rainbow, but as they got up one of them points his spear at them.

Hey. Point that thing someplace else. Han said.

Oh, my head. C-3PO said raising up.

The Ewoks were surprises then moments later the started to bow for him.

Oh, my goodness. He said.

Do you understand anything they're saying? Luke asked.

Oh, yes, Master Luke. He answered. Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms...

What are you telling them? Han asked.

"Hello" I think. He answered.

You think? Rainbow asked.

I could be mistaken they're using a very primitive dialect, but I do believe they think I am some sort of god.

The others were trying not to laugh form the thought of it.

Why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this? Han asked.

And please do it. Rainbow said.

I beg your pardon, General Solo and miss Dash, but that just wouldn't be proper. C-3PO said.

Proper? They asked.

Luke and the others found it funny.

it's against my programming to impersonate a deity.

What? Rainbow asked.

Why, you...

They quickly got up, but were stop by the Ewoks spears.

Sorry. Rainbow said.

My mistake. Han said. He's an old friend of mine.

* * *

They were soon tied up and being taking to their village, while 3PO was on a chair as some carried him.

The village was actually high up in the trees.

Hand and Rainbow were place over some rocks, Luke and the others were place near them. And 3PO was set down not far them.

I got a really bad feeling about this. Han said.

Same here. Dash said.

Then the chief of the village approaches C-3PO and spoke their language. And the chief spoke.

What did he say? Han asked.

I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo but it appears you are the main course at a banquet in my honor. 3PO said. And Dash to be the appetizer.

WHAT! She said panicked.

Then the Ewoks begin to set a fire to cook them.

Then Leia, Fluttershy, Starlight and Spike appeared from a room.

Leia. Luke said.

Leia. Han said.

Guys. Twilight said.

Fluttershy. Applejack said.

Guys, get me outta here! Rainbow said. I don't want to be eaten.

They were about to help but Ewok guards stop them.

Your Royal Highness. C-3PO said.

But, these are our friends. Leia said. 3PO. tell them they must be set free.

C-3PO spoke in their language to set them free. But the chief disagrees and they continued.

Somehow I got the feeling that didn't help us very much. Han said.

3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish you'll become angry and use your magic. Luke said.

But, Master Luke, what magic? He asked. I couldn't possibly...

Just do it! Twilight said.

Just tell them. Luke said.

C-3Po tries again speaking their language. The Ewoks got concern but the chief orders them to continue.

Then a Ewok with torch approaches the pit.

You see, Master Luke? They didn't believe me just as I said they wouldn't.

No, no wait, wait, wait! Let's talk about this! Rainbow said panicked.

Then Luke shut his eyes, then using the Force. He lifts C-3PO in the air, and Twilight made some fireworks appear. And the Ewoks panicked.

Quickly the chief Ewok orders them to be free. When R2 was cut lose he fell over and 2 Ewoks help him up. R2 then zaps one of them.

* * *

Later 3PO was telling the Ewoks a story and mimicking sounds. Once he was done, the chief said something.

Wonderful. He said. We are now part of the tribe.

Suddenly the Ewok that leia met hugs Han.

Just what I always wanted. Han said.

the Ewoks then cheered for their new friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke has turned himself in to Darth Vader. And Twilight has went with him.

Luke said the emperor hasn't truly hasn't driven his good out fully. Which that is why they couldn't destroy him, Vader notice that Luke has made a new lightsaber. Luke can feel the conflict within you and told him to let go of the hate.

But Vader said it is too late for him, and Luke said his father truly is dead. And then Luke and Twilight were taking away.

And Vader hard to tell from his mask, seems to be effected of what he said.

* * *

The next morning the rebel group are near the shield generator. And they saw a imperial shuttle taking off.

The main entrance to the control bunker is on the far side of that landing platform. Leia said.

This isn't gonna be easy. Pinkie said.

Don't worry. Han said. Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this.

Question is, how are we getting pass them? Rainbow Dash asked.

Then their Ewok friend speaks to 3PO.

What's he saying? Leia asked.

he says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge. C-3PO answered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of space, the rebel fleet is getting ready.

And the Millennium Falcon leads a squad of X-wings, Y-wings, B-wings, and A-wings.

Admiral, we're in position. Lando said. All fighters accounted for.

Proceed with the countdown. Acker said. All groups assume attack coordinates.

meanwhile in the Falcon Lando's copilot speaks to him.

Don't worry. Lando reassured. My friend's are down there. He'll have that shield down on time.

The copilot hopes so.

Or this'll be the shortest offensive of all time. Lando said.

All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark. Acker called out.

All right. Said Lando. Stand by.

He then flipped the switch and went into lightspeed. Along with the other ships.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the moon Han's group nears the bunker.

A Ewok speaks to him.

Back door, huh? Han said. Good idea.

It's only a few guards. Starlight said. This shouldn't be too much trouble.

It only takes one to sound the alarm. Leia said.

Then we'll do it real quiet like. Rainbow said.

Oh, my. 3PO said. Princess Leia.

Quiet. Leia said.

Can you ever be quiet? Rainbow asked.

I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash. He said.

A Ewok approaching one of the 4 speeders.

Oh no. Applejack.

There goes our surprise attack. Rarity said.

The the Ewok got on one and drives off, and 3 of the guards went after him. Han and the other were surprise of that.

Not bad for a little furball. Han said impressed. There's only one left.

I'm starting to like these little guys. Rainbow said impress as well.

You stay here. Han said to C-3PO. We'll take care of this.

I have decided that we shall stay here. He said with R2, Spike and their Ewok friend.

* * *

Meanwhile the 3 troopers are still chasing the Ewok who was having trouble riding it. And he quickly grabs a vine and was swung up into the trees.

* * *

Back with Han manage to lure the trooper towards the group, and soon they went inside the bunker.

* * *

Meanwhile on Death Star 2.0

Vader brought Luke and Twilight to Emperor Palpatine.

Welcome, young Skywalker. He said. As well for you young Sparkle.

I have been expecting you. You'll no longer need those.

Then their cuffs were removed.

Guards, leave us. Palpatine ordered. Then his guards left.

I'm looking forward to completing your training. He said. In time, you will call me master.

You're gravely mistaken. Luke said. You won't convert me as you did my father.

Oh, no, my young Jedi. Palpatine said getting up. You will find that it is you who are mistaken about a great many things.

His lightsaber. Vader said handing it to him.

Ah, yes. He said. A Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be you. And possible your friend.

You're wrong. Twilight said.

Soon I'll be dead and you with me. Luke said.

Palpatine chuckled.

Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your rebel fleet. He said.

What? Twilight asked.

Yes. I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here.

Your overconfidence is your weakness. Luke said.

Your faith in your friends is yours. palpatine said.

It is pointless to resist, my son. Vader said.

Then Palpatine sat back on his chair.

Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. He said. Your friends up there on the sanctuary moon are walking into a trap, as is your rebel fleet.

What? Twilight said.

It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive.

* * *

Back in the bunker Han and the others arrived in the main control room.

All right! Han shouted. Up! Move!

Quickly. Rainbow said. Quickly.

Han, hurry. Leia said. The fleet will be here any moment.

* * *

Outside C-3PO saw some guards entering the bunker.

Oh, my. He said. They'll be capture.

Then their Ewok friend left.

Hey wait, where are you going? Spike asked.

Wait! Come back! 3PO said.

R2, Spike, stay with me. He said.

* * *

Back inside Han's group was captured.

* * *

Meanwhile the rebel fleet has arrive at the Death Star.

All wings report in. Lando called.

Red leader standing by. Said Wedge.

Gray leader standing by.

Green leader standing by.

Lock S-foils in attack positions. Wedge called.

The X-wings and B-wings folded their wings out.

May the Force be with us. Acker called out.

In the Millennium Falcon Lando's copilot Niuen Nunb spoke about the shield reading.

We've gotta be able to get a reading on that shield, up or down. Lando said.

Niuen Nunb spoke again.

How could they be jamming us if they don't know... if we're coming. Lando then realize something.

Break off the attack. He ordered. The shield is still up.

I get no reading. Wedge said. You sure?

PULL UP! ALL CRAFT PULL UP!

The fighters immediately brake away in different directions.

Take evasive action. Acker ordered. Green group, stick close to Holding Sector MV-7.

The rest of the fleet begin to turn away.

Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector 47. Said a officer.

It's a trap. Acker said.

Then a huge army of TIE fighters came in and fired.

* * *

In the Death Star the fleet can be seen being attack.

Come, boy. Palpatine said. See for yourself.

Luke and Twilight can see the whole thing.

From here, you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of the insignificant Rebellion.

Luke turns and glances at his lightsaber. Palpatine can sense it.

You want this don't you? He asked. The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant.

No. Luke said.

It is unavoidable. Palpatine said. It is your destiny. You, like your father are now mine.

* * *

Back at the bunker Han's group were brought out and saw the other members capture.

Hello. C-3PO shouted. I say, over there. Were you looking for me?

What is he doing? Rainbow asked thinking he's gone crazy.

Several Stormtroopers went to get them.

Well, they're on their way. 3PO said. R2 are you sure this was a good idea?

Freeze.

We surrender.

The Spike and a army of Ewoks jump out from behind and landed on the troopers.

Then the rest of the tribe came raise from the bushes and fired arrows. And soon everyone was fighting then the bunkers door closed. An AT-ST went after some Ewoks and fired lasers at them. Hiding behind 2 trees some have a trip line trying to knock it down but only they were being draged each time it took a step.

Meanwhile Leia, Han and Starlight were fighting while Leia was trying to open the doors.

the code's changed. Leia said.

We need R2. Starlight said.

Here's the terminal. Han said.

R2, where are you? Leia called on a comlink. We need you at the bunker right away.

As R2 heads over to the bunker the Ewoks were giving it everything they got on the AT-ST walkers. Catapults of rocks even.

* * *

Meanwhile the fleet of rebels are still fighting for their lives.

Watch yourself, Wedge. Lando called. Three from above.

Red Three, Red Two, pull in. Wedge called.

Got it.

As they were fighting Lando saw the fleet of Stardestroyers, and strangely they weren't fighting.

Only the fighters are attacking. Lando said. What are the Stardestroyers are waiting for?

* * *

Inside the Death Star.

As you can see, my young apprentice your friends have failed. Palpatine said. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station.

He then press the button and said. Fire at will, Commander.

Seconds later, a powerful green beam was fired and hits one of the rebel ships.

That blast came from the Death Star. Lando said stunned. That thing's operational. Home 1, this is Gold leader.

We saw it. Acker said. All craft prepare to retreat.

You won't get another chance at this, Admiral. Lando said.

We have no choice, General Calrissian. Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude.

Han will have that shield down. We've gotta give him more time.

* * *

Back at the bunker R2, 3PO and Rainbow arrived and R2 begins to get the doors open.

R2, hurry! C-3PO siad.

Then a Stormtrooper fired at R2 and he screams as he went flying back and hits the other wall.

My goodness! 3PO shouted.

Soon R2 was mess up bad.

Leia covers Han as he tries to hot wire the doors open.

* * *

Meanwhile the Death Star destroys another rebel ship.

Yes, I said closer. Lando said having a plan. Move as close as you can and engage those Stardestroyers at point blank range.

At that close range, we won't last long against those Stardestroyers. Acker said.

We'll last longer than we will against that Death Star, and we might take a few of them with us. Lando said.

Soon a X-wing was shot and exploded, even a Y-wing.

* * *

Back at the Death Star.

Your fleet is lost, and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. Palpatine said. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die, as well as your friends.

Luke is starting to get upset.

Good. Palpatine said sensing it. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete.

At first Luke turns to see the battle outside, but then he uses the Force to grab his lightsaber. But Vader blocks his blow with his.

* * *

Back in the forest the AT-ST was firing at the Ewoks still. 2 of them were with Chewbacca and Spike, and they got on one of them and took over. And they manage to destroy another At-ST walker, and soon the Ewoks were ganging the upper hand. Another AT-ST walker got wrecked by 2 logs hitting on both sides, while another slips over logs.

Meanwhile is still trying to open the doors.

I think I got it. Han said. I got it.

But sadly another set of doors closed.

You don't got it. Rainbow said.

Then suddenly Leia was shot on the arm.

Freeze!

Oh, dear. C-3PO said.

2 Stormtroopers appeared.

Don't move.

Then Leia brought a blaster.

I love you. Han said.

I know. Leia said.

Then she shot both troopers.

Then a AT-ST walker appeared and stop.

Uh, oh. Rainbow said.

Then the hatch open and Chewie and Spike climbs out.

Chewie. Han said.

Chewbacca growls

Get down here. She's wounded.

No, wait! Rainbow shouted. I got an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Vader were still in a lightsaber duel and like last time, Twilight can only try to stay out of the way.

Then Luke kicks Vader down the stairs.

Good. Palpatine said. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you.

Luke then turns his lightsaber off.

Obi-Wan has taught you well. Vader said.

I will not fight you, father. Luke said.

Vader then approach him.

You are unwise to lower your defenses. He said then lashes out his lightsaber.

They were quickly fighting again. the Luke jumps on a bridge above them.

Your thoughts betray you, father. Luke said. I feel the good in you, the conflict.

There is no conflict. Vader said.

You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now.

You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny.

Then Vader threw his lightsaber at the bridge causing it to break, and Luke fell.

Luke! Twilight shouted.

Then Vader went to look for him.

* * *

Meanwhile a TIE fighter was caught in flames and crashes into a stardestroyer and the fight continues.

* * *

Meanwhile Han has managed to trick the officers and got them to come out. And soon the Ewoks surrounded them, and Han just shrugged.

Moments later, bombs were being place.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Death Star Vader is still looking for Luke.

You cannot hide forever, Luke. He said.

I will not fight you. Luke said still hiding.

Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong, especial for, sister. So you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too.

Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now is failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will.

NEVER!

Luke came out of hiding, and fights him again. And forces Vader back and slices his right hand off which was robotic.

Then Palpatine approaches them.

Good! He said. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny, and take your father's place at my side.

Luke, don't do this. Twilight said.

Luke then looks at his right hand, and saw Vader's then he turns his lightsaber off. Twilight was relieved.

Never. Luke said and threw his lightsaber away. I'll never turn to the dark side.

Palpatine reminds silent.

You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

So be it, Jedi. Palpatine said.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Han and the others cleared out of the bunker. And then the bunker explodes, along with the shield generator.

the moment the shield is down the fleet begins to attack the Death Star. And Lando, 2 A-wings, 2 X-wings and a Y-wing approach the station.

* * *

Meanwhile inside.

If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed. Palpatine said.

Then a bolt of electricity strikes at Luke, then Vader has got up.

Young fool. Palpatine said. Only now, at the end, do you understand.

Palpatine strikes Luke again

Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. He said.

he then shot Luke again.

You have paid the price for your lack of vision.

Again Palpatine shot Luke again, Twilight rush in to help and Palpatine sense her and shoots at her too.

Now young young Skywalker and you Sparkle, you will die. Palpatine said.

He then zaps the two again with more force, for Vader almost hard to tell from his mask seems to be effected by watching.

No. He finally spoke. No!

Then Vader did something unexpected, he grabs palpatine and while getting zapped himself he threw his master with all his strength down a tunnel.

Luke and Twilight stunned went over to him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Lando and the fighter went down the tunnel with 3 TIE fighters behind them.

Few of the fighter split up and head back to the surface taking a few TIE fighters with them. Lando almost hits the wall only knocking the radio dish of the Falcon off.

That was too close. He said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the fighter begin to concentrate all fire on the Super Stardestroyer. They till a A-wing was shot and crashes into the bridge of the ship. And the entire ship crashes on the outer wall of the Death Star.

* * *

Meanwhile inside everyone was evacuating the station, Luke was carrying Vader to one of the hangers with Twilight behind them. Then finally Luke has manage to drag him to a Imperial shuttle.

Luke. Vader said. Help me take this mask off.

But you'll die. Luke said.

Nothing can stop that now. He said. Just for once, let me, look on you with my own eyes.

Luke then removes the two main parts of the helmet and revealed Anakin's true face. All pale and no hair almost like something terrible happen long ago.

Now go, my son. Anakin said. Leave me.

No. Luke said. You're coming with me.

I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you.

You already have, Luke. Anakin said weakly. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right.

Then slowly Anakin's life faded away.

* * *

Meanwhile Lando and Wedge have made it to the main reactor, Wedge took the first shot and Lando made the final. Then they begin to leave as a large explosion is behind them. The fleet begins to move away from the Death Star as Luke and Twilight escape on a shuttle.

Wedge and Lando have made it out just in time. And the Death Star explodes.

* * *

The explosion can be on the moon's surface as the Ewoks and everyone cheered.

They did it! C-3PO said.

YES! Rainbow cheered.

Han who was tending Leia's arm saw the explosion.

I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew. He said to Leia.

he wasn't. Leia said. I can feel it.

You love him. He asked. Don't you?

Yes. She answered.

All right. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way.

It's not like that at all. Said Leia. He's my brother.

As much as Han was surprise the two kissed. And then Wicket appeared cheerfully of their victory. And then Fluttershy came and hugged him.

* * *

Hours later at night Luke sets up a funeral pyre for his father and Twilight was to comfort him. And high above them two fliers zoomed by and fireworks were set off.

All across the galaxy everyone celebrates of their freedom, and on the Endor moon the others were joining the Ewoks in a party.

Friends one another hugged each other, and Wicket hugs R2-D2.

As the celebration went on Twilight saw Luke seeing the ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. But then a 3rd ghost appeared it was Anakin Skywalker before.

And Twilight jojns her friends for one final moment.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends will continue their Star Wars adventures

In

The Force Awakens.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US.

I hope everyone enjoyed the super bowl.

And what did you think of the Jurassic world fallen kingdom super bowl trailer.


	7. Back To The Future

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville, and at Twilight's castle Twilight and Starlight were going over some spells.

There sure are a lot of spells here. Starlight said.

Yeah, a few of them are from Star swirl. Twilight said.

You know, hard to believe he did a spell of time travel. Said Starlight.

your telling me. Twilight said remembering the revenge plot Starlight had.

Then the Book of Adventures was calling them.

Look's like we're having another adventure. Starlight said.

Come on. Twilight said as they headed to the throne room.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone is in the throne room, and Twilight opens the book to the next story.

The 7th chapter is Back To The Future.

On October 25th 1985, in Hill Valley teenager Marty Mcfly went to his friend's house Dr. Emmett Brown but finds it empty. Then a phone rang and he said for Marty to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 at night. Saying something about a major breakthrough. Hours later at night Marty headed over to the mall with Doc's video camera.

Once done reading they were sucked in the book.

* * *

And they arrive at a parking lot at Twin Pines Mall in Hill Valley. In the year 1985

Never thought of being in at a mall at night. Rainbow Dash said.

I would like to shopping. Rarity said.

I'm pretty sure it's closed for the night Rarity. Applejack said.

Hey, what's that? Pinkie asked pointing out to a truck.

Let's check it out. Twilight said.

Then they saw a dog.

Aw, hi there. Fluttershy said to the dog.

Then a teenage boy named Marty Mcfly arrived on his skateboard.

Even ladies. Marty said. who are you?

Oh, hi. Twilight said. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Starlight Glimmer.

Name's Marty Mcfly. he introduced.

What bring's you what here? Spike asked.

I'm here to meet my friend Emmett Brown. Marty answered.

Then suddenly the gate of the truck opens and coming out of the smoke was a streamlined silver car called a DeLorean came out. Strangely it had some stuff on the back.

Sweet ride. Rainbow said liking it.

Then the left door opens and came out Dr. Emmett Brown himself.

Doc! Marty said.

Marty! You made it! Said Doc.

Hey.

Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life. Doc said excited.

Well, it's a DeLorean...

Bear with me Marty. All your questions will be answered. I see you have friends. Roll tape and We'll proceed.

Uh, Doc is that a DEVO Suit? Marty asked.

Never mind that now. Doc said. Not now.

All right. Marty said now filming. I'm ready.

Good evening. Doc began. I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 a.m. And this is temporal experiment number one.

Come on Einie. Doc getting his dog Einstein in the DeLorean. Hey, hey, boy, get in here. That a boy! In you go. Sit down. Put your seat belt on. That's it.

Then Doc brought out a stop watch on and Einstein and both are at the same time.

Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. He said.

Right. Check, Doc. Marty said.

Good. Doc said.

Then he brought a remote controller.

Have a good trip, Einstein. Watch your head.

he then closes the door, and turns the remote controller on.

You got that thing hooked up to the car? Marty asked.

Watch this. Doc said.

Yeah. Okay. Got it.

Using the remote controller he made the Delorean drive around and gets it in a good distance away from them. Then Doc moves them in a spot right in front of the car.

If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour you're going to see some serious shoot. He said.

What happen's at 88? Rainbow asked.

Guess we'll have to see. Twilight said.

He then flips a switch pulling the brakes on the car, and revs the engine. Once the engine hits 65 miles an hour Doc flips the switch and the car drives off directly towards them.

Nervously Marty and the girls moved out of the way, but Doc stops them.

Watch this. He said. Watch this.

But it's gonna hit us! Spike yelled.

Then when the Delorean hit the speed of 88 miles, it begins to make bright flashes of light. Then the car disappears just before it hits them and behind them were 2 trails of fire where the car was.

They were completely stunned.

Doc looks at the speed.

What did I tell you?! He said. 88 miles per hour!

Then they saw the lesson plate which says OUTTATIME spins and falls over.

The temporal displacement occurred exactly 1:20 a.m. And zero seconds!

Marty picks the lesson plate up, but drops it because it was hot still.

Jesus Christ! Marty said. Jesus Christ, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!

Fluttershy fainted.

Calm down, everyone. Doc reassured. I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact.

Then where the heck are they?! Marty asked.

The appropriate question is, When the heck are they?

What?! Twilight asked.

You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent him into the Future.

THE FUTURE! The girls shouted.

One minute into the future, to be exact. Said Doc. At precisely 1:21 a.m. And Zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine.

Wait a minute. Marty said trying to get this right. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me you built a time machine out of a DeLorean?

The way I see it, if your going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style? Said Doc.

Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal...

Then his watch beeps.

Look out!

He quickly push them out of the way as the DeLorean appears and come to a stop. They approach the car and Doc touches the door but shakes his hand.

What? Is it hot? Starlight asked.

It's cold. Doc answered. Darn cold.

The DeLorean was covered in a layer of ice. And Doc uses his foot to lift the door open, and reveals Einstein unharmed.

Einstein, you little devil! He said.

He then grabs his clock and shows his is one minute behind Doc's watch.

Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking! He said.

Einstein then climbs out and enters the truck.

He's all right. Marty said.

He's fine. Doc said. And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time.

Come here. I'll show you how it works. He said showing them how it works.

Doc got in and explain.

First, you turn the time circuits on. He said and turns them on. This readout tells you where you're going. This one tells you where you are. This one tells where you are.

Or maybe, when. Twilight said.

You input your time destination time on this keypad. Doc continued. Say you want to see the sighting of the Declaration of Independence. or witness the birth of Christ. Here's a red letter date in the history of science. November 5th 1955.

That date rings a bell for Doc.

Yes, of course. Doc said. November 5th 1955.

What? I don't get it. Marty said. What happened?

What's important on that day? Pinkie asked.

That was the day I invented time travel. He answered. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet. I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to, I had a revelation, a vision, a picture in my head, a picture of this.

He then points to a part of the machine.

This is what makes time travel possible. He said. The flux capacitor.

Flux capacitor? Marty said.

It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long? Things has certainly changed around here. I remember this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees.

This is heavy duty, Doc. Marty said. This is great. Does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?

Unfortunately, no. He answered. it requires something with a little more kick.

What'd you use? Twilight asked.

Plutonium. Doc answered.

Plutonium. Wait a minute. Marty said. Are you telling me this sucker is nuclear? Gesturing to the DeLorean.

Hey, hey, hey! Keep rolling. Doc said. keep rolling there. No, no, no this sucker's electrical, but I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need.

Doc, you don't just walk into a store and buy Plutonium. Marty said. Did you rip that off?

Where'd you even get that stuff? Twilight asked.

Of course. He answered. From a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their Plutonium and, in turn, gave them a shoddy bomb casing full of used pinball machine parts.

Their not gonna be happy if they find out it's fake. Rainbow said.

Come on. Doc said. Let's get you a radiation suit. We prepare to reload.

Minutes later after putting suits on, Doc opens a case with 12 files of Plutonium. He grabs one and the machine sucks the case in.

It's safe now. Doc said taking his mask off. Everything's lead lined. Don't you lose those tapes now. I need that as a record. Let's put this back here. He puts the case back. There we go. I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future?

He then puts a suitcase in.

I'm allergic to all synthetics.

The future? Marty said. That's where you're going?

That's right, 25 years into the future. He said. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of Mankind.

Why not? Marty asked.

I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World series.

Look me up when you get there. Marty said.

Indeed I will. Doc said. Roll'em.

Marty rolls the camera and Doc open the DeLorean door open.

I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to emark on a historic journey. He said then realize something. What am I thinking? I almost forgot to bring extra Plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip. I must be out of my mind.

Then Einstein barks.

What is it Einie?

Then Einstein looks ahead, Doc looks to where he's looking and saw something that made him worried.

Oh, my God. He said worried. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me.

What? Twilight asked.

Run for it, guys! He said taking cover.

Who? Who? Marty asked.

Who do you think?! The Libyans!

Libyan? Pinkie asked.

They turned and saw 2 Libyans in a blue van, and their rushing in.

Holy SHOOT! Marty said taking cover as well as Twilight and the others.

One Libyans begins to fire his gun at them.

I'll draw their fire! Doc shouted.

He quickly grabs his gun but their was not a single bullet in it. Doc tries to flee but the Libyans cornered him. He quickly raised his hands up and throws again his gun, but then the Libyan shot him.

NO! Marty shouted. YOU BUSTER!

Then the Libyan saw Marty and the girls and fires at them. They quickly took cover in front of the truck, and where about to run but the van corners them.

It was nice knowing you guys! Pinkie said scared.

The Libyan pulls the trigger but the gun got jammed or it's out of bullets. They quickly made a bee line into the DeLorean, Marty begins to drive off. But unknowingly Spike accidentally turns the time circuits on. As the chase continues the Libyan brought out a missile, and they saw it.

Help! Twilight said nervously.

Holy shoot! Marty said. Let's see you busters can do 90!

Then Marty made the DeLorean go full speed leaving the Libyans in the dust. Then when he hits 88 flashes of light appear and a second later they were now in a field. And they hit a scarecrow making them scream. Then when the scarecrow slide off they crash into a barn. Minutes later a family of 4, which is the Peabody came in to see what happened. A boy brought his comic book making them think their aliens, the father shoots at them and they quickly leave.

All right. All right. Marty said. Okay, McFly. get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. It's just a very intense dream.

Hey, hey, it's a dream. Rainbow said.

Then Marty slams the brakes coming to a stop. They got out and saw Marty neighborhood which has only started to be built.

It can't be. Marty said.

They quickly looked at the dashboard and it said November 5th 1955.

I must of turned it on from the chase! Spike said.

This is nuts. Marty said turning the key but the car won't start.

Then beeping was heard as the Plutonium chamber was empty.

Great! We're stuck here! Rainbow complained.

They took their suits off, and hid the DeLorean out of sight. And were force to walk to Hill Valley which is 2 miles away. Once they got there they saw the city in it's 50's,

This has got to be a dream. Said Marty.

I don't think it is Marty. Starlight said. I think were really in 1955.

Them Marty went to a phone to called Doc while the girls waited outside, but the phone went unanswered. Then he actually ran into his dad George McFly 30 years younger, which he didn't found till younger Biff Tanner came. The group of 9 followed him, and found him high in a tree, then he slips and fell and Marty pushes him out of the way. And got hit. George quickly flees and the girls as well, as it turns out Marty was brought to his mother's house Lorraine and offers to stay. But Marty leaves and rejoins Twilight and the others later, and went to find Doc.

They soon arrived at his house.

Marty knocks on the door, and they waited a few seconds.

Then 1955 Emmett Brown opens the door with some kind of head gear.

Doc? Marty said.

Don't say a word. 1955 Doc said.

He then drags Marty inside.

Um, we're with him! Twilight called.

Get in here! He said.

They quickly went inside.

I don't wanna know your name. He said. I don't wanna anything about you.

Listen, Doc...

Quiet!

He then puts a suction cup on Marty's forehead attach with some wiring and a machine.

I'm going to read your thoughts. Doc said. Let's see now. You've come here from a great distance?

Yeah. Exactly. Marty said.

We...

Don't tell me! Doc said wanna this to work. You want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening post.

No.

Not a word. Not a word now! Quiet. Then Doc thought carefully. Donations. You want to to make a donation, to the Coast Guard Youth Auxiliary.

What? Asked Pinkie.

Doc. Marty said removing the suction cup. I'm from the future. We came here in a time machine that you invented. Now, we need your help to get back to the year 1985.

My God. Doc said shaking his head. Do you know what means?

Uh... Twilight confused.

It means that this dang thing doesn't work at all! He answered and taking the mind reader off.

Doc, you got to help us. Marty said. You are the only one who knows how your time machine works.

Doc, it's no joke! Rainbow said.

Time machine? He said. I haven't invented any time machine.

Okay. All right, I'll prove it to you. Marty said pulling out his wallet. Look at my driver's license. Expires 1987. Look at my birthday, for crying out loud! I haven't even been born yet. And look at this picture. It's my brother and sister and me. Look at her sweatshirt, Doc. Class of 1984?

Pretty mediocre photographic fakery. Doc said looking at it. They cut off your brother's hair.

I'm telling the truth, Doc. Marty said. You got to believe me.

Then tell me, future gang. Doc said. Who's President of the United States in 1985?

Ronald Reagan. He answered.

Ronald Reagan? Doc asked. The actor?

Then who's vice president? Jerry Lewis? He then grabs a few things on his desk.

He then went outside as they chase after him.

I suppose Jane Wyman is the First Lady.

Whoa, wait, Doc! Marty called.

Where are you going?! Applejack said.

And Jack Benny is secretary of the treasury. He then enters his garage.

Doc, you gotta listen to us. Marty said.

I've had enough practical jokes for one evening. Doc said. Good night, future boy! And he shuts the door.

No, wait, Doc. Doc. Marty called. The bruise on your head, we know how that happened. You told me the whole story. You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, and you fell and hit your head on the sink. That's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible.

Doc then opens the door.

* * *

They begin to lead Doc to the spot where they hid the DeLorean.

There's something wrong with the starter, so we hid it here. Marty said.

And they remove the branches off of it.

After I fell off my toilet, I drew this. Doc said pulling out a drawing of the flux capacitor.

The flux capacitor. Starlight said.

Then Marty lifts the door open showing it and Doc was left speechless.

It works! Doc said. It works! I finally invented something that works!

You bet your tail it works. Spike said.

Somehow we've got to sneak this back to my laboratory. Doc said. We've got to get you home!

* * *

An hour later they got they DeLorean back to Doc's place Marty begins to show the video of the first attempt of time travel.

Okay, Doc, this is it. Marty said.

And Doc was surprise to see himself 30 years from now.

Why, that's me! He said. Look at me! I'm an old man. Thank god I still got my hair. What's on Earth is this thing I'm wearing?

This a radiation suit. Marty answered. He then fasts forward the video.

Radiation suit? Said Doc. Of course. Cause of all the fallout from the atomic wars. This is truly amazing. While looking at the camera. A portable television studio. No wonder your president has to be an actor. He's gotta look good on television.

Whoa. This is it. Marty said getting to the power generation part. This is the part coming up, Doc.

 _but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts..._

What did I just say? Doc asked.

Marty goes back and the part repeats.

1.21 GIGAWATTS! Doc yelled. 1.21 gigawatts. Great Scott!

He then left.

Wait a minute, what?! Rainbow asked.

What the heck is a gigawatt? Marty asked.

* * *

They entered the house again.

How could I have been so careless? Doc asks himself. 1.21 gigawatts! Tom, how am I going to generate that kind of power?

He looks at a photo. It can't be done, can it?

Doc, look. Marty arriving inside with the others. All we need is a little Plutonium.

I'm sure that in 1985, Plutonium is available in every corner drugstore, but in 1955 it's a little hard to come by. Said Doc. Guys, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here.

Whoa, whoa, Doc, stuck here? Marty asked. I can't be stuck here. I got a life in 1985. I got a girl.

Is she pretty? Doc asked.

Doc, she's beautiful. Marty said. She's crazy about me.

Look at this. He pulls out a piece of newspaper. Look what she wrote here, Doc. I mean, that says it all.

Doc, your our only hope.

Come on Doc, there's gotta be something. Twilight said. I have a niece back home.

Marty, girls I'm sorry, but the only power source capable of generating 1.21 gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lighting. Doc said.

What did you say? Marty asked.

A bolt of lightning. Doc repeats. Unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever going to strike.

Marty pulls out the paper sheet and see's something.

We do now. Marty said.

Doc takes a look.

This is it! he says. This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is going to strike the clock tower at precisely 10:04 p.m. Next Saturday night! If we can somehow harness this lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work.

I'm seeing the picture. twilight said.

Me too. Starlight said.

Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future! Doc said.

Okay, all right. Marty said. Saturday's good. Saturday's good. I can spend a week in 1955. I can hang out. You can show me around.

Marty, that is completely out of the question. Said Doc. You must not leave this house. You must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you could do can have serious repercussions on future events. Do you understand?

Yeah. Marty said. Sure. Okay.

But Doc can tell something happen.

Marty, you interacted with someone else today, besides me? He asked.

Yeah, well I might've sort of bumped into my parents. He admitted.

Great Scott! Doc said. Let me see that photograph again of your brother.

Marty hands he the photo and they looked at it.

Just as I thought. Said Doc. This proves my theory. Look at your brother.

The picture of his brother is showing his head missing.

His head's gone. Marty said. It's like it's been erased.

Erased from existence. Doc said.

Oh no. Twilight said. The consequences of not being careful when time travel.

* * *

According to Doc's theory he interfered of his parent's first meeting. If they don't meet, they don't fall in love, won't get married and won't have kids. they soon saw George being bullied, Doc asked Marty what his mom sees in that guy. And Marty said she felt sorry for him, cause her dad hit him with the car. He realize he was hit and Doc said it was the Florence Nightingale effect. All day Marty tried to bring George and Lorraine together but no luck.

Later that night, Marty tries a different approach. He slips some headphones on George while sleeping, and wakes him up with loud music and when saw him in the radiation suit pretending to be a winged alien thanks to rainbow who was behind and trying not to laugh. And Marty went with the name Darth Vader went that name won't truly appear til 1977 22 years from now.

* * *

The next day George meets up with Marty by a diner, and Twilight and the others were watching making sure everything goes to plan. Twilight, Starlight, Spike and Rarity were hiding by the bushes. While Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy were blending in the cafe.

What are they saying? Spike asked while looking through binoculars.

Quiet! I can't hear. Twilight said looking through hers.

Rainbow, how are things inside? Starlight called on a mic.

Good, Lorraine is near us. Rainbow said on hers.

Then Marty gave George a encouraging push inside, he walk up to her. It started off okay, until Biff and his friends arrive.

Hey, McFly. Biff called.

Uh oh. Applejack said.

I thought I told you never to come here. Said Biff. Well, it's going cost you.

How much money you got on you? He approaches.

How much you want, Biff? George asked.

Rainbow what's going on in there? Twilight whispers on her mic.

Biff is here. Rainbow answered in a whisper.

Then Marty trips Biff and he quickly got up and glares at Marty and is taller than by a head.

All right, punk. Biff said to Marty unaware that Rainbow Dash has sneak behind him. Now I'm going to...

Whoa, whoa, Biff. Marty said. What's that?

Biff looks to where his pointed, but when turns Marty quickly punches him and Biff trips over Rainbow and fell. Then the 2 quickly ran off.

That's Calvin Klein. Lorraine said dreamily. Oh, my god, he's a dream.

Outside Marty and Rainbow ran and Marty approaches 2 boys riding scooters.

Whoa, whoa! Kid! Kid, stop! Stop! Marty shouted.

Hey! said the boy.

He then removes the handle, as Twilight quickly made a skateboard appeared for Rainbow.

I'll get it back to you, all right? Marty said.

Then Biff's gang begin to approach them.

Then Marty and Dash quickly took off on it, and the 2 boys were amazed of their skill.

Wow. Look at him go! Said the boy.

Get him! Biff said as chased them.

As they chase them the 2 quickly grab hold of a passing truck. And the gang quickly headed to Biff's car. Inside the diner everyone was watching them.

What's that thing their on? A girl asked.

It's a board with wheels. A guy said.

He's a absolute dream. Lorraine said.

Back outside Biff begins to drive his car and after the 2. Marty and Rainbow saw a open car door and quickly got out of the way, but they accidentally bumped into 2 people. They quickly got up, but Biff has got up with them.

I'm gonna ram him. Biff said.

Marty and Rainbow saw a truck ahead, then Marty quickly climbs over and rainbow jumps and flips landing on her skateboard as well as Marty. Then Rainbow saw the 4 still looking at them.

Hey Biff, ever heard watching out on the road! She yelled.

Biff and the others quickly look ahead and shouted.

SSSHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!

Biff tries to got out of the way, but he's car hits the back of a truck and a huge pile of manure.

Marty gives the board back to the boy.

Thanks a lot, kid. Marty said.

Meanwhile Biff and the others have manage to get their heads out of the manure. And Biff was glaring at them.

I'm going get that son of a gun. Biff said angrily.

Where does he come from? A girl asked.

Yeah, where does he live? Asked another.

I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Lorraine said dreamily.

* * *

Meanwhile Marty and the others have got back to Doc's garage and found him watching the recording.

Doc? Marty said uneasy.

Hi, Marty. He said. I didn't hear you guys coming in. Fascinating device, this video unit.

Listen, Doc. Marty said. You know there's something I haven't told you about the night we made that tape.

Please, Marty, don't tell me. Doc said. No man should know too much about his own destiny.

he then went to the Delorean adjusting the antenna attached to it.

You don't understand. Twilight said.

I do understand. Said Doc. If I know too much about my own future, I can endanger my own existence. Just as you've endangered yours.

You're right. Marty said.

Now... let me show you my plan for sending you home. As they moved to a model scale of the city. Please excuse the crudity of this model. I didn't have time to build it to scale or paint it.

It's good. Marty said.

Yeah, it's okay. Starlight said.

Thank you. Thank you. Doc said. Okay, now. We run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clock tower down, suspending it over the street between these two lamp posts.

Okay. Twilight said.

Meanwhile, we've outfitted the time vehicle with this big pole and hook, which runs directly into the flux capacitor. At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street, driving directly toward the cable, accelerating to 88 miles per hour.

According to the flyer, at precisely 10:04 p.m. This Saturday night, lightning will strike the clock tower, electrifying the cable just as the connecting hook makes contact thereby sending 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor and sending you back to 1985.

All right, now. Watch this.

You wind up the car and release it. Doc said handing Marty a toy car. I'll simulate the lightning.

He then plugs the core in.

Ready.

He then sets a jump starter to the lamp post and nears one the clock tower.

Set.

Marty places the car down.

Release.

Marty then lets go and Doc puts the starter on and the electricity hits the car and it passes the lamp posts. But the car catches fire and fell off the table and drives into some clothes causing them to lit.

But Doc quickly pulls out the fire.

Then their was someone knocking on the door. Doc went to see who it was.

It's your mom! Doc said. She's tracked you down! Quick let's cover the time machine.

Then quickly covered the car as Doc opens the door and Lorraine enters inside.

And she asks if he can join him on this school dance.

* * *

Then Marty went over to George's house for a new plan of a acting event of George coming to the rescue.

Later at night Marty writes a letter to Doc about him being shot. And when he finish he wrote.

 _Do not open until_

1985

And he slips the letter in his coat.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dance, George at was dancing and Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight and Spike were keeping an eye on him.

Outside Twilight, Rainbow and Starlight were hiding in bushes as Marty pulls up with Lorraine.

Are you sure this is gonna work? Rainbow asked.

Look, I'm not completely sure. Twilight admitted. But there's no other choice and we're running out of time.

Let's just hope nothing will happen. Starlight said.

As Twilight looks through her binoculars she saw a glimpse of Lorraine drinking and smoking. This worried Twilight a lot.

Okay, chances of success are slim. She panicked.

Then suddenly 3 guys grab them.

Well, well, well. Biff said. If it ain't Rainbow hair and her friends.

Uh oh. The 3 said.

Then they went to Mart and Lorraine. And Biff pulls Marty out of the car.

You and your friend caused 300 bucks damage to my car, you son of a witch. He said. And I'm gonna take it out of your rump. Hold him.

Then he shoves him the thugs.

Let him go, Biff. Lorraine said. You're drunk.

Then Biff enters the car holding her.

Take them in back, all right? I'll be right there. Biff said.

They quickly rushed to the back and threw them in a truck of a car. and was shut.

What the heck are you doing to my car? A man asks getting out.

Hey, beat it, spook. Said the thug with 3-D glasses on. This don't concern you.

Then 4 more climb out.

Who you calling "spook", peckerwood? One asked.

The 3 realize they were outnumbered by one and they flee in panic. And three of them went chasing them.

Hey, let me out of here! Marty called from inside.

Reginald, where are your keys? One asks.

The key are in the trunk. Twilight called.

Say that again?

I said, the keys are in here. Marty said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front of the school George went out and saw the car unaware what has happened.

Spike quickly fixes him up.

Okay, ready? He asked.

Hope so. George answered.

That's strange, where's Twilight, Rainbow and starlight? Pinkie asked.

I'm sure their fine. Fluttershy said.

Okay, go get her. Spike said.

George quickly makes his way to the car, he opens the door to find Biff instead of Marty. Biff tells him to leave, even though in panic mode George stood his ground. Then Biff got out and pulls his arm back.

* * *

Meanwhile Marty, Twilight, Rainbow, And Starlight were let out.

Thanks. Thanks a lot. Marty said as they ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile Biff was still pulling George's arm back.

Biff, leave him alone. Lorraine said. Let him go!

Biff then pushes her.

George saw this, and feeling scared and angry his hardens his fist. And when Biff turns to look at him, George then Strikes a punch at Biff. Just when Marty and the others arrived.

George then helps Lorraine up and they walk off, and other students appeared real impress.

* * *

Later Marty was on the stage since the man who let him out has sliced his hand. And then Marty saw the picture of his sister and brother coming back.

* * *

later after saying goodbye, the group of 9 quickly headed to the clock tower. But as they climbed in the Delorean Doc felt the letter and pulls it out.

What's the meaning of this? He asked.

You'll find out in 30 years. Marty said.

It's about the future, isn't it?

Wait a minute. Twilight said.

I warned you about this. Doc said. The consequences could be disastrous!

Doc, that's a risk you're going have to take. Marty said. Your life depends on it!

NO! He shouted and rips the the letter. I refuse to accept the responsibility.

In that case, I'll tell you straight out.

Then a branch falls in knocks the cable to rip off.

GREAT SCOTT! Doc yelled.

You get the cable, I'll throw the rope down to you. Doc said.

Right! I got it!

Doc quickly enters inside and got to the clock and throws down the rope, once tied he pulls it up. Then the clock strikes 10:00 p.m.

Look at the time! Doc shouted. you've got less than four minutes. Please, hurry!

Knowing they have only one shot of getting they quickly rush to the DeLorean. And drives to the start line. And heads for the connecting piece.

* * *

Meanwhile the DeLorean has arrive at the start line. Marty quickly attaches the pole out on the back and climbs back in.

darn it, Doc! Marty said. Why did you have to tear up that letter? If I only had more time.

Wait a minute. Rainbow said realizing something.

I got all the time I want. Marty said. I can just go back early and warn him. Okay. ten minute ought to do it.

He then puts in time arrival 1:24 a.m.

Okay. Time circuit's on. Flux capacitor, fluxing. Engine running. All right.

Back to the future we go! Rainbow said.

Then suddenly the engine stops.

No. Marty said. No, no

He tries to start it but it won't go.

* * *

Meanwhile Doc is still inching closer to the cable, he almost slips.

* * *

Meanwhile Marty is still trying to get the car to start.

Come on, start! Rainbow begged.

* * *

Meanwhile Doc has managed to climb back up.

* * *

Meanwhile Marty slam his head on the horn and the engine has started. And Marty quickly slams the gas and takes off.

* * *

Back with Doc, he was about to plug the cables but couldn't reach them. He looks down and saw the branch caught on the cable. He yanks the cable but causes the other end to rip out.

Seeing this he screams.

He then sees the DeLorean a distance away, knowing there's only one shot of sending Marty and the others home. He quickly plugs the cable, he then loops the cable on the clock and zip lines down. And pulls the other end out of the branch.

Meanwhile the DeLorean has hit 88 miles per hour.

And Doc rushes to plug the cable back, as Marty and the others can only shut their eyes hoping it will work. Then the clock strikes 10:04 and a lightning bolt hits the clock travels downs the cable just when Doc plugs the two together, and hits the DeLorean as it disappears leaving fire tire tracks.

Doc got up and amazed by the scene, and ran over to part of the flamed trail.

* * *

Meanwhile the DeLorean has arrive back at 1985, but as soon as Marty drives to find Doc the car comes to a stop and a layer of ice is on it.

Everything looks great. Marty said glad to be back home.

I still got time, I'm coming, Doc. Marty said.

But the engine has die and then a familiar blue van pas by then.

I know that van. Rainbow said.

Libyans. Marty said.

They quickly ran off following them.

* * *

They quickly got to the mall's parking lot, and saw Doc being shot. And they know they were too late.

They saw themselves as they went in the DeLorean and drives off and the Libyans chase them, and the car disappears to 1955 and the Libyan van crashes into a booth. And they quickly rushed over to Doc.

Doc! Doc! Marty yelled.

No. Twilight said.

they begin to cry, but then Doc blinks and got up.

You're alive. Rainbow said.

Doc then unzips his suit and reveals a bulletproof vest.

Bulletproof vest? Marty said confused. How did you know? I never got a chance to tell you.

Doc pulls out the letter.

What about all that talk about screwing up future events? Twilight asks. The space time continuum?

Well, I figured, what the hay? Doc said.

* * *

Later Doc drops Marty off at his house.

So, far ahead are you going? Marty asks as they climb out.

About 30 years. Doc answered. It's a nice, round number.

Look me up when you get there, all right? Guess I'll be about 47.

I will.

Take care.

You, too.

By ladies.

By Doc. The girls and Spike said.

Then Doc pulls away and disappears into the future.

Well, I guess it's time for us to return home. Twilight said.

All right, hope to see you guys later. Marty said.

Bye Marty! They all said as they disappeared.

* * *

The Book of Adventures has safely return them home.

Wow, can you imagine yourself bringing your parents together. Rainbow Dash said.

That sure would be nice to see them together when they met. Twilight said.

Let's hope we'll see Marty and Doc again. Spike said.

I think we might will. Starlight said.

* * *

A familiar DeLorean takes off in the air and travels into the future.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

AND MY DAD GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL ON MONDAY.

AND TODAY IS MY PARENT'S 20th ANNIVERSARY.


	8. The Black Cauldron

Twilight and Starlight are trying to create a spell and adding ingredients into a cauldron.

Okay just one more. Twilight said carefully adding a drop in. Now hold still.

Then when the drop hit in the cauldron, a explosion was made and when the smoke clears Twilight's and Starlight's mane were pulled back from the blast.

Well, that was. She then coughs. unexpected.

Your telling me. Starlight said fixing her mane.

Then they heard the Book of Adventures calling them.

Well, looks like we're having another adventure. Twilight said.

I wonder what we're dealing with this time? Starlight said. Something with a cauldron.

* * *

Soon the others join them in the throne room. And Twilight opens to the book to the next story.

The 8th chapter is The Black Cauldron.

Legend has it, in the mystic land of Prydain, there was once a king so cruel and so evil... that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive in a crucible of molten iron. There, his demonic spirit was captured... in the form of the Black Cauldron. For uncounted centuries, the Black Cauldron lay hidden, waiting, while evil men searched for it, knowing whoever possessed it would have power to resurrect an army of deathless warriors... and, with them, rule the world.

A young boy named Taran who lives with Dallben, who wants to be a warrior but is a pig keeper. While washing his pig Hen Wen, strangely she starts to panic. She was brought inside, as it turns out Hen Wen has special powers of seeing the future. She dips her face in the water and a image reveals the Horned King after something. Then the Black Cauldron appears, then a picture of Hen Wen appears. Dallben fears the Horned King knows about the pigs powers and Orders Taran to hide in the hidden cottage at the Forbidden forest until he comes. During the way over Taran sees a image of him being a famous warrior, but loses Hen Wen when she wanders off. While looking for her, he ran into a little furry creature name Gurgi. Then Taran heard screaming and found Hen Wen being chase by 2 dragons. One of them grabs her and takes her to a castle in the mountain. As he sneaks into the castle he discovers the Horned King, and a guard brought in Hen Wen. A little green goblin like creature orders her to reveal where the Black Cauldron is, but she choose not to. When the creature threatens to burn her with a piece of coal. Taran accidentally reveals himself and gets capture, then the Horned King orders him to reveal the Black Cauldron whereabouts. Given no choose Taran made Hen Wen show a image, as he approaches them Taran then grabs the pig and tries to escape. Taran pushes her over into the moat, but her got capture before he could get away. And was taken to the dungeon.

And once done reading, she and her friends were sucked into the book.

* * *

And ended up in a dungeon cell.

We're actually in a cell aren't we? Rarity asked.

Yes. Rainbow said.

Hello? Is someone there? Said a voice.

Then a young boy appeared.

Uh, didn't expect to find other prisoners there. He said. Who are you?

I'm Twilight Sparkle. Twilight introduced. And these is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight and Spike.

Nice to meet you, I'm Taran. Taran introduced.

Are you trapped in here Taran? Applejack asked.

Yes, the Horned King took me as prisoner. He answered. At less my pig Hen Wen got away.

Good thing this Horned King doesn't know we're here. Rainbow said.

We better find a way out before he does. Twilight suggested.

Then just a piece of rock lifts up and a orb of light appears.

What is that? Pinkie asked.

Is it friendly? Rarity asked

Then a young girl probably Taran's age climbed out, and looks around.

I thought I heard a noise in here. She said.

Twilight then cleared her throat.

Oh, was that you? She ask and saw them.

Yes. Taran said.

You're all being held a prisoner as well, aren't you? The girl asked.

Yes. Twilight said.

I'm being held against my will, too. The girl said.

Taran then touches the orb and flashes.

It lights up. Spike said.

Why, of course. The girl giggled. It's magic. Oh, I hate this place. I do hope there aren't any rats in here.

Rats?! Rarity asked nervously and looks around.

Not that I really mind them, you know, but they do jump out at one so. Said the girl.

Um, who are you? Fluttershy asked.

I'm Princess Eilonwy. The girl introduced. Are you a lord or a warrior?

No. Taran answered. I'm an assistant pig keeper.

Oh, what a pity. Eilonwy said. I was so hoping for someone who could help me escape. Oh, well. If you all want to come with me, you may.

Can, I? Taran asked.

Well, yes. Eilonwy said leaving the room. I said you could.

Come on, let's get out of here. Pinkie said as they climbed out.

So, how'd you end up here Eilonwy? Twilight asked.

Oh, that wicked, wicked king. She said. You know, he stole me. He thought my bauble could tell him where some old cauldron was.

That's what he wanted my pig for. Taran said climbing down.

Oh, yes, your pig. Eilonwy said.

But my pig can tell the future. He said.

Really? Rainbow asked. Never heard of a pig doing that.

Oh, how interesting. Eilonwy said. Well, you'd better stay close to me, or you'll all get lost.

Oh relax, we been in a lot more problems then this. Rainbow said.

The group continued down the hall with the orb lighting the way. Then it disappears into a gap in the wall.

Your bauble! Taran said.

Oh, it's always chasing those rats. Eilowny said.

Well we better hurry before we lose it. Spike said.

Then they peek in the hole and reveals a chamber.

A burial chamber. Eilowny said amazed. This could be the tomb of the great king who built this castle before the Horned King took it over.

Then suddenly a brick got lose and part of the wall came down.

Are you all right? Eilowny asked Taran.

Come on, we better have a look around. Twilight said.

This place could really use some dusting in here. Rarity said.

Let's get out of here before they come back. Eilowny suggests.

We better leave now. Starlight said.

They sneak pass the door, once far from it they notice Taran holding a sword.

Where did you get that sword? Eilowny asked.

Back there. He said.

You mean...

Well, he's not going to use it. Taran said.

Then they heard from barking and a voice.

It's coming from up there. Rainbow said.

They peek through the gap of the door and saw a guard with a old man named Fflewddur Fflam. Once the guard was gone they went in to free him.

You're in bad trouble aren't you? Eilowny ask.

Trouble? Fflewddur asked. Don't you know where you are? Haven't you seen him?

Then they heard a guard's voice saying that Taran has escaped.

We better hurry! Fluttershy said panicked.

They quickly ran, but Taran trip and drops the sword getting separated from the others. As he looked for them, he ran into a guard and drives him off with the sword which has magical powers.

Are you, all right? Eilowny asked as she and the others appeared.

Oh, good. Taran said relief. You're safe.

We better go now. Applejack said.

They begun to run with some guards behind them, then they were cornered by a guard in the front and swung his sword at Taran's and it broke. Then they saw Fflewddur being chase by a dog, they quickly headed outside towards the drawbridge.

Dead end! Rainbow yelled.

Use the sword, quick! Spike shouted.

Taran then brakes the chain holding the drawbridge up, and they quickly ran out of the castle with Fflewddur behind them.

Why didn't you tell me you had a magic sword? He asked Taran.

* * *

Sometime later they were resting by a river, and glad to be safe at the moment.

But then Eliowny and Taran got in a small argument about. But they soon did apologize. Then suddenly they heard Fflewddur screaming for help, when they got to him. He was being tackle by Gurgi.

Gurgi's lucky day. Gurgi said.

Then Taran arrived as well as the others.

Gurgi. Taran said.

That's the problem. Rainbow chuckled.

Master? Gurgi said remembering him. Oh, old man down.

Who is your pungent little friend? Flewddur asked dusting his harp.

He's no friend of mine. Taran said. He's a theif

Too big anyway. Gurgi said tossing Fflam's away.

Then Eilowny arrived.

You're charming. She said.

He also look's sweet. Fluttershy said.

And pungent too. Said Gurgi.

Well, what are you waiting for? Taran asked.

Yes, yes. Fflewddur said. That's it. Toddle off. Toddle off.

Gurgi go! He said and marches off. Then he saw a trail of footprints.

Tracks? Tracks! He said. Gurgi remember. Saw piggy's tracks.

You did? Taran asked.

Today!

Today? Wait a minute.

He'll try anything. Fflewddur said hiding behind him.

Oh, you're both horrid. Eilowny said. He just might know.

Maybe we should follow him. Twilight agreeing with him.

You better be telling the truth. Taran said.

Gurgi not lie, not this time. He said.

* * *

So they followed Gurgi until night and arrived at a lake.

See master? Gurgi said. Piggy's footsteps. No lie.

Oh, good. Taran said. They look fresh.

Hen Wen can't be too far away now. Twilight said.

Gurgi then hops on to a few rocks and strangely the first 2 he leaps from sank into the water. Then the rock he's on started to spin into a whirlpool.

Oh, master! Gurgi cried. Master!

Taran tries to reach him, but slips into the water as well. Even the others fell in when they tried to help them. And they were brought into a underground cavern under the lake, with fairies living in there.

Uh, hello. said a fairy in a red outfit. I'm King Eidellig of the Fairfolk.

How the blazes did they...

Then the model broke and landed the the 2 fairies.

Then Hen Wen appeared and went to Taran.

Oh, Hen! He said hugging her.

Tell me. Eidellig said. Is the burning and killing still going on up there?

You refer to that, that, that, that joke on humanity, the Horned King. Fflewddur said.

Will no one ever stand up to him?

We've seen him, and if he finds the Cauldron, he'll kill us all. Taran said.

Oh, no, no. Eidellig reassured. He'll never find it.

How would you know? Rainbow asked.

It's safely hidden in Morva.

Morva? Taran asked.

Well, at least I think it is. He said. Oh, Doli, is it?

Really? He shouted. Is that one of my new jobs, remembering where the Cauldron was last seen? Gee!

Oh, he'll know right where it is. Eidellig said. You'll see.

If we can get to the Cauldron first. Starlight said.

And destroy it... Said Taran.

Oh, this isn't right, Taran. Eilowny said.

But don't you see? He asked. If we destroy the Cauldron, it will stop the Horned King.

Then the fairies begin to fly around them spreading magic making them float up.

Wait! Hen Wen! Taran said.

Don't worry. Eidellig said. We'll get her home safely.

* * *

Now the group being led by Doli head to Morva to find the Black Cauldron. And right now they were in a swamp.

Well, if it's the Marshes of Morva you wanted, here you are. Doli said.

Uh, I'm getting mud on my hooves. Rarity complained.

Ooh! Such a deary place. Eilowny said.

Let's see what it looks like from up here. Taran said as they continued.

I think we're lost. Eilowny said.

For all we know, we could be going in circles. Spike said.

It could take days to get out of this place. Applejack said.

Are you sure this is the right place, Doli? Fflewddur asked.

Yes, I'm sure! he answered.

Well, if you ask me...

Then Fflewddur slips and fell down a ledge.

Fflewddur! Doli!

Are you all right? Taran asks.

Hey, look out, you big, clumsy oaf! Doli yelled. Look where you... Uh oh.

Up ahead was a old cottage.

What is that place? Twilight asked.

Welcome to Morva. Doli said.

They went up to the hut.

Well, someone must live here. Taran said.

Gurgi not like this place. Gurgi said hiding behind Fluttershy.

It seems empty. Eilowny said looking through the window. Maybe we should have a look.

If I can just get this door open. Taran said trying to open it. Then he manage to get it open.

How will we ever find the Black Cauldron in a place like this? Pinkie asked.

It must be here somewhere. Taran said.

As they looked around, some of then were getting the feeling they were being watched. Then when Taran opens a chest an army of frogs jumps out and hops away.

They're only frogs, Eilowny. Twilight said.

Those were people. Doli said.

You mean they were turned into frogs? Taran asked.

Then suddenly Gurgi lands on Taran's back.

Ooh, master, come quickly. He said. Gurgi found the wicked Cauldron.

The leads them into a room filled with cauldrons.

Behold, master.

The whole room is full of cauldrons. Taran said.

I don't understand. Eilowny said. Why would, why would anyone want so many...

Thieves! Thieves! Screamed a woman. Someone stole all our frogs.

They walked out of the room and saw 3 witches.

You evil, nasty people. Said one. You shall all be turned into frogs and eaten!

Enough! We've come for the Black Cauldron. Taran said holding out his sword.

Did you hear that, sisters? The led witch asked.

Why, nobody's asked for the Black Cauldron in over 2,000 years. Said the 2nd.

It's a trick. Said the 3rd. We're not going to let them have it, are we?

Don't worry. The led one said. Leave it to me.

Perhaps I might interest you in something else. She said a opens a door. A kettle, a cook pot, a skillet, a teapot, a bucket, a jar, a platter? See anything you like?

Then suddenly Taran's sword came to live and slices the floating objects.

I don't believe. Said the witch.

They continued to watch as sword slashes still.

I've never seen a sword like that. She said to her sisters. I've got to have that sword. Listen carefully. We'll trade the Cauldron for the sword.

But what can they do with the Cauldron, Orddu? Her sister asked.

Nothing! That's the point. Orddu said. Don't you see? We'll end up with both the sword and the Cauldron.

It's decided then Orddu said to Taran. You shall have the Black Cauldron.

You mean... you'll give it to us? Eilowny asked.

That's not what I said. Orddu said. You weren't listening. We never give anything away. What we do is bargain, trade.

Well, you'll not have my sword! Said Taran.

May I ask you ladies to perhaps consider this magnificent harp? Flewddur asked offering his harp.

A harp? Orddu asked. Oh, when we want music, we send for the birds. What would we do with a simple harp?

Wait! Gurgi will trade for his crunchings and munchings. Gurgi offered what's left of a apple.

Who would want...

Hold it, sister. Said the 3rd. Not so fast.

All right. Taran said. I know what you want.

Yes? Orddu asked.

No, Taran! Eilowny said. No!

It's our only chance. Taran said.

Here is my sword. He said. Take it.

Is it your own choice, duckling? Orddu asked. Remember. With this sword, you could be the greatest of warriors.

Yes. I offer my dearest possession... in exchange for the Black Cauldron.

Argeed. Said Orddu. We have a bargain.

Then the 3 witches disappear and a cruel laugh was heard.

Then the tree came down and the cauldrons were suck away. Then the ground begins to shake, and out of the ground was the Black Cauldron.

The Black Cauldron. Twilight said.

It's ours! Taran said.

Then a witch laugh was heard.

I say, what funny little ducklings. Said Orddu. Don't they know the Black Cauldron is indestructible?

They saw a cloud image of the witch sisters.

Now, listen carefully. Orddu continued. The Black Cauldron can never be destroyed. Only it's evil powers can be stopped.

Then there is a way. Rainbow said.

But how? Asked Taran.

A living being must climb into it... of his own free will.

Gurgi is bold and brave. Gurgi said climbing up the Cauldron. He will climb into the evil Cauldron.

However, the poor duckling will never climb out alive. Orddu said making Gurgi stop.

Yikes! Gurgi said jumping away.

Now, look here, madam. Fflewddur said. Don't forget we had an agreement.

Yes. Eilowny said. You said we could have the Cauldron.

Yeah, we went though a lot of trouble just to get here. Rainbow said.

Of course we said you could have the Cauldron. The 3rd witch said. It's not our fault you can't do anything with it.

Then the cloud disappears.

* * *

Later that night, after hours of trying to destroy the Black Cauldron with their magic Twilight realize it wasn't going to work.

What a bunch of blundering misfits! Doli shouted. Things just never work out when you're dealin' with people!

You can go back to feeding pigs! He said to Taran. I've had it! Goodbye!

He then disappears.

Doli's right. Taran said. It's my fault. I let you down. Without my sword, I'm nothing... just an assistant pig keeper.

Don't worry, Taran. Twilight said. We'll think of something.

Suddenly a roar was heard.

Look! Eilowny said.

They saw the 2 dragons circling.

Uh oh. Gurgi said. Trouble. Goodbye.

We better get out of here! Spike said running off with Gurgi.

Quick! We can't let them find us! Taran said as they began to run.

But they were quickly surrounded, and capture. And Gurgi and Spike were the only ones to get away.

* * *

They were taken to the Horned King's castle as prisoners.

Get a move on! Said the goblin as a man pulls a cart loaded with something. Careful, now. You! Pile them up over there! And get that cart out of here!

Oh, I'm sorry. He said to the captive group. I've ignored you. You did come for the Black Cauldron, didn't you? Good. Then climb in! It will only cost you your life.

Then the goblin sees the Horned King arrived.

Everything is ready, sire. The goblin said.

My, such a brave and handsome group, a pig boy, a scullery maid, 7 ponies and a broken down minstrel. Said the Horned King. Perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store for you.

Now I call on my army of the dead, the Cauldron Born. He said removing a cover and placing a skeleton inside the Black Cauldron. Arise, my messengers of death. Our time has arrived.

Then the Black Cauldron begins to shake and dark magic came out.

Meanwhile Gurgi and Spike were into the castle.

Back with the others, 3 living skeletons appeared. Then the skeletons came to life.

My beloved warriors have come to life, all the dead of centuries past. The Horned King said. Never has anyone created an army like this.

Then the guards ran for their lives.

Go forth, my deathless warriors. Destroy all in your path.

Then the Horned King leaves, along with the goblin to get a better view from above.

Then Gurgi and Spike appeared.

Gurgi? Spike? Is that you? Taran asked.

Spike, in here. Twilight said.

Master! Said Gurgi seeing his friends.

Guys? what you doing here? Asked Taran.

We're here to get you out of here. Spike said.

Then we will leave this evil place. Gurgi said.

Gurgi unties Taran first.

Eilowny, you and the others go with Gurgi. Taran said climbing to the Black Cauldron. I must stop the Cauldron.

Oh, but, Taran, that's impossible. Eilowny said. Why, you'd be...

Taran! Said Rainbow.

I'm sorry, Eilowny. Taran said.

Taran, wait! let's think about this. Twilight said.

My mind is made up. He said.

Then Gurgi got in front of him.

Wait, master! He said. Gurgi not let you jump into Cauldron.

Gurgi, get out of my way. Said Taran.

Please, master, not go in evil Cauldron.

If I don't, we're all lost. Out of my way!

No, Gurgi not let his friend die.

Then Gurgi approaches the edge.

Taran has many friends. He said. Gurgi has no friends.

Taran realize what he was thinking.

Gurgi, no! Don't jump! Wait!

Then Gurgi jumps and falls into the Black Cauldron.

* * *

Outside the undead army begins to fall.

Sire, look. Said the goblin. Something's wrong. What is it, sire? They're dying!

It can't be. Said the Horned King said. This has better not be your fault.

Perhaps it needs another body, sire. Said the goblin.

* * *

Then the group begin to escape, while Taran went to the Cauldron thinking there might be a chance for saving Gurgi. Then the Horned King appeared.

You've interfered for the last time. He said. Now, pig keeper, you shall die.

Then suddenly the Black Cauldron sucks the Horned King in.

Poor sire. Said the goblin. He's gone.

He then realized something. He's gone! he said happily.

Then suddenly the Cauldron begins to sink into the ground.

And the group escapes the collapsing castle on a boat in a channel of water that leads outside. And the goblin has made it out and riding on one of the dragons.

Once they made it to shore. The witches came back and a bargain was made for the Cauldron for Gurgi.

And appear Gurgi's body. And everyone was sad about the loss of their friend.

Then suddenly.

Munchings and crunchings in here somewhere. Said a familiar voice.

Taran saw Gurgi alive.

Gurgi! You're alive! He said.

Everyone was glad for Gurgi to be alive.

Come on, Gurgi, let's go home. Taran said.

Guess it's time for us to return home as well. Twilight said.

By everyone! The 8 said.

By girls! Said Taran and the others.

Soon the 8 disappeared.

* * *

And they arrived home.

Okay, I was actually kidding about a adventure on a cauldron. Starlight said.

Guess everything is serious with the Book. Rainbow said.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF SUSAN SHERIDAN: 1947-2015

AS PRINCESS EILOWNY

NIGEL HAWTHORNE: 1929-2001

AS FFLEWDDUR FFLAM

JOHN HURT: 1940-2017

AS THE HORNED KING, AS WELL AS THE NARRATOR OF HUMAN PLANET AND PLANET DINOSAUR.

ARTHUR MALET: 1927-2013

AS KING EIDILLEG

AND JOHN HUDSON: 1906-1987

AS THE NARRATOR


	9. The Great Mouse Detective

Twilight was reading some detective books, and she enjoys a mystery.

This is a good story so far. She said.

Then she heard the Book of Adventures calling her.

Oh, looks like another adventure. Twilight said. Maybe we'll meet a detective.

* * *

She soon joins the others in Twilight's throne room.

Once everyone was here Twilight open to the next story.

The 9th chapter is The Great Mouse Detective.

In the city of London in 1897 a toy making mouse name Hiram Flaversham, made a present for his daughter Olivia it was a dancing ballerina mouse toy. Then suddenly the door begins to shake, Hiram hid Olivia in a cabin. And a peg legged bat takes Hiram leaving the girl. Sometime Olivia was discovered by Dr. David Q. Dawson, he asks what's wrong and she answers she's lost and trying to find Basil of Baker Street. It turns out she's looking for a famous detective, hoping he will help her find her father. So the two begin to head to Baker Street, they soon arrive at his place. Moments later a german mouse appears but it was a mouse in disguise. He was Basil of Baker Street himself, it appears he was case himself but it was another dead end. She told him he was taken by bat. This strikes Basil as if it was familiar, the bat was a fiend of a target Basil was looking for. The horror of his every waking moment The nefarious Professor Ratigan, a genius twisted by evil. Basil has been after him for years, and not a corner is safe with him around. Then the bat in Basil's window. And Basil and Dawson went looking for the bat, along with Olivia.

Once done reading, they were sucked into the book.

* * *

And arrived in a room in building at London.

Wow, we're actually in London. Rarity said amazed.

Focus Rarity, we're trying to find Basil to help find a toy making mouse. Applejack said.

Uh, guys I think we're mouse size. Spike said realizing how small they were.

Would make sense. Twilight said. Since we'll be meeting some.

Come on, let's find them. Rainbow said.

After a short walk, they finally found Basail, Dawson and Olivia.

Excuse me, are you Basail? Twilight asked.

quiet right my dear, who might you be? he asked.

I'm Twilight Sparkle. She introduced. This is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Starlight and Spike.

Very nice meeting you all. Basail said. This is Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham.

Evening ladies. Dawson greeted them.

Hi. Olivia said.

So, how can we help you? Rainbow asked.

Well, right now I'm trying to find Toby. Basail said. Come along.

* * *

They soon enter a room.

Toby? Toby? Basail called.

Who is Toby? Olivia asked Dawson.

Well, my dear, Toby is, uh... Well, he's, uh... Dawson wasn't sure. I say, Basail, who is this Toby chap?

Then a hound dog appeared.

Ah! Here he is now. Basail said. Dawson, Toby.

Charmed, I sure. Dawson said.

Then Toby growled at Dawson.

Now, Toby, stop that! Basail said. Toby, cease, Desist!

Dawson came out of hiding from a chair.

Frightfully sorry, old man. Basail apologize. Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky.

Toby sniffs around and finds Olivia.

Hello, Toby! She said. patted him on his nose. Silly doggy! Would you like crumpet?

She pulls out a crumpet from her pocket, and gave it to him.

Now, Toby? Basail said reaching in his pocket. To the matter at hand. I want you to...

He saw Olivia and Fluttershy giving Toby a belly scratch.

Who's a good doggy? Fluttershy said. You are.

Basail then whistled to get Toby's attention.

Good, now, Toby... Toby... I want you to find this fiend. He said pulling out a hat from the bat.

Toby growls.

Yes, you know his type. Basail said. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close-set eyes. Broken wing. He's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing. Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent? Good boy! Good boy!

Then he grabs the leash.

Miss Flamchester! He said.

Flaversham! Olivia and the others corrected.

Whatever. Your father is as good as found.

He then attaches the leash to Toby's collar.

Toby, sic 'em!

Then Toby steps on Basail and takes off.

* * *

Toby continues to wander through the night tracking the bat's scent. Then he picks it up, and ran to a toy store.

Splendid job, Toby! Said Basal.

Basail began looking around. And notice something on the window.

Here is our friend's entrance. He said pointing to a small hole on the glass.

But, Basail, how could he fit in through such a tiny... Dawson said.

Observe, doctor. Basil said.

Then he stick his finger through the open and he opens it.

Clever. Starlight said.

Basil, you astound me! Dawson said amazed.

They entered inside and begin to look around. As they sneak around a sudden loud noise scares them when Olivia turns on a toy. Basil turns it off.

Please! quiet. He said.

Don't let this girl out of your sight. Basil said to Dawson and the others.

Now, Olivia, dear, stay close. Dawson said.

You'll be safe with us. Said Starlight.

Then Twilight saw some footprints.

Evidence of our peg-legged adversary. Basil said. Good work Twilight.

Thanks. She said.

The footprints led to some wooden figures missing their uniforms.

How very odd. Basil said.

What is it, Basil? Spike asked.

Isn't it painfully obvious, Spike? Basil asked. These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child, either.

Something tells me our friend is not far away. Rainbow said looking around.

Then Twilight saw a sheet of paper on the floor near them.

Uh, Basil. She said.

Please, I'm trying to concentrate. Said Basil.

But Basil, I...

Then suddenly a few toys were turned on, and some bubbles got Olivia's attention and wanders away from the group. She approaches a toy baby crib and was snatch by the bat.

Olivia! Dawson said.

Gotcha! The bat said and throws Olivia in the bag. They tried to get her back but the bat slows them down with some toys and Basil and Twilight got dazed when symbols from one of them. And the bat got away.

Oh no he's got Olivia! Twilight cried.

I should have over her more closely. Dawson said.

Don't worry, old fellow. Basil said. It's not entirely hopeless. We'll get her back.

Do you think there's a chance? Fluttershy asked.

There's always a chance, lass, as long as one can think. Said Basil.

Then Basil pace around thinking, when Twilight remembers something. And pulls out the list.

Get the following. Dawson reading the list.

Tools, gears...

Basil then grabs the list and looks at it.

Twilight, Dawson, you've done it! He said. This list is precisely what we need.

Really? She asked.

Quickly, back to Baker Street. Said Basil.

* * *

They arrived back at Basil's place and he looks at the paper sheet under his microscope.

Coal dust. He said. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps.

He then tested in a potion making it red.

We've done it, fellows! He said. This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.

Salt water? Dawson said looking at it.

Great Scott. Twilight said.

It proves, beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area. Said Basil grabbing a map.

Now, steady on there, Basil. Dawson said.

No, no. He said. Elementary, my dear Dawson. We merely look for seedy pub at the only spot where the sewer connects to the waterfront.

* * *

They arrived into a bar, and accidentally started a fight but saw a hidden hatch that leads below.

And they follow the bat through a pipe. And soon they found Ratigans's lair.

Chaps! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair. Basil said. And it's filthier than I imagine.

You're telling me. Rarity said not liking this.

They quietly move towards the lair. And Then they saw Olivia and a bottle.

Dawson, the bottle. Basil said.

It's Olivia. Twilight said relieved.

They quickly and quietly went over to the bottle. And Basil begins to pull the cork loose. While the others kept watch.

It's stuck. He said trying to pull it out.

Olivia. Dawson said knoucking on the bottle.

Then Olivia turns, but it was actually the bat Fidget and a disguise.

SURPRISE!

Some how the whole thing was watched. And Ratigan appeared.

Uh oh. Pinkie said nervously.

Bravo! Bravo! Said Ratigan. A marvelous performance. Though frankly, I expected you 15 minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?

Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you then I have, and I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat. Basil said.

And if you ask me. Rainbow said. You look too rat like.

Oh, by the way, Basil, I just love your disguise. Said Ratigan ripping his fake mustache off. Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest... detective in all of mousedom!

Ratigan, so help me, I'll see you behind bars yet! Basil said getting mad.

You fool! Isn't it clear to you? Asked Ratigan. The superior mind has triumphed. I've won!

* * *

They were soon tied into a mouse trap.

You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was, trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. Ratigan said. I had so many ingenious ideas, I didn't know what to choose.

So, which did you choose? Spike asked nervously.

So, I decided to use them all. Ratigan answered.

I had to ask. Spike said scared.

Marvelous, isn't it? He asked.

Well, for a evil genius. Twilight gulped.

Than you dear, but here, let me show you how it works. Ratigan explained. Picture this. First, a sprightly tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens, and when the song ends, the metal end is released, rolling along its merry way until... Snap! Boom. Twang. Thunk. Splat! And, so ends the short, undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street.

You're despicable! Said Rainbow.

Then Fidget appeared in a uniform.

Everything's ready Fidget? Ratigan asked.

All set, boss. Fidget answered.

Ratigan looks inside the present.

Oh, this is wicked! Ratigan said enjoying it. So delightfully wicked.

He then approaches Mr. Flaversham

Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. He said. See what you can do with the proper motivation?

Then several of Ratigan's men climbs on his cat.

You all the know plan. Ratigan said.

Right, professor. They said.

They soon left.

It was fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were 15 minutes late, and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. Said Ratigan. Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? Say. "cheese".

You fiend! Dawson said.

Sorry, chubby. Ratigan said setting the trap. You should've chosen your friends more carefully.

And soon Fidget arrives in a blimp and Ratigan climbs on.

Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell. He said bidding them goodbye. Bye, bye, Basil.

And he was soon gone.

Wh... What did he mean, an engagement at Buckingham Palace? Dawson asked Basil.

Haven't you figured it out yet, doctor? Basil asked depressed. The queen's in danger, and the Empire's doomed.

The Queen? They all said.

Oh, how could I have been so blind? Basil asked himself.

We all make mistakes. Dawson said. We can't let that stop us.

Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. Basil said given up. He would never have walked into such an obvious trap.

That's enough! Dawson shouted. Dash it all, Basil! The queen's in danger.

Olivia's counting on us. Twilight said.

We're about to be splattered, and all you can do is feel sorry for yourself. Rainbow dash said.

Well, I know you can save us. Dawson said. But if you've given up, then set it off now and be done with it.

Then Basil thought of something.

Set it off now. He said. We'll set the trap off now!

WHAT?! The mane 7 and Spike shouted.

Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought...

And the record stops and the metal ball rolls towards them.

Angle of the trajectory, multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle, dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion, and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium...

Chaps, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism. Basil said.

What?

Get ready, everyone. Steady. Now!

They press the trigger and the snap part hits the ball. and the piece hits the gun and fires at the crossbow, then hits the ax and it lands on the trap and they were cut free. And the iron hits the ground causing the bottle to shake and Olivia was shot out, and Basil switches back into his uniform.

Thank you, Dawson. He said catching Olivia.

Smile everyone!

The camera then flashes.

* * *

They quickly climb out of the sewers and Toby arrives.

The game's afoot, Toby. Twilight said.

Our Queen is in mortal danger. Basil said.

They quickly climb on to him.

To Buckingham Palace!

They quickly headed to the palace.

* * *

They arrived just in time, and Basil quickly grabs the queen and Fidget almost got eaten by the cat himself. And Toby chases her off. And Mr. Flaversham was saved and Ratigan got exposed.

Sewer rat! Basil, Twilight and Rainbow Dash shouted.

Arrest that fiend! Basil yelled.

Soon a fight started in Fidget got free having Olivia.

They quickly went after them.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratigan is stilling getting away.

Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! Olivia said. As well as Twilight. They're going to put you in jail. Their not afraid of a big old, ugly rat like you.

Would you kindly sit down and shut up! Ratigan said almost losing his temper.

Then Basil and the others arrived in a made air balloon.

They chase Ratigan's blimp all across the city and Basil and Twilight jumps onto the blimp, and then they crashed in Big Bentley.

* * *

Basil and Twilight soon woke up, and found themselves in the clock works. As they look around trying to find Ratigan, what they didn't know is that he was behind holding Olivia as a hostage.

Look out! She yelled getting her mouth free.

They turned and Ratigan hits them almost making fall off. But manage to climb back up, Olivia then bit Ratigan on his hand. Basil then grab is cape and shove it in a gear, and Ratigan then kicks Olivia on to another gear. Basil and Twilight grab her at the last second before she was crushed. As Ratigan works himself free, he sees the three escaping.

As they quickly got Olivia with the others, then Ratigan shove then off the ledge they landed on the clock arms.

Basil! Over here! Dawson called.

Hurry Twilight! Rainbow yelled.

Then Ratigan appears and grabs them, but they slip away and begin head towards the balloon float. But Ratigan got in front of them.

There's no escape this time, Basil! Ratigan growled.

He then hits them and knocks them off.

I've won! He cheered.

On the contrary! yelled a familiar voice.

They saw Basil and Twilight hanging on the remains of the blimp.

The game's not over yet! He said.

Basil then rings Ratigan's bell which he somehow snatch.

Then the clock tolls causing Ratigan to fall off. Ratigan quickly grabs on off Basil and soon the three fell. They waited for a few second but then they thought were gone, but then Basil appeared using the propeller of the blimp to fly up. And twilight appeared as well as. And everyone was happy they were okay.

* * *

Later they headed back to Basil's place.

To be thanked by the queen herself. Dawson said. Oh, how thrilling.

Thrilling indeed. Rarity said.

All in a day's work, doctor. Said Basil.

Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful. Olivia said.

Indeed. Mr. Flaversham said. Oh, my, we're late to catch our train. Come along Olivia.

Yes, father. She said.

Goodbye, Basil. She said hugging him. I'll never forget you.

Nor I you, Miss Flangerhanger. He said.

Goodbye Twilight. She then hugs her. I'll miss you.

I'll miss you too. She said.

Goodbye, Dr. Dawson. she said to Dawson.

Goodbye, my dear. He said.

She then leaves to catch up with her dad.

Well, guess it's time for us to return home. Twilight said.

Well, it was nice meeting you ladies, goodbye. Basil said.

Bye! They said as they disappeared.

* * *

The Book Of Adventures soon brought them home safely.

Now that was a mystery solve. Rainbow said.

Sure was. Twilight said. The great mouse detective.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF BARRIE INGHAM 1932-2015

WHO PLAYED AS BASIL.

VINCENT PRICE 1911-1993

AS RATIGAN

CANDY CANDIDO 1913-1999

AS FIDGET

AND ALAN YOUNG 1919-2016

AS HIRAM FLAVERSHAM


	10. An American Tail

Fluttershy was watching some mice in cottage and helping them with a new home.

There you go. She said helping a mouse into his home. Home sweet home.

Then she heard the Book of Adventures calling her.

Oh, sounds like another trip. Fluttershy said heading to Twilight's castle.

* * *

She soon join the others in the throne room. And Twilight opens to the next story.

The 10th chapter is An American Tail.

On the night of Hanukkah in Shostka, Russia 1885 lived a family of mice were celebrating. Soon Fievel Mousekewitzes and his older sister Tanya were giving presents. For Tanya her father gave her a head cover, and for Fievel his Papa's hat that belong to him, his father, and his grandfather and now to him. Then he tell's them a story of the land called America, saying how great it was and most importantly no cats. Mama Mousekewitzes told they'll hear him, then suddenly a band a Cossacks came in and attack the town. Their was even some cats with them. The raid was soon over, but most of the town was burned.

Many weeks later they travel to Hamburg, Germany to board a ship traveling to American. A few days later as the ship crosses the great Atlantic on one night, a storm hits and Fievel got stuck in a bubble and on a bar of soap. Then some water carries him away to the staircase that leads outside. Wanting a see some fish, Fievel threw his outside as his Papa appears and as Fievel gets his hat back. His little trick was soon leading him into serious trouble, as he grabs hold on a rope a colossal wave washes against the ship and Fievel was swipe away into the ocean. The next day, Fievel's family arrived in New York thinking he is dead. But unknowingly to them Fievel has survive the storm and wash been castaway in a bottle that has wash on shore in American. And a pigeon named Henri found him and cleans him up, Fievel claims he'll never find his family. But Henri encourages him to find them. During his search he ran into this fella name Warren T. Rat and his accountant Digit. He asks if he knew where his family was and Warren take him to them. But it turns out to be a dirty trick, Warren has led him to a work site where young kids work. Later at night Fievel escapes the place along with Tony Toponi An Italian mouse, soon Fievel disappears into the night and unknowingly pass a suitcase where his family was living.

Once done reading, she and her friends were sucked into the book.

* * *

And arrived at the streets of 1885 New York City. And once again, they are mouse size.

Uh, I picture it more different. Rarity said not in to the city of this time.

Focus Rarity, we're trying to find Fievel and bring him to his family. Rainbow said.

We better start looking for him. Twilight said.

And begin to look for Fievel.

* * *

A hour later, they stumble upon a little mouse with a blue hat.

Hi there, are you Fievel Mousekewitzes? Twilight asked.

Yes, who are you? Fievel asked.

I'm Twilight. She introduced. These are friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Starlight.

Are you lost? Fluttershy asked.

Yes, can you help find my family? he asked.

Don't worry Fievel, we'll help you. Said Applejack.

Then Tony Toponi appeared who was looking for him as well.

Hey Filly, I've been looking all over for you. He said.

Um, who are you? Spike asked.

Tony, Tony Toponi. He introduced.

We better get started on looking for Fievel's family. Said Spike.

And so the group of 10 begin to look for them.

* * *

Meanwhile Tanya was trying talk some sense to her dad about looking for Fievel.

Why can't we try to find Fievel, Papa? She asked. Just try! I know, Papa. Play your violin. Play Fievel's song. Maybe he'll hear it.

You can't find what's not there. Said Papa.

Unknowingly to them, Fievel, Tony and the others pass by above them.

Okay, okay. Tony said. I got it all figured out. We'll start looking for your family over at...

suddenly Tony looked like he had a love bite and rushes and looks through a hole they almost pass. As it turns out he saw a young Irish mouse woman named Bridget, and she was trying to talk some sense about doing something about cats.

Looks like someone's got a crush. Applejack teased on Tony's expression.

Then suddenly every mice started to leave.

But there are no cats in America. Fievel said.

Then a familiar shaped shadow appeared, but Fievel didn't see it yet. What are you all afraid of? Cats. Cats. Cats. Cats. Papa told me. Everyone knows it. There are no cats.

Just then a cat who was hiding behind a cart shallows the entire thing and Fievel. But luckily he manage to climb out.

Hide! Twilight shouted.

Everyone quickly flee, and as quickly as it started it over.

Hey, where's Fillie? Tony wondering where Fievel was.

Fillie? Who's Fillie? Bridget asked.

Fievel where are ya? Rainbow called.

Fievel climb out of a crate.

And Fievel couldn't believe there were cats here. There are cats here. Wait till I tell Papa. If I find him.

You see, he's looking for his family. Tony said to Bridget while dusting Fievel's hat.

Aw, the poor darlin. She said feeling sorry. Wait a minute! Honest John at Tammany Hall. He'll know where your family is.

He will? Fievel said happily.

Tony, he know every mouse in the city!

Ha! Told ya to stick with me, yeah. Said Tony.

The 11 then left the area while some distance away Fievel's family just climbed out of their hiding spots.

And Mama glared at her husband. Well, Mr. There Are No Whats In America? Hmm?

Huh! Cats. He chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grand Wake.

Look at me flower. Said Honest John. It's me third wake today and I'm not finished.

We've got to do somethin' about them cats. Said a officer having enough of the cats.

Besides paying Warren T. Rat for no protection. John said.

He then approaches a body. Poor lad. So young. Never had a chance to vote. He then pull out his notebook and wrote his name. Well, he'll vote from now on. I'll see to that.

Then Gussie Maushemer arrived.

Honest John. she said.

The group of 11 saw her as well.

Oh, whee! The richest and most powerful mouse in New York. Said Tony. What's she doin' slummin' in this part of town?

Gussie then saw the body on the table. There's a dead mouse on that table.

it's an Irish custom, Gussie. Honest John said. The cats got him today.

Precisely why I am here to see you. She said approaching was the worst ever. Those cats are killing everyone. They don't even know the difference between rich and poor.

Shameful. Said Honest John.

As you know, I have dedicated my life to helping those less fortunate than myself. Uh, that's everyone. And now I want you to help me. We must have a "wawwy"

A wawwy? What's a wawwy?

You know. A wawwy. A warge gathering of mice for a reason.

Oh! A rally!

That's what I said. A wawwy.

Gussise then thought of time where to have it. Tomorrow, at Mausheimer Park we will all decide to do. I'll bring the uptown mice, and you bring the mice from downtown.

Madame, you can count on Honest John. He reassured.

Gussie then left.

quite a firm mouse isn't she? Said Rainbow.

Yeah. Applejack agreeing with her.

At last. We're all getting together about the cats. Bridget she happily.

Bridget? Said Fievel.

Oh, Fillie. She remembered why they were here. Honest John, he's lost his family. By any chance, do you know the Mousewitzes?

Oh, hmm. John trying to think. Are they registered to vote?

They just got off the boat. Said Bridget.

I'm terribly sorry. He said. I don't know them yet.

* * *

With another attempt fail, they went to Bridget places for the night. Before Fievel went to bed he look out into the night sky, even Tanya was too.

Then next day every mouse was gathered for the meeting about the cats. After a hard time of ideas, Fievel came up with an idea of a legendary monster called the Giant Mouse of Minsk that actually scares cats.

Later that evening all the mice met up at a old building at the dock. And begun to build a real Mouse of Minsk.

* * *

At Tony's place an alarm clock went off and Tony woke up in complete horror.

Holy spumoni! We should have been at the pier an hour ago! He said.

The pier? Said Fievel as he climbed out from his bath and got his clothes on. That's a scary place.

Come on! Rainbow said rushing out along with the others.

I promised Bridget we'd be on time. Tony said.

Wait for me! Wait! Fievel called.

Geez Louise! Am I in the doghouse! Tony said running like crazy. And the others kept pace with him.

Why didn't you tell me what time it was, huh? Tony asked Fievel.

But, Tony, I can't tell time! Fievel.

As they hurried along, Fievel and Spike were falling behind.

Guys, slow down! Wait! Fievel said as he trips.

Then he heard some violin music.

Papa! I'm coming, Papa! He yelled.

Fievel begins to climb down as Spike followed him.

Uh, Fievel shouldn't we catch up with the others? Spike said.

But I heard my Papa's violin.

Okay, but we should hurry. He said.

The two climb down and walk through a tunnel.

* * *

A short time later, as they continued down the tunnel. They stumble upon a lair of cats. As they snuck around they discovered that Warren T. and was actually not a rat. But a cat.

Then Warren saw the 2 behind his mirror. You!

You're not a rat. Said Fievel.

You're a cat! Said Spike.

How'd you 2 get in here? Said Warren. Come here, you little...

Warren then grabs the 2, but Spike then breathes fire on his arm causing him to release them.

Soon every cat in the room was chasing them. They soon climbed out of a manhole, but as Fievel reclaims his hat they got capture.

* * *

As the two were in a cage, a big orange cat appeared. He then heard Fievel crying.

It's okay, little buddy. Hey, I'm your friend. He said. What are you cryin' for?

I can't get out of here, and I have to so I can find my family. Said Fievel sadly.

you... lost your family? the cat asked. Oh, no. That's terrible.

Whys that? Spike asked.

I lost my family too. the cat answered and cried. Years ago, I mean. Eight brothers. Oh. Ten sisters. Three fathers.

Don't cry. You'll find them. Fievel reassured.

Do you really think so? The cat said. Gee, you're nice. Uh, my name's Tiger. What's yours?

Fievel. Fievel Mousekewitz. Fievel introduced.

Name's Spike. Spike introduced as well.

You know, I thought all cats were supposed to be mean. Fievel said.

Mean? Tiger said. I am mean! He then growled but he was too much of a softie.

Aw, what's the use?

I like butterflies with big golden wings and blue and green tips. Tiger said.

Me too! Said Fievel.

I like Swiss cheese ice cream.

Me too! Me too!

You too too? Wait a minute. What's your favorite book?

Uh, The Brothers Karamazov.

I can tell we got an awful lot in common. Said Tiger.

He then let's Fievel and Spike out of the cage. But then an alarm was set off, and Digit came out.

Tiger, how did he get away? Warren asked as he appeared.

He overpowered me. Tiger lied.

You're fired.

Good. I'm glad. I never liked you! And besides, your music stinks.

Fievel and Spike quickly headed down to the pier as fast as they can go.

* * *

They soon got to the pier and with a entire gang of cats behind.

Wake up! The cats are here! Fievel yelled.

RELEASE THE SECRET WEAPON!

What? Said John waking up as well as the others. Wewease the... Oh, no!

It was still too early to release it but the ropes were cut.

Honest john tries to stop it. Oh, no! No, no! Wait for the boat whistle!

* * *

Outside Spike as met up with Twilight and the others. Then Gussie saw Warren T.

It's that rat, Warren T. She said.

He's not a rat. He's a cat. Said Fievel. He's their boss.

Pay no attention to that little mouse. Said Warren T. Just throw down all your money and that kid. And I will personally convince these cats to leave ya alone for good.

Meanwhile inside the mice are quickly trying to stop their plan from rolling away.

You're wreckin' the plan! Yelled John. It's not supposed to happen this way!

Back outside.

Just throw down that kid! Warren T. said.

Over your dead bodies! Rainbow said.

Oh, yeah? Tony said firing his slingshot and knocking his fake nose off.

Disregard the nose. What's in a nose? Said Warren T. A nose by any other name would smell as sweet.

Then Twilight blasted a beam and knocking Warren's fake ears off.

Great whiskers, it's a cat! He's a cat!

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Wait a minute. Who are you gonna believe? Me or your own eye?

Then they started throwing things at him clearing believing their eyes.

All right then, I take it we can't do business. Warren said.

Warren, you're through. Washed up. Ruined! Gussie scoffed. You'll never get another cent from any mouse anywhere.

It's over Warren T. Twilight said.

Yeah? We'll see about that. Warren said approaching the doorway. Just wait, you little rat. He then pulled out a match and lit it and drop it in a pile of cotton.

Inside the plan has just been tied up again, much of John's relief. Then the boat whistle was heard.

Wewease the secret weapon. Gussie called from above.

Wewease? Oh, no Release the secret weapon! John shouted.

The mice quickly begun to untied the cart. Unknowingly to Twilight and the others, Fievel has left and grabs the match and burns a rope piece and rips but Fievel got unconscious when he hit the ground.

Outside the cats can see that something is trying to burst from the door. Then the doors burst open and revealed the Giant Mouse of Minsk.

Get a load of that! Warren said.

It It It's the Giant Mouse of Minsk!

Oh, You're right! Said Digit in fear.

The cats ran for their lives as fireworks were launched. Soon the cats were forced to the edge of the pier as the mouse of Minsk got closer, soon they were force to jump off. And everyone cheered for their victory.

Then the anchor pulls up with Warren and his cat gang, and notice the ship is heading for Hong Kong.

Oh, don't worry, gentlemen. Don't worry. There are plenty of mice in Hong Kong. Warren reassured them.

Oh, my. I'll have to learn to calculate in Chinese. Said Digit.

Hey. I wonder how you say trust me in Chinese. Warren wondered.

Back at the building Fievel was still out, and Kerosene was leaking. And it kept leaking till it hit a small flame and it was enough to cause a large fire in seconds. Soon firemen arrive to put out the flames. Meanwhile Tony, Bridget Twilight and the others were looking for Fievel.

Fievel where are you? Twilight yelled.

Then Bridget saw Fievel's hat.

Fievel! Tony shouted.

Some distance away Tanya can heard them.

Papa! Listen. She said.

Fillie Mousekewitz!

Ah, so what? So, someone is calling a Fillie Mousekewitz. Papa said.

They changed my name to Tilly. Maybe they changed Fievel's name to Fillie. She said and ran off.

* * *

As the flames continued Fievel was washed away when the firemen continued to put out the flames.

Fievel! Fluttershy said.

Come on Fievel where are you? Starlight said.

Fillie Mousekewitz! Tony yelled.

Wait! Tanya said arriving.

Tony and the girls approach them.

You are calling for a Fillie Mousekewitz, right? Papa asked. Here! Tell me daughter his name is Fillie and not Fievel.

His name his Fillie. Said Tony.

You see?

But Fillie is really a nickname Tony calls him his real name is Fievel. Rainbow Dash said.

And Fievel. And Fievel?

Papa! Tanya said.

No, no, no. There are many Fievel Mousekewitzes in New York, maybe thousands. It could still be another Fievel Mousekewitz.

Actually, this Fievel Mousekewitzes is unique. Rarity said.

She's right, Papa. Said Mama and brought Fievel's hat. Look.

Fievel. He gasped.

* * *

Later that night Fievel ended up in area with other young mice.

Get a load of this, huh? Said a mouse.

Hey, kid. You're sleeping in my place. Said another with glasses.

Fievel then woke up.

Hey! gimme that! He said snatching back his blanket.

Any food on ya? Asked another with a hat.

Hey! What's your story? Asked the first one.

Uh, uh, I've been looking for my family. Fievel answered.

Hey, fellas. He's lookin' for his family. Said the third one.

I stopped that a long time ago. Said the second one.

A least you know who they are. Said the third.

Yeah! Said the first.

Why are you lookin' for them? They should be lookin' For you.

They don't care. Forget 'em. Said the second.

Fievel was hurt by that. But has had enough.

You're right. They don't care. Fievel said angrily. And if they did, they would've found me by now. Well, if they don't care, I don't care. I don't care if I never see them again.

Yeah. You're nothin'. You're junk. Said the third mouse. You're trash.

Then the first one grab some bits of hay. Here. Make yourself a bed.

I'll never find them again anyway. Fievel said sadly. Never. Never. Never. This is my home now.

* * *

The next morning Fievel was still alone.

meanwhile Twilight and the others are looking for him. And are join by Gussie and Tiger.

I never dreamt this morning I would be riding a fewine. Gussie riding on his back.

A fewine? Tiger said.

A cat.

I knew that. I knew that.

He's gotta be here somewhere. Rainbow said.

As they continued to call out for him, Fievel then heard Papa's voice.

Papa. He said as he got happy. Papa! Where are you?

Some distance away.

Papa!

Fievel? Said Papa. Wait! Stop! He then climbs down and ran to find him. Fievel!

I'm coming, Papa! Fievel called rushing towards him. And they almost ran past each other.

Fievel.

Papa!

The 2 were quickly in a great big hug. And soon Mama joined them.

What's come over me? Gussie asked herself hugging Tiger's toe. I am hugging a cat!

Oh, Tony. Isn't it grand? Bridget said watching the reunion.

Say, I don't hear no one thankin' me here. Tony said upset.

Then Bridget kissed him and they slipped in the water.

Fievel! I knew you were alive. I knew it! Tanya said hugging his brother.

Oh, my little boy, back from the dead. America. What a place. Said Mama hugging Fievel.

My Fievel. I thought I would never see you again. Papa said.

Never say never, Papa. Said Fievel.

Oh! I nearly forgot. Papa said bring out his hat. Here, Fievel. Your hat!

He drops the hat on his head. But it slips, but Fievel raised his ears to make it fit.

Your hat. It fits! Mama said.

My son. Now you are a mouse. Papa said proud.

* * *

Sometime later they met up with Henri and he showed them the finished Statue of Liberty. And they past the statue Fievel and Tanya thought the statue winked at them.

Henri, what's that over there? Fievel asked pointing out to the mainland.

Oh, that is more America. Henri said.

Can we go see it? He asked.

You will my little Americans. Someday, you will. Henri said.

Well, guess it's time for us to return home. Twilight said.

Bye Bye! Fievel and Tanya waved to them.

Bye! As the eight disappeared.

* * *

And they returned safely home.

Now that, was great tale. Fluttershy said.

Sure was, an American tale. Said Twilight.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF JAMES HORNER 1953-2015

WHO DID THE FILM SCORE OF SEVERAL FILMS. INCLUDING AN AMERICAN TAIL AND THE LAND BEFORE TIME.


	11. Who Framed Roger Rabbit?

One day Pinkie Pie was telling her friends some hilarious jokes, and right now they were laughing.

W-wait here's one! Pinkie said. How do you confuse someone?

I don't know, how? Rainbow asked.

Put him in a round shape round and tell to go to the corner!

The 7 remained silent before laughing like crazy. Even Pinkie.

Then they heard the Book of Adventures calling.

Looks like another adventures is calling us. Starlight said.

wonder who meeting this time? Applejack asked.

Maybe someone that can rival Pinkie in humor. Rainbow teased.

HEY!

* * *

They soon arrived in Twilight's throne room and Twilight opens to the next story. Called Who Framed Roger Rabbit? And begins to read.

In Los Angeles, 1947. In Hollywood where Toons are created by R.K. Maroon, and one of his biggest stars Roger Rabbit seems to be having a problem. So Maroon sends private detective Eddie Valiant to investigate Roger's wife Jessica. At a private bar, Eddie saw her playing patty cake with cartoon creator Marvin Acme. After finding out being cheated Roger was heartbroken, Eddie even showed him the pictures to prove it. Then Roger took off like a shot created a rabbit shaped hole in the window. later Valiant returns to his office and looks at some photos of him, his brother Theodore J Valiant and Eddie's girlfriend. In fact both he and his brother were the best detectives for toons until something happened. The next morning news of Marvin Acme was killed, and and word say that Roger Rabbit was the one who killed him. But is this true?

Once done reading they were sucked into the book.

* * *

And they arrived just outside of ACME Factory.

Where are we? Spike asked.

I think this might where this Acme fella was killed. Applejack said.

You know, it doesn't fix right Roger killing someone. Starlight said.

How so? Rainbow asked.

Well, this Roger fella sounds too, toony to be a killer.

We should probably start looking for clues. Twilight said. That way, we can be sure it wasn't him.

Can I help you ladies? Said a voice.

They turned and saw detective Eddie Valiant.

Oh, we're here to figure out this case to see if Roger Rabbit was maybe framed. Said Twilight.

Eddie Valiant's the name. He introduced himself.

Twilight Sparkle. She introduced as well. This is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight and Spike.

They soon enter inside the building and saw some police working. In the middle of the room was a large safe on the ground.

It appears the safe landed on his head. Twilight theorized.

Just then a toon woman came in, and slaps Eddie in the face.

I hope your proud of yourself, and those pictures you took. She said leaving.

What's her problem? Pinkie asked.

Jessica Rabbit, Roger's wife. Eddie said.

Then as 2 police men begin to move Acme's body one bumps into a crate full of toon shoes. And a object slip out his hand, as Eddie went to pick it up a walking cane steps on his hand. he looks up and saw a man named Judge Doom.

Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime? He asked?

Uh, no, Judge Doom. Uh, Valiant here was just pickin' it up for ya. Said Santino. Weren't ya, Eddie?

Hand it over. Said Judge Doom.

Sure. Eddie said handing it. But then a buzzing was heard and he tense up. It was revealed to be a handshake buzzer. Rainbow and Pinkie were snickering a bit as well as Spike.

His number one seller. Eddie said.

I see working for a toon has rubbed off on you. Said Doom.

I wasn't workin' for a toon. I was workin' for R.K. Maroon. Said Eddie.

Yes, we talked to Mr. Maroon. Doom said. He told us the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said, one way or another, he and his wife are going to be happy. Is that true?

Hey, pal, do I look like a stenographer?

Shut your yap, Eddie. The man's a judge. Santino said.

That's all right right, Lieutenant. Said Doom. From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking. No matter. The rabbit won't get far. My men will find him.

Then a police car burst through the doors and stops, and a gang of weasels climbed out.

Weasels? Rainbow said stunned.

Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work.

All right, ya mugs. Fall out. Said the led weasel named Smarty.

Did you find the rabbit? Doom asked.

Don't worry, Judge. We got deformants all over the city. Smarty reassured. We'll find 'im.

You wouldn't have any idea where the rabbit might be, Mr. Valiant? Doom asked. As well as your 8 little friends.

Uh, we actually just got here. Twilight said.

Have you tried Walla Walla? Cucamonga? Eddie asked. I hear Kokomo's very nice this time of the year.

I'm surprised you're not more cooperative, Mr. Valiant. Doom said a little impatient. A human has been murdered by a toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?

Then some squeaking was heard as they looked down and saw a toon shoe near doom that was not in the crate.

Since I've had Toontown under my jurisdiction, My goal has been to reign in the insanity. Doom said. And the only way to do that is to make toons respect... he puts a glove on his right hand.

... the law.

He then grabs the shoe and approaches the weasels car.

How did that gargoyle get to be a judge? Starlight asked.

Santino spoke. Spread a bunch of simoleons around Toontown a couple of years back. Bought the election.

Yeah? What's that? Eddie asked seeing a barrel. Doom remove the lid off and reveal some kind of green acid.

Remember how they always thought there wasn't a way to kill a toon?

Yeah.

Well, Doom found a way. Turpentine, acetone, benzene. He calls it the DIP.

I'll catch the rabbit, Mr. Valiant. And I'll try him, convict him and execute him. Doom said moving towards the DIP. And you 8 may want to look away.

He then dips the shoe into the acid and was melted alive.

* * *

Eddie and the others went up to his office and they met a friend of Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman.

You Valiant? He asked.

Yeah. He said.

I want to talk to you about the Acme murder. Herman said.

Am I hearing a baby with a middle aged voice? Rainbow asked then Herman grab her.

You gotta a problem with that rainbow pony? He said in a warning tone.

Uh, no. Rainbow said.

That's what I thought. He said releasing her. Anyway. Look, Valiant, the rabbit didn't kill Acme.

How can you be sure? Twilight asked.

He's not a murderer Lavender. I should know. He's a dear friend of mine.

They soon got into Eddie's office. When Eddie was about to lie down for a nap Roger Rabbit somehow got in his office and the 2 screamed.

How the heck did you get in here? Eddie asked.

Through the mail slot. Roger answered. I thought it would be best if I waited inside, seeing's how I'm wanted for murder.

I didn't kill anybody. I swear! Roger said. This whole thing's a setup, a scam, a frame job. Guys I could never hurt anybody.

Then what were you doing last night? Twilight asked.

Okay, okay, sure. I admit it. He said. I got a little steamed when you showed me those pictures of Jessica. So I rushed over to the Ink and Paint Club. But she wasn't in her dressing room. So I wrote her a love letter.

Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Eddie said. You're telling me, in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your wife a love letter?

That's right. Said Roger. I know that she was just an innocent victim of circumstance.

Huh?, seem nice. Starlight said.

I suppose you used the old lipstick on the mirror routine, huh? Asked Eddie.

Lipstick, yes. Roger admitted. Mirror, no. I found a nice, clean piece of paper.

And couldn't leave the letter there because? Pinkie asked.

A poem of this power must be read in person. So I went home to wait for her. But the weasels were there waitin' for me. So I ran.

So why come to me? Eddie asked.

You're the gut that helped all these toons. Roger said. Everybody knows when a toon's in trouble, there's only one place to go Valiant and Valiant.

Not anymore.

I come here for help, and what do you do? Don't feel guilty about me. Roger then walks into a closet.

That's the closet! Eddie said.

He got up and went to the closet, then Roger poked out of a jacket. Eddie Valiant, you're under arrest. He then puts cuffs on Eddie and himself.

Eddie then yanked him out. I got no keys for these cuffs.

The a siren was heard outside, they saw Smarty and his team heading towards the building. Roger screams in panic. IT'S THE TOON PATROL!

Hide me, guys! P p please!

Eddie quickly hid Roger in a sink filled with water and was pretending to do his laundry.

Look, Valiant, we got a reliable tip off the rabbit was here. Smarty said. And it was corrugated by several others.

You keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out. Eddie said then shoves a bar of soap in the weasels mouth.

Soon Smarty and his gang left, once they knew it was safe. Roger rose from the water.

Okay, maybe we should find a safer place to hide Roger. Applejack suggested.

But where? Said Spike.

* * *

They went to Dolores's bar and went in a secret room at the back.

This is a great place to hide. Roger said.

I thought you said you'd never take another toon case. Said Dolores. What'd you have a change of heart?

Nothin's changed. Eddie said. Somebody's made a patsy outta me, and I'm gonna find out why

Using a saw, Eddie began to cut the cuff. Hold still, will ya?

Roger slip out of the cuff and holds the box still. Does this help?

Yeah, thanks. Eddie said then realize he's out. Roger quickly slides his hand back in the cuff.

Do you mean to tell me that you could have taken your hand outta that cuff at any time? He said.

No, not at any time. Said Roger. Only when it was funny. He then zooms away. Come on, Eddie. Where's your sense of humor?

* * *

After being gone for a few minutes, and after speaking with Jessica. They returned to the bar to find Roger not hiding, but singing to the entire bar.

Eddie grabs Roger by the ears and drags him to the hidden room.

Have you lost your mind?! Starlight and Rainbow asked.

You crazy rabbit. I've been out there riskin' my neck for you and what are you doin'? Singin' and dancin'! Eddie said.

But I'm a toon. Said Roger. Toons are supposed to make people laugh.

SIT DOWN!

Roger sat on a box. You don't understand. Those people needed to laugh.

Yeah, and when they're done laughing, they'll call the cops. Twilight said.

That guy, Angelo, would rat on you for nickel. Said Eddie.

Not Angelo. He'd never turn me in. Roger said.

Why? Because you made him laugh?

That's right. A laugh can be a very powerful thing.

How so? Spike asked.

Why, sometimes in life, it's the only weapon we have.

Then a red light flash and everyone went quiet.

Outside, Judge Doom and Smarty's men came in.

I'm looking for a murderer. Said Doom.

Roger, Eddie and the others peek through the spy hole in the wall.

A rabbit. Doom continued. A toon rabbit about yea... big.

Look, there's no rabbit here. Dolores said. So don't harass my customers.

I didn't come here to harass. I came here to reward.

He then wrote on the chalkboard of a huge reward.

Hey. I seen a rabbit. Angelo said.

Where? Asked Doom.

Ya see? Eddie said.

Uh oh. Rarity said nervously.

Where? Doom asked again.

He's right here in the bar. Said Angelo.

After a moment he put his arm around a imagine rabbit. Well, say hello, Harvey.

I told ya so. Roger whispered relieved.

Doom then saw the record. Merry go Round Broke Down. Quite a loony selection for a group of drunken reprobates.

They turned away. And Doom sniffs the disc. He's here! He then threw the disc into a weasel's mouth. Making Smarty and the others laugh.

Stop that laughing! Doom yelled. Have you forgotten what happened last time? If you don't stop this laughing, you're gonna end up dead, just like your idiot hyena cousins!

Say, boss, you want we should disresemble the place? Smarty asked.

No, sergeant. Doom said having a idea. Disassembling the place won't be necessary. The rabbit is going to come right to me.

He then knocks his cane on a table in familiar tone.

No toon... can resist old Shave And A Haircut trick.

He continues to knocking the wall with the tune.

I don't know who's toonier, you or Doom. Eddie said.

Then they saw Roger shaking trying to resist the tapping.

Oh no. Twilight panicked.

Roger. Eddie was about to head over but his sleeve got caught. Roger! Roger! Roger, no.

Then Doom was right on the other side of the room.

As Spike tries to free Eddie, Twilight and Starlight tried to hold he still with there magic but Roger seems to shaken for any effect.

Roger, keep it together. Starlight begged.

 _Shave and a haircut_

Then suddenly Roger burst through the wall behind Doom.

 _Two Bits_

Doom snatches Roger by the neck.

Hey, Judge, what should we do with the wallflowers? Smarty asked.

We'll see to them later. Doom said. Right now, I feel like dispensing some justice. Bring me some DIP.

Minutes later a barrel of Dip was brought in.

Does the condemned have anything to say before his sentence is carried out? Doom asked.

Why, yeah...

Doom grips his neck harder.

What'll we do? Pinkie asked.

Eddie handed a cup to Dolores. Dolores, bourbon. And make it a double.

What? Fluttershy said.

Fine time for a drink, Eddie. Dolores said. Maybe you'd like a bowl of pretzels to go with it!

Just pour the drink, Dolores.

She pours the cup.

Hey, Judge? Eddie called. Don't a dyin' rabbit deserve a last request?

Yeah. Nose plugs would be nice! Roger said.

I think you want a drink. How 'bout it, Judge?

Well, why not? Doom said. I don't mind prolonging the execution.

Happy trails. Applejack said.

No thanks. Eddie. I'm tryin' to cut down.

Drink the drink. Eddie, Twilight and the others said.

But I don't want the drink.

He doesn't want the drink. Doom said.

He does!

I don't.

You do.

I don't.

You do.

I don't.

You do.

I don't.

You don't.

I do.

You don't.

I do.

You don't.

Roger grabs the cup and Twilight and the others smirked in victory. Listen, when I say I do, That means I do!

He then gulps down, but then he turned green and starts shaking like mad. They immediately duck down as Roger starts screaming like a whistle. Eddie grabs him before he lands in the barrel.

Applejack quickly knocks the barrel down spilling the DIP.

Come on, Eddie, let's get outta here! Roger said running off with the others.

* * *

They quickly outside.

That was quick thinkin', Eddie. Nothin' lik usin' the ol' spine flower, the wise noodle, the...

Roger! Eddie yelled and grabs by the ears. Let's use this.

They got in Smarty's car, but there was no key. Then they heard a voice. Hey, you weasels, lemme outta here, will ya? Come on, I gotta a make livin'.

Who said that? Rainbow ask.

Roger looks at the back knowing that voice. Benny, is that you?

No, it's Eleanor Roosevelt. Come on, Roger, get me outta here. Said Benny.

Roger squeezes into the back. Guys, we got ourselves a ride. Open the doors!

They went outside and Eddie open the backdoor and reveal Benny a toon cab. They quickly got away with the weasels not far behind them, even 2 officers were soon chasing them. They were soon in a alleyway. Soon the weasels got away and now they were block both ways.

Pull the Lever! Benny yelled.

Which one?

Which one?

I'm gonna ram 'em. Said Smarty.

Eddie quickly pulls the lever making Benny really tall.

Jumpin' jeepers! Said Roger.

Benny then notice a bridge coming up. Hey, Roger, what do you call the middle of a song?

Gee, I don't know... A BRIDGE!

They were quickly on the bridge and safe.

* * *

They went hiding in a theater, then when Roger ask why Eddie doesn't have a sense of humor. Eddie explains that a toon killed his brother, they were working on a case and they were lure into a trap. A piano was drop on them from 15 stories, Teddy didn't made it and Eddie escape with a broken arm. And all he can remember was red burning eyes and a high squeaky voice.

Then suddenly they got a lead on R.K. Maroon.

* * *

They soon got to Maroon's studio, Eddie went inside as Roger, Twilight and the others waited outside. As Eddie was getting Maroon to talk he notice a reflection of a gun and Maroon was shot.

Eddie's in trouble. Rainbow said hearing the gunfire.

You guys go see what's happening, I'll watch Roger. Twilight said.

The 7 went inside. Boy I'm ready, dukes up, eyes peeled, ears to ground. Why, nobody gets the drop on Roger Rabbit.

Let's see them get pass us Said Twilight.

The suddenly both were hit on the head by a fry pan, and were dragged away.

The 7 arrived in the room and saw Maroon dead, they look outside the window and saw Jessica running.

Is that Jessica? Pinkie asked.

They quickly went down stairs and saw that Roger and Twilight missing. They followed Jessica's car to the tunnel entrance of Toontown. At first it was just a plain old tunnel then currents were raise up.

And they arrived in Toontown, and they soon saw Jessica at a hotel.

They went inside an elevator open and inside was Droopy the dog. Going up, sir.

They went inside only to trip on and Droopy was standing on a crate. Mind the step, sir.

Hold on, sir. Droopy said closing the door.

Then the elevator raised up really fast making them flat as pancakes. And when the elevators stops, they were thrown up to the ceiling.

You floor, sir. Said Droopy.

The door opens and they fell out.

Have a good day, sir. Droopy said.

And he went down.

Wow, that was one depress dog. Pinkie said.

And one crazy elevator. Rainbow added.

Soon they found Jessica, but as they open the door something wasn't right. A man!

Uh, I don't think that's her. Starlight said.

Eddie quickly closed the door.

Wrong room. Said Rainbow as they went in a closet. But then something wasn't right about the closet.

Where's the floor? Spike said feeling around.

They looked down and they were outside and started screaming their heads off as they fell. But luckily they grab hold of a pole, and they saw Tweety.

Oh, wook, piggies! He said.

Hi, Tweety. Said Eddie.

This little piggy went to market. Tweety said removing Spike's claw.

What are you doing? He asked panicked.

He soon lost his grip and grab hold of Starlight, but Tweety did the same to the others.

This little piggy stayed home.

Tweety stop!

This little piggy had roast beef.

Spike and the girls shook their heads panicked to beg him to stop.

And this little piggy had...

Then they started falling.

Uh oh. Ran outta piggies. Said Tweety.

The 8 continues falling and ran into Mickey and Bugs Bunny who were skydiving.

Hi, Mickey. Spike waving to him.

Hi, fellas. Said Mickey.

Eh, what's up, doc? Jumpin' without a parachute? Kinda dangerous, ain't it? Said Bugs.

Yeah. Eddie said.

yeah, you could get killed. Mickey said.

You guys got a spare? Starlight asked.

Uh, Bugs does. Mickey said.

Yeah? Rainbow said.

Yeah, but I don't think you want it. He said.

We do, we do. Give it to us. Eddie begged.

Better let them having have it, Bugs. Said Mickey. I met these guys earlier.

Okay, doc. Whatever you say. Bugs said handing the spare. Here's the spare.

Thank you. Eddie said.

Mickey and Bugs quickly open their parachutes. As Eddie pulls the shoot to open it, it was actually a tire.

We're dead! Spike panicked.

Aw, no!

They soon started screaming again. But they were quickly saved by the crazy woman, But Eddie quickly stop her by putting a white line on a street to a wall. And street crash into it.

Toons. Gets 'em every time. Eddie said.

They soon were footsteps and they went into a alley.

Valiant. Said a familiar voice.

Uh oh. Rainbow got nervous.

They turned and saw Jessica.

I always knew I'd get it in Toontown. Said Eddie.

Behind you!

Jessica fired her gun at someone.

Drop it, lady. Eddie said.

I just saved your life, and you still don't trust me? She ask

I don't trust anybody or anything.

Not even your own eyes?

They notice the gun on the ground. That's the gun that killed R.K. Maroon. And Doom pulled the trigger.

Doom? Applejack said.

I followed him to the studio, but I was too late to stop him. Said Jessica.

That's right. Doom's voice shouted. You'll never stop me! You're dead! You're all dead!

DOOM! Eddie fired his gun, which was actually a toon gun with toon bullets.

Which way'd he go?

Well, i don't know But He went that a way.

They went the wrong way.

They quickly went to Jessica's car.

Uh, no. Where's Roger? She said seeing the trunk open.

Roger? He chickened out on me, back at the studio. Said Eddie.

At less Twilight is with him. Rainbow said.

No they didn't. I hit him on the head with a frying pan and put him in the trunk, so he wouldn't get hurt. Said Jessica. Along with you lavender friend

Makes perfect sense. Said Eddie.

Wait, why take Twilight? Spike asked.

I figure that she was with you guys along with Roger, I took her as well. She said. We're obviously not going anywhere in my car. Let's take yours.

Then some tires were screeching away.

I got a feeling somebody already did. Eddie said.

From the looks of it, I'd say it was Roger. Rarity said.

My honey bunny was never very good behind the wheel. Jessica said.

Then a siren was heard.

Uh oh. It's the weasels.

Just then, Benny arrives and they quickly made their get away.

So how long have you known it was Doom? Eddie ask Jessica.

Before poor Marvin Acme was killed, he confided in me that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toontown and he wouldn't stop at anything. She explained.

So he gave you the will for safekeeping? Fluttershy said.

That's what he told me. Except when I opened the envelope, there was only a blank piece of paper inside.

Huh. A joker to the end. Eddie said.

So where to, already? Benny asked. My meter's runnin'.

I have to find my darling husband. Said Jessica. I'm so worried about him.

I hope Twilight is okay. Pinkie said.

Seriously, what do you see in that guy? Eddie and Rainbow asked.

He makes me laugh. She said.

They exit the tunnel, but Doom was waiting up ahead and spilled a barrel of DIP. And they crashed.

What an unfortunate accident. Doom said. Nothing more treacherous than a slippery road, especially when driving in a maniacal toon vehicle.

Then Smarty and his gang arrive.

* * *

They were taking to Acme factory. Doom dropped a tray and a familiar green liquid poured out.

Can you guess what this is? Doom asked.

Oh, my god, it's DIP! Jessica screamed.

That's right, my dear. Enough to dip Toontown off the face of the Earth! Doom said revealing a large vehicle. Vehicle of my own design. 5,000 gallons of heated DIP pumped at enormous velocity through a pressurized water cannon. Toontown will be erased in a matter of minutes.

I suppose you think no one's going to notice Toontown's disappeared? Jessica asked.

Who's got time to wonder what happened to some ridiculous talking mice, when you're driving by at 75 miles an hour?

What? Spike said.

What are you talking about? There's no road past Toontown. Jessica said.

Is there? Rainbow asked.

Not yet. Said Doom. Several months ago, I had the providence to stumble upon this plan of the City Council's, a construction plan of epic proportions. They are calling it a freeway.

Freeway? Starlight said.

What the heck's a freeway? Eddie asked.

Eight lanes of shimmering cement running from here to Pasadena. Answered Doom. Smooth, safe, fast. Traffic jams will be a thing of the past.

So that's why you killed Acme and Maroon? Asked Eddie. For this freeway? I don't get it.

Of course not. You lack vision. Doom said. I see a place where people get on and off the freeway. On and off, off and on, all day, all night! Soon where Toontown once stood, will be a string of gas stations, inexpensive motels, Restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food, tire salons, automobile dealerships and wonderful, wonderful billboards reaching as far as the eye can see! My god, it'll be beautiful.

Come on. Nobody's gonna drive this lousy freeway, when they can take the Red Car for a nickel. Eddie said.

Oh, they'll drive. They'll have to. Doom said. You see, I bought the Red Car so I could dismantle it.

Then they a rumbling sound.

What the...

Suddenly a drainage pipe spouted water and out came both Roger and Twilight.

Okay, nobody move. Said Roger who was armed. All right, weasels, grab some sky, or I let the judge have it. You heard me. I said, drop it.

Put the gun down, you bucktoothed fool! Doom yelled.

That's it, Doom. Said Roger. Gimme another excuse to pump ya of lead. You thought you could get away with it, didn't ya? Ha! We toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid. We demand justice. Why, the real meaning of the word probably hits you like a ton of bricks.

Then a ton bricks crashes down on him.

Roger, say something. Jessica said as she went over to him.

Look, stars! He said seeing stars across his face.

Moments later they along with Twilight and the others minus Pinkie and Starlight were tied up and place on a crane.

Uh, DIP can't melt us can it? Rainbow ask.

No, no, of course not. Twilight reassured. Right?

It's over, Mr. Valiant. Doom said.

Doom walks away but slips on some marbles. Making the weasels laugh.

One of these days, you idiots are gonna laugh yourselves to death! Doom shouted.

That gave Eddie, Pinkie and Starlight an idea.

Shall I repose of them right now, boss? Smarty asked.

Let them watch their friends get dipped. Then shoot them. Doom said.

He then walk away.

With pleasure.

Everything's funny to you, ain't it, needle nose? Said Eddie.

You 3 got a problem with that, Valiant? Smarty asked.

No. I just, uh, want you to know somethin' about the guy you're gonna dip. Eddie said. Then he turns on a device playing Merry Go Round Broke Down.

 _Now, Roger is his name Laughter is his game_

 _Come on, you dope Untie his rope_

 _And watch him go insane_

Then the 3 started doing funny things like hitting themselves with a boom stick. And the weasels started laughing.

They've lost their mind. Jessica said.

I don't think so. Said Roger.

What are they doing? Rainbow said confused.

 _This singin' ain't my line_

 _It's tough to make a rhyme_

 _If I get stuck_

 _I'm outta luck, and..._

I'm running out of time! Jessica said.

Thanks. Eddie said.

Then the 3 started to jiggle bowling balls on their heads. Then Pinkie pulled a pie out from her mane and slam it in Starlight's face. The weasels started to laugh harder, Eddie then got on a pogo stick and hits his head on a lamp.

Then two of the weasels died from laughter.

 _I'm through with takin' falls_

 _I'm bouncin' off the walls_

 _Without that gun I'd have some fun_

 _I'd kick you in the..._

A vase hit them on the head.

Nose! Roger yelled.

Nose? That don't rhyme with walls. Smarty said.

Then Pinkie fired a cannon at him, and he lands in the DIP in the truck. Another weasel dies from laughing, the other turns the hose on but soon dies.

As Eddie, Pinkie and Starlight hurried to turn the hose off, Doom came back and knocks them off the truck. They were soon in a fight, but they got stuck in a magnet caught on a barrel. Soon Doom came in a steam roller. But they got free, Eddie then stops a punch by holding a container of sticky glue. When Doom was about to punch them he got stuck on the steam roller, he got his hand free. But then his foot was stuck.

Eddie quickly turns the truck's engine off, soon Doom stated screaming as the roller starts to flatten him slowly. But when the steam roller pass, Doom was still alive.

Holy smoke, he's a toon! Eddie yelled.

Surprised? Doom asked.

Not really. Starlight said.

That lamebrain freeway idea could only be cooked up by a toon. Eddie said.

Not just any toon. Doom said.

He then walks over to a helium tank, and fills himself up. He turns and shows red eyes.

Remember me, Eddie? When I killed your brother, I talked... JUST LIKE THIS!

Eddie, Pinkie and Starlight were terrified. And ran away, but Doom stops them. Then he turns the engine back on and the rose fires DIP.

Removing his right glove was a golden iron and punches them sending them flying back. Then the iron turns into a spinning saw blade. Eddie quickly grabs a toon hammer and a boxing glove shot out hitting a switch and DIP came pouring out.

Doom screams his head as it hits him. Roger and the others were about to be hit but it quickly stops flowing.

Soon, Doom was shrieking like mad as he was being melted. OH NO! OH, NO! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! MELTING!

He was soon gone.

Eddie quickly moves the others out of the way, as the truck bursts the wall and was soon hit by a train.

Starlight quickly turns a fire hydrant on and water washes the DIP away.

They were soon brought down. Then the police came in along with Benny and Dolores.

Well, this was case close, I'll tell you take. Said Twilight.

Well, at less everything is normal again. Applejack said.

Well, guess it's time to head home. Twilight said.

Nice meeting ya.

Bye! The 8 were soon gone.

* * *

They were soon brought home.

That was quite a funny adventure. Pinkie said.

Yeah, funny and crazy. Said Rainbow. And I guess you and Roger are both the same level jokes.

Oh really. Pinkie smirked. Then without warning she threw a pie in Rainbow's face.

The others started laughing, and soon Rainbow did too.

* * *

HAPPY 30th ANNIVERSARY FOR THE 1988 FILM WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT?

AND IN MEMORY OF BOB HOSKINS. 1942-2014

AS EDDIE VALIANT.


	12. The Land Before Time

One day, Twilight was thinking about the past, something long before the dawn of Ponykind.

I wonder what could have been around long before ponies? She asked herself.

Then suddenly the Book of Adventures was calling.

Huh, guess I'll think of that later. She said as she heads to the throne room.

* * *

Once everyone was there, she opens to the next story called The Land Before Time.

Once upon this same Earth, beneath the same Sun, long before you... Before the ape and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and mastodon in the time of the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs are from apart from 2 kinds some have flat teeth to eat leaves of trees, and some had sharp teeth for eating meat, and they preyed upon the leaf eaters. Then it happened that the leaves began to die. The mighty beasts, who appeared to rule the Earth, were ruled, in truth, by the leaf. Desperate for food, some of the dinosaur herds struck out toward the west, searching for the Great Valley a land still lush and green. It was a journey toward life.

It was a march of many dangers. Sharpteeth stalked the herds, waiting to seize any who strayed. The leaf eaters stopped only to hatch their young.

A little Saurolophus hatches from egg, and wanders off and saw a shrew like mammal. But her mother brought her back to nest. Meanwhile another family a Triceratops herd had just had 4 hatchlings, and the last one to hatch seems to be a brave one. Some of the young seemed born without fear. Then a storm arrives that night, and another family which are Apatosaurus are also expecting an single egg to hatch. Yet... Even hatching could be dangerous. Then a egg stealer came from behind trying to take the egg, but the mother stops him. But the egg has rolled away to a distance, then the egg hatches. This herd had only a single baby, their last hope for the future.

And they called him Littlefoot.

All that remains of his herd was his mother, grandmother, and his grandfather. He knew them by sight, by scent, and by their love. He knew they would be together always.

Several years later, Littlefoot and his family still wander around the wasteland. But his mother tells him about the Great Valley. Later that night Littlefoot wakes up from a frog and follows him, he then run into a Threehorn name Cera who had met the day before. As they begun to play they were then chased by a fearsome Tyrannosaurus named Sharptooth. The hid from him in a groove of thorned branches, at less for a while. Then Littlefoot's mother arrived begins to fight the monster. But in the process the T rex has bitten her back. They managed to lose him for a while but the 2 kids then got caught when the predator begins to slip out a cliff. Luckily Littlefoot's mother saves them as Cera heads off to find her herd, Littlefoot and mother left. Then A large Earthquake hits the land, herds were divided, families were cut in two. Littlefoot got separated from his grandparents. And Cera was on one side of the divide, and her parents were on the other.

Later at night, Littlefoot was searching for his mother which they separated during the earthquake. when he does find her, she was gravely injured and too weak to get up. She asks if he knows the way to the Great Valley, but Littlefoot ask if she'll be with him. She says she'll be with him and even if he can't see her. Then she says to let his heart guide him, and sadly her life fades away.

Once done reading, Twilight and her friends were sucked into the book.

* * *

And arrive at the land of the dinosaur age. And right now it was early morning.

Oh, I really feel sorry for Littlefoot losing his mom. Fluttershy said.

We better find him and bring him to this great valley. Twilight said.

But we don't even know if it's real. Rainbow said.

Let's just find him and get searching for the valley. Starlight said.

And they begin to look for him.

* * *

Later that day, after hours of hiking through the land. Twilight and the others have found a young Apatosaurus and a Saurolophus.

Hey, maybe it's them. Said Spike.

We better go check. Starlight suggested.

Excuse me, are you 2 lost? Twilight asked.

Yes, I'm trying to find the Great Valley. Said the young dinosaur. My name's Littlefoot.

Mine is Ducky. The smaller green dinosaur introduced. Yep, that is what it is. Yep, yep, yep.

I'm Twilight, this is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Starlight. She introduced. We be happy to join you guys.

Thanks. Littlefoot said.

And soon the group of 10 begin to head to the Great Valley.

* * *

Sometime later, they are now wandering through a forest. And have met a young flyer named Petrie. And have a small run in with a Dimetrodon. As they continued walking, Petrie climbed up to Littlefoot's head which he wasn't too pleased.

Petrie! Get off! He said.

You got nice flat head, Flathead. Petrie said.

My name is not Flathead. My name is Littlefoot.

Littlefoot? Hmm.

Are you just gonna stay up there?

Yes.

Well, you can't. You're tearing my tree star.

It is very special. Ducky said. Very. His mother gave it to him. She did.

Oh, so that's why you've had that the entire time. Said Rainbow.

Ooh! Mother present very important. Said Petrie. Oh, yes. I keep safes. Don't let nobodies touch.

Yep, Petrie, you keep it safe. Said Ducky. Yep, yep, yep.

Nope, nope, nope. Littlefoot disagreeing. I'm not a carrier. Get off! He then starts walking. You're a flier. now start flying.

B-b-b-but- Waah! Waah! Petrie screamed. Aah! Aah!

Wait, guys come back! Pinkie called.

Open your wings, Petrie! Ducky trying to encouraged him. Open! Open!

Can you slow down?! Rarity shouted.

No, no! Petrie said. No can do this!

You can fly! Littlefoot said. Now open your skinny wings!

DANGER! Petrie shouted.

Where, Petrie? Ducky called.

Th-th-there! Ahead!

Littlefoot skids to a stop, and and takes off running with a old skeleton on his back. Then suddenly they ran into a familiar young dinosaur that came from the opposite direction.

Cera! It's you! Littlefoot and the others went to check on her. What happened? Why are you so frightened?

Wait, you know her? Applejack asked.

Frightened? Me? Cera said getting up. Why are you so frightened?

We're not frightened... are we? Littlefoot asked.

Nope, nope. Ducky answered.

Oh, please. Rainbow scoffed. I wasn't scared even a little bit.

But I was. Fluttershy hiding behind her.

Well, you should be. Cera said. I could be with the other Threehorns, but I chose to come back to warn you.

Warn us from what? Starlight asked.

I met the Sharptooth!

SHARPTOOTH! Petrie screamed and jumps onto Littlefoot's neck. Ooh!

Come on, Cera, Sharptooth is dead. Said Littlefoot. He fell down into the big underground.

Is it even possible for something to survive a drop like that?! Spike clinging to Twilight's leg.

And that's... where he met me. Cera finished.

Oh Dear, brave Cera. Ducky said.

Dear, brave Cera. Petrie said.

Yes, I am brave. She said proudly.

Sharptooth is dead! Littlefoot said.

My father told me that Flatheads had very small brains.

Now, wait a minute. Rainbow said. That's a little uncalled for.

I was all alone with him in the dark, just the sharptooth and me. Cera trying to scare them. I could hear him breathing. She them made scary growls. I could see his one big ugly eye looking for me.

What did you do? Ducky asked. Huh? Huh?

I walked right up to him. She said. I looked him straight in the eye and said... HRRAAH!

She jumps onto a plank of wood, but catapults Ducky and Spike into the air. And were flung so far.

New record! Rainbow cheered.

* * *

After a short time of searching for them, they found a Stegosaurus that just hatched. Ducky names him Spike for being a Spiketail, and he has a big appetite for a little guy.

 _So the 5 hungry dinosaurs set off for the Great Valley. There had never been such a herd before. A longneck, a threehorn, a bigmouth, a flier, a spiketail, 7 ponies and a dragon, all together, all knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve. Or find themselves in Sharptooth's shadow._

After walking for a period of time, they began to look for something to eat. After following a small stream, they saw a patch of trees not too far away. Then suddenly the ground begins to vibrate, thinking it was another earthquake they immediately went to take cover. But luckily, it wasn't a earthquake, it was only a huge herd of longnecks rushing towards the trees. After they were done, they went down to look for anything that was left.

After wandering through the trees, they found a small tree went some leaves still.

Petrie, do you think you could you fly up there and...

No, no! Petrie cutting Littlefoot.

Petrie, do not feel sad. Ducky said. It is all right. Many things do not fly, rocks, trees, sticks, Spike.

Yeah, but 3 of us can fly. Rainbow said. Gotta love them.

Then Littlefoot begins to climb up and Ducky climbed on to his back and pushed Petrie up. Then Spike begins to join them as well and holds Ducky and Petrie up. And soon Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and stack themselves on top of each other.

Ducky, push Petrie towards the branches. Littlefoot said.

Then suddenly Spike got under Littlefoot and did a little too fast. And Cera was laughing her head off.

You 9 look so ridiculous. She laughed.

Soon Petrie was able to reach the leaves, and starts pulling as many as he can off. But they soon got Spike's attention and starts eating them and he got off the tree, causing Littlefoot to slip off. And cause Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack who were still on Pinkie slip off, and tried to balance themselves. Until Pinkie trips over a root and fell.

Soon Ducky and Petrie fell down, but Petrie has once again failed to fly.

After eating, they begin to settle down for the night. And slept in a old footprint left from a large dinosaur.

* * *

The next morning at dawn, Cera was woken up by a distant growl. She looks out and saw something that made her look like she seen a ghost.

Wake up. Wake up! She said trying wake Littlefoot.

Wake up! She said nudging his head.

Hey, stop that. He said.

Shh! It's a Sharptooth. Cera whispered.

Cera, stop it.

He'll eat us. She yelled waking the others up. He'll eat us! Run!

Come back!

What are you running from?! Starlight called.

Then they saw a Tyrannosaurus right behind them.

Oh, heck, heck, HECK NO! Rainbow running for her live.

They quickly got out of the footprint and ran, as the T. Rex's foot stomps right where they were and crushes Littlefoot's tree star. As they ran, they saw a opening through a wall and ran towards it.

Don't look back! Keep going! Littlefoot shouted.

When Spike went in he got stuck, but then Sharptooth leaps towards them and they all went down the hill on the other side. Cera looks back and sees the T. Rex trying to pull himself free from getting his head stuck.

Now will you believe me? Cera asked Littlefoot.

I'm sorry. We're safe now. He said.

Nobody's safe with you.

Okay, that's enough with you 2. Twilight said.

Then Littlefoot saw a rock formation that looks like a longneck. look, it's the rock that looks like a long-neck, just like my mother said. We're going the right way, the way to the Great Valley!

That's great! Said Twilight. Another day or 2 and we'll be there.

 _Littlefoot had been wrong about the sharptooth, but the others followed him. Their only hope was to reach the great Valley, and Littlefoot alone knew the way._

They began climbing up a ledge, but some of the others were getting tired from the climb.

Come on. Get up. Littlefoot encouraged them. We're going the right way. We gotta keep moving up.

Any chance we can stop for a minute. Rarity out of breath.

Oh, you can't quit now. Littlefoot said. What if the Great Valley's just over the top of these rocks?

 _Though they were sore-stumped and tired, Littlefoot urged them on. He'd never seen the Great Valley, but his heart told him that they were close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it finally._

They finally made it to the top, and as the wind cleared. They only saw a rocky path below and a old set of footprints were seen.

This is your Great Valley? Cera Said annoyed. You're crazy. I'm leaving.

Cera, we have to keep following the bright circle. Said Littlefoot.

Cera come on, the valley can't be more than a day away. Spike said.

I'm taking the easy way for once. She said leaving.

But it's the wrong way. Littlefoot getting in front of her.

Who says?

My Mother.

Then she was a stupid longneck, too.

Take that back.

Never.

Take it back!

No!

Then Littlefoot rammed Cera off the ledge and the 2 fell down. Then suddenly the other slipped off after Spike was trying to climb down. And Littlefoot and Cera were now in a serious fight. Then Cera rams Littlefoot off his feet.

Okay. Break it up! Rainbow getting between them. BREAK! IT! UP!

Then Cera begins to leave.

Go on! Littlefoot all teared up. Go the wrong way. We never wanted you with us anyway. Come on. We have to keep going.

Littlefoot begins to climb up the other slope. Come on.

Then he notice Spike leaving and Ducky and Petrie all tired.

Cera's way is easier. Ducky said.

I think so, too. Petrie said.

Littlefoot then angrily climbs up the slope leaving them behind.

Oh, Flathead, wait! Petrie climbing after him. No be angry. Wait!

He then fell down the slope.

Cera, wait for us! Ducky called. We're coming with you, Cera! Cera, Spike, wait!

Twilight and the others watched as they parted ways. And unsure what to do.

* * *

Help, Cera!

Littlefoot, along with Twilight and the others quickly went to find their friends through a volcanic field.

Cera, where are you? Ducky called.

They quickly found Ducky and Spike on a rock and trapped by a river of lava.

Littlefoot! Ducky called seeing them.

Ducky! Hang on! We're coming!

They quickly got the 2 off, and went to find Petrie stuck in a tar pit.

Hang on, Petrie! Littlefoot shouted and went into the tar along with the others forming a chain of themselves.

Flathead! Ducky! Spike! Girls! Petrie yelled. Oh, Petrie am so happy.

Ducky quickly grab Petrie and pulls him out, but slips off of Spike And Petrie quickly grabs her pulls her out. Then suddenly the branch that Littlefoot was holding on with his tail snaps and brakes off as they begun to sink in the tar.

* * *

Meanwhile Cera has problems of her own, and is now being chased by 3 angry Pachycelphalosaurs. But just before they could finished her off, they saw a black tar monster. The 3 dinosaurs flees and a long arm grabs Cera by her tail.

Let go of me! Cera yelled. Help! Help! Petrie, Spike, Ducky, anyone, Help!

Cera, it is us. Said a familiar voice.

Cera turns and saw it was her friends just cover from tar after Twilight has managed to pull themselves out with her magic. And then they started laughing. And Cera pulls herself free from the arm which was Littlefoot's tail and fell to the ground.

I knew it was you all along. Cera said. I knew! I did!

You should've seen your face! Rainbow laughing her head off.

Oh, get out of my way. Cera leaving.

As she leaves, she slips over some tar and fell. And the others started laughing again. Cera begins to walk off with her tongue out, and bumps into a stalactite. leaving her dazed. But soon leaves them.

Cera? Ducky called.

Maybe, we over did it. Rainbow thought.

Cera, come back! Littlefoot called. Cera!

Cera walks off to a nearby waterfall and cries. And probably felt more alone than ever.

 _Cera was still too proud to admit that... She'd gone the wrong way._

* * *

Sometime later, after cleaning themselves up and crossing a pond. Petrie saw something that made him look like he seen a ghost.

Sharptooth! Petrie screamed.

They quickly hid behind a rock.

It's Sharptooth. Ducky said.

At least he didn't see us. Twilight said.

Sharptooth was climbing up a ledge, and luckily he didn't notice them below.

Let's get rid of him once and for all. Littlefoot said.

What'll we do? Ducky asked.

We need a plan. Said Rainbow.

Look, we'll coax him to the deep end of the pond. Littlefoot going over his. He can't swim with those scrawny arms. Me, Spike and the others will go up and push that big rock on top of his head. And then he'll fall off into the water. Petrie, you whistle when he's just at the right spot where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait.

Hmm. Littlefoot smirked and along with the others glancing at Ducky.

Me? She said thinking they gone crazy. Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

* * *

High above, Sharptooth enters a cave and went inside. And soon Ducky, along with Fluttershy and Spike went with her, after a vote was pick off who to go with. And they shaking like mad seeing the 40 foot monster just ahead of them. The 3 got behind a rock big enough to hide them. And after a moment they screamed and ducked, And the Tyrannosaurus was alerted of not being alone in the cave.

After a few seconds the 3 looked up and saw that he was gone.

Where'd he go? Spike whispered. Where is he?

I don't know. Fluttershy looking around.

You don't know?!

The 3 cling on to each other. And having that JAWS theme playing around them. They couldn't understand how a 7 ton giant could disappeared so quiet. But not wanting to stick around to find out, they quietly made their way to the cave's entrance to leave.

Then suddenly Sharptooth leaps form nowhere, and the 3 took off running for their lives. And they slid down the hill into the pond.

Ducky! Petrie called.

Fluttershy! Twilight shouted.

Spike! Rainbow called.

Fluttershy quickly flew up with Spike as Ducky hid in the water. Then Petries whistles as they began to push the rock, and Sharptooth looks up seeing them.

Push, Spike, push with all your might! Littlefoot yelled.

Then Petrie and Rainbow threw rocks at him, and the 2 laughed. Then the T. Rex rams his head against the ledge, causing Petrie to slipped off. Petrie lands on the giant's snouts and he roars and cause Petries to be lifted up and Petrie started flapping his wings.

I flying. He said. I flying! I FLYING!

Way a go, Petrie! Twilight cheered.

Then Sharptooth found Ducky and now she was on his nose. Then Petrie flew over and lands on the Tyrannosaur's bad eye. And then he leaps up on to the ledge and tries to snatch the others.

Then suddenly Cera appeared. I'm coming!

Cera, you're back! Littlefoot said.

then the rock begin fall off the ledge taking Sharptooth with it. But Petrie got caught in his jaws and Sharptooth crashes into the water taking Petrie with him.

The others watched and waited hoping he will appear, but he didn't.

He was... my friend. Said Ducky. Poor Petrie.

And the others begin to leave.

Poor, poor Petrie. Ducky cried. Petrie.

Then suddenly familiar gasping was heard. Stop! You go without Petrie?

Petrie. Ducky said turning and saw... Petrie, you're safe! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!

* * *

After a quick reunion of Petrie alive still, Littlefoot went off to a ledge and heard a familiar voice.

 _Littlefoot._

Mother! Littlefoot called. And he saw a cloud shaped as a longneck.

Mother? I tried to do what you told me, but it's just too hard. I'll never find the Great Valley.

Then Littlefoot notice the cloud beginning to leave.

Mother. Mother! Don't go, Mother! Don't go!

Littlefoot begins to follow the cloud into a ledge leading to a cliff. And then the cloud opens up, and slowly the sunlight reveals a beautiful valley.

The Great Valley. Littlefoot gasped.

He could hardly believe his eyes.

Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, guys, over here!

Soon the others joined him.

Littlefoot, you found it! Ducky said. Yep, yep, yep.

We did it. We did it together!

And down below were herd of dinosaurs.

You're mother would be so proud of you Littlefoot. Twilight said.

Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you.

Well, guess it's time to head home. Said Twilight.

Hope we'll see you again!

And soon they disappeared.

* * *

And they were brought home.

Okay, that has got to be one of the best ones yet. Rainbow said.

Think, we'll see them again? Spike said.

I think we'll have more adventures with them soon. Said Starlight.

* * *

Meanwhile the 5 dinosaurs were reunited with their families. And Spike became Ducky's new brother, Petrie joined his mother and siblings, and Cera back with her Father.

 _The Great Valley was all they dreamed it would be, a land of green, of leaves, and Life. There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough tree stars to feast on forever... And rasing upon them, their families._

And Littlefoot is reunited with his grandparents.

 _And Littlefoot found his Grandmother and Grandfather at last, the same loving faces he'd looked into, on the day of his birth._

And flashbacks play in Littlefoot's mind of when he hatch out of his egg, being with his mother and grandparents. And lastly being with his friends.

Littlefoot! Cera called. Come on. I'll race ya.

And Littlefoot happily joins his friends on a hilltop. and joins in on a group hug.

 _And they all grew up together in the valley. Generation upon generation, each passing on the next._

 _The Tale of their ancestor's journey to the valley..._

 _Long Ago._

* * *

HAPPY 30th ANNIVERSARY FOR THE LAND BEFORE TIME.

ONE OF THE GREATEST ANIMATED FILMS OF ALL TIME.

IN MEMORY OF PAT HINGLE 1924 - 2009

AS THE NARRATOR AND ROOTER.

AND JUDITH BARSI 1978 - 1988

AS THE ORIGINAL DUCKY

Hope everyone had a great Easter.


	13. Back To The Future Part II

It was a peaceful in Ponyville, and in her throne room. Twilight was looking at a picture of time traveling DeLorean, she was still amazed from when they met Marty in traveled back.

That sure was quite something. She said.

Then suddenly, the Book of Adventures which was next to her has started glowing.

Well, guess it's time for another adventure. Said Twilight.

A few minutes later, the others arrived and Twilight open the book to the next chapter.

The next story is Back To The Future II

The morning after Marty has return home from 1955, Emmett Brown has returned and says he must come with him to the future. And are joined by Marty's girlfriend Jennifer, and they soon arrived at the date of time, Oct, 21 2015. Jennifer started asking some questions, but Emmett used a device to put her to sleep. And soon they landed in a alley of 2015 Hill Valley.

Once done, she and her friends were brought into the book.

* * *

And arrived in Hill Valley 2015.

Whoa! Are we really in the future? Rainbow asked amazed.

It looks like at. Said Starlight.

Hmm, I wonder where Marty and Doc are? Spike asked.

Then they saw a familiar DeLorean flying and lands near them. And then, the door opens and came out Emmett Brown himself.

Ladies! He said.

Hey, Doc! They all said.

I'm so glad your here! I need your help. Said Doc.

Sure, with what? Twilight asked.

Emmett over the plan with Marty and the others, saying that in 2 hours Marty McFly Jr. Marty's future son will be in jail for stealing and be in prison for 15 years. A week later, Marty's future daughter tries to break him out, but ended up 20 years in jail.

Soon, Marty now disguised as his son. Along with Twilight and Rainbow went over to Cafe 80's. While Starlight and the other kept look out from outside. Then they saw Biff now a elderly man, and soon Griff Biff grandson appeared. Just then, Marty Jr appeared and they hid. Soon Griff's gang started messing with him. And when they threw him over the booth, he was knock out. Marty took his place.

The answer's no, Griff. He said firmly.

No? Griff said stunned.

Yeah, what are you deaf and stupid? I said no. Said Marty.

And we're outta here. Said Rainbow said they begin to leave the cafe.

What's wrong Mcfly, Sparkle and Dash? CHICKEN!

The 3 stop dead in their tracks. And one of Griff's gang members press a button making a chicken sound.

What did you call me, Griff? Marty facing him.

Care to repeat that? Said Rainbow looking mad.

CHICKEN! MCFLY! Griff shouted.

No body calls me..."

Griff then brought a red bat.

... chicken. Marty finished nervously.

Uh oh. Twilight panicked.

Griff then gets ready to swing his bat, but misses them. And quickly the 3 ran outside, and soon Griff's gang started chasing them as they were now on hoverboards. As they chased them, they quickly grab hold of a jeep. And almost got hit by Griff's bat and went over car, and slowly came to a stop. over a small pond.

Uh, why had we stop? Rainbow asked.

HEY MCFLY, YOU BOLLSO! Called a gang member. THOSE BOARDS DON'T WORK ON WATER!

UNLESS YOU GOT POWER! Called another.

Soon Griff brought his hover board, and soon the other hook themselves up. And Griff gets ready to strike.

BATTER UP! He shouted.

Then they charged towards them. They were quickly catching up, but Marty, Twilight and Rainbow quickly jump into the water at the last second. And griffand his gang crash into the building in front of them.

Oh, man. Said Marty.

Let's get out of here. Said Rainbow.

Then Marty's jacket dries him off. And they returned the hover boards to the girls, but they actually offered Marty and Dash to keep their's since one has Griff's board. After hearing that the Cubs won a World Series. Marty then brought a Sports book of every event from the year 1950 - 2000. But as they got ready to head back to 1985, 2 officers found Jennifer and headed to Marty's future home.

But what they didn't know. Is that Future Biff has heard everything of their conversation.

* * *

meanwhile, Jennifer then had problems of her own and now hiding from her future self and future family. And heard something about a accident 30 years ago. After hiding in a closet for sometime, Doc appeared and tells to go to the front door. She manages to sneak past future Marty, and got to the front door. But right where she was home free, she ran into her future self, they were so shocked they fainted but Doc manages to grab her and getting drag her out.

They soon got her to the DeLorean, and are back at 1985.

They soon drop her off at her house, but Marty strangely notice some bars on a window and doesn't remember ever seeing those. And soon they arrived at Marty's place but strangely Twilight feels that something isn't right. And as Marty got in his room. Something unexpected happen as a different something was living there and the father attacks him, and forces Marty and the others away. As they ran through the street they notice something is wrong. Wreck cars were everywhere, and the whole place was trashed. At first they thought they were at the wrong year, but they saw a Newspaper saying the year 1985.

When they got to Hill Valley's town square the place was crawling with bikers and other things. And realize something about Biff about becoming the luckiest guy on Earth. And after finding a alternate of Marty's mom, being married to Biff. They discover that George McFly is dead, after being shot and killed in Mar 15th 1973 12 years ago. And soon Doc found them.

* * *

They were soon brought to his lab.

I don't get it Doc, it's like were in hell or something. Said Marty.

This doesn't make any sense. Said Twilight. Everything was fine last time we were here.

And now it's, a crazy town. Said Applejack.

It appears that the Timeline has mess up. To this new world. Said Doc.

English, Doc. Said Marty.

Doc then brought up a board, and explains.

Let's say this line is Time. Said Doc drawing a line and past, 1985, and future. Somewhere in the past, the Timeline has pulled into a tension, and created a Alternate 1985.

He then drew a line that angles downward and then straighten into a new 1985. And then pulls out a familiar bag out of the car.

Recognized this? Doc asked. It's the bag that the Sports book came in. I know because the receipt's still inside. I found them in the time machine. Along with this.

He pulls out part of a walking cane. And Marty grabs it.

It's the top of Biff's cane. Marty said. I mean, Old Biff from the future.

Correct. It was in the time machine, because Biff was in the time machine. With the Sports book. Said Doc.

Oh no. Said Fluttershy.

You see, while we were in the future. Biff got the Sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time. Doc explained and drew in going to the past. And gave the book to himself at some point in the past!

He must have use the sports book to get his fortune. Twilight said.

Look right there in the magnifying glass. Doc said handing one to Marty.

And right in his pocket, was something that said ALMANAC.

Almanac. Marty said. Son of a witch stole my idea. He must have been listening when I...

Marty then realized his mistaken, and what he has done.

It's my fault. The whole thing is my fault. Said Marty. If I haven't bought that dang book. None of this would have ever happen.

It's all in the past. Said Doc.

You mean the future. Marty corrected.

Whatever! This is why the time machine must be destroyed. Said Doc. We have to re straighten all of this out.

Right, so we go back to the future. And we stop Biff from stealing the time machine. Said Marty.

We can't! Doc said. Because if we travel into the future, from this point in time. It will be the future of this reality.

So now what? Pinkie asked.

Our only chance to repair the present! Said Doc. Is in the past, at the point where the timeline was pulled. In order to get back to our reality. We have to find out the exact date and how, where and when young Biff got his on that sports book.

I'll ask him. Said Marty.

* * *

After some difficulty, Marty found that Biff got the book from old Biff at Nov 12th 1955 they same day and year he travel through time. After finding out that Marty was there on that day. He begins to shoot at him. But then Marty escapes when Doc and the others arrived with the DeLorean and went back to 1955.

* * *

Once they arrived, Marty and the Mane 7 started looking for Biff. But they have to be careful not to run into their selves, since they were here too. They witness Old Biff giving Young Biff the book. And soon they got lock in his garage, and were stuck here till night. And during this, Doc almost came in contact of 1955 self.

Back with Marty's team, they followed Biff to the dance. But Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Spike had to stay behind because their other selves were their and had to go around. But then, the school's principle appeared and took the sports book to his office. After a tough time getting it, they got it, but it was the sports book cover over another book that Biff had. While talking to Doc on the walkie talkie, they suddenly remember that something. And saw George in a fight with Biff.

They came out, and saw George punching Biff with one strike.

Yes! Marty said.

That's one hard swing. Said Rainbow.

And soon, George leaves with Lorraine. And Marty and the others see a chance to get the book. They approach Biff, and he woke up, but before he did anything Rainbow quickly punches him. And Marty snatches the book, and they took off running. But then, they ran into Biff's gang and they started chasing them. They went inside, and they gang saw the other Marty and went after him. It was a bit of a challenge, but they managed to stop them by dropping heavy bags on their heads.

After leaving the building, they stop to watch themselves saying goodbye to George and Lorraine.

But then Biff arrived.

Hey, crazyhead. Biff said angrily. Think that disguise can get by me? Let's have it out. You and me, right now.

No thanks. Marty said leaving.

We're outta here. Said Twilight.

What's the matter? Biff called. Where you going? Are you chicken?!

They stop dead in their tracks, but being called twice really tick Rainbow.

That's it isn't? Biff said. Nothing but a little chicken. Especially your little dinosaur friend.

The group of 9 turns and approaches him.

Nobody calls me... Marty said twitching his eye. Chick...

Then suddenly the other Marty and Mane 7 burst out of the door. And the door hit them, knocking them out. As they were dazed, Biff snatches the sports book back and leaves.

Soon they went after Biff to get the book back. They sneak up behind on Biff's car, and using his hover board. Marty, Twilight and Rainbow Dash quietly reach in for the book. But it wasn't long before Biff saw them, and they started fighting over the book. And they 3 were almost crushed by a side of a tunnel. But with a sideways flip, Marty snatches the book.

And soon Biff takes off after them. Trying to ram them. But just as they got the end of the tunnel, a party rope was lowered and they grab hold and were pulled up. And Biff crashes into another truck of manure.

* * *

Meanwhile, once everyone was at a safe distance. Marty quickly burns the sports book, and everything was back to normal. But then, a lightning bolt stroke a tree.

Doc, becareful! Marty called on his walkie talkie. You don't want to get stroke by lightning!

Then suddenly a lightning bolt has hit the DeLorean, and within a second. It vanish into thin air, taking Doc with it.

Oh no. Spike fearing the worst.

Then suddenly, a car appeared. And then a man step out. Luckily it wasn't Biff.

Mr. McFly! He said.

Huh? Marty confused.

Is your name Marty McFly?! The man asked.

Yeah. Marty answered.

I've got something for you. The man reaching his coat. And pulls a letter out.

A letter! He said.

"A letter for me? That's impossible"

Marty soon opens the letter. And it was made 70 years 2 months 12 days ago.

IT'S FROM THE DOC! Marty yelled.

Marty reads the letter. And it was made in September 1st 1885.

He's alive! Rainbow yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, 1955 Emmett rides down the cable. Hooks the cable up at the last second. And the DeLorean was sent to the future in 1985.

Doc cheers in his success, and begins to leave. But then Marty and the Mane 7 arrive stopping him.

Doc! Marty turning Doc to face him.

1955 Doc was surprised.

Relax, Doc. It's me, it's me, it's Marty. Marty said.

No! It can't be! Said 1955 Doc. I just sent you all back to the future.

We know, but were back. Said Marty. We're back from the future.

Emmett was speechless.

Great Scott!

Emmett then fell back and passes out.

 **TO BE**

 **CONCLUDED...**

* * *

Next Time.

Marty and the Mane 7 reunited with Doc in 1885.

And run into Mad Dog Tannen.

* * *

Author's Note.

I really apologize and really sorry for the long wait.

It's just been busy with school, working on my other stories. And everything else.

But I promise to do better.


	14. Back To The Future Part III

**Previously, on Book of Adventures...**

 **Saturday**

 **November 12, 1955**

 **10:03 PM**

Emmett quickly rode down the cable and lands on the ground. And the DeLorean hit 88 mph, and Emmett quickly got the cable end loose from the branch. And plugs then in at the last second, and sending Marty and the Mane 7 back to 1985.

Doc got up, and was amazed by the whole thing. And howlers in success, just then the other Marty and Mane 7 appeared.

'Doc!' Marty turning him to face them.

Emmett yelps in surprise of seeing them.

'Relax Doc, it's me, it's Marty.'

'No, it can't be!' Emmett said. 'I just sent you all back to the future.'

'I know you did, but we're back. We're back from the future.'

Emmett was speechless.

'Great Scott.'

And then he pass out.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was asleep at Emmett's house. And Spike was sleeping on Rainbow's hoverboard. Then Emmett's TV turned on, and Emmett woke up.

'Great Scott' He said.

He got up, turned it off. And grabs his tape recorder.

'Date, Sunday November 13th, 1955. 7:01 AM, last night's time travel experiment was a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower, at 10:04 PM sending the 1.21 gigawatts, into the time vehicle and vanish in a flash of light, leaving a pair of tire trails behind. Which brought Marty and his friends, forward to the year, 1985.'

Unknowingly to him, Marty, Twilight and Starlight woke and got up.

'After that, in fact, I don't even remember how I got home. And moments after the time vehicle disappear, I saw a vision of Marty see he come back from the future.'

'Hey, Doc. Marty said behind him.

'No doubt this was some sort of...'

Doc turns around and saw Marty and Twilight. But the moment he saw them, he immediately let out a loud scream that rang the whole house. And when he took a step back, his foot landed on Rainbow's board and he was thrown back. And he landed on his organ making it sound like a horror scene. Marty caught Rainbow's board and Twilight quickly caught Spike.

'What's happening?!' Rainbow waking up.

'Doc, calm down. Just calm down. It's me, it's Marty!' Marty said.

'It really is us!' Twilight said.

'NO, It can't be you! I sent you back to the future!' Emmett terrified.

'That's right, Doc. But I came back, again. I came back from the future.'

'Don't you remember last night?' Starlight asked.

'You fainted.' Said Marty. 'We brought you home.'

'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' Doc shouted. 'You can't be here!'

Emmett then walked into his bathroom and shut the door.

'Doc I am here!' Said Marty. 'And it does make sense! Look we came came back to 1955 with you! The you from 1985, cause we had to get a book from Biff! And you were in the DeLorean and then it got struck by lightning, and you caught stuck into 1885!

'That's a lot to said in one breath.' Said Pinkie.

'1885!' Emmett yelled and the open the door. 'It's a very interesting story, Future gang. But this one little thing that doesn't make sense. If the me in the future is now in the past. How could you possibly know about it?'

'You sent me a letter.' Marty bringing out the letter from last night.

* * *

As Emmett reads the letter, it turns out the lightning strike has damage the flying circuits and never to fly again. And some part need to be replace, but won't be invented till 1947. And 1985 Emmett became a blacksmith of shoeing horses and fixing wagons. And the letter said he hid the DeLorean in a abandon mine, and inside there will be repair instructions. And it said to do not came back to get him.

Sometime later, They went to the mine to recover the DeLorean.

'Sure is dark in here.' Said Applejack.

'I don't like darkness.' Said Fluttershy.

Then Marty notice a blocked path on the side of the wall. 'Guys, check it out.'

They had a closer look, and a board had Emmett's initials.

'My initials! Just like in Journey to the center of the Earth!' Said Emmett.

'Journey to the center of the Earth?' Said Twilight. 'That sounds like a interesting book.'

'The time machine must be through this wall!' Rainbow said.

The quickly got to work of breaking the wall. And soon, they got through the rocks.

'Do you see it?' Spike asked.

Wait, there it is!' Rarity seeing it.

The DeLorean was covered to protect it from the dust and anything else in the cave during the 70 year time gap.

'It's been buried here for 70 years, 2 months, 13 days!' Said Emmett.

As it turns out, a microchip was shorted out by the lightning strike. And it helps control the time circuits. And it failed, because it was made in Japan.

* * *

At night, Emmett brought a tow truck since the tires of the DeLorean have rotted away over time.

But as they begin to head home. Marty found a shocking discovery.

'DOC!' Marty yelled. 'DOC!'

'What's wrong?' Twilight rushing over.

'COME HERE, QUICK!'

The others quickly rushed over to Marty at a tombstone.

'What's wrong, Marty? Asked Emmett.'You look like you seen a ghost.'

'You're not far off, Doc.' Marty said.

'What are you talking about?' Rainbow confused.

They look at the tombstone, and it said.

 **HERE LIES**

 **EMMETT BROWN**

 **DIED**

 **SEPTEMBER 7, 1885**

'Great Scott!' Emmett gasped.

'Sweet Celestia.' Twilight shocked.

'Check this out.' Marty reading the tombstone.'Died, September 7, 1885! That's 1 week after you wrote the letter.'

Emmett look like he was having a heart attack.

'But, what happen?' Rainbow asked.

'Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara' Said Marty.'Who the heck's Clara?'

'Marty, please don't stand there!' Emmett said.

Marty realize where he was standing and move out of the way.

'Wait! It says what happen.' Starlight seeing the tombstone.

'Shot in the back, by Buford Tannen.' Emmett reading it. 'Over a matter of 80 dollars.'

He turn to Marty. 'What kind of a future do you call that?'

* * *

A short time later, they went in the library and found a picture of Biff's great grandfather. And he is a short tempered man, and earns the nickname Mad Dog. And Emmett found some pictures of Marty's relatives in the 1880's.

Then Twilight found a picture the other Emmett Brown next to the clock tower yet to be finish.

And Marty decided to go back to 1885 to bring Emmett home.

* * *

The next day, Emmett was putting the final touches of the DeLorean. And soon, Marty was in a western outfit. And the time destination was set to September 2, 1885, 5 days to locate the other Emmett.

'All you have to do, is to the time vehicle towards the screen at 88 miles per hour!' Said Emmett.

But Marty saw the screen with a picture of Indians. 'Wait a minute, Doc. If I drive straight towards the screen, we'll crash into those Indians.'

'Marty. Your not thinking 4th dimensionally. When you arrive at 1885, those Indians won't even be there.'

'Right.' Marty unsure about that.

'Well, see you in the future.'

'You mean the past.

'Exactly.'

They soon climb in the DeLorean, and marty back up the DeLorean to the wall to get a good distance.

'Ready, fellas?' Doc called.

'Ready!' They yelled.

'Set' Doc cocked his gun.

He then fired, and the DeLorean takes off. They sped up as the screen got closer. And once they hit 88 miles. They were sent to 1885, but once they did. there was a army of Indians on horse coming at them.

'INDIAN!'

'So much for unseen!' Rainbow yelled.

Marty quickly back the DeLorean up, and quickly took off ahead.

'RIDGE!' Spike yelled.

They went over a small hill, and then they saw a cave, and quickly went inside. And soon the Indians were gone.

'That was close.' Said Twilight.

'So much of going unseen.' Said Starlight.

'That better be the last surprise.' Said Fluttershy.

They climb out of the DeLorean, and exit the cave.

'Do you hear something?' Applejack asked.

They look behind and peek over the ridge seeing a army chasing after the Indians.

'Hit the deck!' Pinkie shouted.

They quickly went in the cave. And soon they were gone.

'Let's hope, there's no more surprises.' Said Rainbow.

As they went inside, Marty notice an arrow on the side of the car and pulled it out. And as Marty grab he's things. There was a strange smell.

'What's that smell?' Spike smelling something.

Then they notice fuel leaking out.

'Great, I rip the fuel line.' Marty said.

'Just great, can this get even worst?' Rainbow asked.

Then some heavy breathing was heard.

'Pinkie, will you stop breathing so heavily?' Applejack said to Pinkie.

'That wasn't me.' Pinkie said.

Then some groaning was heard, and then they saw a Black Bear.

'Me and my big mouth.' Rainbow cursing herself.

They jumped, and the bear stood on his back legs. And then the group scream as the bear roared. They immediately ran out of the cave, and the bear took off after them.

'No, ah! Heel, heel, stop!' Spike yelled.

Then Marty threw his western boots away, and the bear turned his attention to them.

'I don't care! You can keep them!' Rainbow yelled.

Then suddenly, they slipped and fell down a hill. And crash into a fence, and now they were unconscious. Then a man who was close by, rush over to them. Checking if they were awake.

As it turns out, it was Seamus McFly, Marty's Great Grandfather.

'Maggie!' Seamus called. 'Fetch some water, we got a hurt's man, here!'

* * *

6 hours later, it was now night. And they finally woke up, and Marty once again thought it was a dream. And it didn't take long for him to realize it's real. And Seamus and his wife, Maggie McFly kindly offered them to stay for the night. And Marty went with the name, Clint Eastwood. And met William their baby son, the first McFly to be born in America.

* * *

The next day, Marty and the others headed down to the railroad. And followed it all the way to Hill Valley. Which wasn't easy walking under the hot sun, and they soon arrive at 1885 Hill Valley.

'Now this is more like it!' Applejack liking this.'My kind of place.'

'You enjoy anything that's western.' Rainbow said.

'Focus guys, we only have 3 days left before Doc get's shot.' Twilight said.

'Okay, our best shot is try downtown.' Starlight suggested.

As they walk through the town, they found out that a Festival is 2 days away.

'Ooh! a Festival is coming.' Pinkie said.

'Sure would be nice to be in a western one.' Applejack liking the idea.

'Can you 2 please pay attention?' Twilight asked.

And soon, they saw the clock tower being built.

'Well, looks like the festival will be in the history books for the construction of the clock tower.' Applejack winking to Pinkie.

That got Twilight's attention. And got a little excited.

But soon, they entered inside and got the attention of a few people. And as Marty was about to ask the bar tender about a blacksmith. Then suddenly some unpleasant visitors appeared.

'Hey, McFly!' Said a voice.

They turned and saw Buford Mad Dog Tannen and his gang.

'Your Mad Dog Tannen.' Said Marty.

A few people ran out, and Twilight and her friends decided to stay of out of this. And everyone back away.

'Mad Dog? I hate that name.' Said Buford.

'Uh oh.' Spike nervously.

Then Buford pulled out his gun and fired at Marty's feet. And then suddenly a plank came loose and launch a pot in the air. And hit Buford spilling a liquid on him.

'Uh oh!' Rainbow knowing what's next.

'Oh no.' Twilight fearing the same.

Buford attempts to fire, but luckily his gun was empty on bullets.

'You better run Squirrel.' Said a man.

'GET HIM!' Buford shouted.

Marty and the Mane 7 quickly ran out of the bar. And Buford and his gang got on their horses. And then they pulled out their ropes and lassoed the group. And then Buford drag the 9 across the town all the way to the clock tower.

'We got ourselves a new courthouse!' Buford yelled. 'High time we at a hanging.'

Before Twilight even had the chance to break the others free. Buford quickly tied them to a hook and pulls them up.

'I hadn't hang in a long time!' Buford said.

Then suddenly a gunshot was fired and the group of 9 fell down. As Buford and his gang brought out there guns at a elderly man with a sniper rifle.

'It will shoot the flea's of a dog's back at 500 yards Tannen!' Yelled a familiar voice. 'And it's pointing straight at YOUR HEAD!'

Buford gestured his gang to lower their weapons, and the man reveals himself is Emmett.

'You owe me money, blacksmith.' Buford said.

'How do you figure?' Emmett asked.

'My horse threw his shoe! I say that makes you responsible.'

'Well, since you never pay me for the job, I say that makes us even!'

'Wrong! See, I was on my horse when he threw the shoe and I got threw off! And that cosh me a fine Kentucky Red Eye! So the way I figure it, blacksmith. You owe me 5 dollars for the whiskey, and 75 dollars for the horse!'

'That's 80 dollars' Marty getting up and holding his neck.

'That must be the 80 dollar matter.' Said Twilight.

'Look! If your horse threw his shoe! Bring him back and I'll reshoe him! Emmett yelled.

'I dang shot that horse!' Buford yelled.

'Well, that's your problem, TANNEN!'

'Wrong. That's yours.' Buford warned. 'So from now on, you better be looking behind you when you walk! Cause one day you gotten get a bullet in your back!'

And with that, Buford and his gang took off away from the town on their horses.

And Emmett turn towards Marty and the others.

'Doc!' Marty said.

'Marty. I gave you clear instructions not to come here but to go back directly to 1985!' Emmett said.

'I know, Doc! But, I had to come.'

'But it's good to see you Marty.'

And then they hugged.

'Marty your gonna have to do something about those clothes. You walk around town like that, you'll happen to get shot.' Said Emmett.

'Or hanged.' Said Marty.

'What idiot dress you in that outfit?'

'You did'

'1955 you.' Said Twilight.

* * *

Minutes later, they were at Emmett's shop. And Emmett was shocked of looking at the tombstone.

'Shot in the back?! By Buford Tannen!' Emmett examined the photo. 'Over a matter of 80 dollars! September 7th! That's this Monday! Now I wish I'd paid him off. And who's this beloved Clara? I don't know anyone name Clara.'

'I don't know, Doc.' Marty getting in proper 1880's clothes. 'I thought maybe she was a girlfriend of your's.'

'Maybe Clara might be someone else.' Rainbow thought.

'Maybe.' Said Starlight.

'Emmett!' Called a voice.

Outside was a man stepping inside.

'It's the mayor!' Said Emmett.

'Remember, last week you volunteer to meet the new school teacher?' The mayor asked.

'Oh, yes.' Emmett answered.

'We just got word, she's coming in tomorrow.' He hand him a letter and leaves.

'Oh! Her name's Miss Clayton. Clara Clayton.' The mayor said before he left.

Emmett stop in his tracks.

'Well, Doc. Now we know who Clara is' Said Marty.

'Wow, and you brought her coming.' Said Twilight.

'Marty! It's impossible. The idea I can fall in love at first sight. It's nonsense.'

'But anything, I guess Miss Clayton will have to find another transportation.' Said Emmett. 'We'll get the DeLorean and get back to the future.'

'Oh, Doc I tore a hole in the gas line, we're gonna have to patch it up and get some gas.' Said Marty.

'You mean we're out of gas?' Emmett said.

'Yeah, it's no big deal. We got Mr. Fusion, right?'

'Mr. Fusion runs the time circuits and the Flux Capacitor. But the engine runs on gasoline, it always has. There's not gonna be a gas station till sometime in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour.'

'Uh, oh.' Fluttershy said fearfully.

'So what do we do?' Marty asked.

* * *

Mintues later, they went to get the DeLorean. Plan A was pulling the car by 6 horses, but it was no use and they only reach 24 miles, not even close. Not even the Cheetah reach goes 70 is only 18 miles close to 88, which it won't work.

At the shop, they went to Plan B, with the strongest alcohol. But only ending up of blowing a part. So time for Plan C, it can't run on it's own power, they can't pull it. But maybe, push it to 88 miles per hour.

A train whistle got Emmett's and Twilight's attention. And a lightbulb turned on in their heads.

'That's, it.' They both said.

They asked a train engineer about how fast they can get train get, and possible up to 90. If the track is straight and pulling no cars, and the engine really very hot, it might be possible.

And the next train comes Monday morning at 8:00.

They had a look a the map, and there's a side track that stretches 3 miles and is straight enough. But on the map...

There is no bridge.

* * *

Minutes later, they were at the bridge that is meant to go over the ravine.

'Well, Doc. We can scratch that idea.' Said Marty. 'We can't wait around a year and a half for this thing to get finish.'

'Okay, back to the drawing board.' Said Rainbow. 'What's Plan D?'

'Guys, it's perfect!' Said Emmett. 'Your just not thinking 4th dimensionally!'

'Right, right. I have a real problem with that.'

'Yeah, that didn't work last time.' Said Twilight.

'Don't you see?' Said Emmett. 'The bridge will exist in 1985, it's safe and still in use.'

'Okay I see where this is going.' Said Starlight.

'As long as we get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour, before we get to the ravine. We'll arrive at a point of time where the bridge is completed.' Emmett continue as he and Marty climb onto their horses. 'We'll have track under us. And coast safety across the ravine!'

'What the locomotive?' Marty asked.

'It will be a spectacular wreck.'Too bad no one will be around to see it.'

just before they begin to leave, they heard screaming and saw a woman on wagon who seems to some how lost control of the horses pulling it.

'Great Scott!' Emmett yelled.

Soon they begin to run off after her. And soon, Emmett was able to catch her just before the wagon got lose and went over cliff. As it turns out the woman is actually Clara Clayton, and it seems Emmett was lovestruck.

After finding what's left, they brought Clara to where she'll be staying. And they soon headed home.

A few minutes later, they realize that Clayton ravine was actually named after a teacher who fell into the ravine, and it was actually Clara. And Emmett now wishes he never invented that time machine.

* * *

On Saturday night, the Hill Valley took place. And the clock has started working.

'Real surprise to witness this.' Said Spike.

'Too bad I didn't bring my camera.' Marty said.

Then suddenly a camera shot got their attention, and they look at each other having the same idea. And they had a picture taken.

And soon, the party began, and Applejack was really enjoying this.

'Hey, Doc...' Marty turns to Emmett but notice he was gone. And then they he dancing with Clara.

'Doc can dance?' Marty said in disbelief.

And soon, Marty gave it a try it a gun shooting, and later they met up with Seamus and his family. As Emmett continues dancing with Clara, Buford suddenly came behind him and points a small gun into his back.

'I told you to watch your back, Smithy.' Buford warned.

'Tannen, but your early.' Emmett trying to stay calm.

'It's small, but effective. last time, I used it, it took 2 days to die. Bleed to death, real bad. That means you'll be dead by supper time Monday.'

'Excuse me, I don't know who you think you're are. But we're dancing.' Said Clara.

Then suddenly, Buford force Clara into dancing with after threatening to shoot Buford. But then, Clara kicks him in the leg, and then Buford pushes her to the ground.

'Stop it! Darn you Tannen!' Emmett being held by Buford's gang.

'No. I darn you.' Buford takes aim.

Then his gang moves out of the way.

Quick thinking, Rainbow quickly tosses a pie pan to Twilight who quickly tossed to Marty.

'I damn you, TO HELL!' Tannen gets ready to fire.

Marty quickly throw the pie pan like a frisbee, and deflicted Buford's gun. And Emmett's hat was blow off his head.

Buford turns and saw the 3. 'You 3.'

'Hey, lighten up, jerk!' Said Marty.

Confused, Buford glance at his gang who just shrugged.

'Mighty strong words, runt!' Said Buford. 'You man enough to back them up with more than just a pie plate and 2 ponies!'

'Look, just leave my friends, alone.' Marty walking away along with Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

'OH, WHAT'S WRONG DUDES? YOU 3 YELLOW?!'

The 3 stop dead in their tracks, wasn't as bad as chicken, but close enough. And turn around face them.

'What?' Twilight looking like about to burst.

'That's what I thought. Yellow bellies.' Said Buford.

'Nobody calls me yellow.' Marty said.

'Let's finish it, right now.'

'Uh, Buford. Marshall got our guns.' One of his gang members reminded.

'Tomorrow, then!'

'Tomorrow, were robbing the stage.' Another reminded.

'Pal, we're not suppose say that in front of a crowd!' Called Applejack.

'We doing anything Monday?' Buford facing them.

'Actually we're good on Monday' They said.

'I'll be back on Monday. Buford facing the 3 again. 'Right there, on the street. Palace saloon.'

'Name the time.' Rainbow facing him.

'I do my killing before breakfast.' Buford said. '7 O Clock!'

'8 O Clock' Marty said. 'I do my killing after breakfast.'

Then Marshall appear and broke up the stand off. And everyone was amazed of someone finally standing up to Tannen.

* * *

The next morning, they met up with Emmett on a morning walk. And found the tombstone, they notice that Emmett's name is erase. But the stone is still there on the photo. They then realize that a coffin is being prepared in case Marty got shot.

'Great Scott!' Marty gasped.

'Oh, no.' Twilight looking about to pass out.

* * *

Later that night, they were getting the DeLorean ready onto the tracks. And the car rolls on the track perfectly.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up. And found that Emmett is gone. They soon got back to town, and found a depress Emmett. After from last night with Clara.

And then, he took a drink.

'Emmett, no!' The bar tender trying to stop him.

But Emmett finish his drink, and then he fell over and pass out.

'Doc!' Twilight moving the table off of him.

'Doc, come on, wake up!' Marty shaking him.

Marty then turns to the bar tender. 'How many did he have?'

'Just one.' He answered.

'Just one?'

'We got to wake him up, we only have 15 minutes.' Said Spike.

They tried using coffee, but they'll have to use something a lot stronger.

'Joey! Let's make some wake up juice.' the Tender called.

They begin to make some wake up juice. 'In about 10 minutes. He'll be has silver as Sunday.'

Marty saw the clock. '10 minutes?! Why do we have to cut these things so close?'

'We've had worse than that.' Said Starlight.

Soon a clothes pen was put on his nose, and a tube was pull in his mouth.

'Now when he opens up his mouth, go ahead and pour it down.' The tender handing Marty a cup of Wake Up Juice. 'Oh, and stand back.'

Nervously, Marty begins to pour the wake up juice in the tube and down his mouth and throat. Nothing happen for a few seconds.

But then...

Emmett's eyes shot wide open.

Outside, Emmett ran out screaming and felt like his mouth was on fire. And then he dunk his head in a water barrel.

Soon Marty and the bar tender came out and grab him.

'Wow! He was faster than Pinkie in a sugar rush!' Rainbow rushing out.

They pull him out of the water, but Emmett is out still.

'He's still out!' Said Marty.

'That was just a reflex.' Said the bar tender. 'It take a few more minutes to clear off his head!'

They soon drag him back inside.

A few minutes later, Seamus came in and saw Marty trying to wake Emmett up.

'ARE YOU IN THERE EASTWOOD?!' Called a familiar voice.

'UH OH!' The Mane 7 said.

Then suddenly Emmett shot wide awake and stood up.

'Is there a back door?' Pinkie asked.

'In the back.' Said the bar tender.

They begin to sneak out behind the saloon.

'You coming out, or am I coming in?!' Buford called.

They quickly got outside, but one of the gang members spotted them.

Then they begin shooting at them. They took cover.

'Freeze, blacksmith!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Clara is now on the train leaving town. And overheard 2 men talking.

* * *

Back with Buford, Emmett along with Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Starlight and Spike are now held captive.

'Listen up Eastwood!' Buford yelled. 'You 3 got 1 minute to come out or your friends are good as gone!'

'Great! Now what?' Said Rainbow.

* * *

Meanwhile Clara was still listening to the men behind her.

'I've never seen a man so broken up over a woman.' Said one. 'What he said her name was? Karen? Sarah?'

'Clara.' Answered the other.

'Clara!'

Clara realized who they were talking about and turns and face them. 'Excuse me.'

'Ma'am.' Said the first man.

'Was this man tall, with big brown puppy dog eyes and long white hair?'

'You know him?'

Clara realize who it was. 'Emmett!'

She then pulled the emergency brake, and once the train stop. She got out, and ran back to Hill Valley.

* * *

Back at town, Buford looks at his watch.

'Time's up runt! He called.

Buford pulled out his gun and aims at Emmett.

'Right here, Tannen!' Marty called.

Buford turns and Marty, Twilight and Rainbow. Twilight and Rainbow had western cloaks on.

And soon, they were in a stand off.

'Draw.' Said Buford.

'No!' Said Marty.

Marty then drop his gun to the ground. 'I thought we could settle this like men.'

'You thought wrong dude.'

Then Buford pull out his gun and shot the 3. And they drop to the ground.

'Twilight!' Pinkie cried.

Buford chuckles in victory, and made his way over to the 3 thinking they're dead. Then Buford prepares to fire again, then suddenly Marty kicks the gun out of his hand. Then he, Twilight and Rainbow got up as if they were unharmed.

Then Buford strikes his fist into Marty holding clutching his hand in pain. And the 3 smirk.

Then the revealed that under their cloaks was actually a piece of metal over them like a bulletproof vest. And then Marty untied his and whacks it into Buford. Then when Buford got up, Marty punches him. Then Rainbow couldn't resist and punches him so hard, he was knock into the tombstone and broke it.

Then Buford weakly got up, then Marty punches again. And Buford drop on a cart of manure.

'I didn't think Rainbow had it in her.' Rarity said stunned.

Then Marshall and 3 other men came in on their horses.

'You know what I think.' Said a gang member.

'No.' said another.

'I think Buford's going to jail.'

Then the gang took off running.

And soon, the team took off running to catch the train. But Clara soon arrives and went in Emmett's workshop. And then, she notice a model of the DeLorean and realize that Emmett was telling the truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marty, Emmett and the others have managed to caught up with the train. And now approaching the DeLorean. And soon they begin to starting moving. And once moving, the time circuits were on and put to Oct 27, 1985 11 AM.

And once, they hit green they suddenly got a sudden burst of speed. And soon Emmett begins to make his way over to the DeLorean. Then they pass yellow and they just pass 40 miles an hour.

Then suddenly the train whistle was heard.

'I thought there was only 10 of us!' Said Rainbow confused.

Emmett looks back and saw Clara in the cabin.

'Emmett!' Clara waving to him.

'Clara!' Emmett surprised.

'I love you!'

'Doc, what's happening?! Marty called.

'What's going on back there?!' Twilight poking her head out.

'It's Clara! She's on the train!' Emmett yelled.

Then they just pass the windmill.

'Doc! The windmill!' Marty shouted.

'We'll just have to bring her back with us!' Shouted Emmett.

As Emmett begins to come to Clara as she made her way over. They reach Cheetah speed of 70 miles an hour. But the gauge was getting closer 2000 red. And just before they grab each other's hands, the train's funnel blew off and a great burst of speed happen. And Clara was now hanging over the side of the train.

Then Marty notice his hover board. 'DOC! GET READY!'

Marty drops the board and it caught Emmett's feet. And Emmett was able to safe Clara at the last second, and they watch the two fly off on the hover board. Then they notice the end of the track. And Marty quickly closes the door and the DeLorean begins to flash as it nears 88.

Then they hit 88 miles an hour at the last second before hitting the wall. As for the train it was a different story. As they hit the wall, it went over the bridge and fell down. And hits the ground with a huge explosion.

* * *

100 years later.

In October 27, 1985 the DeLorean then appears and rolls across the bridge and coast over the track a distance. Of course some people were surprise to see a DeLorean on rails instead of a train. And soon the DeLorean came to a stop.

Then suddenly they heard a train horn, and they saw a freight train coming towards.

'TRRRRAAAAIIINNNN!' The Mane 7 screamed and jump out of the car as well as Marty.

They got out at the last second, and the train hits the DeLorean breaking into parts like it was a large Lego set breaking on impact. And soon, the train pass over and was gone.

And Marty, and the Mane 7 went over to remains of the Delorean. And saw the Flux Capacitor flicked for one last time.

'Well, Doc. It's destroy.' Said Marty sadly. 'Just like you wanted.'

'Well, at least we safe one reminder.' Rainbow holding out her hover board.

Twilight saw the license plate from 2015.

'Well, guess it's time to head home.' Twilight said.

'Well, it was nice meeting you guys.' Said Marty.

'Farewell, partner.' Applejack tipping her hat.

And soon, they disappeared.

* * *

And the Book of Adventures brought them home. All though, it wasn't the happy ending they thought they'd have.

'Well, at least Doc is happy with Clara.' Said Fluttershy.

'Yeah, happy.' Spike said sadly.

'Well, at least we got Marty home.' Said Twilight.

At it turns out, Rainbow's hover board and the license plate were brought back with them.

'At least we have something to remember the time with them.' Said Rainbow.

* * *

A short time later, they were walking alongside of the train track. Then suddenly, a huge flash of light appeared and they were blown off their feet. And then, a train of a odd design appeared out of nowhere. It was somehow similar to the DeLorean.

Then suddenly a familiar face appeared through the window.

'Doc!' Twilight surprised.

'Twilight!' Emmett said.

'What the...' Rainbow getting up.

'Ladies, it runs on steam!' Emmett showing them his new time travelling train. And 2 doors lifted open and revealed Clara.

'Meet the family.' He said.

'Family?' Twilight confused.

'Clara you know.' Emmett reminded.

'Hi, Twilight.' Clara waving to them.

'Great you seeing again, Clara.' Said Starlight.

'These are our boys!' Emmett said as a young boy appeared. 'Jules! And Verne.'

And a another boy appear shorter than Jules.

'Boys, this is Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight and Spike.'

Jules and Verne waved hi to them.

'We thought we wouldn't see you again!' Said Applejack.

'Well, I had to go back for Einstein.' Said Emmett.

Then Clara brought out something. 'Oh, I brought a little gift.'

Twilight opens the gift, and it was the photo was her and her friends Marty and Doc with the clock.

'It's great, Doc.' Said Twilight. 'Thanks.'

'This is something I said to Marty and Jennifer.' Said Emmett. Your future is whatever you make it, no matter what it is or what's ahead. So make it a good one.'

'We will, Doc.' Said Twilight.

'Oh, Marty and Jennifer said hi by the way.'

'Thank you.'

'So, Doc, where you going now?' Rainbow asked. 'Back to the future?'

'Nope.' He answered. 'Already been there.'

He soon closes the window, then the train wheels turned sideways. And then takes off into the air, and disappears.


	15. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West

A peaceful day in Sweet Apple Acres, and Applejack have just finish her morning work. And it took a while from the mid morning sun in the middle of spring.

"Sure, is gettin' toasty out here." Applejack fanning her hat to cool off.

Then the Book of Adventures was heard.

"Well I'll be, another adventure, coming up!"

She rushed to meet Twilight and the others.

* * *

She soon joins the others in Twilight's throne room, and Twilight opens to the next chapter.

The next story is, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West.

A few years have pass since Fievel and his family arrive and began their new lives in America. But things... weren't going as they thought it would be. It sorta will kinda downhill. Of course Fievel has grown up, and Tanya is now a teenager, and she dreams of becoming a famous singer. And soon, a cat attack happen, as mice begin to escape, Tiger saw this. And he might've help but, in the cat gang there was spider, and he had a panic attack. Fievel's family managed to escape, and after a ride down a sewer tunnel. They came across a group of mice, and a mouse in a western outfit talking about a town somewhere out west. And he managed about cats and mice helping each other and a cat named Mister Cat R. Waul. And soon Fievel's family agreed and got tickets.

The next morning, as Fievel and his family boarded the train to Green River. Tiger was rushing to the station, but he got chased by a dog, after another. He was even chased all the way to the station by a gang of dogs. But he managed to escape onto the train after losing a few hairs on his tail. But just when his was home free, he ran into another dog. And was force to abandon ship, and got caught on another. And dealt with another dog, and was forced to jump off and into the river below.

A few days later at night, Fievel decided to leave the cabin and explore a little. And when he entered inside another car, he came across the same mouse that stole the tickets. But it was revealed to be a hand puppet, and saw Cat R. Waul and his group going over a plan something about mouseburgers. Fievel did get caught eventually, but Waul lets him go. But before Fievel even got back to the cabin, the spider working for Cat R threw him off the train. And was now left in the desert.

Once done reading, Twilight and her friends got sucked into the book.

* * *

And arrive in the badlands of Utah.

"Now this is more like it, a adventure out West." Said Applejack.

"But the only problem is, where are we?" Rarity question.

"The Book of Adventures needs better places to drop us off." Spike pointed.

"Relax guys, it's not too bad out here." Said Starlight.

"Starlight's right, we need to find Fievel and get him to Green River." Said Twilight.

"But how? This desert stretches for miles!" Said Rainbow. "And he's a small mouse, it could take days to find him."

"That is if the heat doesn't get us." Fluttershy said. "Let alone some of the creatures here."

And they begin to search to Fievel.

"So, huh, what creatures would likely see a mouse sized pony as a snack?" Pinkie asked Fluttershy.

"Not much, Coyotes, desert cats, scorpions, Gila Monsters, hawks and rattlesnakes." She answered.

The others just stared at her.

"Okay, let's just find Fievel and hurry." Twilight laughed nervously from the thought of rattlesnakes.

An hour later, the heat was starting to get to them. And then they started seeing both Fievel and Tiger.

"Yeah, I think I see Fievel and Tiger." Said Spike.

"Me too. I think." Rainbow unsure.

"Ooh! It's probably a mirage." Said Twilight.

"Hi, mirage of Tiger, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Starlight." Said Fievel.

"Hi, Mirage of Fievel, and you guys as well." Said Tiger.

"Hey guys." Said Rainbow.

They actually were walking past each other not knowing their real.

* * *

Hours later, it was now night and made things much cooler now. And Twilight and the others are hoping to cover more ground now.

"At least, I can see straight now." Said Spike.

Then suddenly Fievel ran right pass them.

"RUN!" He shouted.

"Fievel? What are you running from?" Twilight called.

"HAWK!" He shouted.

"What hawk?!" Rainbow looking back.

They looked back, and saw a red tailed hawk coming at them.

"RUN!" Pinkie shouted and zipped away.

Soon the others caught up with Fievel, then they saw a burrow ahead.

"Quick, in there!" Twilight yelled.

They all got in the burrow at the last second.

"Okay, we should be safe in here." Twilight panted. "We just need to wait till the hawk gives up and leaves."

"But that could take hours for him to leave." Said Spike.

"At least, he can't get us." Rainbow said.

"Well." Fluttershy uneasily.

"Fluttershy? Is there something to share?" Starlight asked.

"Burrows in the desert often mean some are empty or taken home for a creature." Fluttershy explain.

Then almost as if she was right, a pair of red eyes opened and then they saw a desert scorpion of some kind. And he didn't look very happy of finding 9 trespassers in his underground home. He then started forcing them out by lashing out and striking his tail stinger. Then the hawk who was outside still, snatch all 9 of them.

"Put us down, you crazy chicken!" Rainbow shouted.

Suddenly balls of fire started firing out of nowhere and scaring the hawk. Then the hawk drops them and they fell, and landed what seems to be a pile of food. Then unexpectedly, Tiger who wasn't paying attention grabs a bowl of water which Fievel landed. And almost swallowed him, but stuck out his tongue and found him.

"Tiger!" Fievel said happily.

"Fievel!" Tiger as well.

"That is unexpected." Said Applejack.

"I thought I would never see you again. We waited for you at the station." Said Fievel.

"Oh, believe me, believe me, I tried to get there, but I was dogged every step of the way." Said Tiger.

"Let me guess. Chased by dogs?" Spike said.

"Yes." He answered.

"come on, let's go to Green River." Said Fievel.

Then a tribe of Indian mice appeared carrying what appears to be what's left of the hawk. And they see Tiger as a God.

"Hey, I'll join you as soon as I can." Tiger said.

"you promise?" Fievel said.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to cry."

"But how can we get to Green River?" Starlight asked.

Then a tumbleweed appeared.

"Just grab a passing sagecoach." Tiger said.

Then Fievel and the other climbed in it.

And soon, they started rolling off.

* * *

They rolled in the tumbleweed all night and arrived at Green River the next morning at dawn.

"I thought we never stop spinning!" Rarity dizzy from the ride.

Then Fievel notice a sleeping dog with a hat on. "Excuse me, Mr. Dog.

Then a gust of wind blew them and they hit a side of a building. And they broke free of the tumbleweed.

"Okay, I am really dizzy." Spike trying to see straight.

"Why don't you go find your family Fievel? We'll catch up" Twilight offered.

"Now these is more like it! My kind of place." Said Applejack looking around.

"I guess you go with Fievel AJ." Twilight suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Applejack said and zipped away.

* * *

It was now night, and Fievel and Applejack have rejoin with Twilight and the others. And explained everything to them.

"There has to be something we can do." Said Spike.

"I don't know what we can do." Said Twilight.

"What's the matter, son?" Said a voice.

They looked behind and saw the dog from this morning.

"Did you ever know something really important, but nobody believe you?" Fievel asked him.

They soon found out that the dog is Wylie Burp. And he agrees to help them.

* * *

And soon they stared training Tiger. And they trained the whole day.

And they soon got to town and fought the cats, and soon they were all on the mousetrap. Twilight and Rainbow quickly tied them up. And the gun was fired, and they were launched high into the air.

"New record!" Rainbow shouted.

And soon they came falling down and landed inside a mail bag. And then they were taken away by a passing train.

With the cats gone, soon all the mice began to celebrate. And after saying goodbye to Fievel and his family, Twilight and her friends disappeared.

* * *

And were safely brought home once again.

"Yoo-whee! That's was my favorite, so far!" Said Applejack.

"You enjoy anything western, AJ." Said Rainbow.

"Well, I think we may have another adventure in the west, sometime soon." Said Twilight.

"Sure, can't wait for that." Said Applejack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Green River.

Fievel followed Wylie outside of town, and joined him on a rock watching the sun lowering.

"Here, son, I want yo to have one of these." Wylie handing him a badge.

"I can't. I'm not a hero like you." Said Fievel. "Well, not ready."

"Maybe not. Maybe a real hero is the last one to hear about it, but you pulled me out of a gutter and for that I owe you some thanks. Just remember, Fievel, one man's sunset is another man's dawn."

The 2 watched as the sun slowly disappears behind the horizon.

"I don't know what's out there beyond those hills... but if you ride yonder, head up, eyes steady, heart open, I think one day you'll find that you the hero you've been looking for." Wylie said.

Believing that he did, Fievel took off his hat and flip is inside out from it's cowboy to his blue hat.

And the 2 watch as the sun disappears completely.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF JAMES STEWART. 1908 - 1997

AS WYLIE BURP.

* * *

 **Author's special Story Trailer.**

In a forest, under the cover of night. Toothless appeared looking curious.

* * *

 _"It's a hidden dragon world."_

Hiccup and Astrid were riding Stormfly and Twilight, Rainbow and Spike were flying alongside them. And were in a large underground cavern and some Fireworm dragons appeared, and Stormfly was glowing same with Spike.

"Wow." Astrid gasped.

"What is this place?" Rainbow questioned and amazed.

They flew past some dragon eggs.

* * *

Young Hiccup is shown with his hand out towards Toothless.

 _"There were dragons, when I was a boy."_

Toothless places his snout on Hiccup's hand.

* * *

Toothless was flying with Hiccup riding him.

 _"Where they went, only a few know."_

* * *

Hiccup looks upon the burning ship.

* * *

 _"Our story, changed the world forever."_

A older version of Hiccup stood with Toothless by his side.

* * *

 **UNIVERSAL**

 **DreamWorks**

* * *

The Dragon Riders and Twilight and her friends flew towards Berk, and there were huge structures of towers.

 _"We did it! The world's first dragon and viking utopia."_

* * *

A huge number of dragons moved through the walkways the village.

 _"Your utopia maybe."_

* * *

Hiccup and Twilight were with Gobber at the Great Hall.

"My's least crowded and more..." Gobber looks at a cauldron of soup and a baby dragon was in it.

"Sanitary." He finished.

* * *

Now night, Toothless was moving through the forest.

"Hey bud, wait up!" Hiccup called.

"Toothless, where are you going?" Twilight trying keep up.

Toothless then sees something up ahead. It was a white object, and as he got closer it made his eyes widen and slowly approach it. The white object was revealed to be a white Night Fury.

"Oh my gods." Hiccup gasped.

"Is that a... Night Fury?" Spike gasp stunned.

"She's beautiful." Twilight gasped.

Toothless approaches the white Night Fury as they circled each other. And she was much different then Toothless. She has blue eyes, different ear flaps, a short back ridge rather than back spines.

"He's not the only one." Said Hiccup.

Hiccup, Astrid, Twilight, Spike and Rainbow were hiding behind some trees. And look over.

"She's a Light Fury." Astrid gasped.

"I knew we find another one." Rainbow said.

But then the Light Fury noticed them, and quickly retreats into the sky.

"Oh, sorry." Hiccup apologizes.

Toothless looks back at them, with a annoyed look.

* * *

Toothless got on top of a tree and watches as the Light Fury fires a plasma blast and disappears into some kind of portal.

"Wait wh... What just happen to her?" Spike asked stunned.

"Did she just disappear?" Astrid stunned.

"We have to find her." Twilight said firmly.

* * *

 **NEXT SPRING**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were on Stormfly flying across the ocean. And with Twilight, Rainbow and Spike joining them.

And soon came across a waterfall, which out in the middle of the ocean. And Stormfly, Twilight, Rainbow and Spike dove down in it.

* * *

And then enter some kind of underground cavern and Stormfly and Spike's scales glowed in the cavern.

"Wow." Astrid gasped.

"Hey, this is a nice look for me." Spike checking himself out.

They flew through the cave and came across a group of Fireworm dragons.

"It's a hidden dragon world." Said Hiccup.

"Amazing." Said Twilight.

* * *

The Light Fury is standing on a beach, and Toothless was on hilltop near her.

"Toothless, go introduce yourself." Hiccup encouraged.

"It's okay, Toothless." Twilight encouraged as well.

Toothless takes a step forward, but then slips on the sand. And then trips and rolls down the hill as the Light Fury moved out of the way.

Hiccup just facepalm himself.

"Well, that's one way to make a introduction." Said Spike.

Toothless and the Light Fury looked at each other. And then, Toothless started doing a funny walk. The Light Fury just stared as if he was strange. And then Toothless had his wings in front of him, and started doing some kind of display dance that a bird of paradise would do.

"What is he doing?" Rainbow staring at him strangely. "Is he trying to do charades?"

"I think it's some kind of dance." Twilight thought.

Then the Light Fury swatted her paw at Toothless's face.

"Okay, Toothless has been away from his kind for too long." Said Spike. "He's acting like he never seen a Night Fury through his life."

* * *

Then Toothless and the Light Fury were near each other.

"Toothless, has a girlfriend." Said Astrid.

"Guess things are finally going well for Toothless." Said Twilight.

* * *

An army of ships sailed across the ocean.

"I've hunted every Night Fury." Said Grimmel with a dragon similar to a Skrill, but red and black and has two tusk like fangs on it's lower jaw.

* * *

 _"Except yours."_

Toothless stood on a ship's bow looking firmly.

* * *

"Hand him over." Grimmel finished.

"I will never give him up." Hiccup said with his Inferno out.

"You want him? You'll have to go through us." Twilight ready to fire a beam.

Grimmel brought out a crossbow.

* * *

He locks a cage door, and inside was the Light Fury

 _"Then, I will destroy everything you love."_

4 dragons flew off carrying a cage.

* * *

Toothless sadly watches the night sky on the treetop, while Hiccup, Astrid, Twilight, Spike and Rainbow watch below.

* * *

The entire village had sad and concern looks.

 _"We're no longer safe here."_

* * *

 _"We all have to disappear, completely off the map!"_

Toothless looks across the land.

* * *

"We have fight for their freedom." Hiccup firmly.

The crowd cheers, and Hiccup hugs Toothless.

* * *

 **From**

 **DREAMWORKS**

 **Animation**

* * *

An army of dragons flew towards Grimmel's fleet of ships.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup said.

* * *

Dragon hangers knocked into another one by one.

 _"Your nothing without your dragon."_

* * *

Hiccup flew in his new flight suit. And kicks Grimmel off his feet.

Dragons fired at a ship.

* * *

 **The friendship of a**

 **LIFETIME**

* * *

Hiccup is riding on Toothless flying down through the sky, with Twilight by their side.

"Show them what you got, bud." Said Hiccup.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast, and Twilight fires a beam.

* * *

A explosion hits a ship, and Toothless and Twilight flew out.

* * *

 **The**

 **EPIC**

 **conclusion**

* * *

Toothless is unconscious and is falling.

Hiccup was holding on to the Light Fury.

"Save him." He begged.

The Light Fury a blast and is transported to Toothless with Twilight by her side, and soon caught him.

* * *

Astrid took Hiccup's hand.

* * *

Hiccup through threw his Inferno into a barrel, and soon exploded.

And He, Toothless and Twilight walked through the flames.

* * *

Hiccup was hugging Toothless.

"It's you and me, bud." Hiccup said. "Always."

* * *

In a lightning storm, a Night Fury begins to fire as lightning sparks across his body. And attracting the lightning.

 **MLP**

 **How To Train Your**

 **DRAGON**

 **The Hidden World**

* * *

Toothless glance over to Hiccup unsure what to do. Then Hiccup made a gesture of his arms flapping.

Then Toothless had his wings spread out, and his tail over his head. And did a strange hop, and approach the Light Fury. And she looked a little uneasy.

Hiccup gave a thumbs up, and smiled. But Twilight, Rainbow and Spike just shook their head with their hooves and hand over their faces.

Toothless just smiled uneasily.

 **COMING SOON**


	16. Aladdin

At a peaceful day in Ponyville, Spike was placing books in selves. And after a half hour, he finally finished.

"That sure took a while." Spike said.

Then the Book of Adventures was heard.

"And that's my cue of the Book." Spike ran to the throne room.

He soon joins the others as Twilight opened to the next chapter.

Aladdin.

In a faraway land, called Argrabah lived a young man named Aladdin. He was a street rat and lived with his friend Abu who is a Monkey. Everyday they are oftened chased by the guards when trying to get something to eat. And got away each time, but he wishes to rich and lived in the palace of the city. But Aladdin wasn't the only one having problems, Princess Jasmine had problems of her own. She has got to be married to a prince by her next birthday, and every prince that came was rejected like the last one that got partly attack by her Tiger Rajah and only has 3 more days left. And she said if she does marry, she wanted to do it for love. And later that night she ran away. The next day, she met Aladdin who got her out of a "Disarming" situation. And later he brought her to his place, and then the guards appeared. And he was soon captured, Jasmine reveals herself and demands them to release him. But the lead guard said they were given orders from Jafar. She soon finds him and argues with him, and he said that Aladdin was sentenced to be killed. And she was heartbroken, but not she didn't know Aladdin was alive and is in a cell. Abu soon arrives and released him, and then a old man turned to him and told him about a place called the Cave of Wonders.

Once done reading, she and the others were sucked into the book.

* * *

And they arrived into deep inside of the Cave of Wonders.

"Whoa!" Twilight amazed. Look, at this place."

"Gems, jewels!" Rarity going gem-mania. "I MUST HAVE THEM!"

She then rushed like a race car towards the nearest one.

"RARITY STOP!" Twilight yelled.

Rarity literally froze and stopped on a dime.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be snatching them." Twilight said. "Who knows what will happen."

"But-But-But, I..." Rarity stuttered.

"Rarity! Don't touch anything!"

"Fine."

"Now come on, Aladdin might be in here." Said Starlight.

And they begin to head out. And after a few minutes, and met a young man with a Monkey by his side.

"Well now, who you might be?" The young man asked.

"I'm Twilight and this is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Starlight and Spike." Twilight introduced.

"Name's Aladdin. And this is Abu." Introduced Aladdin

And Abu made chitter sounding like "hello".

"What are you doing down here?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm trying to find a lamp." Aladdin said.

"We might be able to help you." Spike said.

They begin to search for the lamp. As they walked, a carpet came to live and followed them. And as it got close to Abu and Spike, they had a strange feeling behind them. And as they looked behind the carpet lied flat still. They continued walking and then turned again only seeing the same carpet rolled up on the treasure pile.

"Wasn't it just...?" Spike confused.

Then Abu went over to Aladdin to get his attention.

"Abu, will you knock it off?" He asked.

Abu only got annoyed and walked. And then the carpet flew up and poked Abu and Spike as they turned behind. And then the carpet pulls them by the tail, and then the 2 got into a karate pose. And then the carpet took Abu's hat off and place it on him.

"What is going on?" Spike looked around.

Then he and Abu looked and saw the carpet in front of them. They immediately jumped as the carpet rushed away. And Abu and Spike ran over to Aladdin and Twilight knocking them over.

"Spike! Are you crazy?!" Twilight asked.

Then Spike turned Twilight to face the carpet and same with Abu with Aladdin.

And they saw the carpet.

"A magic carpet." Aladdin gasped.

"Whoa, guess that fella gave a run for." Applejack joked.

"Really funny." Spike sarcastically.

Then the carpet came out and came over with Abu's hat giving it back. When Abu got back on his head, he then chittered angrily at the carpet. And then the carpet begin walking away sadly.

"Aw, his feelings are hurt." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't go." Aladdin said. "Maybe you can help us."

Then the carpet cheers in excitement.

"Were trying to find this lamp." Said Aladdin.

The Carpet flew off.

"I think he knows where it is." Aladdin said.

Then the others begin to follow Carpet.

* * *

They followed Carpet deep into the cave, and into the large cavern with a high ridge with a beam of light pointing down at the top.

"Wait here." Aladdin begin to head towards it.

As they waited, Abu and Rarity then saw a bright ruby. And both their eyes reflected the ruby and smiled.

"Precious." Rarity in gem-mania.

Aladdin got to the steps, and begin walking up.

Then Carpet, Twilight and the others noticed Abu and Rarity missing.

"Wait, where Rarity and Abu go?" Pinkie asked.

Then they saw then dangerously close to the ruby. And they begin to pull on their tails to hold them back.

Meanwhile, Aladdin has finally got to the lamp. And pick it up.

"This it is?" He asked. "This is what we came all the way down here to-?"

"ALADDIN! HELP!" Spike yelled.

Then Abu and Rarity broke free of their grasp.

"NO!"

Then the 2 grab hold of the ruby.

"INFIDELS!" Yelled a deep voice.

And that brought Abu and Rarity out from their trance.

"Uh oh." Abu cried.

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"

Rarity and Abu sheepishly place the gem back.

"NOW, YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

Then flames appeared, and Aladdin ran down the steps and then they turned into a slide and fell towards a pool of lava. But Carpet caught him just in time, and after getting the others they begin flying away as the lava was after them. And then Abu latch onto Aladdin's face.

Abu! This is no time to panic." Aladdin then pulled him off.

Then there was a wall ahead.

"Is this a good time to panic?" Fluttershy asked calmly.

"Oh, yes." Rainbow said.

"Start panicking." Aladdin said.

Then they flew down and dodged jets of flames.

Soon they cave entrance was ahead. And then a boulder lands on Carpet as they wee flung off. And were hanging to the remaining steps outside, and then the old man appeared.

"Give me your hand!" Aladdin reached out.

"FIRST, GIVE ME THE LAMP!" The man yelled.

Aladdin brought out the lamp and gave it to him.

"Yes! At last!" The man cheered.

Then he saw the others climbing out as Abu and Spike helped Aladdin up. Then suddenly he kicked the 2 away and the Mane 7 were pushed back into the cave.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin confused.

"Giving you your reward!" The man said. "Your eternal reward." He then brought out a dagger, and then suddenly Abu latched on and bit him hard on his arm. Causing him to scream in pain and let go of Aladdin.

Soon they all flew, and the Cave of Wonders soon vanished into sand and disappeared.

And the old man chuckled. "It's mine." And then he torn off his beard revealing himself as Jafar and as he reached in, the lamp was somehow missing. "NNNOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sometime later, Abu climbed on Aladdin trying to wake him up.

And then Carpet lifts up and the whole group woke up. They looked up and they were trapped inside a cavern.

"That two face son of a Jackal!" Aladdin growled. "Whoever he was, his long gone with that lamp."

Abu smirked and then brought out the lamp.

"Why you hairy little thief." Aladdin grab the lamp.

"Nice one, Abu." said Fluttershy.

"It looks like... a worthless piece of junk." Said Aladdin.

"Must be some crazy old guy." Said Rainbow.

"Hey, I think there's something writing here." Aladdin noticed the lamp. "But it's hard to make out."

He then patted the lamp, and then the lamp shook and made explosions. And Carpet and Abu and the Mane 7 took cover. And then smoke came out off the lamp, and then a blue figure appeared.

"Oi!" He was revealed to be a Genie. "10,000 years would give ya such a crick in the neck!" He then hangs Aladdin on a rock. "Hang on a second!" Then Genie turns his head off and turns it around. "WHOA! Is it good to get outta there!"

Then the group helps Aladdin down.

"Nice to be back ladies and gentlemen." Genie using a microphone. "Hi, where you from? What's your name?"

"A-Aladdin." Said Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Hello, Aladdin! Nice to have you on the show." Genie said." Can I call you Al, or maybe just Din? Or how 'bout Laddy?" He then dressed as a Irish. "Sounds like, "here boy"!" He then whistled. And then he turns into an Irish dog.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought." Aladdin said.

"Are we dreaming?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't think so." Twilight answered.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Then Genie poofs and changing back making them jump. "Say. You're a lot smaller than my last master." he held his hand above Aladdin. "Either that or I'm getting bigger!"

"Wait-Wait a minute." Aladdin said. "I'm... your master?"

"That's right!" Genie placing a graduation hat on and a scroll in his hand. "What would you wish of me," He turns into Arnold Schwarzenegger. "the ever impressive," He then shifts into a cube. "the long contained," And then a ventriloquist with a dummy. "often imitated," He then toss the dummy away. "but never duplicated-" Then more Genies appeared. "Genie Of! The Lamp!" He then turns to Ed Sullivan as the multiple Genie applause. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aladdin getting up.

"A genie?" Pinkie amazed.

"3 wishes to be exact." Genie corrected. "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. "That's it-" He then turns into a slot machine. "Three. Uno, dos, tres." He then turns black and white. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Aladdin said to Abu.

"So what will it be master?" Genie smiled.

"You're, gonna grant me any 3 wishes I want, right?" Aladdin asked.

"Uh, almost, there are few thing to go through." Counting many figures with his magic.

"Like?"

"Rule number 1, I kill anybody." Genie said. "Rule number 2, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. Rule number 3! I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. Other then that, you got it."

Aladdin and Abu turn to each other and smirked having an idea.

"Limitations, on wishes?" Aladdin questioned. "Some all powerful genie."

"What?" Twilight questioned.

"I don't know guys. He probably can't even get us out of this cave." Aladdin continued. "Looks like were gonna have to find a way out of here."

Then suddenly Genie stomp his foot in front of him. "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right now! YOU'RE GETTIN' YOU'RE WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!"

Then they sat on Carpet.

"Exit are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your hands and arms inside the Carpet. "Genie said. " WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

Then they flew out of the cave.

* * *

The next morning they were flying down to an oasis. And Genie was dress as an airplane employee.

"Thank you are choosing magic carpet." Said Genie. "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Then Carpet stopped. And everyone got off. And then Genie changes back. "How about that?"

"You sure showed me." Aladdin said. "Now about my 3 wishes?"

"Does, my ears hear three?" Genie asked. "You are down by one, BOY!"

"I don't know, I've never actually wished to get out of the cave." Aladdin said. "You did that on your own."

Genie froze and then and was jaw dropped stunned and realize he was tricked. And turns into a sheep. "Well I feel sheepish. Alright you b-b-b-bad boy, no more freebies." Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Spike snickered from the sheep talk.

"So, 3 wishes." Aladdin wondered. "And I want them to be good."

"Just thinking of 1 is a challenge." Said Twilight.

"What would you wish for?" Aladdin turned to Genie

"Me?" Genie surprised. "No ones ever asked me that before. Well, in that case- Oh, forget it."

"What?"

"No, I can't."

"Come on, tell me."

"Freedom." Genie said.

Aladdin brought out his lamp. "You're a prisoner?"

"In your own lamp?" Rainbow asked.

"It's all part of the Genie deal." Genie said. Then disappeared inside his lamp as they looked. "Itty bitty living space."

"Ah Genie, that's terrible." Aladdin said sadly.

"There's gotta be something that can free you." Starlight said.

"The only way I can get out of this." Genie said. "Is if my master wishes me out."

"I'll do it, I'll set you free." Aladdin said.

"Yeah right." Genie said and then his head turns to Pinocchio.

"No, really I promise." Aladdin said. "After I make my first 2 wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well, here's hoping." Genie shook his hand.

"Well, now with that done." Twilight said. "Now, what to do."

"What is it, you want most?" Genie asked.

"Well, there's this girl." Aladdin rubbed his head.

"Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Genie said.

"But-But Genie, she's smart, and fun." Aladdin said. "And..."

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! She's got these eyes, and that hair and her smile. But she's the princess."

"Okay, so now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey, can you make me a prince?" Aladdin asked.

Genie goes through a recipe book. "Let's see. King Crab." Then Genie pulled his hand up with Sebastian the Crab hooked on his finger. "Ah. To make a prince. Now then, say the magic word."

"Genie! I wish for you to make me a prince." Aladdin said.

Soon, Genie made Aladdin into a outfit of a prince. "It's still missing something. Ah, some transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy."

Then Genie turned Abu into a Camel.

"Not enough." Genie thought. And then turned him into a white horse. Genie snapped his fingers thinking as Abu was turned into a Duck, Ostrich, Turtle, Car, before back to a monkey. "YES! HE'S A LUMBO, MUMBO!"

Then then turns Abu into an Elephant.

When Abu saw his reflection on the water, he panics and climbs up a tree and bends down.

"Abu, you look good." Aladdin said.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the Elephant." Genie said. "Cause we're not through yet! You're gonna make you a star!"

* * *

Soon, they arrived in Agrabah. And Aladdin was given a prince name, Prince Ali Ababwa.

And they appeared with a large parade. At the palace, Jafar and the Sultan watched it. Jasmine just scoffed thinking it was about from the last prince that came.

And they soon entered inside the palace.

"Your Majesty." Aladdin said in a royal tone. "I've come from a far to seek your daughter's hand."

Then the Sultan noticed Carpet. "This is got amazing, I don't suppose?"

"Why, certainly your Majesty." Aladdin helped him on.

Then Jafar pins Carpet with his Cobra staff. Sire, I must advice against."

"Oh, lightly up Jafar." Said Sultan. "I'm allow to have a little fun." He then kicks the staff off and Carpet takes off and Iago, Jafar's Macaw fell off the staff.

And soon Carpet was giving a ride.

"just, where did you say you were from?" Jafar asked.

"Oh, uh... Much farther than you've traveled I'm sure." Aladdin said.

"Try me."

Then Carpet zoomed pass then, and then suddenly Iago and Rainbow were soon being chased as they flew. And they soon got out of the way, but then they crashed into the wall. They slid down the wall as Rainbow was upside down and was knock out cold. And Iago was dazed and seeing Sultan on Carpet flying around him.

And soon, Carpet lands Sultan and was left dizzy as Abu held him up with his trunk. And Twilight and Starlight helped Rainbow help.

As they were discussing, Jasmine appeared.

"How dare you?" Jasmine angrily. Everyone turned and saw her, and felt uneasy. "All of you! Standing around to control my future! I am not a prize to be win!"

She then storms off.

"This, might be harder than I thought." Spike whispered to Twilight.

* * *

Later that night, they were trying to figure out something.

"What am I gonna do?" Aladdin pace around. "Jasmine won't even let me talk to her."

"Well, we have to try something." Twilight said.

"Genie, I need help." Aladdin said.

Then Genie appeared as Jack Nicholson. "Alright, sparky. Here's the deal, you gotta be a straight shooter. Got it?"

"What?"

"Tell her the... TRUTH!"

"No way!" Aladdin said. "If she found out I was a street rat, she'd laugh at me."

"Come on, Al, honesty is important." Applejack said.

"Al, you really gotta be yourself." Genie said.

"Yeah, that's the last thing I wanna be." Aladdin said he then placed his hat on. "Okay, I gonna go see her, I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Genie signed.

Then Aladdin flew up to the balcony on Carpet.

* * *

Soon, Twilight and Genie joined by Aladdin who was now having trouble. Genie was a Bee while Twilight was a Hummingbird.

"Enough about you." Genie said in tiny voice. "Talk about her."

"Huh?" Aladdin glanced to them.

"Anything, pick a feature." Twilight said.

Below, the others were watching and saw that it wasn't going smoothly.

"Well, cause we might cross that off the book." Said Spike.

And then, Aladdin jumped off the balcony and landed on Carpet. And then flew up. And after a few moments, they flew off with Jasmine.

* * *

A few hours later, they flew back to the palace. And they even had a kiss, and Jasmine went to bed.

"Yes!" Aladdin cheered.

Then he and Carpet flew down.

"Are the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." Said Aladdin.

Then suddenly he was grabbed by the guards, and was soon chained and saw Abu and the Mane 7 hanging in a net by a tree.

"I'm afraid you've warn out your welcome Prince Abooboo." Said Jafar. "Make sure his never found."

Then Aladdin was struck in the head. And was unconscious.

* * *

Later, the the guards threw him into the ocean. And he sank all the way to the sea floor.

Aladdin soon saw his hat with Genie's lamp, he struggles to get to it. But the ball on his chain was heavy, and soon he lost conscious. But the lamp was rubbed, and soon Genie appeared who was having a bath.

"Hello?" Genie turned to him. "Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! I can't help you unless you make a wish! You have to say, "Genie, I want you to save my life", got it? COME ON, ALADDIN!" He shook him, but his head lowered. "I'll take that as a yes." He then turns into a submarine, and lifts Aladdin out of the water.

And were soon on the cliff. And Aladdin woke up.

"Don't you scare me like that." Genie said.

"Genie... " Aladdin then hugs him. "Thanks Genie."

Then they begin to fly back to the palace.

* * *

After freeing the Mane 7, they went and confront Jafar who was hypnotizing the Sultan with his staff.

"Father! What is wrong with you?!" Jasmine yelled.

"I know what's wrong!" Aladdin taking the staff.

They then slams the staff, braking it. And Sultan was snapped out of the trance.

"Your Highness, Jafar was has been controlling you with this!" Aladdin handing him the staff.

"W-W-W-What? Jafar? You-You traitor!" Sultan yelled.

They begin to confront Jafar as he backs up.

"All this can be explained." Jafar said.

"Guards! Guards!" Sultan yelled.

"Well, that's it. We're dead." Said Iago.

Then Jafar noticed the lamp in Aladdin's hat. he tries to get it, but the guards seized him.

Jafar then brought a vital. "This is not done yet, boy!"

He then threw and cause a cloud of smoke. And when it cleared, Jafar was gone.

Soon, Sultan notice Aladdin and Jasmine together. "Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

* * *

The next day, Aladdin was looking upset of becoming Sultan.

"Pzzz, your line is, "I'm going to free the Genie"." Genie reading a script. "Anytime."

"Genie, I can't." Aladdin feeling guilty.

"Sure you can. You just go..." Genie then plays with him. ""Genie, I wish you free.""

"I'm serious!" Aladdin pulled away. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me Sultan. No, they want to make Prince Ali Sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you've won." Said Genie.

"Because of you! The only reason they think I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I... I can't wish you free."

"Fine, I understand." Genie said upset. "After all you've lied and I was beginning to be left out." He then disappears inside his lamp.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Aladdin said.

But then Genie blew raspberries at him.

"Well, fine!" Aladdin placed the lamp under a pillow. "Then just... stay in there!"

Everyone jumped by that.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Guess it's all up for you to figure out." Applejack said.

Then Abu, Carpet and the Mane 7 left.

Then Aladdin felt guilty of everything. "What am I doing? Genie's right. I gotta tell Jasmine the truth."

"Ali, oh Ali!" Called Jasmine's voice. "Will you come here?"

Aladdin shrugged. "Here it goes."

He then headed outside. "Jasmine, where are you?"

He soon walks away, but what he didn't know that it was Iago dressed as a Flamingo.

Once he was gone, Iago quickly went inside and found the lamp.

"Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you." Iago holding the lamp.

But then, Spike came back and saw Iago. "Hey!"

"Uh oh!" Iago turned to him.

"I know you, you're Jafar's parrot."

"I'm a Macaw."

"What are you doing with that lamp?"

"Uhhh..."

Then suddenly, Spike ran after him and they started fighting over the lamp. But Iago was able to strapped Spike.

"Might as well take an hostage." Iago flew off with both the lamp and Spike.

* * *

Spike was now in Jafar's lair as Jafar and Iago watched the announcement below.

"Cheering at that pipsqueak." Iago said.

"Let them cheer." Jafar rubbed the lamp.

Then Genie came out. "You know Al, I'm gettin' really..." Genie turned and saw Jafar. "I don't think your him."

* * *

Then they sky turned dark as clouds flew around.

And then Sultan's clothes magically got off him only left in his undershorts. And then Jafar's outfit became a Sultan's from his first wish.

"Jafar, you file betrayal." Sultan growled.

"That's Sultan file betrayal to you!" Iago said.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" Aladdin took off his hat, but remember where the lamp was left. "The lamp!"

"Finders keepers." Jafar laughed.

Then Genie appeared giant and pick up the entire palace. Soon Carpet appeared and flew up to Genie.

"Genie! Don't!" Aladdin yelled.

"Sorry kid, I got a new master now." Genie said and placed the palace on a hilltop.

"Finally, you will bow to me." Jafar said.

"We will never bow to you." Jasmine said.

"I'd like to see that happen." Said Rainbow.

"If you will not bow before a Sultan." Jafar said. "Then you will cower a sorcerer!" Genie! My second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Genie covered his eyes and made Jafar a sorcerer.

"Now where were we?" Jafar asked. "Ah, yes." He then made Jasmine, Sultan and the Mane 7 to bow.

The Rajah charged him. "Down, boy!"

Rajah was then turned into a cub.

"Oh, Princess, there's someone "I'm dying to introduce you to." Jafar said.

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Aladdin yelled.

But then Jafar soon turns Aladdin back out of his prince outfit. And soon he trapped him, Abu now back to a monkey, and along with the Mane 7 into a tower. And then send them away.

* * *

And they crashed landed in a distance far off mountain range.

They were soon able to find each other. And as they begin to head back. They soon found Carpet, they begin to dig him free. But the tower that he was caught under starts rolling. And they manage to escape by under through the window. And the tower rolls over the cliff and falls.

Soon they begin to head back to Agrabah.

* * *

Back at Agrabah, Jafar was at the palace and Spike was sadly dressed as a jester. And Iago was forcing Sultan of eating crackers.

"Stop it! Jafar, leave him alone!" Jasmine pleaded.

Jafar then signals Iago to stop, but Iago shoves one final cracker into Sultan's mouth.

Meanwhile, Spike as sneak over to Genie.

"Genie, what are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Sorry Spike, I can't do anything." Genie said. "He's my master now."

"Genie." Jafar called. "I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."

Jasmine gasped.

"Uh, Jafar, that's one of the things Genie can't do." Spike said uneasy.

"Uh, Master, there are a few..." Then Jafar grab Genie by his goatee.

"Don't talk back to me you big blue loot and pint size lizard!" Jafar snapped.

Then Jasmine noticed Aladdin and the other sneaking in.

"Jafar,..." Genie, Spike and Jafar turned to Jasmine. "..., I never realize how incredibly handsome you are." Jasmine pretending to flirt.

Genie and Spike were then jaw dropped stunned.

Aladdin and the Mane 7 quietly sneak in. And Genie and Spike saw them and rushed over to them.

"Am I glad to see you guys." Spike said.

"Al, I can't help you." Genie said. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember." Aladdin said.

Aladdin begin to quietly get to the lamp.

Then Iago saw Aladdin. "Jaf-"

Abu and Rainbow snatched him.

"One grunt, and I'll pull every feather off!" Rainbow warned. "Got it?"

Iago nodded nervously.

But then Jafar notice Aladdin's reflection off Jasmine's crown. And then stops him.

"How many times do I have to kill you?!" Jafar yelled.

"Get the lamp!" Aladdin fights Jafar.

But then Jafar traps Jasmine inside an hourglass, and sand starts filling up.

"Oh, nice shot Ja-" Iago was then hit in the head by Abu with a cup. Spike did the same with a frying pan, and Iago was knock out cold.

Abu was about get the lamp, but Jafar turns him into a toy. And Carpet became a string of yarn.

Twilight quickly snatches it. "I got it!" But she was then zapped and turned into stuff toy of herself.

Fluttershy tried to get it, but was turned into a Snail moving slow. Applejack and Pinkie trapped in a chest with a lock. Rainbow and Rarity trapped in a ball.

Starlight then got the lamp, and Jafar fires. But nothing happened.

"What, you didn't do anything?" Starlight confused.

Jafar points up.

Starlight looked up, and was a giant frying pan above her.

"Uh oh." Starlight nervously.

Then the frying pan hits hard leaving a body dent of her. The pan disappears and Starlight was completely dazed.

"I'm- take-nap" She then falls flats and dropped the lamp.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Jafar laughed.

"Are you afraid to fight, you cowardly snake?! Aladdin yelled.

"A snake am I?" Jafar walked through the flames. "Then let's-s-s-s see how snake like I can be."

Then Jafar turns into a giant Cobra. And soon Jafar traps him in his coils.

"Without the genie, boy." Jafar said. "Your nothing."

"The genie? The genie." Aladdin having an idea. "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What?!"

"He gave you your power. He can take it away!"

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked nervously.

"Face it, Jafar!" Aladdin said. "You're still just, 2nd best!"

"You're right." Jafar said. "But not for long."

"The boy is crazy." Genie laughed nervously as Jafar wraps around him. "One too many hits to the snake drunk."

"Slave, I make my third wish!" Jafar said. "I wish to be an all powered genie!"

"Alright, your wish is my command." Genie said. "Way a go, Al."

He then zaps Jafar, and he turns into a genie. And soon Aladdin was free and got Jasmine out of the hourglass.

"What have you done?" Jasmine asked.

"Trust me!" Aladdin said.

Then a black lamp appeared.

Spike saw that and realized what Aladdin did.

"The universe is mine to command!" Jafar yelled. "To control!"

"Not so fast Jafar!" Aladdin yelled. "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

"You want to be a genie?! You got it!"

The gold cuff appeared on Jafar's wrists. "WHAT?!"

"And everything that goes with it!" Aladdin held up the black lamp.

Then Jafar begins to be sucked into the lamp, along with Iago.

"Itty bitty living space." Aladdin said.

"Al, you little genius." Genie ruffled his hair.

And then everyone was back to normal, and the palace returned to normal.

Inside the black lamp, Jafar and Iago were heard arguing inside.

Spike took it, and then shook it like mad.

"Allow me." Genie taking it.

And then Genie flicks the lamp away.

Aladdin then turned to Jasmine. "Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did." Jasmine said.

"Well, I guess, it's goodbye."

"Al, no problem you still got one wish left." Genie said. "Just say the word, and you're prince again."

"But Genie, what about you're freedom?" Aladdin asked.

"Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years."

"Jasmine, I do love you but... I gotta stop being someone I'm not." Said Aladdin.

"I understand." Jasmine said.

Aladdin then turned to Genie. "Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"One prince, coming up!" Genie then was confused. "What?"

"Genie." Aladdin his lamp. "You're free."

And then the lamp floated, and then Genie's cuffs fell off and the lamp drops.

And Genie started crying. "I'm free. I'm free." He then approached Aladdin. "Quick! Wish for something! I want the Nile! Wish for the Nile!"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile?" Aladdin said.

"NO, WAY!" Genie screamed and then laughed. He then bounced around like a pinball.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said.

"Free at last!" Genie then started packing his things. "I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I'm-" He then turns to Aladdin.

"Genie, I'm gonna miss you." Aladdin said.

"Me too, Al." Genie tearing up.

Twilight then noticed Rainbow tearing. "Rainbow? Are you crying?"

"NO! I just have some dust in my eye!" She said in defense.

"You'll always be a price to me." Genie hugged Aladdin.

"That's right!" Sultan said. "You've certainly proven your worthy as far as I'm concern. It's that law, that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine said.

"Well, am I Sultan, or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy."

Jasmine then ran up to Aladdin. "Him! I chose... I chose you, Aladdin."

"Call me, Al." Aladdin said.

Then Genie brought them in for a group hug.

"Well, I'm outta here!" Genie took off. I'm History! No, I'm Mythology! I don't care, I'm free!"

Then after saying goodbye, Twilight and the Mane 7 disappeared to home.

* * *

Later that night, fireworks lit up the night sky.

And Aladdin and Jasmine were on Carpet.

 _A whole new world_

 _A whole new life_

 _For you and me_

And then they kissed happily ever after.

 _a whole new world_

And then Carpet flies and they flew towards near the moon.

 **THE END**

Then the moon started laughing and turns, showing Genie's face.

And then Genie lifts up the screen. "made ya look."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I really do apologize for the long wait, it's just been busy. But I promise to do better.**

 **And there are still many chapters ahead.**

 **But tell me.**

 **What would happen... if Trixie met a T. Rex?**

 **The T. Rex is something for the next chapter that is ready.**

 **For those who are curious of how the Book of Adventures calls them. It's plays a theme soundtrack of a film, like say... the theme soundtrack of DINOSAUR, or something like that.**

IN MEMORY OF ROBIN WILLIAMS 1951-2014

AS GENIE, FENDER, RAMON, LOVELACE, AND TEDDY ROOSEVELT

AND DOUGLAS SEALE 1913-1999

AS SULTAN


	17. Jurassic Park

On a peaceful day, Twilight was looking at the Book of Adventures. And was curious about a certain chapter in the book called...

Jurassic Park.

"I wonder what it is?" She asked herself.

She then placed the book down, and headed outside. As she got the entrance of her castle, she found her friends with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. And Starlight was talking to Trixie.

"What are guys doing here?" Twilight approached them.

"Oh, we only just talking." Pinkie said.

Then they heard the Book of Adventures calling them.

"Uh, what's that... sound?" Applebloom hearing the music out of thin air.

"Sure is creepy." Said Trixie.

"It's the Book of Adventures!" Rainbow said. "Come on!"

They soon headed to the throne room.

* * *

Once inside, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at the book in amazement.

"Wow! So this is the book you told us?" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, it actually lets us be part of the story." Said Rainbow.

Twilight soon opened to the next chapter.

Jurassic Park.

On a tropical island called Isla Nublar 120 miles from the west coast of Costa Rica. A team were carefully loading a holding container to a cage with some kind of creature. They carefully pushed the container to the cage, once secured. The gatekeeper climbed up the container, and raised the gate. All went smoothfully, when suddenly the creature inside the cage charges and the container was slided back a bit. And the gatekeeper fell off the cage. Then suddenly the creature pulls the man as it tries to eat him, the team did everything they could to get the creature to let him go. But in the end, they were too late.

Meanwhile, halfway around the world in a dig site in Montana were a team of Paleontologist. Among them were Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler. And while uncovering the remains of a raptor skeleton, a helicopter appeared and landed. And as Alan went over to tell the pilot to shut the copter's rotors off, he then headed over to the trailer. And met a elderly man named John Hammond. He explained that he owns an island off the coast of Costa Rica setting up a biological preserve. He and said that kids minds will be blown out of their minds. And not just kids, everyone and he's planning to open within a year. And soon, John made them to join them to the island.

Soon, they were on a helicopter to Isla Nublar and were joined by Dr. Ian Malcolm who is in Chaotician as you call it. And Donald Gennaro. And soon they arrived on the island, and soon they landed.

Once done reading, the Book of Adventures sucked them in.

Along with the Crusaders and Trixie.

* * *

And soon arrive on Isla Nublar.

"Whoa! This so cool!" Said Scootaloo.

"Yeah, amazing!" Sweetie Belle.

Then they saw group of 5 people.

"Hello." Said the elderly man. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Twilight." Twilight introduced. "This is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight, Trixie, and Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle."

"John Hammond." He introduced himself. "This is Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Donald Gennaro and Dr. Ian Malcolm. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course. We be happy to."

And soon they climbed into red and gray Jeeps with a logo of a T. Rex skeleton in titled Jurassic Park.

* * *

Minutes later, they were driving through a large open field.

And then strangely, they came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Pinkie questioned.

In the Jeep that Alan, Ellie, Ian, Twilight, Spike and Rainbow and Scootaloo were in. As well as Applejack and Applebloom.

And then, Alan and Rainbow saw something unbelievable. Alan was so stunned that he removed his hat and stood up, and soon took off shades.

Meanwhile, Ellie and Twilight were too busy looking at large leaf to notice what was happening.

"Alan, this species of veriforman's been extinct since the Cretaceous Period." Said Ellie.

"How is that even possible?" Twilight asked.

"I mean, this is humongous."

Then Spike not taking his eyes off, then place his hand on Twilight's head and then turned her to face left. Same with Alan on Ellie.

"What?"

Then the 2 were completely starstrucked and stood up.

"Sweet Celestia and Luna." Applejack removed her hat.

What they were looking at, was a large animal 4 legged reptile similar to a Giraffe and made whale like bellowing sound. Right in front of them was a living breathing...

Dinosaur.

It was a Brachiosaurus feeding at the treetops.

Soon they climbed out of the Jeep, and soon Fluttershy joined them as they looked at the giant.

"Um, it's- it's a dinosaur." Alan completely speechless.

"Uh-huh." Ellie nodded.

"I never seen anything like it." Twilight stunned.

"It's beautiful." Fluttershy tearing up.

"Oh, Ellie, we can just tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness." Said Alan. "It doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature."

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." Ellie said.

"This thing's got what, a 25, 27 foot neck?" Twilight asked John who has joined them.

"The Brachiosaur, 30." John answered.

"30 feet." Alan gasped.

The Brachiosaurus bellows out, and then it rose up on it's hind legs and pulls off some leaves at the top of the tree. And then it's front feet crash onto the ground, literally shaking the earth.

"We're gonna make a fortune with this place." Donald not taking his eyes off the scene.

The rest of the Mane 7 and Trixie and the Crusaders were amazed by the ancient giant.

"How fast are they?" Alan asked.

"Well, we clocked the T. Rex at 32 miles an hour." John said.

That name got Ellie's attention. "T- T. Rex?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You said you've got a T. Rex?"

"Uh-huh."

Alan then place a hand on his shoulder. "Say again."

"We have a T. Rex." Said John.

Then Alan looked like he was about to fall, and Twilight and Fluttershy and Rainbow were speechless.

Then John took a few steps. "Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, welcome... to Jurassic Park."

Then a distant bellow was heard, and they turned and saw a beautiful sight at a nearby lake. With a herd of Parasaurolophus drinking, and a pair of Brachiosaurus walking out of the water.

"They're moving in herds." Alan said. "They do move in herds."

"This is so beautiful." Fluttershy wiping a tear off.

"How'd you do this?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll show you." John said.

* * *

Soon they were approaching a Visitor's Center, and entered inside. And inside the lobby was a hang up dinosaur skeleton display of a Tyrannosaurus lunging at an Apatosaurus.

And soon they entered a theater.

And soon, a film was on showing how they used DNA.

Then a cartoon DNA character appear.

"Oh, well, Mr. DNA. Where did you come from?" John asked.

"From your blood." Mr. DNA answered. "Just one drop of blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of like."

As the film went on, Pinkie brought out some popcorn.

"A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing." Mr. DNA shaped himself as a sauropod. "And sometime, animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look." Then the film showed a Mosquito drinking blood from a dinosaur, flies off and lands a tree. "100 million years ago, there were Mosquitoes, just like today. And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs." Then the film showed a Mosquito getting trapped in thick tree sap. Sometimes, after bitin' a dinosaur, the Mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the Mosquito inside." Then it shows a scientist drilling through an amber chunk with a Mosquito. "This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited for millions of years with the Mosquito inside until Jurassic Park scientists came along." The scientist carefully drilled a small tunnel right over the Mosquito, and everyone watched as the real magic came in. And the scientist carefully slid a needle through the tube. "Using sophisticated techniques, they extracted the preserved blood from the Mosquito, and bingo- Dino DNA." Everyone was amazed. "A full DNA strand contains 3 billion genetic codes." Then Mr. DNA was in a screen with DNA strands moving like cars on a freeway. "If we looked at screens like these once a second for 8 hours a day, it'd take 2 years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's take long." Then he was hit by a DNA code causing Pinkie and Crusaders and Dash like laughing slightly. "Since it's so old, it's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over."

Then a lad of scientists are seen working. "Thinkin' machine super computers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes. And virtual-reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code." Then a egg was shown. "And now, we can make a baby dinosaur." Then the egg begin to hatch as a sauropod hatched.

"This score is only temporary." John said. "It all has very dramatic music, of course. A march or something. It hasn't been written yet. And then, of course, the tour moves on."

Then the safety bars shifted and the seat rows turned showing the lad.

And soon they headed into the lab.

* * *

They soon entered the lab, and met up with led scientist Dr. Henry Wu.

And soon the group approached a incubated nest, and one of the eggs is stirring.

"Oh, perfect timing." Said Henry. "I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat."

"Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me?" John asked. "I insist on being here when they're born."

Everyone then gathered around, and watched as the hatchling begins to break through the shell. And soon, a little baby dinosaur only as big a Bluejay broke out of it's shell.

"They imprint on the first creature the come in contact with." John said. "That's it. Helps them to trust me."

Henry then explained that every dinosaur in Jurassic Park is female, that way they can't breed. And Ian said that Life finds a way.

As Alan holds the baby dinosaur, he them seems to recognize the species.

"What species is this?" Alan asked Henry.

"Uh, it's a Velociraptor."

"You bred raptors?"

Henry nodded.

Alan then glanced back at the baby, and one day this hatchling will grow into some of the deadliest dinosaurs the world has ever known.

* * *

Soon, they approach a paddock holding adult Velociraptors, and witness sadly a cow being fed. Luckily the dense vegetation was too thick to see it, but it enough to make some of them wince at the sounds.

They met Robert Muldoon, the game warden Hammond hired form Kenya. He's an expert on the raptors.

He explained that their lethal at 8 months old, 50 miles an hour in the open, astonishing jumpers. And incredible intelligence, problem solving in fact. Even with a mention of the Big One. Once their were 8, but now it was down to 3 when the Big One killed some.

* * *

Soon after lunch, they were heading down the stairs of the lobby saying something special guests.

"Grandpa!"

There was 2 kids, and young boy and girl. Named Lex and Tim Murphy.

"Kids!" John happily said.

Lex and Tim hugged their Grandfather and accidentally knock him over.

* * *

Soon they entered Jurassic Park tour cars which run on a track.

And soon, were given a tour of the park as John stayed behind.

The tour was on a bit of a rough start, after failing to see a Dilophosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. Later Alan strangely climbed out of the car as he saw something. Soon the others followed him.

"Everybody stay here." Alan then continued.

But then Tim walked, and soon came across a sick Triceratops lying on the ground. And Alan then touched the giant on her frill.

Everyone soon approached her, and Ellie and Fluttershy was already in tears by her.

"Hey, sweetie." Fluttershy petting the giant's face.

"She was my favorite when I was a kid." Alan said. "Now I see her, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Even Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are amazed by the Cretaceous horned giant.

Minutes later there was a large thunderclap of an approaching storm.

"Doctors, it you please, I have to insist that we get moving." Donald said nervously.

"You know, if it's all right, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the Trike." Said Ellie.

"Sure. I'm in a gas powered jeep." Said Harding. "I can drop her at the Visitor's Center before I make the boat with the others."

"Great. Then I'll catch up with you if you want to go on."

"You sure?" Alan asked.

"Yeah." Ellie assured. "I wanna stay with her a little longer."

"Me, Pinkie and Fluttershy will stay behind with her." Twilight reassured.

Soon they begin to head back to tour cars.

And soon, a large Hurricane arrived.

* * *

Later that night, it was still raining. And the tour cars are still heading back.

Donald, Lex, Tim, The Crusaders and Trixie and Spike in one car. While everyone else is in the other.

Then suddenly, the tour cars stop.

"Hey, what'd I touch?" Alan asked knowing that technology doesn't agree with him well.

"Uh, you didn't touch anything. We stopped." Ian said.

"Must be the power going out from the storm." Starlight suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the control room of the Visitor's Center things were going badly. Every paddock is going off in the entire park is shutting down.

Luckily, the raptor paddock is still operational.

"Where did the vehicles stop?" John asked.

* * *

The tour cars have actually stopped at the Tyrannosaurus enclosure.

And in the tour car with Lex, Tim, Donald, Crusaders, Trixie and Spike. They were just doing their own thing as they waited for the power to come back.

And as Tim looked through some Jurassic Night Vision goggles. There was suddenly a faint thud sound.

Tim slipped his goggles off when a 2nd was heard.

"Do you feel that?" He asked.

"Feel what?" Spike asked.

"I didn't feel anything." Scootaloo said.

Tim then scooted to the front, and watched as a glass filled with water then rippled as distant thud was heard again. And each one sounded closer and louder with each one after. They were almost like footsteps.

Then Donald woke up from sleeping, and saw the ripple effect on the windshield as it rained.

"Maybe it's the power tryin' to come back on." Donald thought.

Another thud was heard.

"What is that?" Lex questioned.

Spike looked outside. "I don't see anything."

Tim then looked through his goggles again. He looks over to where the goat was, but strangely all that's there now is the pole and chain that once held him in place.

Everyone soon noticed.

"Where's the goat?" Lex questioned.

Then suddenly, they got their answered when a goat leg landed on the glass roof causing everyone to get nervous. And Tim lifted his goggles up.

Then on one of the fence wires, a 2 fingered clawed hand slips off.

Then there was a deep carnivorous growl as a large reptilian head 5 feet long, standing almost 20 feet in the air was seen. And then it lifts up as it swallowed the goat whole.

After swallowing it's snack, the giant then gazes over the tour car.

The sight of it made Donald chickened, and then he climb out of the car. And ran away, and went to hide in the nearby restroom.

In the other tour car, Alan and the others saw him rushed in.

"Where does he think he's going?" Alan asked.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Ian said.

"Was it me, or did he seem more chicken?" Rainbow asked.

Before anyone could replied, there was a crashing sound. And then wires of the fence started being pulled off.

In the other tour car, everyone was getting nervous.

"Dr. Grant?" Lex said nervously.

"Applejack?" Applebloom getting scared.

Then at a section of fence. A large dinosaur bites on the wires and breaks them off, and then placed her left foot on the concrete ridge as she looked left. And then turns right as her right foot stomps out of the enclosure.

She is revealed to be a living monster. Something that can strike fear to even dragons if her kind lived in Equestria.

A monster that came from the Late Cretaceous. A 40 foot long, 15 foot tall 7 ton giant predator.

The King of Dinosaurs.

Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Then the Tyrannosaurus lets out a loud roar.

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Ian not taking his eyes off the T. Rex.

Then the T. Rex lets out a thunderous roar, and then begins to walk away. The ground shook with each step.

"Keep absolutely still." Alan called softly. "It's vision is based on movement."

But in the other car, Lex was digging in the back. And then opens a case and brought a flashlight.

Back with the other car, the T. Rex nudges the car curiously trying to work out what it was. And then Lex turns on the flashlight and shines the light back and forth. Trying to get the giant to leave, and the light was only getting the predator's attention by curiosity.

"Turn the light off." Alan said. "Turn the light off."

Soon the T. Rex was making her way over to the other car.

"Turn the light off!" Tim yelled.

Soon the Tyrannosaurus was right over by the car. Tim then crawls over to the door which was left open. And as he closed it, the sound made the predator turns her head towards them.

Everyone fearfully kept still, and as the T. Rex sniff and growls looking at the car curiously.

The T. Rex then lowered her head and gaze at Lex as she slowly shifts and shines the light at her eye causing her pupil to shrink. And soon she lifts up, and everyone was unsure of what she'll do.

Then suddenly, the T. Rex lets out a thunderous loud roar causing them to cover their ears.

After that, the T. Rex then lowers her head in front of the side of the car as everyone backed away.

"Uh, nice... Rexy." Spike quivered.

Then the T. Rex let out a growl, and then placed her large snout on the car's side causing it to lift up by her sheer strength. Causing everyone to scream a bit, and the T. Rex drops the car down.

Then they noticed the flashlight Lex has is still on.

"Turn- Turn it off!" Tim climbing over to his sister.

"Why do you still have it on?!" Sweetie Belle trying to take it.

"I'm sorry!" Lex said.

"You're gonna make things worse if it's not off!" Spike said.

As they fight over the flashlight, the T. Rex followed the shining light as she look over the roof.

"You're the one who turned it-"

They suddenly froze as they looked up.

"Uh oh." Trixie having deja vu with the Ursa Minor.

Then suddenly the Tyrannosaurus slams her nose shoving the glass roof off as everyone pressed the roof up and screamed. Then the T. Rex came in again, trying to snatch one of them. They all screamed as the glass was the only thing keeping them between them and the jaws of the Cretaceous predator.

In the other car, everyone watches in fear as it went on.

Then the T. Rex got to the side of the car again, and this time press the side of her head against it almost flipping it. Then placing her foot, she then flips over the car completely as the car was now on it's back.

Soon the Tyrannosaurus bites down on the car's underside trying to dig through. And then bites down on the back tire, almost as if it was a chew toy for her.

And the kids and Spike and Trixie were still trapped inside.

Then Alan dug through the back trying to find something. And opened a case, with 3 flares.

Then the Tyrannosaurus lets out a thunderous roar having a bit of tire hanging from her lower jaw. Then her right foot on the back of the car starts to be press down from her massive weight.

Trapping them even more, and mud started filling up.

Then Alan and Rainbow came out with a flare lighted.

"Hey!" Alan yelled.

"Over here Rexy!" Rainbow shouted and surprisingly naming her.

The T. Rex now named Rexy then lets out a loud roar.

Unknowingly to them, Ian them lights up a flare of his own.

Them Alan and Rainbow waved the flare around as Rexy followed it almost like a dog. Once she have her attention on it. They quickly threw the flares away and froze. And soon, Rexy begin to follow after them back into her enclosure.

Then suddenly, Ian came out. "Hey-hey! Hey-hey!"

"Ian, freeze!" Alan yelled.

"Get the kids!"

Then Rexy turns over to Ian and roared. And Ian started running and Rexy can't resist a moving target as she chased him.

"Get rid of the flare!" Rainbow shouted.

Then Ian tossed the flare away, but Rexy continued chasing him.

Meanwhile, Donald who was still hiding can feel as the stomps as the entire restroom shook.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord be with thee-"

He then screamed and closed the door. And then Rexy rams and brings the whole thing down as Ian was now then covered by the roof. But Donald was left completely exposed.

Rexy tilts her head curiously and growls as Donald was now shaking in fear and left in the mercy of the predator's gaze.

Then taking a step forward, Rexy then lowers down and clamps her bone crushing jaws on him. And shakes her head side to side.

Meanwhile, Alan, Rainbow and the others were beginning to pull their friends out from the flipped car.

Soon Applejack and Rarity were able to pull their sisters out. Starlight was able pull Trixie and Spike out.

But Rainbow was trying to reach Scootaloo who was little stuck at the front. And Tim's legs were pinned under a seat.

Soon Alan was able to pull Lex out, and as he begins to look for Tim. She then suddenly lets out a loud scream, Alan then place a hand over her mouth covering it. And everyone froze.

"Don't move." Alan said. "She can't see us if we don't move."

Then Rexy's right foot plants down in the mud.

And soon gaze upon them, and looks around and appears not seeing them. Rexy growls softly, and then snorts a strong blast from her nostrils blowing Alan's and Applejack's hat off.

Then Rexy nudges the car at the front, causing to turn. And soon everyone was now behind. Then Rexy growls and nudges the car again. Inside Tim and Scootaloo and see Rexy's jaws and teeth.

Then everyone moved around, and as the car then moves again.

"No, no, wait!" Alan called.

Then the back of the car was press against the concrete ridge and pinned Rainbow's right wing as she screamed in pain. And was soon able to pull it free without ripping it off.

As everyone was on the ridge. They were now over a section of enclosure with a sheer drop. With no other choice, they were forced to climb down on a wire. They Rexy was now pushing the car over, and seems to be trying to push the car over the edge.

But they were able to grab another wire and pulled aside just in time as the car went over and fell. And crashed into a tree.

Back above, them. Rexy then lets out a loud roar.

* * *

Sometime later, after the storm finally pasted.

They were all taking shelter at a water pipe, and Starlight has managed to make a splint for Rainbow's wing. Rainbow is only lucky there was no permanent damage that would keep grounded for life. But she'll be in no condition of flying for a while.

After cleaning himself, Alan turns the tour car that is still stuck in the tree. Which Tim and Scootaloo are still trapped.

"Timmy? Timmy!" Alan called. "Tim!"

"Scootaloo! Can you hear us?!" Rainbow called.

But there was no response.

"Now, Lex, listen, listen to me." Alan turned Lex still scared from Rexy's attack. "I'm right here. I'm gonna look after you, but I have to go help you brother. So I want you to stay right here and wait for me."

"He left us." Lex still traumatized when Donald left them. "He left us!"

"But that's not... what I'm gonna do. Stay here."

Alan begins to head for the tree as everyone else waited.

Soon Alan and Rainbow begin to climb up the tree. And soon they were able to reach the car, the branches that caught it were able to be strong enough to stop the car from falling to the ground.

"Tim?" Alan called.

"Scoot?" Rainbow called.

They soon found the 2 at the front, and Alan opens the door.

"You okay?" Alan asked.

"I threw up." Tim weakly said.

"I think I might've hit my head hard." Scootaloo said weakly.

"Oh. Oh, that's okay." Alan said. "Just give me your hand." Alan reach out a hand.

"Okay Scoot, let's get you out." Rainbow reach out her hoof.

Tim didn't move, neither did Scootaloo.

"Hey, Tim, we won't tell anyone you threw up." Alan promised. "Just, just give me your hand." Alan leaned in, and grabs the wheel causing the front tires to turn.

Soon, the 2 kids begin to climb out. And soon both were out.

And just they begin to climb down, a branch snaps. And the car nudges down a bit.

"Oh, no." Alan realized what he did. "Tim, go!"

"Scoot, move!" Rainbow said.

They started climbing down, and then the car finally slips loose and crashes into a branch over Alan as it stops it. They begin to climb down, but after a few seconds the branch holding the car started slowly creaking under it's weight.

"GO, TIM! GO!" Alan yelled.

Then the 4 climbed down the tree as fast as they can as the car started coming down. And soon they were able to make it to the ground. And the car landed on top of the roots.

"Go, Tim." Alan said as they moved.

The car started tilting forward, and they all stop as the car lands on top of them. But were unharmed.

"Well, we're back... in the car again." Tim said from inside.

"Well, at least you're out of the tree." Alan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert, Ellie and Twilight and Spike arrive at the spot of the attack in a jeep. But only the 2nd car remains.

"Where's the other car?" Ellie asked. "Where's the other car?"

"Where are the others?" Twilight asked.

"Alan!" Ellie called.

"Dr. Grant!" Robert called.

"Applejack! Rainbow! Starlight!" Twilight called.

"Guys!" Spike called.

Then a roar was heard from a distance.

"I think it's ahead of us." Ellie said.

"It could be anywhere." Robert said. "With the fence down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes."

"I certainly hope it won't come this why." Spike said.

Then groaning was heard. They dug through the hay roof and uncovered Ian injured from the attack.

"Ian. Ian!" Ellie said.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." Ian groaned.

Then Rexy's roar was heard, this time closer.

"Can we chance moving him?" Twilight asked.

Another roar was heard.

"Please chance it." Ian lifting up.

They managed to get Ian into the jeep, and Ellie looks around for the other car. And another roar was heard. Clearly Rexy may be coming their way.

"Ellie, come on!" Robert called.

"We don't have enough time." Twilight said. "We have to go now."

Then Ellie looks down from the concrete wall, and saw something.

"The other car!" She called.

* * *

They soon got to the car at the tree base, but there was no sign of them.

"They're not here." Robert said.

"Where are they?" Twilight asked.

Then Ellie shined her light at some footprints.

* * *

Back at the jeep, Spike and Ian were waiting for them. Then Ian woke up and glance down at a footprint left from Rexy as well as Spike. And the water in it rippled as a thud was heard.

"Anybody hear that?" Ian said.

Spike nodded.

"It's a, um- It's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here."

"I think there's one guess what's making them." Spike said.

Then Ellie, Robert, and Twilight appeared.

"Come on, come on, come on." Ian said. "We gotta get outta here. Now, now! Right now!"

Soon Ellie and Robert into the jeep, and no sooner after Rexy appeared knocking some trees down and roars as the jeep takes off and Twilight ran.

"Must go faster." Ian said.

Rexy roars as she starts to catch up to them. And was slowly gaining up on them. Robert glance at the side mirror, and saw Rexy letting out a vicious roar with her 60 large teeth showing. Then Ian leans away from her, and accidentally moves the gear stick.

"Get off the stick!" Robert yelled. "Bloody move!"

"TREE!" Twilight shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Ellie shouted.

"DOWN!" Robert yelled.

The jeep soon drove under a large tree knocking the windshield off. And Rexy went through and breaks it like it was nothing.

Soon Rexy was close enough and slams her head on the side of the jeep trying to flip it. And she was so close that Twilight actually jumps in surprise and lands inside the jeep as Rexy roars.

Soon Robert was able to the get the jeep going, and soon Rexy slows down to a stop appearing that the chase has tired her out.

"Bye, bye!" Spike mockingly waved.

Everyone was soon revealed.

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian asked.

The jeep continues driving away, and Rexy starts roaring.

* * *

Her roars can be heard almost through out the forest. Even with Alan's group they can hear them.

"Are you hearing this?" Lex asked.

"Let's, uh, get up this tree." Alan suggested.

"Oh, no." Tim complained.

Soon they started climbing up the tree, and soon got to a spot to rest. And overhead, there was a herd of Brachiosaurus filling up the night chorus.

"Hey, those are Brontosauruses." Tim said. "I mean, uh, Brachiosaurs."

The Brachiosaur's bellows almost sounded like singing Humpback Whales.

"They're singing." Said Alan.

Then Alan climbed to a branch, and then imitated a Brachiosaur moan.

And it actually caught their attention as they turned and looked. And 2 more Brachiosaurs lifted their heads up.

"Don't let the monsters come over here." Lex said panicked.

"They're not monsters, Lex." Alan assured. "They're just animals. These are herbivores."

"That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception." Said Tim.

"Oh, I hate the other kind." Said Lex.

Soon, Alan climbed off the branch. And soon they begin to settle down for the night. Then Alan felt something sharp poking him, and pulls out a fossilized raptor claw.

"What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to pick up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asked.

"I don't know." Alan said. "I guess... we'll have to evolve too."

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim telling a joke.

"I don't know, What do you call a blind dinosaur?"

Do-you-think-he-saurus."

Alan chuckled as well as Pinkie.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

"You got me." Said Pinkie.

"A do-you-think-he-saurus Rex."

Soon they all went to sleep as the bellows of the Brachiosaurus continues to fill the night chorus.

* * *

The next morning at dawn, they were all sleep still.

And then a head of a Brachiosaurus leans in, and grabs a mouthful of leaves.

Alan woke up and saw her. But soon Lex woke but was then scared by her appearance as she backs away. And soon everyone woke and was surprise by their guest.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said.

"Go away!" Lex yelled.

"It's okay, it's okay." Alan said. "It's a Brachiosaur."

"It's a Veggie-saurus, Lex, Veggie-saurus." Tim said.

Applebloom laughed a bit. "She's almost looks like a Giraffe."

Then Alan brought out a branch, and then the Brachiosaur let out a loud growling and then bites on the branch. Then Alan started playing a tug of war match with her.

"Yo! All right!" Alan pulling on the branch. "I'm not letting go!"

"Boy, if Fluttershy was here. She would really enjoy this." Said Applejack.

Then, they started petting her.

"Looks like it has a cold." Tim noticing her nostril's.

"Yeah, maybe." Alan said.

"Oh, poor girl." Applebloom said.

"Can I touch it?" Lex asked.

"Sure." Alan said. "Just think of it as... kind of a big cow."

"I like cows."

As Lex reaches out to pet her, the Brachiosaurus then pulls her head back. And then, Lex climbs up to a branch.

"Hey, come, girl." Lex called. "Come on up here, girl. Come on, up here."

"Wait Lex!" Starlight called. "I think she's about..."

Then suddenly, the Brachiosaurus lets out a violent sneeze from her nose. Leaving Lex covered in a blanket of snot.

"Sneeze." Starlight winced disgustedly.

* * *

After cleaning up Lex, and encountering an old clutch of dinosaur eggs. They were now in open land as it was now midday.

"I'm tired. I'm hot." Tim said.

"The Visitors Center is just about a mile over that rise there." Alan said.

As they got to a hilltop, then a herd of ostrich like dinosaurs appeared running.

"What is that?" Rarity asked.

"Those guys almost look like ostriches." Trixie said.

"Tim. Tim, can you tell me what they are?" Alan asked.

They watch as the group runs on a hillside.

"Gr- Ga, uh, uh, Galla-" Tim thought. "Uh, Gallimimus."

"Are- Are those, um, meat-eating?" Lex asked nervously. "Um, meat-asauruses?"

"I don't think so." Starlight said. "They looked to be harmless."

Then the Gallimimus herd made a left turn and towards them.

"Look at the wheeling." Alan said. "uniform direction changes. Just like a flock of birds evading a predator."

Tim then realize that they were coming their way. "They're, uh- They're flocking this way."

"Oh boy, run, run, run!" Rainbow yelled.

They turned and ran as the Gallimimus fast approach them. And within no time, they were inside the herd. They soon got behind some logs and the Gallimimus leaped over them.

As soon as the last of them were gone. They moved behind the log.

"What are they running from?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Soon they got their answer, when suddenly Rexy burst from the trees, knocking one down. And tries to snatch one in her jaws, then she manages to catch one in her mouth. And drags it off it's feet. And soon, the Tyrannosaurus shook the dinosaur like mad, and made a growling sound almost like a Terrier dog shaking a chew toy. And pulls off a strip of flesh.

And everyone watches as Rexy feeds.

"I wanna go now." Lex said.

"Look how it eats." Said Alan.

"Please."

"I bet you never look at birds the same way again."

"Yes." Tim not peeling his eyes away.

"Go now." Lex said.

"Okay. Keep low and follow me." Alan leads then away.

They begin to follow him, but Tim continued to watch.

"Look how much much blood." Tim said.

Then Alan came back and Pulls him away.

* * *

Later, they came across the perimeter fence. And the power is still out. But the thought of 10,000 volts is still a worry. Alan and Rainbow climbs up, and he toss a stick at the fence just to be safe. But nothing happen.

"I guess that means the power's off." Said Alan.

"One way to be sure." Rainbow said.

They slowly reach out, and prepare to grab the wiring. And then, when they grabbed the wire they started screaming being electrocuted. And everyone started screaming as the Crusaders held on to each other.

But then, Alan and Rainbow stopped and reveals to be faking. And they looked back smiling, but Rainbow had the most evil look.

"That's not funny." Lex said.

"You scared us half to death!" Rarity calming down.

"That was great." Tim laughed.

Scootaloo laughed a bit.

As Alan tries to find a way to break the wire, a familiar roar was heard in a distance.

"Rexy." Applejack said.

Then everyone climbs up, and they begin to climb up the fence. Soon everyone got to the top, and begin to climb down.

Then as they got down, there was an alarming sound from the fence. And it almost made Tim and Scootaloo fall, but were handle to hang on.

"Scoot!" Rainbow looking up at them.

"Timmy! You're both gonna have to jump!" Alan called.

""You crazy? I'm not gonna jump." Tim yelled.

"Oh, I wish my wings were working now." Scootaloo hanging.

"Let go! I'll count to three!" Alan yelled. "One, two, three!"

But neither of them let go.

"Ugh, I the one time my wing isn't hurt." Rainbow groaned.

"Okay. I'm gonna count to three." Said Tim getting ready.

"I think I'm ready to jump." Said Scootaloo.

"One..."

"Two..."

Then suddenly, the fence's power comes back on and zapping the two. And both were thrown off as Alan caught Tim, and Rainbow caught Scootaloo.

"Timmy!" Lex screamed. "Timmy!"

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle screamed.

"He's not breathing." Alan said.

"Neither is Scoot." Said Rainbow.

* * *

The whole reason of the fence coming back on is when Ellie and Twilight have managed to get the whole park back on.

"Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business." Ellie said happily.

"We're home free!" Twilight said.

But it's never safe to get too certain.

Then suddenly, from behind a Velociraptor bursts it's head from behind them causing them to scream and back away.

"CELESTIA'S SAKE!" Twilight screamed.

The Velociraptor begins to work itself free from the wires, and the 2 quickly got pass the gate as the raptor pulls free. They quickly shut it, but both were knock off their feet. Twilight quickly uses her magic to cause the gate to be stick together with the wall.

They both back up, then an arm landed on Ellie's shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Arnold." Ellie relieved.

But it was soon revealed to it was his arm and he was killed. They were so in panicked that they got too close to the fence, and the raptor screeches. And they started running away as the raptor starts to pull the fencing off.

They quickly got outside, and closed the fence gate. And both started crying of both fear and glad to be alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert has managed to close in on one of the other raptors.

But just before he was about to fire, a 2nd raptor brought her out from the bushes.

"Clever girl." Robert able to say.

The raptor then pounce on him like a Leopard, and starts shredding him alive. While close by, the 1st raptor rests her head as a Boa Constrictor slithers into her gaze.

* * *

Back with Alan's group, they were still trying to wake Tim and Scootaloo up.

And soon, both started to wake up and coughed.

"Three." They both wheezed.

* * *

Later, they soon finally arrived at the Visitors Center. But it was all empty.

Soon, they went in the Dining room, and Alan and the others minus Trixie and Starlight stayed behind to watch the Crusaders and Lex and Tim.

When they were gone, they soon notice some food. And begin to grab something to eat.

Later, they were soon enjoying themselves.

But then, they suddenly noticed Lex who froze holding a spoon with green jello.

"What's wrong with you?" Starlight asked.

Then Lex started shaking as if she just seen a ghost.

Then there was some purring behind them, and they looked behind and saw a shadow that matches a picture of a Velociraptor on the wall.

* * *

They quietly entered the kitchen, and Lex turns off the lights and they each hid behind a section.

Tim glances back, and saw at the door window. A head of a Velociraptor looks through, and then looks forward and snorted.

Tim gasped and hid.

Soon, the door handle starts to move. And the raptor pushes the door open with her hand claw. And soon opens it.

"Timmy, what is it?" Lex whispered.

"What is that?" Trixie shaking like mad.

"It's a Velociraptor." Tim said.

"It's inside." Lex said fearfully.

Then the Velociraptor lifts up, and starts making calling sounds. And soon a 2nd raptor enters inside, then the 1st snaps at her, and she snarled with a hiss.

Soon the group started moving through the counters trying to be as quiet as they can.

And then a Raptor knocks some pans and trays over with her tail. And they quickly and quietly moved to the next counter, as Tim hid behind one as a raptor looks through a gap and soon pulls back. And then a spoon got lose, and fell on the floor.

That got the raptor's attention on alert. And started moving towards where it was heard. Tim moves aside as one raptor looks where he was at. She then sniffs and licks the spoon as she then sniffs.

Then there was clinking, pulling the raptor away as she looks and saw a reflecting of Lex. Seeing her, made the raptor growl.

As Lex struggles to close the door, the raptor then rears back. And then charges with a loud screech. But as the raptor lunged, she ended up banging her head on the metal door knocking her out. And Lex crawls out of her hiding place.

Then Tim notice a freezer door open, looking back at the raptor. He then made a beeline for it, as the 2nd raptor saw him and chase after him.

Tim was able to get to the freezer at the last second, and the raptor slips on the cold wet floor. And Tim closes the door as the raptor tries to push through, soon the other appeared and close the door. And locked the door trapping the raptor inside.

"Move! Move!" Starlight said as they leave the kitchen.

As they leave, the 1st raptor woke up from her headache and watch them leave. And then growls with her teeth baring.

* * *

Soon the joined back with the others.

And they all headed into the Control Room.

As they begin to reboot the system. Alan noticed the door locks.

"The door locks!" Alan called. "Ellie, boot up the door locks!"

Then Alan saw the Velociraptor staring at him, and then she looked down. And Alan looks down seeing the door handle pushed down. He soon holds it, but then the raptor slams the open. But Alan stops her from getting in.

Then Ellie, Twilight, Starlight and Rainbow help Alan to keep the door close.

Then Lex went over to the computer.

"It's a UNIX system." Lex said. "I know this."

Lex begins to search for the right file.

"LEX, ANY DAY NOW!" Rainbow shouted.

Lex was soon able to find the file, and soon the whole system is rebooted. Then the door was closed, and locked.

"Thank, Celestia." Fluttershy relieved.

Ellie then rushed over to them.

"What works?" Alan asked.

"Phones, security systems." Lex said. "You name it, we got it."

Alan then picks up a phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, John is tending Ian.

And then a phone rang, and picks it up.

"Grant?" He called.

* * *

"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working." Said Alan.

* * *

"The children all right?"

 _"The children are fine."_

* * *

"Call the mainland. Tell 'em to send the dam helicopters."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound.

"It's gonna come through the glass!" Ellie yelled.

* * *

On John's phone, he heard gunshots and made him concern.

"GRANT!" He shouted.

* * *

Back with the others, they quickly went up a ladder into the ceiling as the Velociraptor bursts through the window.

And Alan kicks the ladder down so she won't climb up.

They started to move across the ceiling, but then the raptor pops her head under a ceiling piece which Lex and Spike were on.

Alan then kicks her in the face, and then Twilight fires a beam at her. Causing her to slip and fall, they quickly help the 2 up before they fell.

"Get back you crazy lizard!" Spike climbed up.

They soon got to a shoot leading to the lobby, and they started climbing down. Then there was a roar as they turned and saw the raptor roaring.

With no other choice, they started climbing on the Apatosaurus skeleton. Then the raptor lunges and lands on the skeleton, causing it to brake in different sections as everyone held on.

But then the cables holding the section started coming lose. And soon the entire rib cage came down as well as everyone else.

As everyone got up, Lex screams as the raptor now back up. And started moving away, but soon got cornered by a new raptor.

Everyone held on to each other as the raptors begin to close in for the final kill.

Then the 2nd raptor rears into a lunging position, and just as she jumps...

Out of nowhere, Rexy clamps her jaws catching the raptor. And everyone was surprised by this.

"Thank you, Rexy." Scootaloo said still surprised.

They quickly got behind the T. Rex skeleton display as Rexy shakes the raptor to death. And then drops the raptor on the floor, then the 1st Velociraptor charges with a screech. And then leaps on Rexy's left shoulder as the Tyrannosaurus roars in pain. And starts to shake the raptor off as she bites and claws her, and the group and got to the doors and left as Rainbow was unable to peel her eyes from the fight. That is until Twilight grabs her, and pulls her away.

And then John and Ian appeared on a jeep, and they quickly rushed on the jeep.

"Mr. Hammond!" Alan called and climbed in. "After careful consideration, I've decided... not to endorse your park."

"And sadly... same with me." Said Twilight.

"So have I." John said and drove off.

* * *

Back with the fight, Rexy shook her body as the raptor slips over neck. And soon the T. Rex caught the raptor by her tail, and pulls her body into her mouth. And then Rexy clamps down a ton of pressure of the raptor's rib cage killing her.

And then, Rexy threw her body into the Tyrannosaurus skeleton breaking it in the process.

Rexy's momentum of the swing cause her to twirl, and got into a pose. And then she lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar as the tarp that says "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth" comes lose and falls on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alan and the others have arrived at the helipad where a helicopter was waiting.

And Twilight and the others were saying goodbye.

Once done, they disappeared to return home.

Once they were gone, as they climbed into the chopper. John looks over at the distance as Brachiosaur bellows were heard from a distance like if they were saying farewell to him. And John was sadden that his dream was gone.

When Alan came back and place an arm on him, it made him jump. And both soon climb inside the helicopter.

* * *

Soon they took off, and John looks at his amber cane.

For a moment, Alan was asleep. And noticed the kids sleeping with their heads resting in him, Ellie couldn't help but smile.

Then Alan looks out the window, and saw a group of Pelicans flying.

And seeing them, made him thought of what he said of never looking at birds the same way again.

And the helicopter continues flying across the Pacific, back to the mainland.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and the rest of her friends have returned safely home. But were still had cuts from the journey, and Rainbow's wing is still injured.

"Everyone, okay?" Twilight asked.

"We're all fine, but Rainbow's wing got damaged." Starlight said.

Rainbow winced in pain. "It happened during Rexy's attack."

"We better get that looked at." Said Twilight.

"Hey Applejack, what happen to your hat?" Spike noticing her hat missing.

Applejack feels her head. "Oh shoot, dang it! I must've lost it during that escape with the T. Rex!"

"Hey, Applejack!" Pinkie called. "I managed to save something!" She then pull out Applejack's hat.

Pinkie hands Applejack her hat as she sighs in relief. "Thanks, Pinkie." She then place it back on.

Then something slip out as she did.

It was Alan's fossilized raptor claw.

"It must've got caught in my tail when we came down." Pinkie said.

Twilight then picks it up and smiled. "Might as well keep this as a souvenir."

She then brought a chest and opens it which still has the license plate of the DeLorean and Genie's old lamp. And she gently place it in.

"Okay, that... was the best adventure... EVER!" Rainbow cheered. And then acted up in pain from her wing.

"Come on. Let's go get that wing look at." Twilight said as they headed out.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle in her friends will meet Rexy again

In

Jurassic World

And Ian Malcolm

In

The Lost World: Jurassic Park

And lastly Alan Grant

In Jurassic Park III

IN MEMORY OF RICHARD ATTENBOROUGH 1923-2014

AS JOHN HAMMOND

HAPPY 25th ANNIVERSARY

OF

JURASSIC PARK


	18. We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story

A week has pass since their Jurassic Park adventure and the Mane 7 were still talking about it.

"I really have to say, it was the best one yet." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, despite a few scary parts, it was still a thrill." Spike said.

"I wonder what the Book of Adventures will have in store for us next.

And then, the Book of Adventures was heard calling them.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Said Applejack.

They headed into the throne room. And Twilight opened to the next chapter.

We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story.

In a peaceful day in New York City, a little blue bird named Buster being the youngest of his siblings was always being picked on by his older brothers. He then, he had enough. And he decides it's time to leave the nest, but as he tries to fly he ends up falling instead and lands on top of a golf ball. And then, he meets Rex who is actually a talking friendly Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex asks what Buster will do, and he said he'll run away and join the circus. And then Buster realized he was a dinosaur, and then Rex began to tell Buster his story how of he became himself.

And then, once done reading the Mane 7 are sucked into the Book of Adventures.

* * *

And ended up at the Late Cretaceous.

"Whoa, where are we?" Starlight asked.

"Sure is hot." Pinkie fanning herself.

Then suddenly a small dinosaur ran pass them.

"Whoa, where's he going in such a hurry?" Rainbow asked.

Spike looks back as the ground started to shake. "I think it's him." And then suddenly he took off like a shot.

Twilight and the others looked, and saw a charging T. Rex and he looked hungry.

"RUN!" Twilight shouted as they ran.

They ran until they quickly went under the roots of a tree. And the T. Rex begins to bite his way through, and then he bites down and lifts up the small dinosaur and stood up. But just before he was about to eat him, a large ship hits him on the head. And he falls down.

"Is that a ship?" Rainbow asked.

Then the hatch opened, and then a little green alien with a spinning propeller appeared.

"Aha! A potential customer!" He said.

"Who's that guy?" Rarity asked.

"Don't know." Said Pinkie.

The little alien then whistled. "Oh, hello, madam. Oh, sir!" The T. Rex then approaches him. "This is your lucky day. Through a lengthy process of random selection, your galaxy, your planet. your neighborhood, hold on to your tail now, you, yes, you..." He narrowly avoids getting stomped. "have been chosen as the beneficiary of a free promotional campaign!" He almost got chomped.

"Here before your very eyes I have a product." The alien said. holding a box of cereal. The T. Rex snaps his jaws making him gulped. "A revolutionary product. You haven't seen stuff like this before, Brain Grain cereal! Take one bite, you'll have an idea. Take two bites, you'll have a hypotenuse. I mean, hypothesis!" He flies over to the ship with the Tyrannosaurus behind him. "I mean, you'll be smart. Comes in 2 flavors, regular or nutty."

'What is he even talking about?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not sure." Twilight shrugged.

"Choose your poison, partner." Said the alien. "You're gonna love this. Yessiree Bob." And then a table of Brain Grain cereal boxes was lowered. Then suddenly the T. Rex snaps his jaws tearing the boxes apart. "Remember your manners, you big-mouthed, jaw-snapping carnivore!" He narrowly avoids getting chomped. "That's it! I'm irritated! I'm goin' back to the ship!" He then flies back to the ship.

"Hey, wait! Wait for us!" Rainbow yelled as she and the others followed him inside.

They quickly got in at the last second, and the T. Rex followed them in and the hatch closed with his head in. And then a robot arm grabs his head and lifts it up, causing him to open his mouth. And then another arm grabs a tube, and then forces a bunch of Brain Grain down the Rex's throat. And then the arm released him, and then the T. Rex spat out some not liking the taste. And the Mane 7 and the alien got covered in cereal. And then the T. Rex started growling as if the cereal was having some kind of reaction to him.

"What's happening to him?" Spike asked.

And then, the T. Rex had some kind of effect from the cereal and he started talking.

"What a personality." Said the alien. "Thank goodness to growmonger. It's taken 280 portions of Brain Grain to jump start your skull, pal."

"This is weird." Rainbow said.

"How about some lunch?" The alien holding a box of Brain Grain.

Then suddenly, the T. Rex snaps his jaws with the alien inside. And he started screaming inside and tries to get out. And then the robot arm hits the back of his head as he was released.

"Lunch?" The T. Rex questioned. "What's lunch?"

"I think he could use a little help." Rarity whispered to Twilight who nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later, they met up with a Triceratops, Parasaurolophus and a Pteranodon.

"Hey, why don't you check out the other Brain Grain graduates." Said the alien. "I gotta report to Captain NewEyes. Get social!"

"Hi, everybody." The T. Rex said shyly. And looks at the medal on his neck. He then reads backwards.

"It's upside down." Spike whispered.

"Oh." He turns it over. "My name is Rex." Hey, how did I do that?"

"I'm Elsa." The Pteranodon introduced herself. "Enchanted and delighted to make your acquaintance, Rex."

"I'm Twilight." Twilight introduced. "That's Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight and Spike."

"Hey, I'm Woog." The Triceratops introduced. "You want a hot dog? Or do you want a hot dog?" He holds out a few hot dogs.

Rex sniffs them, and then one of them went up into his nose.

"Is it good?" Rex asked.

"Is it good?" Woog said. "Words fail me." He then turns to the Parasaurolophus. "How many we had so far today, Dweeb?"

"250, and that's with everything." Dweeb said.

"Take it on faith, Rex. You want a hot dog bad." Woog said.

"Hi, I'm Dweeb." Dweeb introduced.

* * *

Later at night, they were brought up to a room. And met an elderly man.

"Greetings, friends, and welcome to my ship." He said. I'm Captain NewEyes. I live in the Far Future where all the species and all the planets have had to learn to get along. Eh, Vorb?"

"That's the truth, Skipper." Vorb said.

"I've made a fortune out of my Brain Grain cereal, and now in my golden years, I'm trying to give something back. I'm trying to make a few wishes come true. And to that end, I invented this." Then a radio appeared from a curtain.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"It's a Wish Radio." NewEyes answered. And then approaches it. "With it, I can hear what people are wishing for, especially young people, because they wish the loudest. Now, let me tune in this one station in the Middle Future."

He then adjusts the radio to the Middle Future, and then bubbles appeared as well as the laughing of children. And some of the wishes were about kids seeing dinosaurs.

And they agreed to meet them.

* * *

And soon, they traveled forward 65 million years through time and over New York City.

Moments later, parachutes were strapped on them.

"All right. You got their boat ready, Vorb?" NewEyes asked.

"Boat?" Rainbow said.

"Aye, aye, Skipper." Vorb saulted.

"Farewell, my friends." NewEyes said.

"Wait, you're not..." Twilight asked.

Then suddenly the hatched opened under them, and they quickly held on to each other before they fell. And Twilight ended up holding on to the ship as everyone else held on.

"You gotta be kidding!" Rex yelled.

"Arrivederci. Good-bye." Vorb prying Twilight's hoof off.

And then they fell and they all screamed. And moments later, the parachutes opened as Elsa held on to the boat.

As they got closer to the water, a young boy was on a made shift raft sailing across the Hudson River. And then the Mane 7 and the dinosaurs fell into the water right behind him. And his boat broke.

Up above, they all climbed into the boat.

"I wish my wing is healed now." Rainbow glancing her bandaged wing.

Then they all looked over to the city nearby.

"What is it?" Dweeb asked.

Then suddenly, the young boy surfaced and turns to them. "It's New York City, you moron!"

They all turned and saw him.

"Who there, little fella." Rex said.

And then Rex used his tail to lift him out. And then he was stunned of what he was seeing.

"Hi, my name's Dweeb." Dweeb introduced.

"I'm Woog." Woog introduced.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa introduced as well.

"The name's Rex." Rex introduced. "What's your?"

"I think my name's Louie." He said. "But seeing you is giving me doubts about my brain. What are you guys anyway?"

"Dinosaurs, actually." Elsa said.

"Along with 7 ponies and a dragon." Said Spike.

"Dinosaurs, huh?" Louie said. "You do got that look, I mean... you are big!"

"Well, you're very small." Elsa said.

"Well, 9 of us are small compare to you." Fluttershy said.

"I'm big enough to suit my own purposes." Louie said. "What are you? A Bat?"

"I'm a Pterodactyl, actually." Elsa corrected.

Then Louie opens Elsa's wings.

"Well, what are you?" Dweeb asked.

"Hey, what are you doing out there alone?" Twilight asked.

"I was a runaway to the circus 'til you clowns sank me." Louie said grabbing Dweeb's tail.

"What's the circus?" Woog asked.

""What's the circus?"" Louie said placing Dweeb's tail in the water as they begin to move. "It's the big top, leatherhead. Show business. You guys ain't lived. Where you guys anyway?"

"We're going to the Museum of Natural History." Said Rex.

"That's perfect!" Louie said. "There's a circus showing in Central Park! One's right by the other. Give me a lift to the circus, take a gander and cross right over to the museum. Showing up with a pack of dinosaurs and ponies should put me in the real solid with the ringmaster. What do you say?"

"Well, I'm game." Dweeb said.

"Okay." Woog said.

"Certainly." Elsa said.

"Okay, yeah!" Rex said.

"If it doesn't take long, I guess it can work." Said Twilight.

Then the dock was coming up.

"Uh, Dweeb maybe you should slow..."

Then they crashed into the dock.

"Down." Rainbow finished.

Then they all climbed up to the pier.

"Welcome to New York City." Louie said.

They all looked up at the tall buildings, but then Rex lost balance and fell into the water.

"Rex!" Elsa yelled.

"Rex!" Louie yelled.

Then Rex came up, but was having trouble swimming.

"Help!" He shouted. "I can't swim!"

"We gotta get him out!" Spike said.

Then saw an excavator and quickly climbs in. He quickly turns the engine, and lowers the digger's arm down to the water. Rex grabs onto the arm, but he was too heavy and starts pulling the excavator off. But the other quickly grab hold of the digger and hold it down.

"Hurry, we can't hold it for long!" Twilight using her magic to hold the digger down.

Then the digger's arm lifts up, lifting Rex out of the water.

And then, once he was on the pier Rex slumps to the ground.

A few moments, later he starts waking up. And he saw a bubble and the Louie appeared.

"I remember you." Rex remembering seeing a bubble back on NewEyes' ship showing Louie. And then the bubble popped. And then turned to Louie.

"I owe you one, Louie." Rex extending his hand.

"These things happen." Louie laughed a bit.

Louie then turned to Rex and smiled.

"Just get me to the circus, and we'll say no more about it." Louie said as they headed out.

Then Rex banged his head on the scoop of the digger.

"Be careful, will ya?" Louie said. "I can't be savin' you every 2 minutes."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were hiding at an alleyway Louie look's out and the street ahead was already crowded.

"You know, New York isn't ready for you guys." Louie said unsure. "We need a plan."

"There's gotta be a way to get around this." Starlight said.

"Any suggestions?" Twilight asked.

"What if one of us look around and see something for them to sneak." Spike said.

"Real suggestions." Twilight said.

"No, think about it." Spike said. "If we try hiding them in plain sight, we can sneak around without causing a panic."

"I got it!" Louie having an idea. "Hey, you, the Bat."

"I am not a Bat." Elsa said being offended. "I am a Pterodactyl."

"Can you fly?" Louie asked.

Elsa chuckled.

* * *

As Louie and Elsa flew out to find a way to get around everyone else waited out of sight.

But then Woog saw some food in a shop.

"Hey, I'm gettin' hungry." He said.

"Woog! Get back, you'll be seen." Said Starlight.

Dweeb quickly pulls him back.

"I hope they're okay." Rex a little concern.

"I'm sure they're fine, Rex." Applejack said playing cards with Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike.

"Hey, look! There they are!" Dweeb seeing them.

"Finally." Twilight relieved.

Elsa and Louie have returned, and are joined with a little girl.

"Ooh! They have a little girl with them." Rex said.

Elsa then landed on Woog's back.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Cecilia Nuthatch." Louie introduced.

"The name's Rex. Nice to meet you." Rex helping Cecilia down from Elsa's back.

A pleasure, Rex. Very nice to meet you." Said Cecilia nicely.

"And I'm Dweeb. Hi!" Said Dweeb.

"A pleasure, Dweeb. Very nice to meet you." Cecilia said.

* * *

Sometime later, they were at a parade as the dinosaurs pretending to be robots pulling a float. And Twilight and the Mane 7 pretending to part of the float.

And the kids were excited of seeing them. And they slightly got Rex's attention, and heard them wishing of seeing real dinosaurs.

"Cool!" Rex said and then laughed.

And then he started singing

 _Roll back the rock_

 _to the dawn of time_

 _When the Earth was smokin'_

 _and the lava flowed_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _to the dawn of time_

 _You can blow your cool_

 _just like a volcano_

 _Snap your fingers_

 _and stomp your feet_

 _Soakin' up a little_

 _of the jungle beat_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _to the dawn of time_

 _And sing this song with me_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _to the dawn of time_

 _And sing this song with me_

"What is he doing?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." Rainbow said.

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Maybe you can see_

 _Why the 20th Century_

 _appeals to me_

 _So much to learn_

 _and so much to do_

 _And a zillion wonderful things to chew_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _to the dawn of time_

 _and sing this song with me_

Meanwhile.

"So, uh, Cecilia, what do you think of my friends, huh?" Louie asked.

"I think they're swank!" Cecilia said. "First rank! Top hat! Right down to their tails!"

"Say what?" Louie not getting it.

"And I like you too." Cecilia said.

"Hey, shut up with that! What are you? Sappy?"

Back over with Rex, he then jumps onto a volcano float which exploded confetti at his face.

And then slid down, and bounce onto a Spider Man balloon.

 _If you're thinkin' this guy's unreal_

 _Just imagine how I must feel_

Meanwhile, Juliet Bleeb was hanging poster of the dinosaur exhibit at the museum. She even placed one on Woog's leg. Seeing that, made Rainbow laughed till Juliet placed a poster and covered her face without knowing she was real.

"HEY!" Rainbow yelled.

 _Just imagine how I must feel_

 _Human being Mmm, what a meal_

 _Roll back the rock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me_

"Hey, hey, what do you know!" Rex noticing a balloon of an Apatosaurus. "There's another fella just like me!"

He then rushed over, unaware if was a balloon.

"Good to see somebody of similar persuasion, if you know what I mean." Rex said. "Put her there." He then shook the balloon's leg. But cause it to pop.

 _Roll back the rock_

 _Roll back the rock_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Roll back the rock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me_

Then suddenly there was trouble as the Apatosaurus balloon deflated and was coming down. And over the dinosaurs.

And then they brought themselves out from the balloon tarp and everyone stared.

And then a little girl went up to Rex.

"Hi." He said.

"Look, Mommy, those are real dinosaurs." Said the little girl.

Then the crowd gasped. And the kids were excited, but the adults start to panic.

And then they started running away.

"Oh, I knew this might happen." Twilight said.

"We'll meet you at the circus in Central Park!" Louie yelled to them.

"Central Park." Said Rex. "Hey, where is Central Park?"

Then the crowd behind them started running away.

And then Rex looks at a poster. "Professor ScrewEyes' Eccentric Circus." Professor ScrewEyes! That's the bad guy!"

"Isn't he NewEyes' brother we should stay clear from?" Twilight said.

"Where is it showing?" Rainbow asked.

"Now appearing in... Central Park." Rex looking at the poster. "Louie, Cecilia, they're in danger! He then held on to them. "We gotta save them!"

"Mind loosen the grip?" Rainbow being squeezed.

Then suddenly they were surrounded by a Police team.

"Shall we run for your lives?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yes." Twilight said.

Then they all screamed and started running away.

* * *

Rex and Twilight into an alleyway, and then Rex trips and lands on the back of a pickup truck and it started rolling.

Twilight then hopped in, and then Rex started riding it like a skateboard.

Then Woog, Dweeb, and the others saw them as they rolled away. And then they saw a motorcycle.

And they started driving away, and then above them Elsa and were being chased by a helicopter.

Meanwhile, as the motorcycle group drove, they accidentally hit a pillar, splitting up Dweeb, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Spike from Woog, Starlight, Fluttershy and Rainbow. And Dweeb's group went down some stairs leading to a subway.

While Woog's group rolled into a store. And ran into some hot dogs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dweeb's group went down the staircase into a subway station. And they rolled through a moving train.

Back over with Woog's group they ran out of the store and threw a robber into a prison and the hot dogs into a hot dog station.

Back with Dweeb's group they rolled outside the train. And then crashed into a train behind them, and then popped out through a manhole.

And then, Woog's group found them, and then they held onto each other. And then they saw they were having toward's Juliet hanging a poster. They all screamed, and quickly parted at the last second.

Meanwhile, Elsa and have managed to lose the helicopters, and begin to fly away. But accidentally flew into a flag, and fell and joined up with Dweeb. And then suddenly they crashed into each other.

And then they were surrounded by Police.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex and Twilight rolled through the city.

And then they skidded up a bridge, and looked around for the others.

"Wait, there they are!" Twilight yelled.

And then they ride down the bridge, and towards the others. And rid on the truck to an abandon building.

A second later, the building exploded and they were sent flying through the air. And skidded across the ground, and Rex bumped into a post.

Twilight shook her head. "I think I had enough fun for today."

And then, Rex removes a poster off from his face. "Professor ScrewEyes' Eccentric Circus."

And then, they saw a large circus tent nearby.

* * *

Several minutes later, they finally managed to find Louie and Cecilia.

But they were both with an elderly man that resembled NewEyes.

"It's him. Professor ScrewEyes?" Rex said.

"Cecilia, get away from that man." Dweeb said.

"Hey, chill out. We just joined his circus." Louie said.

"That's Professor ScrewEyes." Rex said. "We were warned about him."

"He's nothing but trouble." Said Twilight.

"Warned? By whom?" ScrewEyes asked.

"Your brother." Rex answered.

"So that's how you got here and why you can talk." ScrewEyes said. "He's fed ya that Brain Grain stuff. And he warned you about me, eh? Let him look to his own affairs. Did he show you that hokey Wish Radio of his?"

"Yes." Dweeb said. "We heard what people are wishing for.

"Well, I have a radio too." ScrewEyes said. "Let me show you."

"No. No way. Nada." Rex said. "We don't want anything to do with you. Come on, kids. Come to the museum with us. The Museum of Natural History."

"They're not going anywhere." ScrewEyes said.

"What do you do?" Rainbow glared.

"They are under contract to me for a very long time." ScrewEyes holding out a scroll.

And then, moments later ScrewEyes showed a large radio.

"This is a Fright Radio." ScrewEyes said. "It picks up what people are cared to death of. You see, I find out what they're frightened of on this radio, and that's what I try to give them with my circus. It's a public service! But this is the station that comes in the loudest of all!"

He then adjust the radio to Paranoid.

And then, ghost like spirits of children appeared all scared.

"Do ya see what they're most afraid of?" ScrewEyes said.

"Should we ask?" Fluttershy clinging to Twilight.

"Monsters!" ScrewEyes said.

"Monsters?" Rex said.

"You."

"Us?"

"Us?" Woog questioned.

"With a little help, yes!" ScrewEyes reaching in his jacket. And then brought a jar of glowing pills.

"Wh-What's that?" Cecilia asked.

"It's Brain Drain, the remedy to my brother's goody-two-shoes breakfast cereal." ScrewEyes said. "It'll take you back. It'll make you monsters."

"But we don't wanna be monsters." Woog said.

"We're not taking anything." Rex said. "You can forget it."

"All right. You're free. You can go." ScrewEyes said. "I can't stop you. But the kids... are mine.

The suddenly, ScrewEyes' screw glimmered and glowed. And it had some kind of effect on Louie and Cecilia, and then ScrewEyes gave them half a Brain Drain. And then they were turned into Chimps.

"Change them back!" Rex growled. "Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" ScrewEyes said."You're too enlightened by my brother's Brain Grain. You've lost your savagery. You've lost your frightening prehistoric power to intimidate. You're civilized now, and I've got a contract! And you're respect that like the chumps that you are!But I'll tell ya what I'd be willin' to do. You all agree to take the Brain Drain, and I'll rip up this contract and set the kid free. If you don't take it, I'll bill 'em as the Wild Children of Hellzapoppin and use 'em to scare people in the sideshow. It's up to you!"

As much as Rex didn't like it, he knew there wasn't a choice.

"I'll take it." Rex sighed.

"And I'll take it, you loathsome creature." Elsa glared.

"I'll do it." Dweeb said.

"Me too." Woog said.

"Good." ScrewEyes said. "Now, you come with me. You're gonna have to be kept in cages and chains because you're gonna be wild again."

The dinosaurs followed ScrewEyes, but Rex then turned to Louie and Cecilia as they went asleep.

"Don't be scared. You'll be all right." Rex said. "It's no more than a bad dream."

And then, Rex gently brushed his hand over Louie and the effects of the Brain Drain ware off. And the same with Cecilia.

"Come on, you!" ScrewEyes called.

And then Rex got up and begins to leave. And then looks back to them.

"Remember me." Rex said.

And then he walks away, leaving the kids and as the Mane 7 watched.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up in a tent.

"Good morning." Said a voice.

"Louie, it's that funny clown." Cecilia said.

And then a clown came in holding a plate of pancakes.

"I brought ya breakfast." He said. "Pancakes okay?"

"Yeah, great!" Louie said.

"Yes, splendid!" Cecilia said.

"So, you thought it was funny huh?" The clown asked.

"Oh, yes, very funny!" Cecilia said.

"I can never make make the professor laugh." He said.

"Well, he is pretty nutty, don't ya think?" Louie said.

"Yeah, he is crazy." Rainbow said.

"Well, you know, the show has gotten pretty weird." The clown admitted. "Scary, in a way. I like comedy myself. But the professor promise me if I can come up with a bit that make him laugh, he'll put it in the show. I just ain't been able to bring it off, that's all."

"What's your name?" Louie asked.

"Stubbs the Clown." He said. "Formerly of the legititmate circuit. How're ya doin'?"

"I'm Cecilia Nuthatch." Cecilia introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stubbs."

"Same at ya." Said Stubbs. "Hey, do you wanna see a bit?"

"Sure!" Cecilia said.

"Watch this! Watch this. This is choice. Ha-ha!"

"Oh! Oh." Pinkie said. "Can I assistant you?"

"Sure, come on." Stubbs said.

Then Pinkie and Stubbs appeared, Pinkie had on a circus hat and holding a hola-hoop and a whip. And Stubbs with a Lion mane.

And then, Pinkie cracked the whip, and then Stubbs went through the hoop. And then Pinkie lit the hoop on fire, and cracked the whip. Stubbs was frighten, and then he went through the hoop. And then the 2 bowed.

"Uh..." Rainbow concerned.

Then Stubbs' pant got caught on fire as well as Pinkie's tail. And then the 2 of them started running around like crazy. And then sat in a bucket of water, but then their foot lit up a flame. And then they brought out a fire extinguisher, but ended up squirted in the face. They tried patting it out, but only to get it on their hand and hoof. They tried putting out in their mouth. But then their hats lit up, and then Stubbs brought a bowl of water from his leg. And then the 2 of them dove in it.

And then the group started laughing.

"S-S-So you thought that was funny?" Stubbs said. "That was okay?"

"yeah, of course it was funny." Louie said.

"That had to be your best one, Pink." Spike said.

"I showed it to the Prof. He didn't laugh." Stubbs said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Louie said. "That guy's crazy."

"No, not really crazy. He's just a little bit... off in his h-he-" Stubbs said. "Look, after breakfast, he told me you gotta get outta here."

"What about the contract?" Louie asked.

"He tore 'em up." Stubbs said.

"That was lucky." Cecilia said.

"I'll say." Rarity said.

"And our friends?" Louie asked.

"Your, uh, fr- Who?" Stubbs asked.

"You know, the dinosaurs?" Cecilia said.

"Yeah, Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa." Twilight said.

"Forget 'em." Stubb said.

"Hey, no way. Where are they?" Louie said.

"I'm tellin' ya, you oughta forget 'em and go your merry-"

"Where are they, Stubbs?" Louie asked.

"All right, I'll show you, but... you're not gonna like it, though." Stubbs said uneasily.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were brought to a tent.

And they went inside, and saw something terrible.

The 4 dinosaurs were brought back to their feral wild selves.

"Wha- What happened to them, Mr. Stubbs?" Cecilia asked.

"The professor gave 'em some stuff that sent 'em off the deep end." Stubbs said. "That's why he tore up your contracts."

"He must've gave them that Brain Drain stuff." Starlight said.

"He's featuring them in the show tonight." Stubbs said.

* * *

Later at night, they were at ScrewEyes' show.

And minutes later, a parade of Elephants appeared pulling a large pyramid like structure. And then a spotlight revealed ScrewEyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the most fearsome creatures of your darkest dreams." ScrewEyes announced. "I give you... monsters!"

And then the wall turned into beams of light, and revealed the dinosaurs as they roared. And the audience were terrified.

Even the group were horrified.

"Oh, Louie, Louie, what can we do?" Cecilia asked.

"I don't know." Louie said.

"There's nothing you can do." Stubbs said.

"There has to be something." Rainbow said.

"And now I will attempt the impossible." ScrewEyes announced. "I will attempt to master the most fearsome of all the dinosaur clan. The ultimate set of teeth in the history of the world: the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex!" And then turns to Feral Rex. "Look into my eye, you bloodthirsty thing." Then his screw eye glowed and and soon it had some kind of effect on Feral Rex. And then he looked as he was completely under his control. "Remove his shackles!"

The shackles on Feral Rex's ankles were removed.

And it actually cause an old lady to scream so much from fear that her hair on her head fell off.

"Now take 2 giant steps!" ScrewEyes ordered.

Feral Rex obeyed and did it.

ScrewEyes laughed. "Take 2 steps toward the audience!"

Again, Feral Rex obeyed and the crowd back away terrified.

"So you see, the creature that scares you all does what I say." ScrewEyes said. "I am the master of fear and I am not afraid!"

Unknowingly, in the control station a Crow suddenly pecks at the flares button. And then a bright flash of light appeared, the brightness was enough for Feral Rex to snap out of his trance. And then he snarls growing at ScrewEyes.

ScrewEyes soon noticed, and realized he was in trouble now. He tries to make a run for it, but Feral Rex caught him in his arms. And then dangerously brought near his mouth.

"The Professor! He's gonna kill the Professor!" Stubbs yelled.

"Rex, no, don't do it!" Louie ran towards him.

"Louie!" Cecilia yelled.

"What, are you crazy?" Stubbs holding her back. "You'll be pulverized!"

Louie ran up to Feral Rex about to take a bite out of the old man.

"No, don't do it!" Louie said. "Rex, don't do it. I'm tellin' ya." Feral Rex turns to him. "I-I know you can't understand me, but you gotta."

"Oh, please, don't let bad happen." Cecilia begged.

"You don't wanna be like them." Louie trying to reason with Feral Rex. "Don't ruin everything 'cause you're mad or scared of something. "It can't be all about that, or what's life for? I know I act like I'm the original tough guy, but that's 'cause I'm scared too."

"Let no bad happen." Cecilia cried.

"But you, you are the original tough guy. Louie continued and got out of his monkey costume. "Rex, You got nothing to prove. You're a giant."

Then Feral Rex tried to stomp him, but Louie quickly moves out of the way.

"Don't be a midget bully boy for these yahoos." Louie continued. "Put him down, Rex. Rex. That means king." Then Feral King seems to be touched. "Be a king, Rex. Put the guy down. Don't be a stiff. Don't be just another slob spoiling the world could be. Please, please put him down. Please!"

Feral Rex looked sad, and then the effects of the Brain Drain ware off as Rex returned. And then Rex gently set ScrewEyes down.

Amazed by this, the audience then cheered from that.

And then, Cecilia and Louie hugged the other dinosaurs and they returned to normal.

And then a bright light appeared, and then a giant pair of scissors cuts the top of the tent. And then the tarp came down, and above them was NewEyes' ship.

And soon, NewEyes appeared.

"Brother." He said.

"I should have known you were behind this." ScrewEyes said.

"You'd already lost by the time I'd arrived." NewEyes said. "This boy had beaten you." And he turned to Cecilia. "I heard your wish on my Wish Radio. Very good. "Let no bad happen." Couldn't agree more."

"Louie?" Rex said to Louie.

"You-You all right, Rex?" Louie asked.

"Did I do anything... bad?" Rex asked.

"No." Louie chuckled. "You were great."

And then Vorb's watched ringed.

"Captain NewEyes, it's time to go!" Vorb called.

Finally, I thought you never ask." Spike said.

"Okay, everybody on board." NewEyes said. "I've got a surprise for you."

And then, Stubbs appeared on his tiny car.

"Good night, folk!" Stubbs said. "Good night, Louie."

"Good night, Stubbs." Louie said.

And then Stubbs drove off.

"Hey, Stubbs, where do you think you're going?" ScrewEyes demanded. "Get back here!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya, I QUIT" Stubbs shouted. "I quit! Ha! I resign!" He then rolled over to him. "Oh! Get this completely in your ear? I am profoundly outta here!" And then he rolls up on a ladder to his height. "And this ain't about money. I ain't even complaining about my dry cleaning bill. But hang around Elephants all day and try to keep your clothes clean!"

The audience laughed.

"But that's not the point." Stubbs said. "The point is I quit. "Quitski." Over and "outsker." That's all she wrote. Keep my last check, buddy!" He then started handing ScrewEyes has things. "Here's my shoe, my nose, my horn, my buzzer, my fake arm, my bug-eye glasses, my backstage passes, my hat, my rabbit, his backstage passes, my fake fangs, a few birds, my pogo stick, my donkey ears, my extending tongue gag, my rubber chicken. Ya can't even get these anymore! my lucky Whale tooth and a giant Clam that opens to reveal the American flag held by a mermaid and her normal brother Richard! So long!" He then got in his car and confronts him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! And by the way, in case you're wondering why I'm talking and they're laughing, let me explain it to ya." Stubbs simply said. "THAT'S... COMEDY!"

The audience applauds as he leaves.

"He sure told him!" Rainbow laughed.

"Will you change your ways and come with me?" NewEyes asked.

ScrewEyes removes the rubber nose of himself. "Never."

"Suit yourself." Twilight said.

"Then we must go." NewEyes said as they were lifted up to the ship.

ScrewEyes then turns as the ship leaves and everything went dark.

"Brother, brother, wait." ScrewEyes begged. "When I am alone, when... I... have no one to scare, I get frightened myself." A group a Crows surround him. "The Crows could-"

And then, the Crows swarmed around him and as they flew away he was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone has finally arrived at the Museum of Natural History.

And soon met up with Juliet.

* * *

The next day, a huge number of kids ran over to the Museum.

"This way." Juliet said.

And the children went up to the dinosaurs pretending to be statues.

"All right, gang, go for it!" Juliet said.

And the 4 dinosaurs unfroze.

"My name is Woog." Woog said to a little boy. "What's yours?"

"Theo." He said breathless.

The children got excited.

"Hello. I'm Elsa." Elsa introduced.

"Hi there. My name is Dweeb." Dweeb introduced.

"And I'm Rex." Rex said. And then he felt something pulling on his tail and saw a little boy holding on. And Rex lifts him up.

"Hi, I'm Max." He introduced.

"Hi, Max. So this'll be our little secret, okay?" Rex sets him on his nose.

"Okay." Max said.

And soon the rest of the children approached the dinosaurs. And then NewEyes closes the door.

"And that's the way it is." He said.

* * *

And Rex finished his story to Buster as it was now sunset.

"And that's what happened, Buster." Rex said. "The dinosaurs are still at the museum."

"What about the kids?" Buster asked.

"Oh, Louie and Cecilia are quite the little couple now." Rex said. "And they made up with their parents."

"And the ponies?" Buster wondered.

"Oh, Twilight and her gang went home the day after." Rex said. "As it turns out, they had quite the time."

And then Buster's mom started chirping.

"Good night, little tough guy." Rex helping Buster up with his golf club. "Remember my story."

And Buster hugged his mom.

And then Buster's 3 older brothers started mocking him again.

 _Mama's little birdie_

 _Mama's little birdie_

 _Mama's little bird-_

Then Buster sticks his tongue at them, silencing them.

And Buster continued his hug.

And Rex started humming and scatting.

"Roll back the rock to the dawn of time." Rex sang as he headed home.

* * *

IN MEMORY OF WALTER CRONKITE 1916-2009

AS NEWEYES

JULIA CHILD 1912-2004

AS JULIET BLEED

AND KENNETH MARS 1935-2011

AS PROFESSOR SCREWEYES

HAPPY 25th ANNIVERSARY

OF

WE'RE BACK! A DINOSAUR'S STORY

* * *

 **Author's Story Trailer**

A map shows the island of Berk.

 _"This is Berk, son. It was the home of your grandparents."_

"And their grandparents before them." Stoick said holding young Hiccup.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, was a circular waterfall.

 _"But, out there. Beyond the edge of the world."_

Underground lies a large underground cavern with a glow effect.

 _"Lies the home, of the dragon."_

Hiccup and Astrid were on Stormfly, and joined with Twilight, Rainbow and Spike. And Stormfly and Spike were glowing. And then they flew by a clutch of black dragons eggs, and then they glowed revealing the embryos inside that look like Night Furies.

And in a large section of the cavern, dozens of dragons flew around.

* * *

"And I believe, it's your destiny to one day..."

* * *

Hiccup stood at the same spot where his father spoke with him.

 _"To find this hidden world."_

Toothless approaches him, and nudges him.

 **UNIVERSAL**

 **D** REAM **W** ORKS

Hiccup looks at his map, and then Toothless brought out his metal leg.

"You do know my leg isn't a chew you, don't ya?" Hiccup asked.

Then Hiccup started playing with Toothless with the leg.

"Is this what you want?" Hiccup asked.

And then, Hiccup threw it as Toothless went after it.

"Go get it!" Said Hiccup.

The leg fell over the cliff and soon Toothless caught it. And Hiccup watches as he disappears into the forest below.

"Uh, how am I supposed to get down?" Hiccup called.

Toothless chews at Hiccup's leg as Stormfly and Blue seemed interested. And then Toothless gave them a glare not wanting to give it up. And Blue caws at him.

"Oh, Toothless!" Twilight chuckled.

FROM

 **DREAMWORKS**

ANIMATION

Under the cover of night, Toothless runs through the forest.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup called. "Wait up!"

"Toothless, where are you going?" Twilight called.

Toothless looks out ahead, and approaches a clearing in the forest. And there was a white object at the middle of the clearing. It was revealed to be a white Night Fury and she turns to him.

"He's not the only one." Hiccup said.

In the air, Toothless watches as the white Night Fury fires a plasma blast and then flown through the flames. And then she disappeared into thin air.

High above the clouds, on a full moon night. Toothless and the white Night Fury flew around.

The white Night Fury pranced around in a circle.

"Another Night Fury." Astrid said.

"I knew we'd find one." Said Rainbow.

Toothless had his wings out in front of him.

"She's more like a... Bright Fury." Hiccup thought.

"Dawn Fury?" Spike thought.

"Uh, Snow Fury?" Rainbow said.

"White Fury?" Twilight thought.

"A Light Fury." Astrid said.

"Yeah, your's is better, probably." Hiccup said.

Toothless did an odd display dance with his wings out and his tail over his head. But that only made the Light Fury feel uneasy. And Blue snorted with a head shook.

THIS

 **FEBRUARY**

Hiccup and Toothless and Twilight flew over an army of ships, and approaching a large rock formation in the ocean.

"There is an armada." Valka said. "With enough cages for all of our dragons."

4 dragons flew down with 2 dragons hanging.

Cloudjumper was loaded into a cage, along with several other dragons.

"This is a new kind of enemy." Hiccup said.

* * *

Grimmel quickly turns and fires a crossbow at a charging purple scaled Rumblehorn.

* * *

"We need to find the hidden world." Hiccup said.

* * *

Hiccup confronts Grimmel as he disappears from the darkness.

"I will destroy everything you love." Grimmel said.

* * *

Strapped and chained, the Light Fury and Toothless are lifted up.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. "No!"

* * *

Hiccup, Valka and Twilight watched as Berk was in flames.

"You're nothing without your dragon." Grimmel said.

Grimmel turns a harpoon, and the Light Fury growls inside a cage.

* * *

Toothless sadly watches the night sky.

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall.

"If Grimmel succeeds, their won't be any dragons left." Hiccup said. "And it's up to us to put an end to it."

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Astrid asked.

* * *

"Suit up, gang!" Hiccup called.

* * *

A group of dragons dove towards the army of ships.

FLY ON YOUR

 **OWN**

Hiccup glides in his flight suit and dives.

"We only have one shot at this." Hiccup said.

Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Twilight, Rainbow and Blue landed on the ground.

"Give it everything you got!" Twilight said.

A baby Gronckle was in Fishlegs' pouch.

"You brought a baby to a battle?" Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Twilight said.

"I couldn't find a sitter!" Fishlegs said.

Fishmeat growls.

Hiccup, Toothless, Twilight and Blue walks through a fire.

* * *

Gobber and the other Vikings cheered.

* * *

Toothless and Twilight fires.

* * *

Ship cannons fired as a few dragons flew by.

* * *

Hiccup jumps as a Deathgripper and the Indoraptor lunges from the smoke.

And Valka caught him.

Blue screeches at the Indoraptor, and then lunges onto his shoulder.

* * *

Tuffnut roars like a madman and a man nervously backs away.

FIND YOUR WAY

 **HOME**

Toothless play with the Light Fury, and then she sneezed some sand off her.

* * *

A group of Fireworms flew near Hiccup, Astrid, Twilight, Rainbow and Spike.

* * *

"The hidden world, it really does exist."

Toothless and the Light Fury stood on top of a giant glowing crystal. Over looking dozens of dragons, one of was Drago's old Bewilderbeast and next to Skullcrusher was 2 Light Furies, an adult and a youngster.

And then Toothless bellows out to the dragons.

"Now that's a king." Said Astrid.

* * *

Astrid took Hiccup's hand.

* * *

"Your right bud, it's time." Hiccup said.

In the air, Hiccup and Toothless flew around.

DreamWorks

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR

 **DRAGON**

THE HIDDEN WORLD

Hiccup, Toothless, Twilight and Blue were in the air. And then Hiccup looks behind and saw the Light Fury.

"Well, look who it is?" Hiccup said.

Strangely the Light Fury was diving towards him. And then suddenly she grabbed him and then tossed him away as he screams and fell. And the Light Fury turns to the 3 as Twilight laughed. Toothless found it a little funny, but then quickly went after him

* * *

Later, Hiccup was on Toothless again and heard laughing behind as the Riders followed him.

"Not, a word." Hiccup said.

Blue made a laughing like sound.

 **FEBRUARY**


	19. Balto

A peaceful day in Ponyville, and Fluttershy was on an orphaned wolf pup in her animal sanctuary.

"You'll be okay, little one." Fluttershy gently petting him.

And then, she heard the Book of Adventures calling.

"Oh, another. adventure." Fluttershy said. "Bye!"

And she rushed off to Twilight's castle.

She soon joins with the others in the throne room, and Twilight opens to the next chapter.

Balto.

In Nome Alaska, January 1925, in a small town lived a wolf dog named Balto who wanted to be a sled dog. But the people of Nome thought he was dangerous, but then an outbreak occurred when the children started getting sick. Including a little girl named Rosy. So a sled dog team lead by Steele who holds a grudge on Balto went out to collect the medicine.

But sadly, they got lost when a blizzard ocurred, and Balto and a goose named Boris and 2 polar bears Muk and Luk went out to find them.

Once done reading, they were sucked into the book.

* * *

And they arrived in the snowy winter landscape of Alaska.

"Brrr, it's freezing out here!" Pinkie shivered.

"You're telling me." Rainbow said.

"Okay, let's review." Twilight said. "It said that a team of sled dogs got lost."

"And Balto went out to find them." Spike added.

"Okay, so now we just have to find Balto." Rarity said.

"Uh, didn't it say he was a wolf?" Spike asked.

"A wolf dog, actually." Twilight corrected.

"It's true." Fluttershy said. "They're very rare, I've seen a few before."

"Say, did it say he was with a goose and 2 polar bears?" Pinkie asked looking back.

"Yeah." Applejack replied.

"I think I see them." Pinkie said.

"What?!" The others exclaimed and rushed to her.

Not far away, there was a wolf, goose, and 2 polar bears.

"I think it is them." Applejack said. "Nice spottin' Pink."

"Thanks!" Pinkie smiled.

And then they rushed through the snow to them.

"Hey, you lost?" The wolf asked.

"Sort of, I'm Twilight." Twilight introduced. "These are my friends."

"Name's Balto." The wolf dog introduced. "We're trying to find Steele's team."

"We can help you." Rainbow offered.

"Thanks." Balto said.

And they begin to head out to snowy landscape.

Later, Balto scratches the side of a tree at the edge of a forest.

"Good, Balto!" Boris said. "You took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest and you won.

"I'm marking the trail." Balto corrected.

"You know, to follow back." Twilght added to Boris.

"So we won't get lost." Rainbow added as well.

And they wandered through the snowy landscape for another day.

At night, Balto sniffs out for anything.

"Steele." Balto said recognizing the scent. "Come on. Steele and his team passed this way."

They followed Balto as it appeared they were heading to a mountain range.

"Boy, is he lost." Boris said.

"You're telling me." Rainbow said.

"You can say that again." Spike said.

* * *

The next day, the group were walking through a forest still searching for the sled team.

And while their at it, Muk, Luk, Pinkie and Spike were having a snowball fight.

As they walked, Balto thought he heard faint growling and look around through the trees.

"Guys, I think-" Batlo then gasped and then noticed something moving nearby.

"I think we should keep moving." Balto advised.

Twilight looked around, and starts following Balto.

"Is that your answer to all problems? Motion?" Boris questioned climbing out a Boris shaped hole in the snow and fixes his back.

"Guys! Come on!" Balto called. "Let's get going."

"Alright, we're coming." Rainbow said and catches up.

"Easy to say for a guy with 4 legs!" Boris remarked.

Then suddenly he was struck in the head by a snowball.

"Okay, that's it." Boris lifting his head having enough. "is time for goose to kick a little bear butt."

But strangely, Muk, Luk, Pinkie and Spike were shaking like crazy.

"Aha! Finally!" Boris said. "Your old Uncle Boris is making an impression!"

But the 4 looked more terrified as if they were looking at a ghost.

And then Boris bumps into something behind him. "Now what?"

He then feels the object as it was furry, and then growling was heard. He gulped nervously as he looks up, and then saw a Grizzly Bear as he growled.

And then Boris' jaw dropped.

And then the Grizzly lifted his paw growling as Balto and the others turns back and saw them.

And Boris screamed as he took off running and almost avoided the bear's paw. But ends up getting stuck in a tree root.

And then the bear swatted it as Boris was thrown into the air and lands over the 2 Polar Bears Pinkie and Spike and they hugged each other in fear.

"Nice bear!" Pinkie quivered.

Balto then lunges at the bear, but the bear swats him away. Balto got back up, and then bites the bear's left foot and the bear falls back as he was thrown up on the bear. And then the bear quickly turns and pins Balto to the ground under his paw. And just as the Grizzly was about to finish him, a red dog suddenly appeared and bites the bear's paw.

And Balto soon recognized her. "Jenna?"

Jenna soon attacks the bear's face as he got next to the trapped group of 5 as Twilight and the others helped them out.

And soon, the bear threw Jenna off and then turns to Balto backing towards some branches.

He then moves away as a branch was then swung into the bear's face.

And Balto slid down a hill and onto a frozen lake, and then he saw the bear coming towards him. And he soon stood on the ice as the others watched from the hilltop.

The bear then stood up and took a step as the ice cracked from the stomp.

And then the bear took another step, and this time the ice broke under him as he then falls into the water. And he tries to climb out, but soon went under as the ice then cracked and soon Balto was on an ice floe as he tries to hold on.

The others quickly rushed to him as he went under and the ice floe flipped over and blocking the way out.

"Now what?!" Rainbow said.

"Geronimo!" Muk yelled.

And then the 2 Polar Bears cannonballed into the water.

"They cannot swim!" Boris said.

Then the ice broke under him as he almost fell in.

"What? Polar Bears who can't swim?!" Jenna exclaimed.

Soon they lost sight of Balto under the ice and Boris lifted his head out.

"I don't see them." Boris said.

They then looked around.

"Where are they?" Jenna said.

"They could be anywhere under this ice." Spike said.

And then some rumbling was heard, and they turned and then Muk and Luk broke through the ice with Balto.

And they quickly rushed to him as he woke up.

Soon, they found that Jenna's paw was hurt. And Balto had Muk, Luk, Boris and the others back to town while Twilight and Rainbow continued with him.

* * *

Another day later, and the 3 continued through the snow, and then Balto picks up a scent.

"Steele." Balto said.

They then rushed to a ledge and saw the sled team.

"There they are!" Rainbow said.

They begin to head down the hill, but it was covered in ice as they slid.

Soon, one of the sled dogs named Star saw them and recognized Balto. "Balto!"

"Is that Balto?" Nikki frowned.

"Balto! How did you find us?" Kaltag asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" Balto asked.

"Everyone... is fine." Steele said coldly.

"Yeah, but our musher hit his head." Star said standing next to their musher. on the ground. "And he didn't get up."

"And he's not movin'." Kaltag added.

"Okay, we better get going." Twilight said.

"All right, follow me." Balto said grabbing a harness. "I can lead you home."

"If we hurry, we can make it still." Rainbow said.

But then Steele quickly placed his paw on the rope stopping him.

"We don't need your help!" Steele glared at them.

"M-Maybe we should listen to him." Star said.

Steele then growled at him.

"How would youse get us home?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I- I marked the trail, like this." Balto said and went to a tree and scratched the bark.

Then suddenly Steele got in front of him and lands on the tree. "I'll get us back. I'm the lead dog. I'm in charge."

"Then let me take back the medicine." Balto said. "They're getting sicker."

The 3 went towards the sled, but then Steele got in front of them.

"Touch that box... and I'll tear you apart." Steele warned.

"2 bones says Steele takes him." Nikki bets Kaltag.

"You're on." Kaltag said.

And then the other sled dogs gathered around.

"Steele, I'm not leaving without that medicine." Balto said.

And then he heads to the sled, but then Sleete shoves him off his feet.

"Who do you think you are?" Steele inquired.

"Hey, this is gonna be good." Nikki said to Kaltag.

"Steele, those kids are not gonna last much longer." Twilight said.

"Since-Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" Balto questioned.

And then Balto, Twilight and Rainbow headed over to the sled again. But once again, Steele got in front of them.

"Steele. Let me help you." Balto said.

"Steele, that medicine should've been back by now." Rainbow said.

And then they walked to the sled, but then Steele rams the 3 and they were knocked aside.

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled.

"They'll feel that tomorrow." Kaltag said.

"I think he is feeling it now." Nikki said.

And then the 3 got up again.

"I don't want to fight." Balto said.

They went over to the sled again, but this time Steele bites on Balto's shoulder and pulls him away from the sled.

"That can't be legal!" Kaltag exclaimed knowing it's getting tense.

"Yeah!" Nikki agreeing with him.

Balto soon got up, and determining to get the medicine, went back to the sled. But just before he was about to grab the crate, Steele carelessly knocked the sled to it's side as it hits the ground.

"Hey, careful with that!" Rainbow yelled.

"Hey, that stuff is fragile!" Nikki said.

"What's with Steele?" Star frowned. " All Balto wants to do is help."

Then suddenly Steele grabs Balto by the foot, and then throws him against some rocks as hits them and falls to the ground.

But soon, Star noticed Balto getting up.

And he was soon standing again.

"This is your last warning." Twilight warned as her horned glowed.

But then Steele suddenly lunges as Balto sidesteps as Steele bites onto Jenna's bandana that she gave him. And then it came loose at Steele was thrown back, and then lost balance and fell down the edge of a cliff.

And he soon fell to the bottom and soon got up again.

And then they begin to loaded the wounded musher onto the sled. And soon were in harnesses as they begin to head out back to Nome.

And they were gone by the time Steele has finally climbed back up.

"Go ahead, wolf-dog!" Steele glared. "You'll never get home!"

* * *

Later as a snowstorm occurs, as they got to the forest, Balto soon saw a lot of trees with scratch marks.

"Oh, no." Balto gasped.

Somehow Steele got ahead of them and scratched a lot of trees so they would get lost.

"This has Steele written all over it." Rainbow snarled.

"Which way, Balto?" Star asked. "Which way?"

They soon went off, but with so many marks Balto was hurrying down the trail. And soon there was a cliff coming up, and then they quickly came to a stop. But then, the sled was tilting dangerously close the edge.

"The medicine!" Rainbow exclaimed.

The ropes holding the crate snapped, but Balto quickly caught it before it went over.

"All right!" Star cheered. "Good catch, Balto!"

"Whew. That was close." Rainbow laughed in relief.

But then part of the ledge cracked as then it broke off as Balto and the medicine fell over.

* * *

Hours later, there was no sign of Balto or the medicine.

And then distant howling was heard.

"Great. Things are not bad enough." Nikki complained. "Now we got wolves."

"Wolves?!" The sled team exclaimed and huddled.

And then Kaltag, Twilight and Rainbow looked over the cliff edge.

"Hey, hey, hey, over there!" Kaltag called.

"What is it?" Nikki wondered and looked down.

"What? What?" Star inquired.

And then they saw Balto climbing up the cliff with the medicine still intact.

"Balto?" Star blinked.

"And he's got the the medicine!" Kaltag added.

"Come on, Balto. Youse can make it." Nikki encouraged.

Balto slowly scales up the cliff as the others encouraged him as he got closer. And soon he got to the top, and pulled the medicine back on the sled.

And soon headed out.

* * *

And soon, they came across another forest where Steele left dozens of fake marks.

But this time Balto sniffs the air, and soon leads them in the right direction.

* * *

Later, after narrowly avoiding falling over an ice bridge breaking apart.

Balto's tail brushed against Star's nose. And that cause him to sneeze loudly.

"Gesundheit." Kaltag said.

As they headed out, the echo from Star's sneeze continued. And triggering a large avalanche.

And then thousands of tons of snow came down the mountain and towards the group.

And soon, distant rumbling was heard.

"Do you hear something?" Rainbow asked.

Balto soon looks back and saw the huge wall of snow coming at them.

And soon they were running for their lives from the avalanche as it draws closer.

And then Balto noticed a cave at the side of the ridge. And they quickly made a beeline to it, and went through at the last second.

Soon, they went through the ice cave and down a tunnel. And Star looked through some ice as it made funny faces of him through it. And even one that made him look like E.T.

"That's creepy." Rainbow said softly.

Then a drop of water dropped on Balto's face as he looked up and saw a huge number of icicles over them and were sharp.

"Shh!" Balto turns to the others.

He begins to lead them, and his tail brushed against Star's nose again. But Nikki and Rainbow quickly blocked his nose and stopped.

Carefully and quietly they wandered through the cavern, but as the sled pass a small ridge, it then dropped with a loud thump. And they quickly halt.

And then some cracking was heard as then an icicle broke off and drops down. And they looked over the sled as it broke through the handles of the sled.

And they quickly made a run for it as more icicles started braking off.

And soon an exit was seen as they quickly made a break for it. And soon the icicles at the exit broke off as they barely made it out of the cave in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, late at night as Nome's children were still sick including Rosy.

And the rest of the Mane 7, Boris, Muk and Luk were in their hideout which is an old ship on a beach.

And soon Luk covers everyone in a blanket. And they were all concern of their friends.

And then a distant howl caught Boris' attention.

"Balto." Boris said softly.

And then he looks out.

And then, running over a small pile of snow came Balto and the rest of the sled team.

"Balto's back!" Boris yelled.

The team ran closer to the town, and Balto noticed a smaller version of the Northern Lights over the town.

"Jenna." Balto said.

And then Balto happily howls out.

* * *

In a hospital room, Jenna was with Rosy as she then heard distant howling.

And then she started barking, and it soon got the attention of Rosy's parents.

And soon, the entire town of Nome was aware of the team returning.

And even the dogs at a building with Steele were aware, and glared at him for lying about Balto missing with the medicine.

And soon the sled team reached the town as everyone cheered. And before long, the sick children were given the medicine.

And soon Boris and the others came in and hugged their friends of returning.

Balto was also seen now a hero, and went over to greet Rosy.

Soon, Rosy was feeling better after having the medicine.

And Balto handed Rosy her musher hat.

"Balto." Rosy said gratefully and grabs her hat. "I'd be lost without you." And she hugs around him.

And high above as the Northern Lights shined, a light cast then showed a shape of a wolf howling.

* * *

IN DEDICATION OF THE EVENTS

IN

NOME, ALASKA

1925

AND IN MEMORY OF THE DOG TOGO

1913 - 1929

AND BALTO

1919 - 1925

 **I apologize for the long wait.**

 **Been busy with some of the other stories, and other stuff.**


	20. The Lost World: Jurassic Park

The Mane 7 and Spike were at the train station, and Twilight was pacing back and forth nervously. And Trixie has joined them.

"Twilight, will you relax?" Rainbow said. "You've been like this for almost a half hour."

"I'm sorry guys, but I want this visit of Cadance to be nice for her." Said Twilight.

"It will be fine, besides I'm sure she'll enjoy a few days with you." Spike assured.

"Thanks Spike."

"Hey, I think I see the train!" Trixie called.

Soon the train slowed down to a stop, and soon Cadance step out of the train car.

"Hi, everyone." Cadance said.

"Cadance!" Twilight rushed up and hugged her sister in law.

"It's nice to see you again, Twilight." Cadance said. "I didn't know your friends were waiting with you."

"Well, you know Twilight was pacing." Starlight teased causing Trixie to snicker.

"I was not!" Twilight in defense.

* * *

Soon they all arrived in Twilight's castle.

And then, they heard the Book of Adventures calling them.

"What's that sound?" Cadance not familiar with it.

"Uh, the Book of Adventures is calling us." Rarity said. "That unexpected."

* * *

They soon entered the throne room.

"So, you guys actually been inside that book?" Cadance asked.

"Yeah, it's really amazing!" Rainbow said. "It's a little weird at first, but you'll get used to it."

Twilight soon opens to the next chapter.

The Lost World: Jurassic Park

4 years after Jurassic Park.

Something

Has

Survived

87 miles southwest of Isla Nublar, is an island called Isla Sorna. And on it's beach, a yacht cruise and a family were relaxing on the beach. Then a little girl name Cathy wanders away to explore, and then she heard a rustle in the bushes near her. As well as some chittering, and then a small green 2 legged reptile with a long snout and tail appeared. The girl wasn't sure sure what it was, but it was actually a small dinosaur called Compsognathus. She kindly gave a piece of her sandwhich of it, but no sooner after she did. A whole group of them, 15 of them appeared. She managed to distract some with her sandwhich, but there was still some on her.

Hearing Cathy screaming, her parents and the ships crew rushed to her.

And then her mother Deirdre screamed.

Meanwhile, Ian Malcolm is making his way over to meet John Hammond.

As soon as Twilight was done reading, she along with the others and Cadance were sucked into the book.

* * *

And appeared in a mansion of some kind.

"Uh, where... are we?" Cadance unsure of what happen.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Twilight reassured her. "I think it's some kind of mansion."

"Twilight?" Said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw their old friend Ian Malcolm.

"Hey Ian!" Spike said.

"Ladies, hi. It's been a while." Said Ian.

And then he notice Cadance. "Um, who's this? I don't remember meeting you."

"Oh, This is my sister in law, Cadance." Twilight said. "Cadance this is Ian, he's an old friend."

"Nice meeting you." Said Cadance.

"You too." Ian said.

"What bring's you here?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, I'm here meet with John." He answered.

Then a door was heard closing, they looked and saw 2 old friends. Lex and Tim Murphy, who had grown up from last time.

"Dr. Malcom!" Said Tim as he and his sister came down the stairs.

"Hello, Dr. Malcolm!" Lex said and hugged him.

"Hey, Lex and Tim!" Twilight sooned hugged them. "You 2 have grown up last we saw you."

"It's so great to see you." Said Ian. "It's so great- Look at you."

"You all came to see Grandpa?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, yeah. H-H-He called me. Do you know what it's about? I don't either."

"Is Hammond feeling okay?" Starlight asked.

Well, not exactly." Said Lex.

Then they some people coming downstairs, and one of them is Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow.

Well, Dr. Malcolm." Ludlow said. "And that must be Ms. Twilight and her friends that I've heard of. Here to share a few campfire stories with my uncle?"

Soon after the discussion with Ludlow.

They went to meet with old friend, John Hammond.

* * *

"You were right, and I was wrong there." Said John. "Did you ever expect to hear me say such a thing? Thank God for Site B."

"Site B?" Ian questioned.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Isla Nublar was just a showroom, something for the tourists." John explained. "Site B was the factory floor. That was on Isla Sorna, 80 miles from Nublar. We bred the animals there and nurtured them for a few months and them moved them into the park."

"Really?" Spike surprised.

"Oh, really? I did not know that." Said Ian.

"Now, after the accident in the park, Hurricane Clarissa wiped out our facility on Site B." John explained. "Call it an act of God. We had to evacuate, of course, and the animals were released to mature on their own. "Life will find a way," as you once so eloquently put it. And by now we have a complete ecological system on the island, with dozens of species living in their own social groups without fences, without boundaries, without constraining technology. And for 4 years, I've tried to keep it safe from human interference."

"That actually sounds nice for them." Said Fluttershy.

"Well, that's right, that's right." Said Ian. "I mean, hopefully you've kept this island quarantined, uh, and contained. But I'm in shock about all this. I mean, that they're still alive. You bred them lysine-deficient. Shouldn't they have kicked after 7 days without supplemental enzymes?

"Yes! But, by God, they're flourishing!" Said John. "That's one of a thousand questions I want the team to answer."

"Team?"

"Yes."

"What team?" Twilight asked.

"I've..." John climbs out of bed. "I've organized an expedition to go in and..." Ian helps him up. "...thank you... and document them. To make the most spectacular living fossil record the world's ever seen." They then approach a desk.

"Wait a minute. Go in and document?" Ian asked. "Like with people?"

"You sure about that?" Spike asked.

"Yes. The animals won't even know they're there." John assured. "Very low impact. Strictly observation and documentation.

Then he shows a computer with the map of Isla Sorna. "Our satellite infrareds show that the animals are fiercely territorial. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team can stay on the outer rim."

"That sounds... safe." Cadance a little unsure.

"Don't worry." John reassured. "I'm not making the same mistakes again."

"No. You're making- You're making all new ones." Said Ian. "Uh, John, wh- Okay, so there's another island with dinosaurs, no fences this time, and you want to send people in, very few people, on the ground, right? And who are these four lunatics that you're trying to con into this?"

"Well, it was difficult to convince them as to what they were going to see, and in the end I had to use my checkbook to get them there." John admitted. "But there's Nick Van Owen, who's a video documentarian, and Eddie Carr, who's a field equipment expert." John handing Ian some files. "Uh, we have our paleontologist. And I was hoping that perhaps... you might be the fourth. And, uh, I was hoping if you ladies might join in. Now, look, we've been on the verge of chapter 11 ever since that accident in the park, and there are those in the company who wanted to exploit Site B in order to bail us out. They've been planning it for years, and I've been able to stop them up until now."

"Really? What happen?" Twilight asked.

"A few weeks ago, a British family on a yacht cruise stumbled across the island, and their wee girl was injured." John explained.

"Is she okay?" Cadance asked a bit concern knowing the feeling of a worried mother of her child.

"Oh, she's fine, she's fine." John reassured. "But, the board has used the incident to take control of InGen from me. And now it's only a matter of time before this... lost world is found and pillaged. Public opinion is the one thing I can use to preserve it. But in order to rally that kind of support, I need a complete photo record... of those animals, alive and in their natural habitat.

"So you went from capitalist to naturalist in just 4 years." Ian said. "That's- That's something.

"It's... our last chance... at redemption."

"John, no." Ian said. "Of course, uh, no, and... I'm gonna contact the other three members of our team, and I'm gonna stop them from going. Who's the paleontologist, by the way?

"She came to me." Said John. "I want you to know this."

"Who did?" Ian questioned.

"She who?" Twilight asked.

"Leave it to you, Ian, to have associations, affiliations, even liaisons, with the best people in so many fields." Said John.

Ian knew who he was talking about. "You didn't contact Sarah?"

"Who's Sarah?" Starlight asked.

"Paleontological behavior study is a brand-new field, and Sarah Harding is on that frontier." John said.

"No." Ian going through the files.

"Her theories on parenting and nurturing amongst carnivores have framed the debate. What are you doing?"

"Where's your phone?"

Ian then saw a phone on the desk.

"It's too late." John said. "She's already there."

Ian then turned to John.

"The others are meeting her in 3 days." Said John.

Ian was just shocked of this. "You sent my girlfriend to this island alone?"

"Sent" is hardly the word. She couldn't be restrained. She was already working in San Diego, doing research at the animal park. It's only a couple of hours' flight from there. And she was adamant- absolutely adamant about- Here you are." He handed Ian a drink. "About making the initial foray by herself. Thinks she's Dian Fossey. "Observation without interference," she said. And she went on and on. You know how it is. After you were injured in the park, she sought you out. And then she went all the to that hospital in Costa Rica to ask somebody who she didn't even know whether the rumors were true."

Ian took a breath. "If you want to leave your name on something, fine. But stop putting it on other people's headstones."

"Oh, come on. She'll be fine. She spent years studying African predators, sleeping downwind and all- She knows what she's doing."

"But does that even work with predatory dinosaurs?" Twilight asked.

"Believe me, the research team will-"

Ian then stopped him and face him. "It's not a research expedition anymore. It's a rescue operation, and it's leaving right now." And then he left.

"He might call it a rescue." Said Twilight. "But we're in on the research expedition."

And then, Twilight and the others followed Ian.

* * *

Later, they were soon on a boat heading to Isla Sorna.

Along with Eddie Carr, and Nick Van Owen.

And soon, they arrive in the island's waters.

Seeing the island itself was like looking at a lost world that was lost by time itself.

Then Ian and Twilight notice Eddie working a dart rifle.

"What you got there?" Twilight asked.

"Lindstradt air rifle." Eddie said. "Fires a subsonic Fluger impact-delivery dart. "

"Does it work any better than your satellite phone?" Ian asked.

"That's funny. I loaded with the enhanced venom of Conus Purpurascens, South Sea Cone Shell, the most powerful neurotoxin in the world."

"Or Cone Snail as you call it." Fluttershy said.

"Acts within a 2,000th of a second, which is faster than the nerve conduction velocity." Eddie continued. "So the animal's down before it even feels the- pfft- prick of the dart."

"Is there an antidote?" Ian asked.

"What do you mean, like if you shot yourself in the foot?" Eddie asked. "Don't do that. You'd be dead before you even realized you had an accident."

"Eddie's right, antivenom of a Cone Snail is being worked on still." Said Twilight.

Soon Nick appeared with the boat's captain and son.

"The guy wants to unload at the shore right there." Nick said. "He won't go up the river. He's heard too many stories about this island chain, and he wants to drop us off and anchor offshore."

"What kind of stories?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, what happen here?" Spike asked.

Nick spoke Spanish to the captain. And the captain explain in Spanish as well.

"Si, si, si. He's heard stories of fishermen that came too close the island and never returned." Nick explained.

The captain spoke again.

"He has the radio, the satellite phone."

The captain spoke again.

"When you need him, send the call and he'll be here in 2 hours."

He spoke again.

"But he will not stay here."

He spoke again.

"He won't stay anywhere near these islands."

"Se llaman Las Cinco Muertes." Said the captain.

"They call the islands... "Las Cinco Muertes?" Nick said.

"Si."

"What- What does that mean?" Eddie asked.

Nick turns to them and said. "The Five Deaths, he says."

Spike and Trixie gulped in fear.

* * *

Sometime later, they were hiking through a forest following Sarah's phone single.

"I built a location sensor into Dr. Harding's satellite phone, so we should be getting a reading." Said Eddie.

"I'm so relieved." Said Ian.

"Don't push my buttons, will ya?"

"We should be right behind her." Said Starlight.

"Over- Over there." Nick pointed to something ahead.

"What is that?" Rarity questioned.

They rushed over, and there was a backpack just lying there. And Ian pulled a phone.

"Sarah!" Ian yelled.

"Sarah!" Nick yelled as well.

"Sarah!"

"Sarah Harding!"

"How many Sarahs do you think are on this island? Sarah!"

"Uh, 20 maybe." Pinkie unsure.

"Sa..."

Suddenly, distant brush rustling was heard as if something was moving through the dense forest.

"What?" Ian said.

"What is that?" Cadance questioned.

"Something big." Said Eddie.

Then emerging through the trees was a herd of Stegosaurus, and everyone was amazed by them. And Cadance has never seen anything like them.

"Whoa! Yikes!" Eddie amazed. "Wow!"

"Cool, I like those plates." Rainbow said.

Then a bellowing grunt was heard, and they turned and saw a large male Stegosaurus passing right by and have a few scars. His size alone was as big as a bull African Elephant and at 7,000 pounds.

Nick brought his camera and took pictures of them.

"This is- This is magnificent." Eddie speechless.

"They're beautiful." Cadance said.

"Oh, yeah. Ooh, ahh. That's how it always starts." Ian said. "But then later, there running and then... screaming."

Fluttershy then brought out a camera of her own and took pictures of the Jurassic Giants. And as she and Nick went on a log to get better pictures. They were so busy on the Stegosaurus, that they didn't notice a young red hair woman just a few feet away.

Which is Sarah Harding.

She did notice them when Nick took a picture.

"HEY, NICK!" She called.

The sudden shouted almost made Nick fall off the log, but Fluttershy jump and fell off almost thinking there was a T. Rex behind her.

"Where's the T. Rex?!" Fluttershy looked around and then saw the woman.

Sarah laughed at that.

"I guess you kinda got the jump on us a bit." Nick said recovering from the jump.

"Yeah." Sarah laughed and then saw Ian.

"Ian, I never thought in a million years Hammond would get you to come here." Said Sarah. "Hi, Eddie!"

"Hi, Sarah." Said Eddie.

"So, you must be Twilight and your friends." Sarah noticing Twilight. "Ian told me about you."

"Nice meeting you." Said Twilight.

* * *

Soon, they followed Sarah up the creek tracking down the Stegosaurs.

"Sarah, when Hammond called you, why didn't you say something to me?" Ian asked.

"Because I knew you would've stopped me from coming." Sarah answered.

"I would've tied you to the bed, right."

"That sounds a bit admittedly." Said Rainbow.

"Same with me." Spike said.

"Me 3." Said Trixie.

"I figured out the how the animals survive without lysine." Sarah said.

"I don't care." Ian said.

"Oh, do explain." Fluttershy went up to her as well as Twilight eager to know.

"If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich." Sarah explained. "And the carnivores eat the herbivores, so..."

Then a bellow was heard coming from the Stegosaurus.

"Just stay there." Sarah said. "Be quiet."

She then approached the herd.

"Sarah, no, no!" Ian trying to stop her.

"Stay there!"

They got behind a log, and soon Sarah got down hiding in the underbrush as cover. Not wanting to spook them, she then crawled through the ferns. And saw a little baby Stegosaurus anywhere between 4 or 6 months old.

She smiled and then she gently placed her hand on the infant's snout.

Meanwhile, the others were watching this. And couldn't believe how close she was.

"What did you think you were going to document?" Ian asked Nick.

"Animals." Nick answered. "Maybe, uh... big Iguanas."

Twilight and Fluttershy glance him.

"Dinosaurs are actually not lizards." Twilight said.

Back over with Sarah, she took a picture of the infant Stegosaurus. But then everything turns badly as the camera made a whirring sound scaring the baby as Sarah tried to fix it.

Soon an approaching Stegosaurus bellows at Sarah as she ran.

"Sarah!" Ian running after her.

Nick holds him back, and Eddie aims the rifle.

"Shoot 'em!" Ian yelled.

"They're just protecting their baby." Eddie said.

"So am I."

As Sarah tries to escape, a passing Stegosaur swing it's large tail almost hitting her. Then Sarah ran as a Stegosaurus was charging at her like a bull Elephant really aggressive in musth.

Sarah quickly went in the log, and then the next second. 2 of the Stegosaur's tail spines jabs through the log like knifes through butter.

And soon, the Stegosaurus herd starts moving away.

"They're leaving." Said Eddie."I-I think they're leaving."

They quickly rushed over to Sarah.

Fluttershy then realize that the Stegosaurus protecting their baby. Was almost like watching a family herd of Elephants defending a calf from predators like Lions.

* * *

Soon after recovering from the encounter of the Stegosaurus tussle.

They begin to head back to the trailers.

"Wow." Eddie chuckled.

"These images are incredible, legendary." Nick said.

Fluttershy was looking through the photos she taken of her own. "Truly amazing."

"That was a moment I'll never forget." Rainbow said.

Nick then pulled out a lighter. "Guys shoot their whole life, they never get stuff half this good."

"Wow." Spike amazed.

"I mean you can give me the Pulitzer right now, today, please."

"Wow."

"Competition's over, close the entries. I'd like to thank everybody who lost." He then place a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, don't light that." Sarah called from behind. "Dinosaurs can pick up scents from miles away. We're here to document, not interact."

"Which, by the way, is a scientific impossibility." Ian pointed. "The Heisenberg uncertainty principle. Whatever you study, you also change."

Well, I'll risk it. I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone and making assumptions and deductions about the nurturing habits of animals that have been dead for 65 million years. I'm sick of it, man. Then you fill my head with stories for 4 years. Of course I'm gonna come down here. What do you expect?"

"Stories of mutilation and death." Ian reminded. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Oh, please!" Sarah said. "Don't treat me like a grad student. I've worked around predators since I was 20 years old. Lions, Jackals, Hyenas, Crocodiles, you."

Ian chuckled slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others are nearing the campsite.

Then they saw something with concern.

"Where's the fire?" Eddie called.

* * *

Back with Ian, Sarah, Twilight and Cadance.

"I'm trying to change a hundred years of entrenched dogma." Sarah explained. "Dinosaurs were characterized very early on as vicious lizards. There's a great deal of resistance to the idea of them as nurturing parents. Robert Burke said that the T. Rex was a rouge, who would abandon it's young at the earliest opportunity. I know I can prove otherwise."

"Wait, you're saying These T. Rex creatures are caring parents?" Cadance asked.

"Fire! Dr. Malcolm, fire! Base camp!" Eddie's voice shouted.

* * *

They quickly headed over to the camp, and Nick poured water on the fire putting it out.

"No! Water makes smoke billow." Sarah said. "use dirt."

They started covering the flame with dirt.

"Who started a fire?" Ian asked confused.

"I thought it was just us." Spike said.

The a door of the trailer opened, and standing there was Kelly Ian's adopted daughter. And she was holding a fry pan.

"I just wanted to make dinner." She said. "I wanted it ready when you guys got back. Yeah."

"Do you see any family resemblance here?" Nick asked Eddie and Spike.

Spike shrugged.

Sometime later, there was suddenly a sound in a distant.

Then a team of helicopters came into view, some towing jeeps, and other trucks.

"I don't get that." Eddie said. "It says InGen on the side of that chopper!"

"What?" Twilight stunned.

"I don't get that. Why would Hammond send two teams?"

* * *

Somewhere, a motorcycle and jeep drove over a ridge and and came down.

And soon, a team was driving among a herd of running dinosaurs.

"Cycle, break off a stray from the herd and flush him to the right." Roland announced. "Snaggers, stay ready. He's bringing him out to you." He then looks for a file of dinosaurs. "It'll be a- a- Pachy- uh, Pachya- The fat head with the bald spot. Friar tuck."

Soon they were driving alongside of dinosaurs. Among the herd were Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus and Pachycephalosaurus. And just appearing from the forest were 2 Mamenchisaurus.

Then a biker actually drove right under the legs of one of giants. Peter who was with them saw that and laughed.

Soon, some men have managed to corner a Pachycephalosaurus.

And nearby, was Robert Burke and another man.

"You see that distinctive domed skull?" Robert pointed the dinosaur's domed head. "9 inches of solid bone. Now careful. See, the Pachy's neck attaches at the bottom of it's skull instead of at the back of it's head, as with reptiles. When it lowers its head, its neck lines up directly with its backbone, which is perfect for absorbing impact."

During the catching frenzy, the Pachycephalosaurus then rams a open car door which is shielding a man. And he was thrown back from the impact.

Then Roland appeared.

"Snagger, Friar Tuck's on the loose, just about to cross your path." Roland called.

Then a jeep approached the Pachy as a snare pole loops around the dinosaur's neck. And soon shot back a dart, and once he was in place. A large tool was lowered down on the jeep's front. And then airbags were filled and pinned him.

* * *

Elsewhere on a ridge, Ian and the others watch as the round up continues below.

And soon, some members were trying to restrain a Parasaurolophus.

"Go for the legs." Dieter called. "The legs! Watch the tail!"

the jeep with Roland and Peter arrived. And they step out and watched.

And soon, the 3 ton Hadrosaur was brought down to it's knees.

Ian and his group on the ridge saw the whole thing.

And they couldn't help but fell sorry as there was nothing they can do.

* * *

Later, Roland was looking at a large footprint.

"You recognize this trackway?" Roland asked Burke.

"Yes, I do." Burke answered. "Tyrannosaur."

Later, as Roland and Ajay followed the trackway, a little Compsognathus confronts Dieter in curiosity.

"Procompsognathus Triassicus." Burke approached it. "Found by Fraas in Bavaria, 1913."

"Is it dangerous?" Dieter asked.

"Nah, I wouldn't think so." Burke assured. "Compys have been presumed to be scavengers, like Jackals."

The little Compy sniffs near Dieter.

"Gives me the creeps." Dieter said. "It's like it's not scared."

"There haven't been any visitors to this island." Said Burke. "There's no reason for it to fear man."

Then Dieter taps his taser on the 2 foot dinosaur, and then the Compsognathus takes off running like a shot screeching in pain.

"Now it does." Dieter said

* * *

Meanwhile, Roland and Ajay are in the forest, and came across an old Parasaurolophus carcass. And as they looked over some rocks, they found a infant T. Rex only as big as a family dog. At the moment the infant was feeding on some of the left over carcasses that his parents brought back to feed.

"It's the Rex nest." Said Roland. "Infant's probably only a couple of weeks old, never left the nest."

The infant stops feeding and glances at the 2 men curiously.

Roland and Ajay glanced back.

"Offspring that young, parents won't him alone for too long." Said Roland.

"Make your blind here, wait for the buck to return." Ajay said.

The infant Rex loses interest, and turns back to feeding.

"No. No." Roland said. "The nest is upwind, and so are we. When he comes back, he's gonna know we're here without us even having a chance. The trick is... to get him to come where we want him."

* * *

Later at night.

The infant Rex is now wrapped and pinned. And is wailing out to his parents for help.

While Roland and Ajay are waiting in a tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian and Twilight's group are hiding on a hilltop watching Roland's camp.

"This is why Hammond was in such a hurry to get you here." Ian said. "He knew they were coming."

"No wonder." Said Twilight.

"Those are some major-league toys." Eddie looking at their equipment.

"So they actually want to build another park here, after what you said happened on the other island?" Kelly wondered.

"I don't they're building a park here." Said Rainbow.

"They're not building anything." Ian getting the idea. They're taking these animals outta here, back to the mainland."

"If they take these dinosaurs off the island, who know's what will happen." Starlight said.

"I think I should tell you guys." Nick said. "Hammond told me these people might show up. I thought we'd be finished by the time they got started. But... In case they weren't, he did send a backup plan."

"What backup plan?" Sarah asked.

"Me."

* * *

Soon, Sarah, Nick, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Starlight and Spike went into the holding area where the dinosaurs are in cages.

And they approached a cage holding a Stegosaurus, they looked at the 3 ton herbivore as he bellows.

And then, they went to the front of the cage. And opened the gate.

Soon, they were releasing the dinosaurs one by one.

Nick unlocks a cage holding a infant Triceratops, Spike and Rainbow unlocks a cage holding a Pachycephalosaurus. And Fluttershy opens a cage holding a baby Stegosaurus.

Then they all went over to a cage holding an adult Triceratops. And snorts causing a steam release from his nostrils.

Then Starlight fires a beam at the lock keeping the door closed.

* * *

Unaware of what's going on. Peter was going over a project of a Jurassic Park attraction being set up in San Diego.

"Mr. Hammond knew this." Peter explained. "Before he ever dreamt of an island, he began construction on an amphitheater... very near to where you're sitting right now at the InGen waterfront complex. But he abandoned it... in favor of something far... grander... and, ultimately, impossible. And so, the facility sits unused, unfinished, when it could be completed and ready to receive visitors in less than a month."

Then suddenly there was loud crash as a Triceratops charges the tent, knocking things down. And flipping over a truck, and soon begins to leaves. And the entire camps runs as dinosaurs run through and disappearing into the trees as a Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus and some Compys made a run for freedom. As well as some Pachycehphalosaurus.

* * *

Over with Roland and Ajay, they heard an explosion as they looked back and saw a flying flaming truck coming at them.

"Ajay, look out!" Roland yelled. "Jump!"

They were forced to jump off the tree as the truck hits the tree.

* * *

After that was over, Sarah was waiting Nick and Fluttershy.

And soon, she then walking through some water and Nick was holding the infant T. Rex now with an injured leg.

"Are you out if your mind?" Sarah thinking they were crazy.

"She's got a broken leg." Said Fluttershy.

"Let's get in the car before they hear us." Said Nick.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sarah asked again. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

They soon got the infant in the car.

"Ian's not gonna like this." Said Sarah.

* * *

Later it started raining as Ian, Kelly, and Twilight's group returned to the trailers.

"Sarah, Nick and Fluttershy should be back soon." Said Rainbow.

Later, Sarah entered the trailer with a concern look.

"Ian, no lectures, please." Sarah came in. "Kelly, honey, stay back."

"Why, what's wrong?" Spike asked.

Then Nick came in with the infant Rex.

"What dinosaur is that... Oh, hail no!" Rainbow realizing what the baby is.

"T. Rex!" Trixie panicked.

"Okay, now Nick!" Rainbow said. "You listen to me. You better l put down that Rex and LET HIM OUT!"

"Guys, he's hurt!" Sarah said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Twilight said.

Sarah soon brought out a table as she and Nick gently place the infant down.

"I'm guessing that's a T. Rex." Cadance said.

"Uh-huh." Twilight nodded. "But... that's only a baby."

As Sarah, Nick and Fluttershy begin to tend the infant. Kelly them gets nervous.

"Other animals are gonna hear this." She said.

"That means that thing's parents too!" Trixie panicked.

* * *

Soon later, Eddie, Ian, Kelly and Twilight and the others expect Fluttershy who stayed behind to help tend the baby Rex and Cadance stayed behind to help.

"Eddie, what's the- what's the frequency for the boat, by the way?" Ian asked.

"15 trip 8 It's the 3rd from the top." Eddie answered.

"Okay." Ian then turns to Kelly "Ah, okay, we're high. And this is the safest place you can be, I think. Remember what Sarch said before. These plants make it so the animals won't know you're here."

"Oh, I feel so much better." Trixie said sarcastically.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Kelly said. "I remember all those stories you told me."

"Trixie relax, we're safe up here." Said Starlight.

"Oh, no, no. This is nothing like that." Ian said. "We're in a completely different situation right now."

"That sounds reassuring." Trixie said sarcastically.

Then suddenly a loud thunderous roar was heard from a distance. Kelly and Eddie weren't sure what is was. But Ian and Twilight recognized it from a mile away, as well as the rest of the Mane 7 as the roar ends with an echo. And they all turned to the direction where the roar was heard.

"You all heard that, right?" Spike asked nervously.

"And someone doesn't sound very happy." Rainbow added.

Ian then turns off the lantern. "Eddie, is there any way we can communicate with the trailers?"

Not taking his eyes off from the direction, Eddie hands Ian a phone.

After a few moments there was no answer.

"No answer." Ian said. "What a surprise. How do I get down?"

Soon Ian was attracted to a rope going down, but he ended up falling and hits the ground.

"Personally, I would have squeezed just a little bit harder." Said Eddie.

"Rainbow, come on we better hurry." Twilight said.

"Don't you think it's better we stay here?" Applejack said.

"Cadance is in there!" Twilight then flew down as well as Rainbow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the trailers Sarah, Nick and Fluttershy are almost done with the infant's right leg.

"Okay, I'm almost finished." Sarah said.

"You're almost done, sweetie." Fluttershy said. "You'll be home soon, Jr."

The infant now named Jr, moans softly threw the muzzle. And Cadance gently pets him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the High Hide group.

They watched as the trees shook as something big was moving below on the forest floor.

Meanwhile, Ian, Rainbow and Twilight were running through the undergrowth trying to get to the trailers.

And soon, they finally arrived.

"For once in your life, would it kill you to pick it up?" Ian said as they entered.

"We need to hurry!" Said Rainbow.

Ian then rushed over to the infant. "Help me get this thing out of here."

Then suddenly there was a loud bang from outside. And then a car was sent flying and rolled off the cliff and hits the ground hard.

"Mommy's very angry." Ian turning to them.

They all remained silent as Ian moved closer to the window to look outside.

"See anything?" Twilight whispered.

Then there was purring like low growl and they turned and saw an adult Tyrannosaurus looking through the window and lets out a low roar. And then, behind them a 2nd Tyrannosaurus with some scaring with the right side of his face appeared. And then growls as everyone tried to hide from the 2 giants. Everyone kept still in quiet and then the 2nd T. Rex lets out a roar causing Sarah to scream. Then he nudges the trailer causing the whole thing to shake. And then the 1st T. Rex turns to the infant with interest, same with the 2nd T. Rex. It appears that they are actually Jr's mother and father.

"Uh, Cadance. How are you and Shining Armor like when Flurry is at a doctor having a check up?" Twilight asked.

"A little concern and worried for her." Cadance answered.

"This isn't hunting behavior, Ian." Said Sarah. "Not hunting. They're searching. They came for their infant."

"Let's not disappoint them." Ian panted.

Then they begin to gently lift Jr up.

"Let me get his head, okay?" Sarah lifting him up.

Soon she lifts him up. "Okay, I got him."

"You're okay." Fluttershy said.

"Muzzle off." Nick removing the muzzle off the infant's mouth.

The moment it was off, the infant starting wailing as his parents followed them. And soon they got to the door as Ian opens it as the father Rex was only a few feet away.

He honestly looks like you." Said Fluttershy.

Sarah gently placed the infant down, and Jr joins back with his father as they begin to leave. And Sarah and Ian went back inside. And Cadance was amazed of how caring a giant is to a infant.

And then a phone rang.

* * *

 _"Yes, Eddie?"_ Ian said on the phone.

"Yeah, they're, uh, going back to the jungle." Said Eddie.

 _"I know. I see. How's Kelly?"_

"Uh, she's fine. She's right here."

Eddie then hands the phone to Kelly.

"Hello?" She called.

 _"Kelly, how are you? You okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm good."

 _"okay, listen. Stay right where you are. Don't move. I'm gonna be right back up. Understand? Don't move."_

"Yeah, I understand."

She then hands back the phone to Eddie.

* * *

Back in the trailer, Ian hangs up the phone as everyone is still catching their breath.

"You know, I beg people to listen to me." Said Ian. "I use plain simple English. I don't have any accent-"

"Oh, shut up." Said Sarah.

"That should make an interesting chapter in your book, huh?"

"That was sure nerve-wrecking." Said Rainbow.

"I-I think that the debate over the parental instincts of a T. Rex is now... academic." Sarah said.

Ian was about to speak on the radio but then froze and stood up. "Hang on. This is gonna be bad."

"What?" Twilight questioned.

Then suddenly, with the force a runaway freight train, the entire trailer crashes as it was knock on it's side. Knocking things over, and then it was flipped upside down. Then the trailer as there was roar outside and Ian looks outside. Then the trailer was pushed again, and closer to the cliff edge.

"They're pushin' us over the cliff." Ian said.

The roar of a T. Rex was heard outside.

"Oh, my God." Sarah gasped.

At the front half of the trailer, the T. Rex parents continued to push the trailer. And the mother has kicked in a emotion that's only found in female Tyrannosaurus and no other mother animal.

Mess with my baby, you're messing with Hell.

Ian and Nick struggled to open the door, but it was stuck and it was where they were hit.

The Tyrannosaurus continues pushing the trailers as the flip half got closer to the edge.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Nick shouted.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Ian yelled.

Then the trailer slides over the edge, and was now hanging from the cliff. And everyone held on.

Then the door that Sarah was holding to, came open. And Sarah falls and hits the window.

"Sarah!" Nick yelled.

"Sarah!" They all yelled.

Soon Sarah got up, but the hit on the window cause it to crack. And as she tries to move, the glass starts cracking.

"Don't move!" Nick shouted.

"I'm comin' down for you." Ian climbing down. "Here I come. Stay still. Here I come, Sarah."

But there was no telling how long to the glass will hold.

"Nick!" Ian called.

"Yeah?" Nick replied.

"The satellite phone, get it!"

Nick climbs down as low as he can, and reaches out as the phone's strap slowly slides off the lamp.

Below, Ian finally reaches to Sarah.

"Gimme your hand." Ian reaching out. "Gimme you hand, honey."

As Nick tries to reach the strap, then got lose and falls.

"HEADS UP!" He shouted.

Ian quickly grabs Sarah's pack, and the windows breaks as Sarah held on from a 500 foot drop.

"Your lucky pack." Ian said.

Soon they all came down, and help Sarah up. And then, they heard a car horn honking.

"Ian!" Called Eddie's voice called. "Sarah! Nick!"

"Twilight!" Spike's voice called. "Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash! Cadance!"

"I'm comin'!" Eddie climbing into the front. "What did this?!"

"Kelly. What'd you do with Kelly?" Ian called.

"She's okay." Applejack called. "She's in the high hide with the others."

"Who's hurt? What do you need?"

"We need rope!" Ian called.

"Rope. anything else?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. 3 double cheeseburgers with everything."

"No onions on mine." Nick said.

"And an apple turnover!" Sarah called.

Eddie, Applejack and Spike quickly climb out of the trailer and got some rope in the car. And tied to a tree stump.

And begin to bring the rope to them.

"Hold on. Hold on! Eddie called. "I'm comin'!"

"You guys okay down there?!" Applejack called.

Eddie throws down the rope.

"Did you tie this to anything?" Ian called.

Then the trailer starts sliding down.

"We're sliding, Eddie!" Nick yelled.

Eddie, Applejack and Spike got outside, and saw that the tires of the front trailer are losing grip on the ground

"Oh." Eddie ran over to the car.

He quickly pulled out the tow wrench in pulls out as much as he can. Thinking enough is pulled, he quickly ran over to the trailer, but just as he was a foot away from hooking the wrench to the trailer. Eddie slips from the cable as it got caught and fell. And as Sarah and the others were climbing inside, the rope slips and hanged on to the trailer.

Eddie quickly pulls out more of the tow cable as Spike and Applejack tried to keep the trailer still. But it was too heavy.

"EDDIE! ANY DAY, NOW!" Spike struggling to hold on.

Eddie quickly rushes back with the cable, and soon was able to attract the hook on the trailer stopping it from going over. With that done, Eddie quickly took the rope and wraps it around the tree stump again.

But then the car started sliding, and the trailer starts tilting up. Applejack and Spike quickly went to the car's front trying to hold it in place. As Eddie rushed into the car, and drives back. But it was only pulling the trailer up slowly. Then Eddie starts turning the car side to side, and that did the trick as he starts pulling it up.

"Yes, yes, yes! Come on!" Spike yelled.

As they continued, then suddenly there was a thumping thud like footsteps as they froze.

And then, the T. Rex parents have returned after bringing their infant back to the nest. They were most likely drawn from the commotion and went to check it out. And Applejack and Spike hid at the car's front as the father Rex looks down at Eddie.

The father growls and lifts up, and then Eddie looks left and saw the mother who looked like she narrowed her eye at him.

Then suddenly the father bites down on the roof tearing a chunk off. And then knocks off the door trying to get to Eddie.

Eddie desperately tries to keep the car in place as he tries to get his gun. And then the father pulls the chair off with his jaws, and the mother roars. Eddie tries to pull out the rifle, but the gun's barrel got caught in some netting.

And then, the father clamps his massive jaws on Eddie's leg and pulls him out of the car. Applejack and Spike were able to sneak away as the father Tyrannosaurus throws Eddie up as the mother caught him by the legs. And then both giants tore the body apart as the mother brought her foot of the car as it rolls away.

With Ian's group, they all screamed as they trailer came falling through them. And the trailers fall and hit the ground with an explosion, and taking the car with it.

"Well, that was... exploding." Said Rainbow.

And then a piece of metal hits her on the head.

Soon Sarah climbs up the cliff, and Roland helps her up as the rest of Roland's team arrives along with Kelly and the rest of the Mane 7.

* * *

Later, it has finally stopped raining.

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed." Roland said. "And if your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers that went over the cliff-"

"They were." Ian said.

"then we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen, and stuck together, thanks to you people." Roland finished.

"Yeah! The trailer would never would've have go over the cliff! If you haven't capture that baby T. Rex!" Said Rainbow.

"Hey, we came here to watch." Said Nick. You came to strip-mine the place." Nick said and turn to Dieter next to him. "Back off."

"At least we came prepared." Peter said stepping in.

"5 years of work and 100 miles of electrified fence couldn't prepare the other island." Ian said. "You think that Marlboro men would make a difference?"

"It's a looter mentality." Nick said. "All you care about is what you can take. You have no right."

"Yeah." Twilight said.

"An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights." Said Peter. It exists because we made it. We patented it. We own it."

"Oh, come on." Twilight groaned.

Then Dieter appeared again.

"Are you looking for a problem?" Nick asked.

"And I found you, didn't I?" Dieter said.

Then suddenly they started fighting, but was soon broken up.

"I know you." Roland seeing Nick. "You're that Earth First! fella, aren't you?"

"Earth First!? What's that?" Peter asked.

"Professional saboteurs."

"We're environmentalists!" Nick said.

"Criminals!"

"Knock it off!" Sarah yelled. "Listen to me. By moving the baby Rex into our camp, we may have changed the adults' perceived territory."

"Their what?" Ludlow panicked.

"English, please." Trixie said.

"That's why they persisted in destroying the trailers." Said Burke. "They now feel they have to defend this entire area."

"It could be a matter of time before they come back." Said Twilight.

"We have to move right now." Sarah said.

"Move where?" Nick asked. "Our boat? Their airlift?"

"All right, all right." Peter bringing out a map. "There's a communication center here at the- Near the old operations building. Hammond ran everything on geothermal power. It was never meant to need replenishing."

"Okay." Cadance said.

"If we can get here, we can send a radio call for the airlift." Peter continued.

"You got the frequency written down someplace?" Ian asked.

"Right here in this book." Peter pulled out a book.

"We'll mind those." Roland said.

"All right, how far is the village?" Nick asked.

A day's walk, maybe more." Peter said. "Ah, ah." He then noticed a container on the ground and pick it up. "That's the problem."

"What is?" Roland asked. "What is the problem?"

"Velociraptors." Peter answered and had a drink.

Everyone had great concern, and Twilight and the Mane 7 glanced each other remembering of the raptor attack in Jurassic Park.

"Our infrareds shows that their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior, which is why planned to keep to the outer rim." Peter explained.

"Great! Just what we need." Rainbow complained. "More, Velociraptor attacks."

"W-Wait a minute." Dieter stepping in. "What's a veloci-"

"Velociraptor." Burke corrected. "A carnivore. Pack hunter. About 6 feet tall 2 meters, long snout, binocular vision, strong dexterous forearms and killing claws on both feet."

"And their highly intelligent." Twilight finished.

"And the Rexes may may continue to track us if they perceive a threat to themselves or their infant." Sarah added.

"No, no. You're wrong Dr. Harding." Burke said. "We'll lose them once we leave their territory."

"No. Don't bet on it. Tyrannosaurus got the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record, with the exception of one."

"Right, Uh, uh, Turkey Vulture could scent up to 10 miles."

"Right." Peter interrupting them. "This is all very thrilling, but I sat we should push on to the village."

"We could head back down to the lagoon." Ian suggested.

"And do what? Sit out in the open... next to a heavily used water source and hope that your captain decides to come back." Roland said.

"He won't do that." Nick said. "He knows better."

"Then we head for the village." Roland said. "We might find some shelter, and we can call for help. Rex just fed, so he won't stalk us for food."

"Just fed? You're talking about Eddie." Ian said. "You might show a little respect. The man saved our lives by giving his."

"Then his troubles are over. My points is the predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

"No, only humans do." Nick said.

"Oh, you're breaking our hearts." Roland said sarcastically. "Saddle up! Let's get this movable feast under way!"

* * *

Sometime later at night, after a long hike everyone was asleep.

Close by, Ian and Twilight approached Roland who just came back from searching for Dieter who was missing.

"Did you find him?" Ian asked.

"Just the parts they didn't like." Roland said after having some water. "Map."

Ajay soon brought out a map, and they looked at it.

"The operations building is right down in there." Roland looking at the map. "About a mile and a half from the base of these cliffs."

"How do you know that?" Twilight asked.

"I've seen it. Now, the climb down won't be easy. We'll let them sleep. 1 more hour. And then we hit it."

With that done, Twilight and Ian begin to head back to sleep.

But then there a distant thump as the ground vibrates, and Twilight water rippled in a puddle.

In a tent, Sarah woke up feeling the vibrations. And each one sounded louder and stronger after another.

"Oh, no." She said softly.

She then glance at her vest which the blood from the baby's leg. And it has not dried, and it was clear that the parents are following the scent.

Outside, Ian and Twilight glance to the tent.

Inside, Sarah quickly put everything in a bag and place it under her sleeping bag and turns the lantern off. And no sooner after, the shadow of a T. Rex head appeared as it investigates the tent.

Ian and Twilight kept still and quiet as they watched.

The T. Rex lowers it's head looking inside the tent. And revealed to be the father Rex, Sarah kept quiet as the Tyrannosaurus slowly cranes his head inside.

Then, Kelly who was sleeping with Sarah woke up and heard the growls from the dinosaur.

"What is that?" Kelly looking back.

Then Kelly screamed when she saw the T. Rex, but Sarah place her hand over her mouth before her scream got louder.

The father Rex lifts his head up, and sniffs Sarah's vest.

And as he made a low growl, Sarah started crying after seeing his teeth.

"Kelly." Ian whispered. "Kelly. Kelly."

"This... isn't good." Twilight whispered.

Unaware of them, Carter and Trixie woke up.

"Can't I just get a..." Trixie waking up and heard the growling.

The moment Trixie and Carter saw the T. Rex, they then screamed loudly and waking up the entire camp.

"Trixie, what is..." Rainbow complained and saw the T. Rex.

When everyone saw the giant predator, they immediately got up and ran.

"Stay down, stay down, stay down!" Ian yelled. "Don't move! Don't move!"

"Don't run!" Twilight yelled.

But then the T. Rex lifts up with the tent cover over his head. And soon shakes it off and roars, and everyone runs as Ian and Twilight for cover in the bushes.

Roland soon appeared with his gun. And soon, the mother Rex appeared and roars at the hunters and soon starts chasing them. Roland was about to fire at her, but soon found that there was only bullet shells in it.

The entire group ran as the mother Rex chases them.

"Ah! Heel! Heel!" Rainbow yelled as she ran. "Stop! I don't have any treats!"

"Down Rexy! Down, I said down!" Spike shouted.

As they ran, Carter trips and soon was crushed by the Tyrannosaur's right foot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roland prepares a tranquilizer rifle with 2 darts.

And quietly approaches the male Rex which was sniffing around the campsite.

Once in range, Roland fires a dart. And lands a direct hit on at the base of his tail, and the T. Rex turns to him with roar proving he was not happy of being shot.

Roland quickly loads the 2nd dart as the T. Rex approaches him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the group.

Sarah, Nick, Kelly and the Mane 7 and Cadance, along with Burke quickly went trough a small waterfall with a opening.

And soon, the mother Rex's head moves in roaring and trying to reach them. But the walls were stopping her from reaching any further.

And they were only inches from the dinosaur's jaws.

But then Burke felt something slithering on him, he looked and saw a Milksnake slithering through his shirt.

"A snake!" Burke moving around panicked.

And then, the T. Rex bites down on Burke's arm and pulls him outside, and his screams stops from a huge crunch.

Then there was a whooshing sound.

"It's comin' back!" Nick shouted.

"Not again!" Trixie yelled.

Soon instead of the T. Rex, it was Ian and Twilight entering through.

* * *

Later, they ran out into the open through some tall grass.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Nick seeing something. "Hey."

They soon approached him, and Nick was holding up a backpack.

"I think it's Ajay's bag." Said Nick.

Then there was distant screaming and screeching. And Twilight and the others knew what the screeching was.

"What was that?" Cadance asked.

Then there was growling, and it sounded close by.

"Go... as fast as you can." Ian said. "Go."

Then they all started running through the tall grass.

Within not time, they made it to the trees, but then they slipped and slid down a slope.

Ian ended up almost with a twisted ankle, so Nick went to the building to call help.

* * *

Soon, they begin to meet up with Nick as they approach the building.

"Nick?" Ian called. "Nick! Nick? Nick Van Owen? Nick?"

"He has to be here somewhere." Said Spike.

Then suddenly a Velociraptor jumps from behind a old car, and lunges at Sarah knocking her off her feet. And started attacking her pack.

"YOU AGAIN!" Rainbow yelled as they backed away.

Soon Sarah was able to pull free, and ran to the others as the Raptor was focus on the bag.

As they moved around a car to get away, the Velociraptor soon saw them and decides to go for something more suitable than a bag.

"Here, here, here, here, here, here, here." Ian whacking a stick getting the raptor's attention on him.

"Over here!" Twilight called. "Hey!"

"Inside anywhere!" Ian yelled.

Then 2 more Velociraptors appeared as the group rushes inside a building. And luckily, the door had a knob instead of a handle.

As Ian and Twilight hid behind a truck, the Velociraptor then leaps onto a post on the truck and screeches. They quickly ran to a nearby building and closed the door, but then the raptor body slams through the window. And they quickly outside, but the raptor quickly leaps in front of them. They then went inside again as the raptor leaps on the window, and then Ian pulls the door free shielding himself as Twilight ready's to fire. Stepping back a bit, the raptor then lunges at them knocking them back and through a window. They quickly got up, and rush over to a truck they managed to get in at the last second as the Velociraptor tries to get to them.

Meanwhile, the others were still inside the building as the raptors bang against the wall.

But then, they look like they were now trying to dig under the door.

"We have to find a way out!" Cadance said.

They begin to move to the other wall.

Back with Ian and Twilight, the Velociraptor starts pushing the glass of the window.

Back with the others, they started digging under the wall as the raptors continued to dig. Soon they were able to dig completely under the wall.

"Go. Go." Sarah pushing Kelly through.

"Where do I go when I'm out?" Kelly asked.

"We're right behind-"

Suddenly, one of the Velociraptors shot out from nowhere almost getting Kelly. And they climbed up as the raptor claws it's way under.

Meanwhile, the Velociraptor has managed to get through the window and Ian and Twilight notice the 2 raptors are gone. Twilight quickly blinds the raptor from a bright light from her magic. And the raptor was stunned from brightness.

And then Ian and Twilight made a beeline to the building.

And they quickly got inside.

"Look out!" The others called.

They quickly saw the raptor with half his body through the wall.

"Get up here!" Starlight shouted.

Twilight quickly flew up as Ian climbs as the raptor manages to slip through. And then, the Velociraptor leaps in front of Ian and ready's for the final kill.

"Hey, you!"

The raptor turns and saw Kelly on a pole, and then kicks the dinosaur through the window.

And Kelly jumps down as Ian climbed down to her. As well as Twilight and the others.

"The school cut you from the team?" Ian asked.

"Get outta here!" Sarah yelled. "Get outta here! Go!"

Ian soon saw a shadow of a Raptor outside, and they quickly went outside.

And Sarah climbs up to the roof, and she quickly jumps across to another roof. But then a Velociraptor appeared through the roof. And then leaps across over and above Sarah in one jump.

Surprised by this, Sarah screams and then slid down the roof and held on to the edge as a 2nd raptor appeared above her. And then starts leaping at her trying to get her. Sarah then starts throwing pieces of the roof at the raptor, but some pieces shifted as the raptor on the roof tries to still balance.

Sarah notice this, and had an idea.

She then starts pulling pieces off, and soon the raptor was sliding down and soon fell over almost hitting the other raptor. As Sarah tries to climb up, she then slips and falls. Luckily the 2 raptors were snapping at each other to pay attention to her, and then they started getting into a violent fight.

And Sarah slips through a hole, and lands on a ceiling light and falls and went through a window.

Ian and Kelly help her as a helicopter was heard nearby.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Rainbow yelled.

"Come on! Let's go!" Nick's voice called.

They soon joined up with Nick, and went up to the helicopter.

And soon, the helicopter takes off and leaves.

Later, they soon saw a team around a cage holding the father T. Rex.

"What are they doing?" Rarity asked.

Whatever it is." Twilight said. "It's not good."

* * *

Sometime later, they were now at a loading dock at San Diego.

But strangely, everyone was looking out at something.

"What's everybody looking at?" Sarah questioned.

"Is something coming?" Pinkie wondered.

Then Ian looked panicked. "We should've stayed in the dang car."

"Why's that?" Cadance asked.

Moments later, a large cargo ship appeared but it was going too fast for safety and everyone quickly ran to get out of the way. And soon the ship crashes and hits the dock. But soon came to a stop.

"What just happen?" Spike confused.

"Not sure." Starlight said.

Ian, Sarah, and the Mane 7 went up to the ship as well as other people went up to see. And on the deck, the whole place was trashed for some reason.

And a guard went up the captain's cabin and saw something disturbing.

"Where's the crew?" Peter asked.

"All over the place." The guard said.

Then Peter saw a disarmed hand on the ship's steering wheel.

Back outside, Ian and Twilight's group were on the deck. And the cargo hold doors were slightly open.

And Peter came out.

"Check the cargo hold!" He called. "There may be crew down there!"

Then Ian had a bad feeling. "Everybody off the boat!"

A guard then grabs the remote to open the cargo doors.

"No, no! Get away from that!" Ian approached.

Then suddenly everyone got back as the father Tyrannosaurus slams the doors open and roars as he walks out. Peter watches as the T. Rex walks out. Soon the Tyrannosaurus walked down and off the ship as people ran for their lives and jumped in the water to escape the dinosaur.

Ian then approached Peter. "Now you're John Hammond."

The T. Rex soon slams through the sign as he passes a station.

He soon got up on a ledge over looking San Diego, and then lets out a thunderous roar.

And for the first time in 65 million years.

T. Rex once again, roams North America.

* * *

Back on the dock.

"Why the heck wasn't it tranquilized?" Sarah asked a guard.

"It was." Said the guard. "Roland hit with 2 darts of concentrated carfentanil. Over 10 milligrams."

"10 milligrams should've put it into a coma.

"It stopped breathing."

"So, what happen?" Twilight asked.

"So we gave it naltrexone to counteract the efftects, but we didn't know much to give it." Said the guard.

"You administered an antagonist without knowing the proper dosage?" Sarah said. "You put the animal in a narcoleptic state. The thing's a locomotive now."

"How are we gonna stop a T. Rex locomotive now?" Rainbow questioned.

"Look, we're prepared for this." Said the guard.

"Are there any more dinosaurs still on the boat?" Ian asked.

"No, we brought the infant back on the plane." The guard said. "Look. We had this to tranquilize it." He brought out a tranquilizer rifle.

They then approached Peter sitting depressingly.

"Hey! Do you have the infant? Sarah asked.

"It's safe." He answered.

Sarah the turned to them. "Guys, the animal's dehydrated. The first thing it's gonna do is go to a water source. Then it's gonna look for the next thing its body needs."

"Food." Applejack said.

"All the containment equipment is here." Sarah continued. "We've gotta get it back to the dock. The boat might be seaworthy."

"Am I thinking what you're to say?" Ian said.

"Oh, boy." Said Twilight.

"When we brought the baby to the trailer, it came." Said Sarah. "There's no reason to think it won't do the same thing here."

"Yep." Ian agreed.

They then turned back to Peter.

"Where's the infant?" Sarah asked.

Peter turn to her. "It's in a secured facility. Why?"

Ian then approached. "Where's the facility?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the T. Rex has wandered into a neighborhood.

He then walks between 2 houses, and appears to be looking for something to drink.

He then looks to his right, and saw a backyard pool. He sniffs it, and then walked through the brick wall like it was nothing.

Inside, a young boy woke up from the thuds of the dinosaur's footsteps. He then got up and looks outside, and the T. Rex appeared as his head was looking at the window. Soon, he noticed the boy and glances inside.

And then, the young boy got off his bed, and heads over to his parents.

Soon, the dog that they owned was barking at the 7 ton intruder as he drank the water in the pool. And then, the T. Rex looks at the dog and lets out a roar scaring the dog back into his doghouse.

But the Rex seems interested in hunger.

Back inside, the young boy pushed his parents to his room.

"Just turn it off and-" The father then froze.

And both parents froze as they saw the T. Rex with the doghouse hanging from his mouth. And then the chain broke off the house broke into pieces once hitting the ground.

Then the boy appeared with a camera and took a picture of the dinosaur. But the flash was on, and it cause the T. Rex to roar from the sudden flash. And the 2 parents started screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian and Twilight's group have arrive at the facility of Jurassic Park San Diego.

And they soon found the infant Rex in a cage with a muzzle on.

And they soon brought in the car.

"How will we find the adult?" Sarah asked.

"Follow the screams." Ian simply answered.

"That's easy enough." Said Trixie.

* * *

A woman in a car was screaming her head off, and soon starts driving back quickly.

And people were running for their lives, and some cars crashed into each other.

People ran as the T. Rex stomps through the street. And soon he bites down on a street light.

And then, a city bus turns to avoid the dinosaur.

And soon, the Tyrannosaurus went after the bus, and then slams against the side front of the bus knocking a few people outside. And crashed into a movie store.

Outside, people ran for their lives from the T. Rex. And as he tries to snatch one of them, a man quickly ran to a nearby building with the dinosaur behind him. And he was soon snatch by the giant's jaws.

Soon, Ian and the others arrived.

"There, there, there." Ian said.

"Oh, my God!" Sarah gasped.

Cars were forced to stop and turn as the T. Rex approaches. And soon Ian drives the car under a gas station near him.

"He's never gonna know we have it if the thing won't make some kind of sound." Ian said.

"Come on. Wake up." Sarah shaking the infant.

The infant was only able to make a low wail. But it was enough to get the father's attention as he turns and roars.

"He knows." Said Twilight.

Then suddenly a loud bang hits the ground making them jump. And the gas station's ball rolls pass them and they watched it roll away.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Said Pinkie.

Then the father Rex lowers down and roars as Ian backs his car up. And the T. Rex chases after them and knocks over a van with his leg.

As they approach the docks, some police cars came and then stopped right in front of the T. Rex as he lets out a roar driving them away.

Meanwhile, the infant Rex was now starting to wake up

"This guy's almost fully awake." Sarah holding on to him. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah." Ian said. "The waterfront's right on the other side of these warehouses."

"Is there any way through?"

"Oh, God, there could be." Ian having a bad idea.

Then the next second, they crashed right through the wall and came to a stop. And they begin to climb out of the car.

"Where's the Rex?" Sarah as they ran. "Is it still behind us?"

Then the father Rex bursts through the wall chasing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was still at the dock on the phone.

"Shoot it. Shoot it." He said. "Tell them to shoot it."

Then Ian and the others ran by.

"No, no idiot, the adult. Shoot the adult." Peter climbs out of his car. "I want the baby back alive!"

He then got out, and chased after them to the boat. When he got up on the deck, they were gone.

"Dr. Malcolm!" Peter yelled.

Then Ian and the others ran out of the cargo hold.

"What have you done with it?" Peter yelled. "I want that infant!"

Then they all jump off the boat and fell into the water below.

Then Peter heard wailing as he turns to the cargo hold. And begins to enter inside.

"Are you there?" He asked.

He then walk down the staircase, and saw the muzzle on the floor. And then saw the infant behind some netting.

"Oh. There you are." Peter kneel down.

Jr growls at him.

Unknowingly to Peter, the father Rex then appeared as Peter tried to get the infant and enters inside. And soon, the infant ran to his father as Peter froze. And then the father turns to Peter and wasn't happy.

Peter chickens and backs into some crates. And then tries to leave.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Peter said as he scooted pass some crates. "Wait. Wait."

Then he started running up the staircase, but the father Rex knocks him over before he got far. And then bites on his leg as Peter screams in pain. And the T. Rex brought him back over and drops him.

"Wait!" Peter got up.

He tries to hop away, but then the father Rex then pushes him over as he begins to crawl. And then nudges his son forward.

"Wait!" Peter crawled. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wai-"

Then he looks back, and then the infant pounces onto him as he screams.

And the father Tyrannosaurus growls and watched as his infant making his first kill.

Outside, police cars approach the ship. And Ian and Twilight climb back onto the deck now wet as well as the others.

Ian closed the cargo doors as they lowered with the T. Rex inside still.

Soon Sarah came out with a air rifle, and loads a dart. Once loaded, she begins to aim.

Above, a helicopter was hovering over the ship as a man ready's to fire. But Sarah fires the dart first, and lands a direct hit on the Rex's neck.

And the Tyrannosaurus lets out a roar from the shot. And looks out once more.

"We did it." Said Fluttershy.

"It's done." Said Twilight.

Soon, the cargo doors closed.

* * *

Soon after saying goodbye, the Mane 7 and Cadance were brought home.

"That was really something." Cadance said.

"Glad we all made it back in one piece." Said Spike.

"But, what will the outcome be for Isla Sorna and the dinosaurs?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well... And if they can only step aside... and trust in Nature." Said Twilight.

* * *

On Isla Sorna, the father Rex and infant are back home and have rejoined with the mother. And are out on a field.

 _"Life... will find a way."_

Nearby from the Tyrannosaurus family, was a Stegosaurus herd traveling for patches of food as some glance at the T. Rex. But moved on without concern.

And then a Pteranodon lands on a branch. And shrieks.


End file.
